El rol protagonico
by Chiaki28
Summary: Llevaban diez años en una relación que no iba hacia ningún lugar. Trabajar en la enfermería solo fue una excusa de Osomatsu para mostrarle que él ya no lo amaba, pero por obsesión Ichimatsu se negaba a dejarlo ir. En medio de esa insana relación quebrándose llega un doloroso aspirante de basquetbol a luchar por un amor imposible ¿Quien logra el protagonico? (KaraIchi) (OsoChoro)
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola!

Es mi primera vez publicando algo de Oso-san pero esta idea llevaba mucho tiempo en mi cabeza y pues tenía que salir de alguna forma.

El Au que se trabaja es donde Ichi es un enfermero y Kara un jugador de basquet.

Acá no todos son hermanos, solo Karamatsu, Choromatsu y Jyushimatsu.

La pareja con la que se parte es OsoIchi, pero con las que se desarrollara la historia son:

KaraIchi, OsoChoro, un poco de AtsuTodo y jyushiHomu.

¡Espero que les guste!

* * *

La gélida y fragante brisa de primavera removió los desordenados cabellos de mi flequillo provocando que estos rozaran de manera traviesa mi frente, mis manos apretaron con fuerza el áspero y húmedo césped sobre el que me hallaba recostado intentando lidiar con la presión que se incrustaba hasta destrozar mi pecho. Consintiendo que todo lo que él significaba me consumiera sin dejar rastros de mi miserable existencia.

"Hoy luces un poco más sombrío que de costumbre" Su varonil voz me arranco de mi trance "Y eso es mucho decir para alguien como tú, Ichimatsu" Desvié mi nuca hacia la derecha para encontrarme con una burlona y sarcástica sonrisa junto a un par de enigmáticos ojos escarlatas. Un par de ojos que con una mirada me carbonizaban el corazón.

"He tenido varias cosas en que pensar" Sonreí con arrogancia ante su ceño fruncido "Cosas que no te incumben, Osomatsu" Un estúpido e infantil puchero se estampo sobre sus labios para jugar a pretender indignación.

"Pensé que como tu mejor amigo me podrías confiar esa clase de cosas" Su mano apretó la mía sobre la tosca hierba mientras su atención se centraba en el árbol de pequeñas flores rosadas que nos protegía del sol.

"Solo" Sentí mi labio tiritar "Es lo mismo de siempre en casa" Pude percibir como mis piernas se retorcieron de los nervios "Me atacan con esas molestas e inútiles preguntas sobre que haré en mi futuro" Pero aun así seguí.

"Exageras" No me digne a ver su mueca de burla "Siempre lo haces"

"Tú no tienes un renombrado apellido al cual hacer justicia" Aunque trate de soltar ese incomodo agarré él me lo prohibió "A veces quisiera cavar un agujero para quedarme allí"

"Si necesitas quien te ayude a cavarlo acá me tienes" Pese a no verlo sentí como llevo su mano para hacer su característico y tonto gesto debajo de su nariz.

"Idiota" Bufe presionando mis parpados "Pocas veces me doy el valor para hablar contigo enserio y así acabamos" Sin saber el motivo una sonrisa irónica se grabó en mi boca "Luego no te quejes si me voy sin avisarte"

"¿Irte?" Sentí como su cuerpo se tensó.

"Por eso te llamé para hablar acá" Era demasiado orgulloso y cobarde para devolverle la mirada a mi mejor amigo.

"Ichimatsu" Ignorando la distancia que entablo y su amargo tono proseguí.

"Mis padres me quieren enviar a un programa para personas con brillante futuro escolar en otra ciudad" El aliento se me corto. Tener el apellido Matsuno pesaba más de lo que mis piernas podían soportar "Así que esto sería como nuestro adiós" Apenas alcance a terminar esa tiritona frase cuando él se arrojó con brusquedad sobre mi cuerpo empujándome contra las endebles rocas del suelo, tomándome por los hombros "¿Osomatsu?"

"¿Y no tienes ninguna razón para al menos tratar de quedarte?" Sus dientes rechinaron a causa de la frustración, su mirada nuevamente me quemo.

"¿Que?" Su respiración erizo mis poros "¿Qué diablos es este cambio de comportamiento?" Siempre me sentí intimidado por esta faceta suya.

"¿No tienes ninguna puta razón para quedarte en este lugar y luchar un poco por lo que quieres?" Su aliento sobre mi cuello provoco que me retorciera "Eres tan arisco con los demás y tan sumiso cuando se trata de tu familia" Sus uñas se clavaron en el suéter de mi uniforme "Eso realmente me molesta"

"¿Tengo alguna razón para quedarme?" Le rebatí colérico levantando mi cabeza del pasto.

"¿Tu futuro te parece poca razón?" Rodeé los ojos cansado "¿Qué tal nuestro sueño de ir a la misma universidad?"

"No me importa donde tenga que estudiar, solo quiero acabar con todo esto pronto para poder vivir mi vida solo en paz" Ese jovial y apasionado escarlata pareció ser poseído por las mismas llamas del infierno ante mi pregunta. Su ceño oscureció cada una de sus facciones.

"¿Me tratas de joder o de verdad no te has dado cuenta del daño que me haces con tus palabras?" Sus rodillas hicieron presión sobre mis muslos "Me enferma que seas tan insensible" Una mueca de pura infortunio fue tatuada ante mi incapacidad para empujarlo.

"¡El único que me está jodiendo eres tú!" Bufe con los muros a la defensiva "Como hemos sido amigos tantos años quería que al menos fueras el primero en saber de mi partida pero veo que" No pude decir más cuando una explosiva presión se apodero de mis labios.

Cada uno de mis músculos se paralizo al sucumbir ante su hambrienta lengua robándome el aliento, mis manos golpearon sus hombros con fuerza tratando de apartarlo solo para después abrazarlo con una desconocida intensidad. Permití que sus grandes manos recorrieran mi cintura y mis caderas a su gusto, la sangre me hirvió perdiéndose en ese delicioso sabor a tabaco y adicción.

Osomatsu mordió mi labio inferior antes de regalarme una posesiva caricia final y arrebatarme el nombre con esa infernal mirada.

"¿Qué diablos?" Sentí como mis mejillas quemaron mi rostro, como mis manos se aferraron con aún más fuerza al borde de la camisa arremangada que cubría sus trabajados brazos.

"Qué lindo" Musito divertido "De verdad no te habías dado cuenta"

"¡No juegues con este tipo de cosas!" Por más que lo intente golpear él no me dejo correr o huir en ningún instante, tan solo tomo mis dos mejillas para rozar nuestras frentes.

"Me gustas desde hace años, Ichimatsu" Un incesante golpeteo en mi pecho nació "Quería creer que yo sería suficiente razón para que te quedaras, para que renunciaras a todo lo demás" No pude sostener más ese tacto visual.

"Eso suena tan egoísta"

"Soy egoísta" Insistió abrazando mi cintura "Todo este tiempo te he querido solo para mí, te he cuidado desde lejos, apartado de quien consideraba como una amenaza" Percibí el rastro de sudor que nació desde mi frente transitar hasta mi cuello "Sé que es una revelación chocante pero enserio me gustas y quisiera intentarlo de verdad" Bastaron esas palabras para que dejara de pensar y mi razón se desactivara.

"Sí me quedo a tu lado y" Continúe balbuceando pese al acido presentimiento que me invadió "Seguimos con lo que sea que es esto" Me mordí el labio ante su impaciente expresión "Lo estaría dejando todo por ti Osomatsu, es una decisión que no tiene reversa ni perdón en mi casa" Sus dedos con gentileza retiraron en cabello de mi frente dejándome expuesto.

"Prometo cuidarte por el resto de nuestros días sí lo haces así" Su boca se acercó a mi oreja para hipnotizarme "Déjalo todo por mí"

"Solo por ti" Musite correspondiendo con desesperación al abrazo.

Pronto esas mágicas y hermosas palabras se esfumaron junto con el reflejo de esa apasionada mirada transformándose en cenizas entre mis dedos, dejándome inmerso en una oscuridad de la que jamás pude salir. Convirtiéndome en el prisionero de susurros sin significado.

Yo lo deje todo por Osomatsu sin vacilar. En ese entonces no sabía que tanto amaba al de mirada escarlata hasta que fue lo único a lo que me pude aferrar, jamás lo abandone, nunca lo defraude, incluso cuando eso implico sacrificar todo mérito y comodidad por la que había luchado. Pero…

"Pero" Susurre mirando el reflejo de un cansado hombre en el espejo de la sala de un apartamento tejido por las mentiras "Pero" Repetí con ironía intentando abrochar mi corbata para una de sus nuevas e impulsivas ideas.

"¿Ya estás listo?" La cabeza del más alto se apoyó sobre mi hombro haciéndome compañía al frente del espejo, una divertida mueca de burla se formó sobre sus labios ante mi incapacidad para abrochar mi corbata "No tienes que estar tan nervioso"

"Es mi primer empleo" Permití que sus brazos me dieran vueltas para quedar apoyado en su pecho y dejar que él me arreglara "Pasé muchos años estudiando para ser médico, claro que estoy nervioso"

"Entraste a esa escuela por mi recomendación" Él no lo noto pero mi rostro se deformo para grabar el asco "Lo harás de maravilla"

"Sí" Me limite a contestar jugando con mis manos entre mis bolsillos.

Pero lo que le di nunca fue suficiente.

Yo y Osomatsu llevamos casi diez años de relación, una década en la que me he convertido en un sumiso de mierda quien es incapaz de negarle algo por culpa. Cuando me abstuve de ir a ese programa que mis padres buscaron me dieron la espalda y me consideraron como una decepción, mi único soporte y pilar fue mi actual pareja, con quien tengo una deuda eterna que soy incapaz de saldar.

Aun no sé qué le vio a esta clase de basura pesimista para escogerlo sobre los demás, la diferencia entre nosotros dos es obvia; él tiene expresiones traviesas y coquetas, es sociable con las personas, tiene un buen físico, es carismático en su trabajo como entrenador, mientras yo toqué cientos de puertas en busca de empleo para recibir golpes en el rostro a falta de mi experiencia. Fue un milagro que él me consiguiera ese humilde puesto en su enfermería. Un milagro que desearía no se hubiera cumplido.

"Ya" Un golpe en mi nariz me saco de mi trance "No pongas tan mala cara que te ves feo" No pude gruñir al sentir sus labios sobre los míos "Estarás bien, prometo irte a visitar cuando el entrenamiento de mi equipo de basquetbol termine e irnos a almorzar juntos ¿Sí?" No logre disimular mi ingenua sonrisa.

"Sí" Balbuceé antes de subirnos al auto y encaminarnos hacia un gigantesco edificio blanco de platinados marcos e imponentes puertas mejor conocido como la segundaría.

Me despedí de mala gana de Osomatsu para encontrarme con quien vigilaría mí trabajo los siguientes tres meses en donde el comité escolar evaluaría mis capacidades: Atsushi Sakurai. Un hombre de elegante porte, cabellos perfectamente peinados, ojos hipnóticos y un ego que apenas pude tolerar sin atacar.

Él en un eterno y tortuoso monólogo me llevo hacia una pequeña habitación de amarillentas paredes repleta de múltiples poster de motivación estudiantil, un escritorio gastado, dos camillas con sabanas sucias y una diminuta ventana adornada con cortinas blancas para, con orgullo, pedirme que me acomodará en mi nueva zona de confort. De seguro mi mueca de desdén y asco se notó ante la risilla que él libero.

"¿Te esperabas algo más?" Su despectivo tono me congelo.

"No" Incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos me centre en las polvorientas baldosas "Es solo que su escuela al ser tan grande debería tener más recursos para este departamento" El castaño sonrió.

"Supongo que es tu trabajo ganarte esos recursos" Me mordí el labio para contener una serie de maldiciones que azotaron mi garganta.

"¿Quién se supone que eres?" Su sonrisa se amplió.

"El hijo del director" Su ceño se arqueo ante mi irónico gesto "¿Tienes algo que decirme?" Con altanería le arroje una risita burlona.

"Era obvio que tendrías este puesto por algo así, debe ser lindo tener un padre que te deje bañarte en su sombra" Me tense al percibir su brazo posarse sobre mis hombros en lo que pretendía ser un cariñoso abrazo.

"Mejor ser hijo de papi que haber conseguido el empleo solo por la recomendación de un amigo" Al decir lo último hizo comillas con los dedos "Espero que nos llevemos bien, sensei" Fue lo último que musito antes de salir de mi oficina con un azote de la puerta.

"Imbécil" Gruñí arrojando mi bolso hacia el suelo, provocando que el polvo se levantara con la corriente de aire y yo lo tragara al tener la boca abierta "Soporta los tres meses y después busca algo mejor" Me repetí cual mantra frotándome en entrecejo "Hazlo por él"

" _¿No sería genial si ambos trabajáramos juntos?"_

"Mierda" Masculle sacando de mi maleta un marco de fotografía de nuestro día de graduación. Porque sin saberlo le había vendido mi alma al diablo y ahora que cobraba su precio yo no era capaz de pagar.

"Al menos decoraré esta prisión a mi gusto" Reclame al aire dando vueltas mi maleta sobre las asquerosas sabanas de la camilla; está crujió por el peso de mis cosas. No me sorprendería que en este lugar hubieran sido provocados más accidentes que los sanados.

Llene el primer cajón del escritorio con los libros de medicina que aún no había terminado, saque los carteles de _motivación_ junto con una tira de folletos que pretendían curar la depresión cuando lo único que hicieron fue inducirme deseos de arrojarme por la ventana. Coloque algunas figurillas de gatos que no podía tener en casa porque a Osomatsu le molestaban y comencé a anotar las fallas de esa habitación para arreglarlas en mi primer día oficial de trabajo.

Jugueteé con el bolígrafo negro sobre el papel suspirando aliviado al no tener que confrontar a algún estudiante todavía. Hoy solamente era la ceremonia de saludo, todos saldrían temprano incluyendo a los docentes, eso me daba más tiempo para adaptarme, aunque bien sabía que era como aplazar una muerte anunciada.

"Debería hacer la lista de medicamentos también" Pensé en voz alta moviéndome por inercia hacia una gaveta blanca mal pintada a mi derecha. Al abrirla para mi sorpresa está se encontraba repleta. Supuse que no era un lugar tan malo para practicar.

Antes de que me pudiera alzar en la punta de mis pies para sacar todas las cajas y contabilizarlas un irritante golpeteo en la puerta me forzó a abandonar mis tareas. Tirándome el cabello para atrás de la frustración abrí de golpe.

"¿Se te olvido algo hijito de papi?" Mi mandíbula se tensó hasta crujir cuando mis ojos no se encontraron con el arrogante hijo del director.

"¿Perdón?" Sentí mi rostro arder ante un par de ingenuas y brillantes orbes azules al frente mío "¿Es usted el enfermero?"

"Sí" Me quise golpear al dejar esa mala impresión "Puedes entrar" Balbuceé incrustando mis uñas en mis palmas con frustración "Lo lamento, creía que eras alguien más"

"No importa" Fruncí el ceño por la radiante aura con la que él llenó la habitación.

"Se supone que hoy es un día introductorio, no deberías estar aquí" Lo regañe apoyándome en contra de un muro manchado "Y menos con un uniforme" No me moleste en ocultar mi desagrado "¿Esa cosa brilla?"

"Así es" Proclamo con orgullo "Como el capitán del equipo de basquetbol debía dar una demostración a los nuevos en la clase de introducción pero fui incapaz de hacerlo por culpa de una jaqueca"

"¿Juegas basquetbol?" Aunque trate de sonar desinteresado esto no funciono.

"Sí, estoy en el equipo desde que Osomatsu Nissan lo formo" Alcé una ceja en forma de reproche.

"¿Nissan?" El más bajo se encogió de hombros.

"Le gusta que lo llamemos así para no sentirse tan viejo" Con unos celos que no admitiría desvié mi atención hacia la ventana.

"Ese maldito pedófilo" La risa del menor me irrito.

"¿Desde cuándo se conocen?" Cuando alcé la vista me encontré al sudoroso estudiante sosteniendo mi preciada fotografía "Lucen como muy buenos amigos"

"No es de tu incumbencia" De forma agresiva se la arrebate "Solo siéntate en la camilla para que te pueda dar una aspirina o algo y te largues"

"Claro" Sus gruesas cejas parecieron fruncir aún más su ceño "Por cierto me llamo Karamatsu Matsuyo"

Ignorando sus dolorosas palabras me limite a tomar la verdosa y húmeda caja de aspirinas sin si quiera leer la fecha de vencimiento para servirle un vaso de agua y prácticamente arrojarle las pastillas sobre el regazo. No quería pasar más tiempo con él, su personalidad tan sociable era algo que me irritaba e incomodaba de sobremanera. Era imposible controlar mis ataques de agresión al nunca antes haberlos reprimido.

"No me has dicho tu nombre aún" Se mofo intrigado por mis expresiones, fijando su juvenil rostro sobre mis gigantescas ojeras.

"No es" Mis reclamos rompieron en mi boca al ser interrumpidos por el ridículo tono de mi celular. Olvidando todo a mí alrededor saque mi teléfono para leer un nuevo mensaje de mi pareja.

" _La práctica de extenderá un poco más, no podremos ni almorzar juntos ni devolvernos a casa porque no sé cuánto me quedaré. No me esperes despierto._

 _Suerte, amorcito"_

No era necesario escuchar su voz para imaginar el tono lleno de ironía con el que pronuncio esas últimas palabras.

"¿Trabajando duro desde el primer día?" Musite en voz alta recordando adonde me encontraba "Debes tener un entrenamiento muy duro" El más joven pareció confundido por mis palabras "Ya sabes, para quedarse a practicar hasta tarde hoy"

"¿Eh?" Sus largas pestañas cubrieron sus orbes múltiples veces "Non, non, my boy" Nuevamente me mordí el labio hasta que esté me supo a sangre para contener mis maldiciones "De hecho hoy no había practica solo la presentación, lo más seguro es que todos mis compañeros ya se hayan ido junto con el entrenador" La garganta me supo a oxido y vomito.

"¿Estás seguro?" Su mirada era un vivo reflejo de la compasión. Pero que patético me debí ver "¿Qué mierda debes saber tú después de todo del cronograma de un profesional?" Me cubrí la boca con pánico al haberlo tratado tan mal "Perdón yo" Me apoye en la pared "Soy un desastre en esto" Era un desastre por su culpa.

Aunque nuestra relación luciera perfecta y amigable a simple vista yo sabía que algo andaba mal con Osomatsu, que él me ocultaba un secreto que tan solo maquillaba con sus besos y sus vacías caricias, que jugaba a pretender para no lastimar al corazón que desnudo se le entrego. Él nos estaba matando en una lenta y dulce agonía y este nuevo trabajo parecía ser la invitación para que descubriera la causa.

"No se preocupe sensei" No me di cuenta de que me había dejado caer hasta que su mano desde arriba me acaricio el hombro "Comprendo que este nervioso por iniciar en esta prestigiosa academia" Con la mejor mueca que pude mentir entable una sonrisa que al parecer lo asusto.

"No soy bueno tratando con mocosos" Me volví a regañar por mi falta de tacto "En general no soy bueno con las personas" El más bajo se inclinó con una radiante sonrisa para quedar a mi altura. Era irónico ser quien ahora lo viera desde abajo.

"Con alguien se empieza" Su infantil voz por unos instantes sonó aterciopelada "Y para mí sería un honor ser tu primer acercamiento a la escuela" Mis ojos se perdieron en el brillo de los suyos, pronto mi cuerpo sin saber la razón se relajó y una sincera sonrisa sobre mis labios apareció.

"Ichimatsu" Musite con una vergüenza casi inocente "Así es como me llamo" Proseguí aclarando la confusión.

"My Karamatsu boy" Esa frase fue suficiente para romper el momento en miles de fragmentos de cristal y forzarme a subir mis barreras "Lo siento" Musito con lo que parecía ser frustración.

"Para ser tan joven eres demasiado doloroso" Por inercia y yendo en contra de mi orgullo tome su mano para levantarme del suelo, su rostro enrojeció ligeramente con el tacto "Creo que ya puedes regresar a tus clases o a lo que sea que asistas" Su galante sonrisa me cegó.

"Te lo dije, después de la presentación todo se acabó, ya no debe haber nadie así que podría quedarme a ayudarte a acomodarte en el lugar" Eleve una ceja desconfiando de su repentina gentileza "Como el primero que conoces acá me siento responsable de tu comodidad"

"Has lo que quieras" Gruñí regresando a mi conteo de medicamentos. No fue necesario mirar para atrás para tener la certeza de que él se hallaba sonriendo.

El resto de la tarde Karamatsu con paciencia y aceptando mis vacías disculpas por mis impulsivos insultos se quedó para acomodar mis cosas, explicarme el funcionamiento de la escuela con sus festejos, hablarme del antiguo y desastroso enfermero y además contarme sobre su vida en un doloroso y lento soliloquio que no quería tener fin.

Al parecer él era el consentido de Osomatsu por tener grandes habilidades como anotador, tenía los 16 años recién cumplidos, era un poco más bajo que yo, de personalidad radiante y sociable, bastante inteligente al tener un promedio sobresaliente, de bastos amigos dentro de la escuela, el típico santo quien no se atrevía a hablar mal de nadie; justamente la clase de persona que yo no lograba tolerar. Demasiado forzado y llamativo para mi gusto.

Karamatsu pese a mi falta de interés y mis constantes reclamos por su eterno y tortuoso monólogo se quedó a compartir el almuerzo que su madre le había preparado con la excusa de que sería un mal representante de su generación si me dejaba sin alimentos. Cuando me cansé de batallar y resistirme, y me resigne a comer de la caja que con recelo traía consigo me sorprendí con lo delicioso que está se encontraba. Lo que pareció aumentar el ego del chico a un nivel que no sabía que se podría alcanzar.

"Por eso decidí que lo mejor por ahora era concentrarse en los estudios en lugar de andar consiguiendo una novia" Suspire reprimiéndome para no golpear mi cabeza contra la pared ante el repetitivo discurso "Aunque si prometes no decírselo a nadie" El de mirada azul dejo de comer esperando mi afirmativa.

"A, sí, como tengo tantos amigos acá correré a contarles el rumor" Brame con sarcasmo dejando que mis piernas reposaran sobre las frías baldosas "Aunque quisiera no tengo a quien contárselo"

"En el fondo me gustaría tener una linda chica a la cual amar" Sentí nauseas en el estómago por su empalagoso discurso.

"Te estas adelantando a la vida con esas tontas preocupaciones" Mi tono de burla no fue tan efectivo como esperaba al saber a decepción y amargura.

"¿A usted no le gustaría tener a alguien a quien cuidar sensei?" Escondí mi cabeza entre mis rodillas ante la naciente presión a mi corazón, era como si este sangrara por las espinas de los años que se incrustaban sin compasión.

"¿Para qué tener a alguien así?" Mi frente se apoyó escondiéndome del mundo y de las risas "Mientras más dejas que alguien entre más te duele su traición, más vulnerable te vuelves y" No pude acabar la frase ante el trémulo de mis labios y la escases de aire en mi respiración.

"¿Y?" Azote su pequeña mano cuando acaricio mi espalda. Y más desesperado y retorcido te vuelves por la traición. No tuve el valor para concretizarla.

"Es tarde" Musite por las rojizas luces que se colaban en la maltrecha cortina "Yo creo que tu familia debe estar preocupada por ti si ni siquiera les avisaste que te ibas a quedar" Un nostálgico y enigmático brillo sobre su rostro se posó.

"Quizás mi hermano, aunque más que eso parece actuar como una mamá" Se burló encaminándose hacia la salida "Sensei también debería venir conmigo, dudo que la escuela permanezca mucho más abierta"

"Tienes razón" Suspire tomando de mala gana mis cosas "Supongo que Osomatsu ya se fue así que me toca llamar a un taxi" El estudiante curioso me miro con las cejas ligeramente fruncidas "Tú ganas" Bramé con las manos húmedas por los nervios "Tu entrenador y yo hemos sido algo así como amigos por más de diez años, esa es nuestra única relación" No fui capaz de leer la respuesta tatuada en las aniñadas facciones de Karamatsu. Ni tampoco me importo.

De camino a los estacionamientos unas estruendosas risas nos hicieron frenar junto a la sala de profesores la que se encontraba descuidadamente abierta. Una mueca de asco y rabia se deformo sobre mis labios al observar como el de mirada escarlata bebía animadamente un par de botellas mientras abrazaba a un chico de femeninas facciones sobre sus piernas.

"¿Este era tu compromiso?" Pregunte con ironía para mí mismo congelado por la cariñosa y coqueta manera en que se trataban.

"No creo que sea muy cortes espiar a los demás" El escolar captó mi atención al jalarme de la manga de la bata "Es algo más o menos típico de Osomatsu Nissan" Cual diablo convocado el de orbes escarlata dejo de reír para centrar su atención en mi gesto lleno de reproche y decepción.

"Tienes razón" Gruñí ganándome la molesta mueca del de ojos rosas "No es nuevo" Ignorando todo a mi alrededor y evitando darle explicaciones a los presentes me subí al primer taxi que pude tomar en la avenida para refugiarme en mi apartamento.

No es que me gustara demostrar mis celos e inseguridad porque eran una despreciable muestra de debilidad. Pero ese comportamiento, el estarme evitando, esquivando mis preguntas, tratándome con distancia, ya se le había vuelto una rutina, un cruel juego con el que rompía mi corazón.

Aunque Osomatsu me llamo al celular incontable veces él no llego al apartamento hasta que ya era pasado de la media noche y yo trataba de lidiar con el insomnio entre unas frías sabanas y un perfume ajeno. Cuando percibí como sus manos acariciaron mi cintura y sus labios recorrieron mi cuello lo patee lo más lejos que pude intentando recoger los pedazos de mi dignidad.

"No te pongas así" Mi nariz se arrugo por el aroma a tabaco barato y cerveza "Totty es un profesor que imparte arte, somos muy buenos amigos desde que yo ingrese como entrenador" La única respuesta que le di fue un bufido molesto "O vamos" Su tono se encendió por la frustración "Él fue el único que me hizo sentir recibido"

"Y vaya como te cuido" Pronto mis muñecas se encontraron sobre mi cabeza por culpa de su potente agarre.

"No me gusta que te pelees así conmigo" Otra vez ese estúpido puchero fue lo que trazo "Vamos mi gatito, dime lo que te pasa" No tuve fuerza para luchar contra sus burlas.

"¿Me amas Osomatsu?" Por primera vez fui yo quien sostuvo la mirada en busca de la verdad.

"¿A qué viene eso?"

"¿Me amas?" Repetí con las espinas nuevamente en el corazón.

"Ya deberías conocer la respuesta" Fue el embriagante susurro que me recito antes de besar y poseer cada uno de los rincones de mi cuerpo.

Antes de encender cada uno de los poros de mi piel y desatar un libido que solo trabajaba para él. Pronto me encontré desnudo entre sus brazos con su respiración rozando mi nuca y unas lágrimas contenidas resonando junto con el compás de un nombre que no era el mío. Esa respuesta él jamás me la dio y aun sabiendo eso decidí permanecer a su lado.

Estábamos condenados. Estaba condenado.

* * *

Totty y Oso solo son muy amigos, solo quería aclarar eso.

Ichimatsu en general es super agresivo y estoico pero con Osomatsu se vuelve más sumiso por como se desvolvió la relación, en todo caso se mostrara más detalles de eso.

Y pues sería todo.

Solo me gustaría saber que les pareció.

Y mil gracias a quienes leyeron 3 3


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola mis bonitos lectores!

Primero solo les quería agradecer por todo el amor que recibió esta historia, fue muchisimo más de lo que me esperaba.

¡Espero que les guste el capítulo de hoy!

* * *

"Ichimatsu" El embriagante y áspero sonido de su voz acaricio mi corazón retozando mi cordura. Tentando los vestigios de mi voluntad "Mantente así un poco más" Sus manos apresaron con fuerza mi rostro recorriendo mis pómulos hasta llegar al puente de mi nariz, cubriendo mi vista del mundo, impidiéndome vislumbrar el lugar al cual me arrastraba "No se vale hacer trampa" Reí con curiosidad al percibir sus dedos jugueteando entre mis pestañas. Él era realmente infantil.

"Recuérdame el motivo por el que te estoy haciendo caso en esto" Por más que me removí entre sus brazos en busca de mi libertad esto fue en vano "No me agradan las sorpresas" Aquella frase salió insegura y tiritona al igual que mis piernas cuando a ciegas tropecé con una bajada de barro y hierbas.

"Porque en el fondo te gusta que te arrastre a mis locuras" Él no lo vio pero rodeé los ojos fastidiado ante su soberbia "Además dicen que un paseo en medio de la noche es lo más romántico que un hombre puede hacer por su pareja" Sus brazos se tensaron con brusquedad ante mi burlona risilla.

"Quizás" Sus dedos se deslizaron al costado de mi cuello haciéndome temblar "Pero no en plena noche" Mi cuerpo por inercia se aferró a Osomatsu en busca de seguridad al no saber donde debía seguir pisando para no caerme en ese endeble terreno "Ni mucho menos a ciegas"

"Supongo que esta es mi versión de romance" Con ese coqueto susurro en mi oreja escogí dejar de pensar y consentir que sus piernas fueran mis guías y sus palabras la oración que alumbrara mi camino en aquella inmensa oscuridad.

No supe cuánto tiempo Osomatsu me arrastro desde el instituto hacia lo que parecía ser una endeble colina guardada en el rincón más recóndito de la ciudad. Lo único que me importo fue que a través del fino espacio entre sus dedos pude bañarme con los tonos rojizos del atardecer, sonreír con el melancólico morado de la bruma y suspirar cuando el mundo se envolvió en una gruesa capa de brea adornada por las lágrimas del sol.

Aunque nosotros nos conociéramos desde hace bastantes años y lleváramos varios meses de noviazgo jamás me podría acostumbrar a esta extraña y empalagosa faceta de su personalidad. Que esa mirada escarlata fuera capaz de derretir las espinas con las que me rodeaba y mover los hilos del chico que pretendía sostener la Luna, es algo que no me dejará de asustar.

"Ya casi estamos acá" Mis mejillas ardieron al sentir como su nariz se acomodaba entre mis cabellos para aspirar sin pudor de estos "Dos pasos más" Con el ceño completamente fruncido lo obedecí, intentando mantener el equilibrio en una especie de subida mal construida.

"¿Ya?" Tan pronto balbucee aquello sus manos se retiraron de mis ojos.

"Ya" El de arrogante sonrisa me presento con orgullo la noche en su máximo esplendor "¿Qué te parece?"

"Si querías ver las estrellas lo pudimos hacer desde tu casa, no era necesario tanto" Me arrepentí al haber matado la ilusión que reflejaban esas cándidas orbes con mi sarcasmo. Siempre acababa apagando lo que me mantenía con vida.

"Pero mi querido Ichimatsu, esto no es solo ver el cielo" Él se acomodo en un rincón de la hierba con las piernas colgando en aquella insegura pendiente "Esto es ser dueños del mismo cielo"

"¿Sabes?" Una sonrisa torcida fue lo que dibuje "Lo cursi no se te da" Aunque dije aquello no pude evitar reír por ese dulce e impropio gesto antes de apoyarme a su lado. Osomatsu tan solo chasqueo la lengua abrazándome de los hombros, ignorando la incómoda y agresiva manera en que me removía.

"Y yo que quería hacer algo lindo por nuestro aniversario" Abrí mis ojos de golpe al igual que mi boca. El aire se me escapo.

"¿Ya se cumple un año?" Mi cara me quemo por su mueca de altanería y burla "¿Tanto te he soportado?"

"Hieres mis emociones" Sus expresivos y mentirosos ojos fueron cerrados por sus largas pestañas, mientras él se llevaba de manera dramática una mano hacia el pecho "Tanto que yo me esforcé en esta planificación para que ni lo valoraras"

"¡Sabes que soy una mierda con los detalles!" Le di la espalda frustrado sin saber bien por qué "Para mí no es tan sencillo esto ¿Sí? No me pidas un gesto de regreso" Mi labio inferior tembló. Suspire sabiendo que aún me era infernal predicar el arte de la sinceridad "Me asusta un poco tener una relación"

"Eres tan lindo" Antes de que pudiera reclamar percibí como su sucia y rasgada chaqueta escolar se posaba sobre mis hombros.

"¿Qué diablos te?" Su dedo contra mi boca me silencio.

"Deja de pensar tanto las cosas y hacerte dramas mentales por nada" Los desordenados cabellos de su flequillo fueron removidos de su rostro por culpa de la fría brisa nocturna "No hice esto para que me devolvieras el gesto, lo hice para que se te quitara la amargura un rato y te despejaras" Con sumisión baje la nuca "Maldición, eres tan difícil de leer. Si fueras más abierto serías más normal" Le gruñí al percibir como su mano ascendía sobre mi muslo.

"Eres un estúpido de mente pervertida" Bramé sin apartarme de su lado. Dejando que esa sudada y fea prenda me protegiera.

"Tal vez" Musito por última vez "Pero soy a quien escogiste" Con esa frase él desapareció con los lamentos del viento para dejarme solo, aún cubierto por su chaqueta.

Pronto todo a mí alrededor se volvió a oscurecer desamparándome en el olvido con esas amargas palabras. Hace diez años nosotros éramos una pareja anormal y rota; destruida, marginada socialmente y defectuosa. Pero aún así, para mí, Osomatsu y yo significábamos perfección. Porque las opiniones ajenas no importaban sí lo tenía a él escudándome. Hoy no puedo decir lo mismo.

"Qué bello es el comienzo" Musite con melancolía observando aquella sucia y vieja chaqueta olvidada en un rincón de mi armario "Que repulsivo es el final" Maldecí arrojando un par de camisas al azar hacia la maleta que me encontraba haciendo.

En mi juventud no valore estos vergonzosos y torpes gestos. Solo los llegue a extrañar cuando él ya no me los regalo y fue muy tarde para pedirle una explicación.

"¿Aun estás haciendo la maleta?" Cada uno de mis músculos se tensó al percibir como sus dedos subieron destilando malas intenciones por mis hombros "Te estas demorando demasiado"

"No es como si me emocionara mucho este tonto viaje" Como mecanismo de defensa golpeé su mano bailando sobre los trozos de nuestro amor. Su expresión de desagrado me congelo.

"Entonces ¿Por qué vas?" Mis mejillas ardieron por mis infantiles motivos, aun así sostuve la mirada simulando seguridad.

"Me gustaría integrarme bien al equipo de la escuela" Fruncí el entrecejo por su estruendosa risa. Yo mentía realmente mal "¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?!"

"¿Tú, el chico más antisocial que conozco quiere conversar por voluntad?" Osomatsu se limpió de forma dramática una lágrima que se la había escapado de tanto carcajear "Sí claro, y yo no te conoceré, amor" Antes de que pudiera reaccionar él me atrapo en contra del closet de nuestra habitación elevando mi mentón "Puedes decirme cosas lindas de vez en cuando"

"No sé de qué hablas" Él no me permitió bajar la mirada.

"Si no me querías dejar ir solo porque me ibas a echar de menos, me lo puedes decir, no me enfadare" Mis manos apretaron su camisa con frustración. Solo atine a fruncir las cejas.

"Sigues siendo un estúpido" Su sonrisa altanera se ensancho.

"Es parte de mi encanto, cariño" Su aliento a tabaco acaricio mi nariz, sus adictivos y venenosos ojos me atraparon en un hipnotizo trance. Pronto solté mi agarre para enredar mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y acercarme hacia sus labios, fundiendo ambas agitadas y necesitadas respiraciones en espera de un toxico beso que jamás llego. Osomatsu con una indescifrable expresión me aparto tomándome de la cintura, disculpándose en silencio con un "Te espero en el auto"

"Lo sabía" Musite para mí mismo recogiendo los trozos de mi corazón.

Osomatsu al ser el entrenador del equipo de basquetbol estaba obligado a acompañarlos a cada partido y actividad extracurricular que se les presente. El director queriendo que este año ganaran las regionales les pago un campamento de tres días con los mejores especialistas del cual mi pareja no pudo escapar.

Y aunque lo último que habría deseado era pasar mi fin de semana con un montón de mocosos criticones _"Yo me ofrezco a acompañarlo como todos los años"_ Ese irritante chico de mirada rosácea me obligo. Su relación era un verdadero fastidio, él jamás había mencionado al dichoso y amado profesor de artes. Es el mismo diablo en silueta angelical.

"Solo son dos noches" Me repetí cual mantra tomando mi pequeña maleta, caminando al auto en busca de paciencia.

El transcurso hacia la escuela fue una densa niebla de concreto creada por el forzado y tajante silencio. Mi pareja incomoda trato de encubrir lo que ocurría por su mente con el irritante sonido de la radio mientras yo no podía evitar ahogarme al saber que era el único culpable por el que las cosas acabaron de esta trágica manera. Yo tuve un lindo amor, un mejor amigo quien me apoyo al estudiar medicina, una roca angular, y ahora seguramente lo mantengo atado por lastima. Patético.

"¡Osomatsu!" Al llegar lo primero que escuchamos fue el efusivo y chillón grito de emoción del maestro de artes. El de mirada rojiza no dudo en salir del vehículo para abrazar al de facciones delicadas quien con burla río. Sin duda él era el mismo diablo.

"Te ves muy emocionado para ser solo un viaje escolar" Con un caminar firme, tratando de lucir erguido fui a marcar territorio.

"Creo que no nos han presentado formalmente" Su aniñada sonrisa ocultaba unos sedientos y peligrosos colmillos "Soy Todomatsu, el maestro más amado del lugar" Apreté mis puños al observar como el susodicho se apegaba al pecho de Osomatsu con cierto aire de recelo. Este drama escolar no acabaría bien para nosotros.

"Ichimatsu" Bufe cruzando los brazos con fastidio "El nuevo enfermero" Rechazando su mano con una descortesía que ya había adoptado.

"Pero que pintoresco personaje han traído" Mis dientes rechinaron a causa de su burlona risilla "Espero que nos llevemos muy bien"

"Yo también lo espero" Pronto respirar comenzó a pesar y las máscaras enseñaron sus primeras grietas.

"Qué bonito es ver a todo el equipo reunido" Cada uno de mis poros se erizo ante la galante y áspera voz del hijo del director "Me sorprendí cuando te ofreciste para venir con nosotros, incluso llegue a pensar que era un rumor, pero me alegra que te estés integrando" Atsushi sin mi permiso colocó su brazo sobre mi hombro para regalarme una sonrisa de casanovas de comercial.

"Soy el único miembro nuevo este año después de todo" Gruñí por lo bajo ansioso por la fastidiada mirada del de rosa "¿Tú también vendrás hijito de papá?" El más alto acaricio mi cabeza con una afinidad que no existía. Su reacción dulce e interesada me incómodo, pero no más que la mueca de desagradado del más joven.

"Alguien tiene que supervisar que los niños estén bien" Todomatsu bufo indignado escondiéndose detrás del de sarcástica sonrisa "Supongo que tú y Osomatsu al ser tan buenos amigos se sentaran juntos en el bus y compartirán habitación"

"¡No!" La extraña pareja intercambio una expresión desafiante "Él ira conmigo"

"Pero" Antes de que Osomatsu pudiera reclamar, el hormonal maestro lo tomó de la mano para meterlo a un gigantesco autobús escolar de gastados neumáticos y neurótico conductor.

"Todomatsu es todo un caso" Su ceño fruncido se relajó, una tímida y aniñada sonrisa acompaño el armónico sonido de un suspiro de nostalgia. Su expresión parecía ser un cuadro de incertidumbre y desamor "Supongo que iremos juntos, entonces" Más que una pregunta fue una declaración "Te espero adentro"

"Claro" Balbucee confundido por su afilada risilla.

¿En qué diablos me estaba metiendo?

Antes de que pudiera dar un paso en su dirección un grupo de atléticos mocosos me atropello para llegar al vehículo con sus costosas maletas, ansiosos por poder escoger asientos, y empezar lo que para mí simbolizaría un martirio. En medio de la turba de escolares un par de brazos se aferraron con timidez a mis los hombros en busca de captar mi atención, con dificultad entrecerré los ojos fijándome en el chico de llamativo uniforme y brillante equipaje. Realmente doloroso.

"¿Vendrás?" Su mirada zafiro desprendió un brillo que hasta entonces me era desconocido. No comprendía su felicidad.

"Pidieron voluntarios para el campamento así que" No supe que más explicar.

"It's perfect, my Karamatsu boy" Mi boca se deformo "Así podrás ver lo bueno que soy anotando y hacerme barra en los partidos"

"¿Sabes? A nadie le gustan los chicos presumidos, Kusomatsu" Me mordí la lengua al haber llamado con semejante falta de respeto a un estudiante, controlar mis barreras seguiría siendo un imposible "Lo siento yo no estoy acostumbrado a lidiar con menores, necesito tiempo para adaptarme" Él pudo armar un escándalo por culpa de mi torcida y desagradable personalidad, no obstante, al contrario de todas mis expectativas tan solo rio.

"No es el apodo que me hubiera gustado, pero" Él repentinamente lucia apenado "Si me lo das tú está bien"

"¿Pero qué?" No pude preguntar cuando él me guiño un ojo antes de hacer un gesto de susurro con su dedo y subir al autobús. Era bastante irritante verlo "Como sea" Bramé entrando para arrojarme al lado del hijo del director.

Como era de esperarse Atsushi me ignoro todo el viaje hojeando sin interés una revista de novedad escogida del montículo del bus al azar. Riendo con lo que pretendía ser casualidad cuando el maestro de ojos rosados se paseaba delante de nosotros intentando captar su atención. Era evidente el desagrado que le provocaba a Todomatsu verme junto al hijito de papá, y aunque yo estaba cansado de desencajar donde mis manos tocaran y ser el veneno de las cínicas lenguas decidí darles de que hablar siguiéndole el juego de amistad.

Él no me pregunto mis motivos ni si había descubierto lo que parecía ser ilusión por el más delicado, tampoco me importo su indiferencia. Pero aquella tarde, después de varias horas escuchando canciones de moda por esos irritantes adolescentes y soportando estruendosas peleas de pareja, Atsushi encontró un cómplice para molestar a su platónico amor.

En medio de la tarde el autobús frenó frente a un gigantesco complejo con bastas cabañas de madera y dos canchas olímpicas deseando ser estrenadas por las gastadas zapatillas de los alumnos. Karamatsu ignorando las instrucciones de su entrenador me sacó antes del vehículo hacia uno de los gimnasios para hacerme una demostración personal de sus dotes.

Nunca lo confesaría en voz alta, preferiría morir hundido en un mar de brea antes de hablar pero el de resplandeciente mirada y teatral hablar tenía talento nato para el basquetbol. No pude evitar quedar pasmado por la naturalidad de sus movimientos y maravillado por su trabajo en equipo. Él fue la razón por la que me quede toda la tarde en aquellas canchas mientras el resto desempacaba, la misma razón por la que Osomatsu se apartó.

"El equipo es muy bueno ¿Cierto?" Mi piel se erizo ante ese empalagoso tono de voz. Con un fingido desinterés voltee la nuca sin moverme de la banca para encontrarme con un par de territoriales ojos rosáceos "¿No te molesta si te hago compañía?"

"De hecho sí" Solté un gruñido de defesa al ser ignorado. Apartándome un par de centímetros de mi asiento para evitar contacto con Todomatsu.

"No tienes porque ser tan arisco conmigo" Risa más fingida jamás se escuchó "Osomatsu me ha hablado bastantes cosas de ti"

"¿Qué clase de cosas?" El más bajo centro su atención en mi pareja mientras esté entrenaba al equipo de Karamatsu. Una tenue capa de vergüenza adorno mi rostro cuando él me saludo con afecto a la distancia.

"Muchas cosas" Mi atención volvió sobre él al percibir atisbos de agresión "Ichimatsu yo he sido amigo de ese idiota desde hace varios años, me importa más de lo que te puedes llegar a imaginar y" Mi estómago se revolvió al ver como se mordía el labio inferior volviendo a sellar un gran secreto "Y no me gusta verlo mal"

"¿Insinúas que yo lo pongo mal?" El maestro de artes enseguida regreso a su frío y defensivo semblante.

"Insinuó que quizás alguien lo haría mejor" Arqueé las cejas fastidiado. Me enfermaba que externos especularan sin conocimiento de las espinas que pise para poder estar a su lado.

"Y ese alguien serías tú" Clavé mis uñas con impotencia en las palmas de mis manos por culpa de su enfermiza risilla "¿Acaso me equivoco?"

"Más equivocado no podrías estar" Se mofo arreglando un corto y lacio mechón detrás de su oreja, esquivando mi mirada con aires de superioridad "Pienso que si te importa una persona la debes anteponer a tus propias necesidades"

"No pareces ser un altruista"

"No lo soy" Una media sonrisa se formó sobre sus finos labios "De hecho soy bastante egoísta"

"Es un tanto cínico pedirme algo que no harías" Todomatsu rio con amargura encogiéndose de hombros.

"Puede que lo sea" Cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron los deseos de gritarle cesaron al encarar a la misma melancolía pintada sobre un enigmático mar de confusión "No te estoy diciendo todo esto porque tenga un interés oculto, sin embargo, Osomatsu en verdad me importa"

"No es lo que tus acciones me dan a entender" El chico escondió sus orbes con sus rizadas pestañas antes de levantarse liberando un agotado suspiro.

"Cree lo que se te dé la gana" Sus blancas manos se posaron sobre su cintura "Pero si yo te lo hubiera querido quitar lo habría hecho hace años, cariño" Todo mi ser se congelo con esa declaración "Por cierto, me sacrifique para compartir cuarto con Atsushi esta noche con tal de que ustedes arreglen sus asuntos" Con un último movimiento de manos y contorneo de caderas él se despidió.

"¿Asuntos?" Murmulle fijando la mirada en las marcas de zapatos que se le habían hecho a la cancha bajo techo. ¿Desde cuándo yo y Osomatsu teníamos asuntos pendientes? ¿Por qué soy el último en enterarme de que estamos tan mal?

¿Por qué él sí lo sabe?

Me removí los cabellos de la frente con frustración antes de irme a medio partido hacia lo que suponía sería nuestra habitación. Esas escarlatas son lo único que he conocido, a quien he seguido por una década y a quien pretendía amar mil años más. Incontable noches de pasión, sedientos besos de amor, lágrimas tatuadas en el cuerpo. Si lo dejo ir no me quedara nada, no seré más que una basura no combustible desechada al tener la palabra "Defectuosa" Escrita con sangre en la frente.

No me detuve ni mire a nadie hasta llegar a mi modesta habitación, omitiendo el espacio de Osomatsu me arroje sobre la primera cama deseando que este primer horrible día se terminara. Me quede horas en aquella posición con el rostro en contra de la fragante almohada y el corazón en la garganta, podría haberme quedado días, inclusive una eternidad de no ser por el crujir de la puerta advirtiéndome de un visitante en mi infierno de lamentos.

"Oye" No me moví ante su agitada voz "Te fuiste de repente" Tan solo me encogí sintiéndome patético "Pensé que te estabas divirtiendo al ver a tu novio trabajar por primera vez"

Por como el colchón se hundió supe que él se había recostado a mi lado, su mano trato de revolver mis cabellos solo para recibir una arisca y ácida reacción. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba en esta batalla sosteniendo nuestro amor. Solo sabía que estaba agotado.

"Te vi hablar con Totty" Eleve ligeramente el mentón del cojín sin llegar a verlo "¿Qué fue lo que te dijo para que te pusieras de ese modo?"

"Nada importante" Un brusco agarre tomo mis mejillas forzándome a sucumbir dentro de sus orbes.

"Dime la verdad" Insistió "¿Te dijo algo raro?"

"No" Mi labio tiritón me delato "Solo no me agrada"

"Es lindo que te pongas celoso" Su sarcástica y despreocupada sonrisa regreso con ese estúpido gesto de apoyar un dedo bajo la nariz "Aunque ese no es motivo para enfadarse conmigo"

"Osomatsu" Su expresión fue un poema para mí "¿Debería sentirme celoso de alguien?"

"¿Que?" Su nuca se ladeo "No entiendo"

"No comprendo que es lo que está pasando con nuestra relación, todos parecen saber que hay algo mal en ella excepto yo" Mis hombros perdieron fuerza y solo se dejaron caer en contra del respaldo de la cama "¿Qué es eso que está mal con nosotros? ¿Qué hice para que te apartaras así?"

"Ichimatsu" Aunque él me llamo y acuno mi pómulos entre sus manos "No imagines cosas por favor" Pese a besar mi frente con el brillo de un enamorado y envolverme en versos dignos de un juglar "Todo está bien" No me pude tragar esa perfecta actuación.

"Solo dime" Estábamos a una palabra de caminar descalzos sobre los trozos de un toxico amor "¿Hay alguien más?" Ambos sabíamos que la respuesta era redundante.

"No" Después de todos, esos ojos jamás me pudieron ocultar la verdad.

"Necesito ir a tomar aire" Susurre arrastrando mis pies por las ásperas alfombras del cuarto, tratando de salir con el orgullo hecho mierda de la habitación.

"¿A dónde vas?" Él pudo haberme agarrado del brazo para frenar mi huida, contradecirme con una melancólica sinceridad, refugiarse con un chantaje, sin embargo, no hizo nada más además de preguntar. Ya ni siquiera valía la pena pelear.

Con un sinfín de emociones prisioneras de mi pecho me fui de la cabaña que se nos había asignado cuidar para buscar un solitario rincón entre las áreas verdes que ofrecía el lugar, deseando cavar mi sepultura para no volver a despertar.

Cuando llegue a los límites del plan que pago la escuela me recosté sobre la húmeda hierba observando las mismas estrellas que hace diez años con tanto júbilo me hicieron sonreír. Fue mi culpa, jamás le pague las risas que me sacó, no lo apoye lo suficiente, no fui atento. Tenía una infinita lista de motivos y defectos por la que este romance fracaso.

Yo no era el más cariñoso ni expresivo, siempre me encontraba de malhumor, era agresivo, estoico, no lo acompañaba a apostar, cuando trabajo medio año de rescatista tan solo me burle de su sueño, pero aun así…Percibí como un diminuto rastro de tristeza se deslizo por mis mejillas para perderse con el rocío del pasto, con vergüenza apoye mi mano sobre mi frente recriminándome estos repulsivos lamentos.

Pero aun así yo estoy enamorado.

"¿Sensei?" Mis ojos ardieron por la brusquedad con la que me limpie las lágrimas, con el ceño rígido y la mandíbula tensa fulmine a mi irruptor.

"¿Qué mierda estás haciendo acá?" Mande al carajo mis políticas de buena educación y respeto estudiantil. El de mirada azul confundido retrocedió "Los mocosos deberían estar durmiendo, tu hora ya pasó"

"Lo iba a hacer pero" Su entrecejo se relajó al analizar mi expresión "Cuando estaba terminando de enseñarle a jugar a un compañero te vi venir para acá"

"¿Por qué tan masoquista para seguirme?" Pude percibir como las espinas a mi alrededor me asfixiaban incrustándose en mi cuerpo "Lo último que necesitaba era la compañía de un idiota que no sabe nada" Incrustándose en mi corazón.

"Porque parecías triste" Me encogí sobre la hierba, apoyando mi rostro sobre mis rodillas al escuchar su caminar aproximarse "Y me preocupe" Karamatsu ignorando mis infantiles berrinches se sentó a mi lado acortando todo espacio entre nosotros, tomándome de los hombros en un cálido abrazo.

"¿Qué crees que?" Mis reclamos perecieron entre mis labios cuando volteé y una extraña estática entre nosotros reino.

"No me gusta verte triste" Mis piernas se estremecieron con su abrigadora sonrisa "Sé que nos conocemos desde hace poco y tan solo eres un funcionario de la escuela, pero me agradas"

"Eso se escuchó más patético de lo que me habría gustado" Pese a hacer burla de sus palabras y risa de su personalidad, Karamatsu parecía genuinamente contento por escuchar mi pesada y venenosa risa. Él me aterraba "¿Qué acaso no tienes amigos de tu edad? ¿Tanto irritas a tus compañeros?" Lo debía apartar.

"Soy bastante popular" Su tono arrogante provoco que mi estómago fuera inundado por las nauseas "Tengo un gran grupo de amistades y muchas Karamatsu Girls"

"¿Entonces?" Por primera vez me relaje protegido en ese agarre.

"Dentro de ellos no hay nadie como tú" Mis mejillas cosquillearon hasta arder por esa ridícula confesión junto a una extraña y pesada explosión en mi pecho. Sus ojos parecieron devorar con intriga mi expresión al acercarse rosando con su aliento mis labios, fundiendo ambas respiraciones, cubriéndome con el perfume que desprendía su piel.

"Esa es una forma muy dolorosa de decir que no tienes amigos" Brame esquivando esas profundas orbes de mar.

"Eres la primera persona sincera que conozco" La noche se apagó para él entregándole su único reflector "Yo en efecto tengo cientos de amigos, sin embargo, a veces yo" Pude ver como aquella galante máscara se fracturo "A veces me siento como el hombre más solitario de la Tierra" Para dejar expuesto al frágil niño en su interior.

"¿Porque?" Me regañe mentalmente por la curiosidad que exprese. Dentro de cada adjetivo del diccionario _sinceridad_ habría sido el último con el que me definiría.

"Mis padres cuidan bien de mí, Choromatsu hace lo imposible por ser mejor y darme un buen ejemplo, Jyushimatsu me anima constantemente, no obstante, ellos jamás me dicen las cosas como son" Él lucio más pequeño con aquella confesión "Sé que estamos económicamente mal y por eso casi nunca los veo, que la beca de mi hermano mayor peligra, que el pequeño no quedo en el equipo de baseball y aun así nadie me lo dice por miedo a que me afecte"

"¿Y tus amigos?" Por un instante las espinas me dejaron respirar para preocuparme por alguien más.

"Sé que mis compañeros me buscan por algún interés. Porque soy el capitán del equipo, tengo buenas notas, o es fácil hablar conmigo" La ironía a él no le sentaba "Esta bien, no me molesta que me usen si eso los ayuda"

"Yo" Me mordí el labio sintiendo el peso de la culpa por los insultos que liberé.

"Tan solo trato de ser el mejor para probar que soy fuerte, probar que puedo ayudar, realmente lo intento" Sus puños se cerraron sobre sus pantalones de tela brillante "Aunque nunca llego no dejo de intentar porque realmente quiero que los demás cambien su manera de tratarme" Ahora él era quien se encontraba encorvado apoyando su mentón sobre sus rodillas con la melancolía destilando de sus poros "Me gustaría encontrar algo real, alguien con quien me pueda equivocar y me diga las cosas de frentón"

"Hey" Me sorprendí por la impropia dulzura con la que mi mano acaricio su hombro "¿Qué te parece si soy tu primer amigo de verdad?" Su pintoresca sonrisa renació con esa endeble frase.

"¿Lo dices enserio?" Aunque mi mente me gritaba que me debía retractar, que lo más prudente sería empujarlo para huir hacia ningún lugar, mi cuerpo solo reacciono.

"Enserio" Nuevamente mi cara ardió al ser analizado.

"Gracias" Karamatsu no se atrevió a acercarse más al haberlo fulminado con la mirada "Ichimatsu" Pero aquello no fue necesario para desarmarme con la amigable manera en que pronuncio mi nombre con su áspera y juvenil voz.

Aquella noche le di un nuevo significado a las estrellas e inicie un chispazo que después no fui capaz de apagar. Aquella noche empezó la batalla en busca del rol protagónico.

* * *

Primero voy a responder sus hermosos reviews:

ExplosiveCoffee: Quiero que sepas que antes de que mi cuenta viviera yo me leía Omega Housewife así que en resumen, te amo y me emocione como no tienes idea al ver que te había gustado. Enserio muchisimas gracias -, para mi significa un mundo que lo leas y si, puede que salga un poco más lento pero también me gusta que las cosas pasen de forma más creíble.

En los siguientes días va a haber un giro que provocara ciertas emociones (Más ambiguo no pudo ser el spoiler) Aunque Karamatsu ya se ve emocionado.

Mil gracias por leer 3 3

CreppyCupcake: A mi también me encanta este au, y al menos yo no encuentro mucho de ellos ;-;.

Osomatsu tiene sus propios motivos que involucran a cierto chico (Creo que te imaginas quien es) Pero eso se sabe más a fondo en el siguiente capítulo. Jajaja Atsushi se respeta, ay no sé, solo me gusta mucho este personaje y como queda con Totty, te daré más AtsuTodo especialmente a ti.

Kara es dolorosamente brillante e Ichi...tiene un mundo de imaginación pero al final por tsundere solo deja salir agresión.

Mil gracias por haber leído y comentado y también por lo que dices de mi escritura, que amor. Te envió un abracito acosador 3 3

Lizz972: Oso, jajaja espera a que vea como se comporta con Choro (Usted si me entiende)

Lo siento si hasta ahora he puesto mucho de OsoIchi, es como para hacer la transición, pero ya en el siguiente te dare más de tus amadas parejas y pues pronto pasara algo que se interpreta como declaración de guerra.

Muchas gracias por leer 3 3

matsucolor (Guest): Que amor! MUchas gracias! Me alegro de que te haya gustado como va la historia y que no se te haga muy densa mi redacción porque tiendo a irme a la larga, es un alivio saberlo.

Kara es hermoso, Kara es vida, es amor (Notece que soy Karamatsu Girl) pro bueno, él sera quien saque a Ichi de todo esto, aunque en teoría solo es el comienzo.

MIl gracias por leer 3 3

Ahora sobre el fic...

El siguiente capítulo se vera más de Osomatsu para que se comprenda también sus razones para actuar así, se vean sus relaciones con los demas y no encerrarlos en una visión.

No se cuando les subire el capítulo pero será en menos de cinco días.

Espero que les haya gustado, ojala comenten y mil gracias por haber leido 3 3


	3. Chapter 3

Y pasaron 84 años antes de que terminara el capítulo, lo sé, pero tuve problemas de salud que repercutieron en la universidad. El lado bueno de eso es que me quedo más tiempo para escribir y sacar nuevos proyectos (Ventanas de clases) *-*

Lo único que tengo que aclarar antes es que es el último día del campamento, sus adorables reviews están al final respondidos y este capítulo lo narra Osomatsu.

¡Espero que les guste!

* * *

"Choromatsu" Su lacio cabello negro cual noche jugueteo con sus frágiles y espesas pestañas "Choromatsu" Cada vez que mis labios desprendían aquellas palabras el chico a mi costado temblaba, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, encogiendo sus hombros sin despegar la mirada de ese aburrido libro "No me pienso detener hasta que me mires" Una torcida sonrisa fue lo que dibuje ante mi inminente victoria.

"¿Qué es lo que te tengo que decir para que te largues de aquí?" Las personas en la biblioteca nos miraron por la brutalidad con la que él estrello el libro contra la mesa.

"Silencio por favor" La irritante voz de la bibliotecaria pinto un sonrojo sobre sus mejillas.

"¡Mira lo que provocas!" Él tomo el cuello de mi sucia polera acercándome hacia su rostro "Si me sigues metiendo en problemas ya no podré venir a la escuela de Karamatsu para verlo jugar"

"Deberías venir a verme a mí, Choro-chan" Mi infantil puchero tenso su ceño.

Él es tan fácil de leer, tan orgulloso. Tan adorable.

"Te debería demandar por acoso sexual a menores" Pude percibir como su agarre se relajó al igual que las nacientes arrugas de su frente "En las estupideces que me meto por mi hermano mayor" Un travieso suspiro escapo de sus tentadores labios mientras trataba de retomar su lectura.

Conocí a Choromatsu en el primer partido importante de basquetbol que tuvimos. Mi doloroso alumno estrella no paraba de hablar y alardear sobre lo emocionado que se sentía al tener a sus dos hermanos entre el público. Aún recuerdo la ilusa sonrisa que esbozo cuando los vio, el punto con el que ganamos y al más pequeño le dedico, incluso sigue tatuada en mi memoria la mueca de decepción que dibujo al no lograr el resultado esperado.

Karamatsu me los presento con orgullo explicándome que el de mirada verde pese a ser su hermano menor se estaba esforzando por ingresar a la universidad en una especie de programa especial, mientras que el más pequeño respiraba y vivía de béisbol.

Aun no sé si fue mera casualidad que mi mirada se perdiera en la intriga de esos jades, quizás fue un impulso animal el que me obligo a perseguirlo hasta transformarlo en obsesión. Lo único que puedo afirmar es que cuando lo conocí mi relación con Ichimatsu grabo las letras en nuestra sepultura.

"Te ves muy frustrado" Me encantaba molestarlo "Tal vez si no te esforzaras tanto en algo que no vas a lograr te iría mejor" También sus expresiones de desafío "Solo ríndete"

"No" Pero tal vez "Si fracaso sin antes haberlo intentado seré un verdadero perdedor, y no le podré probar a nadie de lo que soy realmente capaz" Solo quizás "Aunque realmente me lo quiera probar a mí mismo" Lo amaba a él.

"Esa actitud es realmente egocéntrica" El más bajo rio apoyando su mejilla sobre la palma de su mano.

"Lo dice el rey de los patanes ¿Qué no deberías estar entrenando al equipo de mi hermano en lugar de perder el tiempo conmigo?"

"Me gusta más perder el tiempo contigo" Mis dedos subieron con una insufrible lentitud por sus hombros hasta delinear su clavícula sobre su pulcra camisa "Cuéntame que es lo que tienes que hacer de tarea para tu programa"

"Un poema" Pude leer la melancolía en su mirada, pero fui muy cobarde para preguntar.

"Te estas acomplejando por algo muy sencillo" Me rasque debajo de la nariz con una máscara perfecta de despreocupación "Solo escribe de algo que te apasione"

"¿Y si nada me apasiona?" Con cuidado acaricie su mentón para fundirnos en una mirada.

"Encuéntralo a mi lado" Nunca más fui testigo de una sonrisa tan perfecta como la que Choromatsu esbozo en aquellos días.

"Aunque seas un maldito arrogante" Percibí mi rostro arder ante tan linda expresión "Podrías llegar a tener razón"

Pronto toda esa magia y nostalgia se esfumo junto con una brisa con aroma a cerezos y un silencioso reproche creado a manos del desamor, para ser reemplazado por el infernal sonido de la alarma de la cabaña arrastrándome a mi realidad. Envuelto en una maraña de mentiras lejos de él.

"Yo quería dormir un poco más" Cual gato fofo estire mis brazos sobre mi cabeza escuchando como mis músculos se reacomodaban en mi espalda "Que flojera un día más de campamento"

Mi mirada paseo por la aún oscura habitación para detenerse en un pequeño bulto apoyado en contra de la húmeda pared de madera, en el costado más lejano de ajena habitación. Una sonrisa irónica se trazó sobre mis labios al saber que Ichimatsu aún trataba de huir de mí al haberme convertido en su depredador.

"Oye" En contra de mi intuición me acomode a su lado revolviendo sus cabellos, observando las ojeras que oscurecían su todavía oculta mirada "Serás nuevo en el trabajo, pero eso no impedirá que te regañen por irresponsable" Un potente sonido freno mis movimientos.

"No me toques así" Cada uno de mis poros se erizo por el asco con el que me empujo "No quiero que te me acerques más"

"¿Pero qué?" No me dio tiempo para acabar al agarrar sus ropas y encerrarse en el baño sin molestarse en leer mi expresión "Supongo que me lo merezco" Con fuerza tire de los cabellos de mi frente dejándome caer en las maltrechas alfombras de la cabaña.

Con Ichimatsu me encapriche hace más de diez años. Él sin saberlo me atrapo con esos misteriosos ojos y esa mal encubierta frialdad, yo lo aislé tratando de acaparar su atención hasta obtener mi cometido. El problema es que muy tarde me di cuenta que no lo amaba y solo era una obsesión, cuando lo había dejado sin nada más que un despechado corazón. Y ahora no tengo el valor para abandonar lo nuestro, y permito que el odio florezca entre los dos.

"¡Osomatsu idiota!" Una chillona y familiar voz acompaño los estruendosos ruidos de la puerta "¿Vas a quedarte toda la vida en esa habitación?"

"Que molesto eres Totty, ya voy" Aun entre bostezos y golpes me cambie la ropa para encontrarme con el infantil puchero del maestro de artes.

"¡Ya vamos! Atsushi me comenzó a poner de malas" Reí por el recelo que mostraba al pronunciar ese nombre. Todomatsu pese a ser un demonio disfrazado tenía un lado realmente dulce y frágil, un lado que a todo el resto escondía, excepto a mí.

Arrastrando las suelas de mis viejas zapatillas y con el brazo acalambrado de tanto tironeo, llegamos a una de las canchas en donde los encargados les habían preparado un elaborado desayuno a los estudiantes. Tanto yo como el de rosa fruncimos el ceño al observar la impropia cercanía que compartían nuestras parejas negadas, sentados al frente de mis alumnos estrellas.

"Deberías controlar a tu gata" Su rostro se convirtió en un poema al darme la mano y empujarme en el asiento de su costado "No me agrada que ande tan confianzudo con Atsushi"

"Creí que él no te gustaba" Sus mejillas se encendieron.

"No me gusta pero es importante que se mantenga interesado en mí" El de corbata rosa me dio la espalda tratando de ocultarse debajo de su gorro "Tiene dinero y un puesto preferencial, sería idiota si desperdicio esa oportunidad"

"¿Tan difícil es decirle que te gusta?" Pude apreciar cómo hasta el último de sus cabellos se erizo antes de regresarme una maligna sonrisa. Mostrándome los colmillos con los que se protegía.

"¿Tan difícil es hablarle a Ichimatsu sobre Choromatsu?" La respiración me paso áspera por la garganta "¿Tan complicado es decirle a tu gata que estas con él por lastima y una enfermiza dependencia?" A veces esa delicada silueta parecía vestir un par de cuernos negros y una punzante cola roja.

"¿Qué tanto murmuran ustedes dos?" La aterciopelada voz del castaño provoco que Todomatsu se tensara y aferrara a mí por inercia "Le dan un mal ejemplo a nuestros campeones" Son tan transparentes estos tontos, están tan enamorados, y aun así se esmeran en ocultarlo. No los comprendo, o tal vez lo hago más de lo que desearía.

"¿Desde cuándo te llevas tan bien con el enfermero?" Mi pareja agudizo las orejas para deformar sus labios a una mueca de puro desagrado.

"Desde anoche" El ruido de los gritos de los estudiantes pareció cesar "Cuando me echaste de nuestra habitación y fui para que me consolaran"

"Eres un imbécil" La venenosa mirada de Todomatsu se centró en la silueta encorvada "Y tu un ofrecido"

"La única puta eres tú" Ambos se inclinaron sobre la mesa provocando que las tasas de café se rebalsaran y mi equipo los mirara perplejos "Al menos yo no soy un rompe hogares"

"¡Wow! Ya basta ustedes dos" Con un brusco agarre en el hombro los forcé a regresar a sus asientos "Aun nos queda un día para estar juntos, y me gustaría poder sobrevivirlo"

"El ofrecido comenzó" Sin cuidado le di una patada al de pulcro atuendo para que se callara, sin embargo, esté se limitó a liberar un quejido y fulminarme con la mirada.

Pese a Interna calmar la atmósfera con un par de bromas Ichimatsu no parecía tener intenciones de regresarme la atención. Un asqueroso sabor inundo mi boca cuando me percate de lo cómodo que él lucia riéndose de las dolorosas frases en ingles de Karamatsu y sus eternos monólogos de anécdotas.

"¿Desde cuándo es tan cercano con todos?" Me pregunte en voz alta apretando el vaso en donde me había servido café hasta quemarme.

¿Por qué diablos sonríe de esa manera al estar con él?

Ichimatsu me engatuso con su cerrada y destrozada forma de ser, me atrapo con su indiferencia y ese pesimista carácter. Amaba la idea de ser el único que lo hiciera sonreír, de poder marcarlo sabiendo que nunca nadie más atravesaría esos ríos de desesperación, pero ahora que lo veo con ese presumido no puedo evitar enfadarme.

"Te vas a poner verde de envidia si sigues viéndolos" Rodeé los ojos levantándome con brutalidad de la mesa, captando la atención de todos los presentes.

"Ya es hora de ir a practicar con las demás escuelas" Todos esos ingenuos ojos de asombro inflaron mi imperceptible ego "Espero que den lo mejor por su Onii-chan"

"Eso sigue sonando pedófilo Osomatsu" Ignorando la mala broma de Atsushi, yo y mi equipo nos dirigimos hacia las canchas.

El día paso con una velocidad impresionante entre los regaños, las tácticas de mejora y las fugaces victorias. Todos mis jugadores se encontraban en una excelente forma, Karamatsu como siempre se convertía en el centro de atención no solo por su talento innato, sino por su tolerancia para jugar en equipo y la buena actitud que presentaba frente a la derrota. Aunque no lo admitiría me sentía orgulloso de ese idiota, si se sigue esforzando podría conseguir una beca para entrar en una buena universidad.

El único problema en mi perfecto reino fue la amarga mirada amatista sobre la mía y sus constantes mofas y muecas de asco hacia mi increíble forma de entrenar. Aunque él nunca haya mostrado mucha emoción por mis méritos él me ha apoyado en mis estupideces, se arrastra conmigo hasta quedar enredado en mis problemas, por eso esta repentina actitud duele.

"Osomatsu Nii-san" Entrecerré los ojos intentando no cegarme con su uniforme "¿Quieres que le de alguna indicación to my team?"

"Me gustaría que hicieras menos bandejas para dejar de presumir y asegurarnos la victoria" Apoye una de mis manos en mi cintura y la otra sobre su hombro "También me gustaría que te prestaran más el balón a ti, eres realmente bueno en esto"

"Non, non" Su sonrisa se curvo escrita con una melancolía que no supe interpretar "No por ser un jugador central significa que lo debo hacer todo, si ellos están aquí es porque también quieren intentar"

"Dueles Karamatsu" El nombrado posó con orgullo arreglándose el cabello "Uno de estos días me romperás una costilla por eso"

Entre las risas y las bromas mi mirada se paseó por el escaso público del partido para chocar con una pequeña, casi imperceptible, pero aún así existente sonrisa de Ichimatsu.

"Está riendo" No me percate de mi estúpido balbuceo hasta que él más bajo me lo señalo.

"Me agrada el nuevo enfermero" Su mirada se posó encima de mi propiedad "Tiene una risa muy hermosa" Esa inocente frase destrozo algo en mi interior desatando unos irracionales celos que creí haber superado "¿A dónde vas?" No me di cuenta cuando mis pies me guiaron hacia él.

"¿Que rayos?" El huraño chico tembló por el forzoso apretón que le di a su muñeca.

"Tengo que hablar contigo ahora" Para dejarlo helado con mi indiferencia.

El más bajo tan solo se dejó arrastrar hacia un rincón oculto entre las dos canchas ocupadas para gruñirme intentando disimular sus nervios. No importa el tiempo que pase entre nosotros dos, él siempre será una novela abierta ante mis ojos, él no me ganará por más que lo intente, eso es parte del encanto de la bestia.

"Cuando te ofreciste a venir conmigo estaba realmente emocionado pensando en las cosas pervertidas que podríamos hacer, pero verte acá con esa aura depresiva mata mis fantasías"

"Tsk, esto es tan típico de ti" Sus brazos se cruzaron sobre su pecho creando un abismo de distancia "Anda, échale la culpa a una basura como yo por tu humor de mierda"

"No se trata de eso" Intente tomar sus mejillas para que se fundiera en mi mirada en vano "Ichimatsu no es agradable verte la cara de culo todo el día quien sabe porque razones"

"¿Quieres saber mis razones?" La ironía con la que me sonrió congelo cada uno de mis músculos "¿Enserio no te las imaginas?"

"Si me las imaginara no estaría perdiendo el tiempo en esta absurda discusión, y podríamos averiguar qué tan silenciosas son las paredes de acá" Su insensible semblante no cambio, él tan solo se limitó a sacar un arrugado papel de sus viejos jeans.

"Dime que es esto" Un puñetazo se estrelló junto con ese rugoso y sucio mensaje en contra de mi sudado uniforme.

"¿Donde?" Como si él me leyera me interrumpió.

"Estaba escondido en medio de la maleta que compartimos" Sus ojos no me evitaron como de costumbre, y aun así su cuerpo trepito "Ten las pelotas para decirme las cosas de frente Osomatsu"

"Pero que exagerado" Murmulle tratando de desarrugar el papel para perder el aire con su contenido.

" _En mi paraíso verde, rodeado de una laguna con trasfondo de cristal y bañado por la soledad, hallaba la dicha jugueteando con las espinas de la corona y los brazaletes que me ataron a este destino._

 _Refugiado en medio de las tormentas y levantando los destrozos del huracán me profesaba como lo suficientemente fuerte para mi cruz poder llevar._

 _Los días era atareados, aunque sencillos, las noches simples y ensoñadoras. Pensé que aquel cuadro era perfecto para pasar el resto de la eternidad, y desee quedarme ahí por siempre….hasta que llegaste tú._

 _Con tu insoportable actitud destrozaste los jardines que con amor había arreglado, con tu mirada quemaste hasta el último retazo de vida en mi bosquecillo. Con tus cuernos trazaste caminos escarlata por mi piel, con tu estúpida risa me quitaste el sueño para entregarme pesadillas, y con tu arrogancia me pediste que me sacrificara para satisfacer tu sed._

 _Sí, arruinaste cada una de las cosas que hice, rompiste lazos importantes, e incrustaste con mayor intensidad esas espinas. Pero a pesar de ese dolor, hoy sé que no me podría ir de tu lado._

 _Ahora puedo ver que necesito ser parte de tu infierno para ser completamente feliz, y que quizás entre nosotros florece algo más que el capricho"_

Paralizado, con las gotas de sudor corriendo desde mi frente hasta mi cuello, la respiración cortada y las piernas temblorosas di vueltas la carta temiendo lo peor.

" _Osomatsu eres un idiota, arrogante, petulante, egoísta, pero eres ingenioso cuando te conviene serlo._

 _Me dijiste que escribiera un poema sobre lo que sentía y que tú serías quien me ayudaría a encontrarlo. Felicidades lo has hecho bien, y a mí también me has hecho caer. Aun no me atrevo a decir que acepto tu propuesta, no obstante, ya estas al consciente de que no me eres indiferente._

 _Tal vez te puedo llegar a querer"_

"Si hay alguien más ten el puto valor de decírmelo" Quien menos deseaba que lo hiciera me había descubierto "Pero no me dejes como un idiota esperando" Y tan solo pude seguir negando.

"No es la gran cosa" Prefería continuar mintiendo hasta el final "Ya deberías estar consciente de que tienes un novio bastante guapo y cotizado, era obvio que saldría algún torpe admirador" Yo mismo puse la cuerda en mi cuello.

"¡¿Me crees idiota?!" Tuve que empujar a Ichimatsu en contra de la endeble pared de ladrillos para evitar que se escapara "¡Te está hablando de una propuesta! Es evidente que entre ustedes pasa algo"

"No actúes como la novia celosa psicópata, por favor" Sus manos apretaron mi chaqueta sin fuerza. En busca de aferrarse a algo que ya había dejado caer hace mucho.

"Solo dímelo para poder dejarte ir" Sus hombros decayeron al igual que sus fuerzas "Dime que me botaste por la clase de basura que soy"

"Ichimatsu"

"¡Saca todo lo que te has guardado estos diez años ahora!" Sin poder soportar más la presión alce su mentón para robarme sus labios.

El más bajo me golpeo los hombros hasta que estos estuvieron entumidos, se resistió retorciéndose cual gato huraño, incluso me piso creyendo que me ganaría el dolor. Pero no lo deje ir. Ya no lo podía dejar.

Cuando sus labios perecieron y ambas esencias se mezclaron todo mi cuerpo se electrizo por ese adictivo beso con sabor a mentiras y fracaso, por esa toxica droga de la que no estaba dispuesto a prescindir.

"Tú eres un masoquista, amor" Apreté sus mejillas impidiéndole hablar "Pero yo soy un jodido sádico, es por eso que hacemos la pareja perfecta. No te dejaré ir aunque me lo ruegues porque los dos estamos igual de destrozados" Mi aliento rozo su nariz enrojeciendo sus mejillas "Nos necesitamos" Sus parpados se cerraron "Tú me necesitas"

"Si lo hago" Suspiro permitiendo que lo abrazara, apoyando su rostro sobre mi pecho, intentando impregnarse con mi esencia a azufre.

Más tranquilo recorrí con mis dedos las curvas de su espalda para darme vueltas, dispuesto a regresar al partido. Cuando me volteé mi corazón se paralizo al chocar con el atónito gesto que me entrego Karamatsu, quien a un par de metros tenía los ojos abiertos al igual que la boca mientras sus manos apretaban con fuerza el pantalón de su uniforme.

Lo único que pude hacer fue un gesto de "Secreto" llevando mi dedo índice hacia mis labios para caminar con Ichimatsu de regreso a las canchas. Rogando porque ese presumido con talento no dijera nada que pusiera en peligro mi reputación. Rogando para que Choromatsu jamás se enterara de la clase de monstruo que era.

Tratando de olvidar lo que acababa de suceder le otorgue una mirada segura a mi pareja con un tierno e impropio beso en la mejilla para regresar al entrenamiento con mi equipo. No tengo otra palabra para describir lo que ocurrió además de: "Humillación"

Cada uno de los tiros de Karamatsu fracaso a metros del aro, los pases se le resbalaban de sus sudorosas y pre-pubertas manos, su mente parecía haber aterrizado en otro lugar al no marcar a sus oponentes, podía sentir como envejecía veinte años con solo mirar a esos inútiles manchando el nombre de mi trabajo. Lo único que pude hacer fue llamarlo para pretender gentileza y calmarlo con palabras que sabía que eran pura bazofia.

"¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Osomatsu-Niisan?" Solamente cuando nos ubicamos en un recóndito rincón de las instalaciones me atreví a cambiar mi expresión.

"¿Qué es lo que crees que sucede?" Aunque no logre disimular mi fastidio él no cambio su jovial mirada.

"I´m very sorry" Deforme mi labio al escuchar ese ingles mal pronunciado "Es solo que no me puedo concentrar hoy"

"Te necesito con la mente en el juego" Sus ojos se cerraron con brusquedad cuando golpee su frente como método de regaño "Eres mi jugador estrella, el que salva el partido, debo poder contar contigo"

"No creo hoy poder salvar a nadie" Me sorprendí por la amargura con la que escupió aquella dolorosa frase "Mejor entregarle esta oportunidad a alguien más, tengo muchos buenos compañeros" No me di cuenta de lo fuerte que le había agarrado el brazo hasta que él libero un quejido de dolor.

"O mejor me podrías decir que te pasa y así regresamos a la normalidad" Leí la duda en los movimientos del más joven junto con una inexplicable pena.

Este trabajo es realmente agotador, que fácil es para estos ingenuos complicarse por nada y ahogarse en un mísero vaso de agua. Qué envidia me dan los malditos.

"Yo te vi con Ichimatsu" Una mueca socarrona y una risilla traviesa. Si tan solo no hubiera subestimado a estos gestos las cosas habrían sido muy diferentes.

"¿Y qué?" Abrece de forma melosa al de doloroso uniforme "¿Te sientes incomodo por mi orientación sexual ahora que la sabes?" Mi aliento acaricio las gotas de sudor que descendían por su cuello, me inunde de satisfacción al escuchar cómo se atragantaba con saliva por los nervios.

"¿Cuál es tu relación con él?" Con mi característico gesto en la nariz libere una carcajada "No me tienes que decir si no quieres pero"

"Ninguna" Karamatsu parpadeo confundido esos ojos iluminados por la inocencia "Somos amigos desde hace más de diez años pero nada más"

"Pero vi que se estaban besando hace un rato" Revolví su cabello restándole importancia a sus palabras. Debía seguir disimulando, no sería el primero en perder en este juego.

"Sí ¿Y eso que tiene?" Apoye mis manos sobre mi sudada cintura para centrar mi vista en mi inútil equipo "Tenemos una relación muy cercana, es natural que hagamos eso"

"Pero uno besa a la persona que le gusta, no a un amigo" Negué con la cabeza, compadecido por esa visión idónea y rosácea de la vida.

"Las cosas no siempre son tan sencillas Karamatsu" El nombrado enarco las cejas para liberar una especie de gruñido "No todo es blanco o negro, más adelante lo aprenderás"

"¡Él parecía estar sufriendo!" Aquella fue la primera vez que él me levanto la voz, la primera grieta de una relación que me sostenía sin saberlo "No le hace bien que lo confundan de esta manera" El comienzo de muchas "¡Deberías apoyarlo!"

"No te entrometas, niño" Con un golpe en el hombro lo regrese a su lugar "Si quieres hacer algo útil mejor regresa allá y haznos ganar"

"Bien" Él se cruzó los brazos para darme la espalda "Me encargaré de llevar a tu equipo hasta las finales" Y con esa última palabra él me abandono para guiar a sus compañeros con una envidiable determinación.

No es que me avergüence de la relación amorosa que llevo con Ichimatsu, porque está pese a estarse desmoronando y estarnos aplastando con sus escombros me ha llevado a donde estoy. Sin embargo, no puedo arriesgarme a que Choromatsu se entere. Soy capaz de soportar el odio de todo el mundo menos el de él. Me derrumbaré si lo acabo perdiendo, después de todo de eso se trata el amor.

Karamatsu cumplió con su promesa liderando a cada uno de sus compañeros hacia una aplastante victoria, el petulante de ojos azules sabía cómo trabajar en equipo y motivar a los demás con un par de amenas bromas, pese a ser ignorado de vez en cuando. Yo jamás podría mantener ese antifaz.

Al finalizar el día, cuando el marcador sonó por última vez dándonos a entender que el plazo en ese campamento se había agotado el más joven se acercó con una grata sonrisa hacia mi pareja, quien para mi sorpresa en lugar de gritarle como lo haría de costumbre lo felicito.

"Ese último punto te lo dedique a ti, sensei" Mi ceño se arrugo hasta que mis ojos se perdieron en dos puntos negro por aquella confianza. Mis piernas por inercia me llevaron a irrumpir ese ambiente en medio de los gritos "Con eso ya deberías ser un Karamatsu boy"

"Eres un jodido narcisista, Kusomatsu" Cuando el nombrado sonrío para aferrarse a su espalda mi paciencia estallo.

"Vaya, vaya, ustedes dos se ven muy unidos" Un sabor a basura y vomito inundo mi estómago cuando los dos apenados se separaron "¿Desde cuándo se conocen tan bien?"

"Eso no te incumbe, Osomatsu" Con mi característica mueca socarrona le revolví los desordenados cabellos para marcar territorio. Perdiéndome en la suavidad de quien fue un alma libre.

"No lo toques" Fue un apenas susurro "A él no le gusta que lo trates de esa manera" Un inútil quejido de un ignorante "Tampoco deberías interrumpirnos de esa manera" Pero de igual manera me jodio como nunca lo habían hecho.

"No conocía ese lado tuyo, tan amargado" El de uniforme doloroso se limpió el sudor de la frente para alzarse en la punta de sus pies y encararme.

"No permitiré que las cosas se queden de esta manera" Su mirada me atrapo "Por mucho que te respete y admire Nii-san no voy a dejarlo a tu lado para que lo maltrates" Con esas últimas palabras se subió al autobús colérico tratando de disimular frente al resto.

"¿Qué es lo que le hiciste para que dejara su buen humor?" No supe que responder.

"Mejor vámonos o también nos dejaran" Con un débil agarre de manos llegue a mi asiento.

En el camino no le preste atención a ninguno de los berrinches de Todomatsu por la supuesta cercanía del de mirada amatista y Atsushi, tampoco me permití estar celoso por ese patético intento de conversación. No fui capaz de pensar en nada además del inminente fracaso de mi plan.

Ichimatsu es sinónimo de seguridad y cariño, me agrada pasar tiempo a su lado tal como lo he hecho toda mi vida, me encanta que él sea dependiente de mi amor, me fascina la idea de hundirlo en el averno conmigo, pero con Choromatsu las cosas son tan diferentes, por eso dudo que sea amor.

Me agrada molestar al de mirada jade, verlo sonreír con mis tonteras. Consolarlo cuando se siente triste, estar cada segundo obligándolo a pensar en mí, y a su vez acabar pensando en él. Esta emoción es demasiado nueva y potente; me asusta. Y no soy tan valiente como para escoger un camino sabiendo que perderé.

El paso de las horas transcurrió entre reclamos y memorias fugaces al lado de los pucheros de mi mejor amigo, cuando por fin llegamos a la escuela todas las familias se encontraban amontonadas esperando a sus hijos con algún regalo para felicitarlos. Sin si quiera mirar me moví en dirección automática en busca del más joven quien apenado se apartó de sus padres.

No me importo si alguien nos veía, si sus padres me demandaban por pederasta o acababa haciendo mierda mi trabajo como entrenador. Tan solo alcé el mentón del dueño de mis delirios para probar sus deliciosos labios en un tierno y tímido beso.

"¡¿Qué crees que haces idiota?!" Tan solo pude sonreír y suspirar por lo molesto que él lucia.

"Fueron dos días que estuvimos separados, te eche de menos" Apoye mi brazo en contra de uno de los buses vacíos para acorralarlo "¿No me extrañaste Choro-chan?"

"Claro que no" Su rostro se ocultó tras una leve cortina de rubor "¿Quién extrañaría los acosos de un pervertido como tú?"

"¿Entonces es mi imaginación que quedaste deseoso de más?" Sus manos se apoyaron sobre mi pecho intentando apartarme, un repentino brincoteo y un ardiente cosquilleo me inundaron.

"No te atrevas a hacer más de eso, están mis padres presentes y mis hermanos" Él no se dio cuenta de lo cerca que habíamos quedado al murmurarme aquello "No quiero tener que darles explicaciones de como acabamos envueltos en esto"

"Fue por mi encanto natural"

"¡No! Fue por tu insistencia" Rodeé los ojos sabiendo que él siempre me contradeciría. Era una de las cosas que hacían tan irresistible nuestro juego de seducción "Como sea, yo" Me relamí la boca ante la sensual manera en que él se mordió el labio "¿Pudiste leer mi carta?"

"¿Cómo la dejaste entre mis cosas?" Con una adorable expresión centro su mirada en el pavimento.

"Cuando no viste la última vez que estudiamos la guarde en tu chaqueta" Agradecí mentalmente jamás lavar mi ropa para no haberla estropeado "Y yo quería saber tu respuesta" Tome sus hombros con una delicadeza impropia "No es que te esté aceptando o algo parecido pero"

"Choromatsu" El nombrado tembló "Prometo hacerte el hombre más feliz de la Tierra si me acompañas en esta locura"

"Por favor no vayas a romperla"

Por esa trémula frase, por cómo se aferró a mis ropas, por esos apasionantes ojos brillando sin respirar supe que él estaba hablando enserio, que necesitaba una red de seguridad sobre la cual aterrizar. Yo no se la negué, tan solo omití que la tejí de puras mentiras.

Hubiera hecho tantas cosas diferentes al haber conocido sus consecuencias. Supongo que es verdad que todo se paga en esta vida, porque mi cuota con esto se comenzó a saldar.

Y aunque acá me empecé a quebrar me negaba a dejar el rol protagónico.

* * *

 **XxKoyakusixX:** Hola y muchas gracias por leer!

Jajaja es que Karamatsu es amor, me causa ternura su relación con Ichi, pero eso mismo puede ser lo que le traera más problemas adelante. Para ti mi querido lector puse más pelea por Atsushi, aunque me gusta la guerra entre Totty e Ichi así que espera más de ellos más adelante, hay que darle un empujoncito a Totty XD, tiene su lado tsundere también.

Mil gracias por comentar y espero que te haya gustado!

 **Lizz972** : Hola y gracias por leer!

Asfasas me emocione con tu comentario u, Kara le agarro mucho cariño a Ichi porque le ofreció su amistad, y por eso mismo su relación con Osomatsu va a sufrir algunos quiebres, no soporta ver que lo trate mal o lo confunda. Pero bueno, incluso Kara en su modo dominante es un amor.

Lamento mucho la demora y ojala te haya gustado, gracias por tu lindo review!

 **Momokamatsu** : Hola, bienvenida y muchas gracias por haberle dado la oportunidad a mi fic!

Awww muchas gracias por lo que dices! Tengo una mania con detallar mucho las expresiones, eso es lo que más me atrapa en las escenas y por lo mismo trato de no pasarme mucho hasta cansar, me deja tranquila que te haya gustado por lo mismo. La relación de Oso e Ichi es complicada porque se tienen cariño mutuo, llevan muchos años juntos, se preocupan por el otro pero no es en sí amor, sino los vestigios de lo que antes consideraban como amor; Oso tampoco lo hace de malo, le importa su pareja y tiene miedo.

Kara por otro lado, es un amor, es la representación de la inocencia del primer amor y le entusiasma mucho que Ichi siendo tan huraño se haya ofrecido a ser su primer amigo, por eso le va a agarrar más confianza y va a empezar a desarrollar un instinto protector con él.

¡Perdón por la demora! No pasara otra vez, y espero que este capítulo te haya gustado.

¡Muchas gracias por comentar!

* * *

Bueno mis amados y sensuales lectores, el siguiente capítulo volveremos con a la escuela. Se veran los avances de la relación que tienen Kara e Ichi, tambien Choromatsu ira haciando más acto de presencia. Quiero aclarar que para Kara no es tan facil tampoco contradecir a Osomatsu porque lo ha admirado bastante tiempo pero él odia ver mal al enfermero, pese a haberlo conocido hace un par de semanas ya le entrego su confianza, y quizas algo más.

Nos vemos a fines de esta semana ahora sí.

Si les gusto o tienen alguna sugerencia por favor diganmelo en un review.

Y Muchas gracias a todo el que se tomo la molestia de leer.

¡Los quiero!


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola mis bonitos lectores! ¿Como ha estado?

Perdón por subirselos un poco más tarde U-U

Pero bueno aquí se los dejo, ya sabes que mis comentarios estan al final del capítulo.

¡Espero que les guste! 3 3

* * *

Me he perdido en esta farsa de amor y lujuria "Ichimatsu" He caído en el averno al ser testigo de cómo sus seductores ojos me atraparon con solo mi nombre pronunciar "Prométeme que no te iras jamás de mi lado" Por la manera en como sus brazos me rodeaban mientras bañados en el sudor y el éxtasis perecíamos "Que estaremos así por siempre"

"¡O…Osomatsu!" Debí saber que esas mordidas de posesión eran solamente una mentira, y esas caricias de fuego una ilusión "Quiero que me toques más" Si hubiera sabido lo patético que me veía rogando "No te detengas, por favor" Aun así lo habría hecho.

"Te amo" Porque, aunque él no pensara en mí yo ya le pertenecía "Choromatsu" Y seguiría pretendiendo ser quien se hallaba tatuado en su corazón.

¿Está bien si lo continuo arrastrando en esto? ¿Está bien si lo amarro a una basura incombustible como yo?

"¡Oye!" Un molesto golpe en la frente me saco de mi ensoñación "Te he estado hablando desde hace un rato y no haces más que ignorarme" Involuntariamente sonreí al apreciar fastidio en el contrario "No eres para nada amigable"

"¿Quién es el que me está suplicando entrar en su estúpido plan de celos?" Apoye mi espalda en contra de las frías baldosas de la enfermería, para mirar con prepotencia a Atsushi "No te conviene enfadar a tu cómplice"

"Dulzura" Chasqueé la lengua al escuchar ese desagradable apodo "Yo no tengo que rogarle a la gente, a ellos les conviene estar de mi lado"

"No le veo el beneficio a fingir ser amigos solo para molestar a Todomatsu" Frene mis palabras al imaginar su expresión molesta e iracunda "Aunque es tentador"

"Llevo dos años intentando que él centre su atención en mí, en vano" El de pulcra cabellera se sentó en la camilla revolviéndose el flequillo "He intentado hacer de todo para que se interese en mí, le he comprado las flores más costosas, los chocolates más finos, incluso lo he llevado a cenar, pero"

"Él no cede" Mi interrupción en lugar de molestarlo lo deprimió.

"Estaba a punto de rendirme hasta que fuimos al campamento" Su mirada felina se centró hacia la pequeña ventana de la enfermería, aquella que para mi desgracia mostraba las canchas de basquetbol "Todomatsu te detesta"

"Gracias por decirme lo obvio" El sarcasmo me quemo la lengua.

"No es solo por tu repelente personalidad, sino porque te acercaste a mí" Alce una ceja prediciendo hacia donde se dirigía esta redundante conversación "Si él nos ve siendo más cercanos, por presión se confesará"

"¿Existe la posibilidad de que no le gustes?" Atsushi rio atontado por mi comentario para después negar con la cabeza de forma galante "¿Sabes si al menos tiene pareja?"

"No la tiene" Una gota de sudor bajo por mi frente ante esa seguridad "He hecho bien mi trabajo como futuro novio"

"De acosador será" No pude contener un melancólico suspiro antes de que mi mirada cual imán se centrará en Osomatsu por la rendija de la ventana "Tal vez esté interesado en alguien más"

"Así que también lo notaste" Un desagradable nudo se retorció en mi garganta al tener la certeza de que ya no era mi imaginación "Tú novio me ha fastidiado desde que lo contrate, me enferma esa cercanía que tienen"

"Así que eres del tipo celoso" El contrario se levantó sin inmutarse para apoyar sus dos brazos a mi alrededor, encerrándome en contra de la pared "¿Debería sentirme intimidado?"

"Sé que lo estas" Y realmente lo estaba "Tú también eres un tipo posesivo, no te caería mal darle una lección a ese idiota"

"No me rebajaría a hacer algo tan patético" La sonrisa de Atsushi paralizo cada uno de mis músculos antes de que su aliento acariciara mis labios. Lo fría que fue esa sensación, lo embriagante, la esencia de la excitación. No existe nombre para describirlo.

"Piénsalo un par de días antes de darme tu respuesta" Él se apartó en busca de la salida "No te caería mal tener algún amigo para variar" Me escondí detrás de una máscara de indiferencia para ocultar lo mucho que dolían esas palabras.

"Deberías irte a molestar a alguien más, ya casi todos se largaron de este lugar" Con el mismo aire imponente y elegante con el que entró se despidió.

"Lo mismo va para ti, gatito huraño"

Sin que fuera consciente mis pies me movieron hacia esa condenada ventana para que mi obsesión por aquel imbécil floreciera. Mi corazón salto al observar como Osomatsu agitaba sus mojados cabellos hacia atrás mientras permitía que ese estúpido uniforme imposible de planchar se trasluciera dejando ver su trabajado cuerpo.

"Que tonto" Una sonrisa de vergüenza se asomó entre mis pómulos, tiñéndolos con un agradable calor. Pensar que antes yo era el más delgado y alto de los dos, recordar aquellos buenos días en donde nos quedábamos a dormir en casa ajena sin sentimientos de por medio, cuando no me daba miedo confiar en los demás, mirarme al espejo sin sentir asco de la persona detrás de las espinas.

Lo extraño. Echo de menos tener seguridad en mis acciones y quererme, arriesgarme a amar, aunque fuese solo un poco.

" _Las personas como tú me repugnan"_ Tener el valor para luchar en contra de mis demonios _"Siempre pegado a Osomatsu"_ Rebatir al tener la certeza de que él necesitaba mi guía en su travesía _"Si desaparecieras, si lo dejaras atrás, todos estaríamos mejor"_ Ya no hay marcha atrás.

Estoy roto.

"Sensei" Un vergonzoso chillido escapó de mi boca al ser descubierto en plena acción "Lamento interrumpirlo" Con la frustración incendiando mi rostro me volteé para confrontar esa profunda mirada azul.

"¡¿Quién diablos te dijo que puedes venir cuando se te dé la gana?!" Karamatsu en lugar de asustarse por mi explosiva personalidad me sonrío.

"¿Estabas viendo mi partido?" Ignorando mi pregunta él camino hacia la ventana para acariciar los marcos con una propia inocencia de esa ilusa edad.

"¿Insinúas que no tengo nada mejor que hacer a ver a un mocoso jugar?" Mis barreras se rompieron cuando su mano se posó sobre mi hombro.

"Ya no soy un mocoso" Trague con dificultad al escuchar ese serio y seco tono en aquel doloroso muchacho "No quiero que me veas como si fuera un niño"

"Es lo que eres" Con orgullo presione mis parpados para golpearlo en el brazo "Si solo viniste a decirme eso te puedes largar, aún tengo papeleo y reportes que enviar" Su cálida y constante sonrisa provocaba reacciones que no podía comprender.

"Yo quisiera invitarte a ver una película" Parpadeé confundido para ladear el rostro de manera involuntaria.

"¿Que?" Mi cara ardió. No supe la razón.

"Hay una película de acción muy buena que salió hace un par de semanas y pensaba que quizás la podríamos ir a ver juntos"

"¡No!" Por instinto estrelle un puño sobre su hombro derecho apartándome de él "¡Por supuesto que no!" La saliva me supo a amargura y remordimiento al apreciar la viva decepción.

"Hoy es el último día que la exhiben" Pese a ser un par de centímetros más alto que yo. Ahora; mirando sus brillantes zapatos, intentando ocultar su sincera reacción, con el labio temblando y los ojos vidriosos, lo veía tan pequeño "Y los amigos hacen esa clase de cosas"

"¿Tienes hermanos cierto?" No hizo falta más que un tenso intercambio de miradas "Puedes invitarlos a ellos a verla, estoy seguro que estarán muy felices"

"No quisiera molestarlos con eso" Reí al darme cuenta de la confianza que me había otorgado. Pero que ingenuo era este muchacho, no llegaría lejos con esa actitud "Además Choromatsu tiene su propia cita con" Sus ojos se encogieron dándoles un toque salvaje y animal "Un imbécil" Mis piernas se estremecieron ante la curiosidad "Y Jyushimatsu tiene un partido, y luego saldrá con una linda chica"

"Pues invita a una linda chica" El de doloroso uniforme se acercó para volver a pasar su mano entre mis espinas y dejarnos a una insufrible cercanía.

"Solamente quiero ir contigo" Un escalofrío jugueteo con la electricidad de mi piel al estar sometido por esos únicos ojos "Ichimatsu" Mis mejillas cosquillearon al escucharlo pronunciar por primera vez mi nombre con tanta galantería.

"Está bien" Sin mi consentimiento aquello escapo.

"Así te harás un verdadero Karamatsu boy, my little kitty" Lo pise deleitándome por su mueca de dolor ante su desvergonzada y narcisista actitud. Nunca me acostumbraría a él.

"Ponme un puto apodo más y te quito lo hombre" El de brillante sonrisa extendió los brazos sin vacilar permitiendo que lo zarandeara, agarrándolo del cuello de su polera hecha de lentejuelas "Y cámbiate" Gruñí para liberarlo "No pienso salir con una bola de disco gigante"

"Como tu desees" Sin esconder su emoción Karamatsu corrió hacia seguramente el camarín para cumplir con mi petición.

Arrepentido de haber aceptado por impulso me quite la bata de enfermero, arreglándome la camisa para cerrar con llave la oficina por lo que sería un largo día. Salir con un mocoso no sería más que un fastidio y una experiencia en roja escrita con tinta en mis memorias. Podía percibir como la incomodidad ahondaba en mi estómago mientras mi mirada se tensaba para adquirir un brillo aún más agresivo de lo usual.

Me enfermaba hasta vomitar salir de mi zona de confort por voluntad ajena, era realmente patético, no obstante, a esa edad…

" _Sin Osomatsu no tienes a nadie con quien hacer las cosas, que lastimero"_ Me habría gustado que alguien se apiadara de mí _"Eres una basura humana"_ Y me hiciera sentir lo contrario.

La segundaría puede llegar a ser un lugar muy cruel si eres débil, yo lo viví en carne propia y hoy pago las consecuencias con esta personalidad cerrada y este carácter de mierda. Por eso, si puedo evitar que a ese irritante y petulante le ocurra, lo haré por mera empatía. Incluso una escoria como yo puede tratar de hacer algo bueno para limpiar su alma bañada en alquitrán, aunque bien sé que ese mocoso no hará más que tensar las cadenas que me mantienen hundido.

" _No tienes arreglo"_ No lo tenía.

Con un pesado suspiro y pasos flojos me forcé a caminar hacia los camarines, en donde orgulloso de su atuendo Karamatsu posó sus manos sobre sus caderas luciendo una gastada chaqueta de cuero y una delgada polera con su rostro estampado justo al medio.

"¡¿Eso es lo que usas a diario?!" El contrario solo sonrío retirándose el flequillo de su pegoteada frente. Ja, el idiota sería todo un casanovas a mi edad "Mejor vámonos antes de que me arrepienta de esto"

"Primero le tengo que avisar al entrenador" La saliva me paso con un sabor tan ácido que pude sentir como está se rompió "¿Estas bien?" No le respondí, solo lo seguí con una barrera de indiferencia y temor.

Las cosas entre Osomatsu y yo aún no estaban bien. Nos estábamos quebrando.

Al llegar al gimnasio el de mirada azul con una extraña seriedad informo su salida, mientras yo trataba de ocultarme detrás de un poste de mármol evadiendo esos ojos de fuego. Aunque suene ridículo que un adulto se esconda de su pareja de esta forma, la taquicardia en mi corazón me daba la razón.

"Todo está bien ahora" Cuando me tomo de la mano su sonrisa regreso "Let´s go" Y aunque supe que su cara de asco y desagrado nos seguía por el gimnasio me negué a mirar hacia atrás "Prometo que la pasaras increíble en la película" Porque por esta noche estaba bien escapar solo con él, aunque fuese un niño.

Karamatsu con la vergüenza e inocencia teñida en el rostro me arrastro hasta el centro comercial más cercano sin parar de relatarme emocionado sus méritos en la escuela y en la selección. Pronto el despecho en el ambiente se transformó en calor al apreciar el brillo en su mirada.

"Habría dado lo que fuera para que Choromatsu hubiera llegado a ese partido, pero comprendo que él tenga que estudiar" Intente liberar nuestro hostigoso agarre de manos al apoyar la mía sobre el pasamanos de las escalas mecánicas, sin resultado.

"Tu hermano suena como un egocéntrico" Su ceño se frunció cual reflejo "No me convence que lo esté haciendo solo porque le gusta, pienso que busca que lo alaben por ser el mejor" Al llegar al quinto piso, pese a no haber más tiendas o barras de comida, el ruido se volvió intolerable por el griterío.

"Preferiría que lo juzgues cuando se conozcan" Frene sus pasos al darle un tirón.

"O quizás ya lo sé porque he estado en sus zapatos" Para regalarle una sonrisa indiferente "Ahora, ponte en la fila para comprar la estúpida película y poder largarme de aquí" Contuve una risa ante lo mal que disimulo su disgusto.

"Confió en que será de tu agrado" Él comprendió mis dudas ante mi ceja alzada "Ya que soy yo quien la está escogiendo para ti, deberías sentirte alagado"

"Maldito Kusomatsu" De brazos cruzados y con la espalda tensa me puse a leer la cartelera, pretendiendo no escuchar sus ansiosos discursos por los diferentes films.

Al final el de mirada azul compro dos boletos para una película de acción y suspenso junto con un enorme paquete de palomitas dulces acompañado por dos bebidas pequeñas en promoción. Ofendido, al haberme prohibido pagar cuando se supone que soy el adulto, deje que él llevará todo hacia nuestros asientos con las manos resbalosas por el aceite y los pies temblorosos por el peso de las bebidas.

"Son los de la última fila" Él tomo aire con una falsa efusión sin detener sus pasos por las escaleras. Cuando las luces se apagaron, por mero remordimiento lo guie del brazo hacia nuestros asientos intentando evitar la traición de la torpeza "Gracias por la ayuda" Pude sentir mi cara arder por esas palabras.

"No lo hice por ti, lo hice porque tenía hambre" Por impulso comencé a devorar las palomitas electrizándome cuando nos rozamos.

"Aun así" Por alguna razón su voz me pareció más galante al estar cubiertos por el silencio "Gracias" Y sus ojos aún más azules y brillantes al bañarnos en esta densa e infinita oscuridad.

"¿Te vas a comportar así toda la función?" Karamatsu negó con una radiante sonrisa antes de acomodarse a mi costado, demasiado cerca para mi gusto. Más próximo de lo que mi mente pudo tolerar.

Con un chasquido frustrado y el ceño completamente tenso trate de prestar atención al aburrido y predecible comienzo del film, en donde una torpe pareja de adolescentes fue asesinada en su coche en medio de la noche, con una pistola amarrada a una linterna, y por quien ambos lograron reconocer.

Con el paso de los sospechosos en el tiempo mi cuerpo se fue relajando en el asiento acostumbrándose a la proximidad del doloroso estudiante, comenzando a comer y hacer pequeños comentarios en confianza, permitiendo que su barato perfume ingresara en el último rincón de mi alma y nuestras manos de vez en cuando juguetearan en el paquete, ya vacío, de palomitas.

"Puedo apostar que el maniático es el sospechoso menos pensado" Cuando él me susurro aquello su aliento cosquilleo en mi nariz y sus cabellos se deslizaron por mi mejilla. Él no tenía vergüenza.

"¿No es un poco cliché pensar eso?" Agradecí que él no se volteará para ver unos irracionales nervios "Eres poco imaginativo"

"Puede que así sea" Espere que se molestara con mi risa y mis burlas "But I'm confident" Pero él me continuaba mostrando esa estúpida expresión de felicidad.

"Idiota presumido" Tan ingenuo.

No supe en que momento los roles se intercambiaron, o cuando su brazo me rodeo al él estar asustado por las escenas, de lo único que me entere es que nunca había tenido a alguien tan próximo a mi corazón, ni siquiera Osomatsu. Ambos estábamos tan inmersos en la película que no nos dimos cuenta de lo cómodas que se hallaban nuestras pieles juntas, ni de lo armonioso que se escuchaba el compás de la respiración, o no lo quisimos ver. Tan solo me deje relajar y mimar por ese mocoso al estar destrozado emocionalmente. Yo era patético.

" _Algún día él se aburrirá de ti"_ Debí tomarles más peso a esas amenazas en lugar de llorar por ellas con sueños a medias entre las manos " _Y te quedaras sin nada"_ Él me había succionado hasta la última gota de pasión.

"¿Sensei?" Agotado del tormento de esos ojos escarlatas salí de mis memorias para ser encontrado por él "¿Te encuentras bien? De repente pareces decaído" La mano de Karamatsu toco mi frente en busca de fiebre "Estas rojo, si quieres nos vamos" Sabía que mi enfermedad tenía sus raíces en mi mente.

"No me toques con tanta confianza, Kusomatsu" Su cara de preocupación no desapareció.

"Lo lamento si te estas esforzando mucho por mí" Cual niño regañado él bajo sus hombros junto con su nuca "Solo quería conocerte mejor, poder pasar tiempo contigo sin el entrenador de por medio, pero"

"¿Por qué mencionas a Osomatsu en estos momentos?" Su rostro se convirtió en un poema con la boca torcida y los parpados cerrados "¿Karamatsu?" Aunque lo llamé no me miro.

"¿Cuál es la relación que hay entre ustedes dos?" Su voluntad le gano a la pena que él pintaba "Yo esperaba que tú me lo dijeras más adelante, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en eso"

"¿Él te dijo algo?" Era redundante asentir "¿Qué fue lo que te explico?"

"Que eran amigos" Algo en mi pecho se rompió "Que te quería desde hace muchos años" Y con la punta desgarro la miserable esperanza que albergaba en mi interior. Era obvio que el cobarde me negaría.

"Eso es lo que somos" Y aunque sé que hay cientos de motivos académicos y éticos para hacerlo, en el fondo esperé que me demostrará que él valía la pena "Amigos" Que yo valía el riesgo.

El resto del film nos quedamos en un incomodó e irrompible silencio, en un estado de trance personal que ni la muerte más sádica del asesino pudo quebrar, acomodados en los extremos contrarios de las butacas, con un paquete de palomitas vacío entre las piernas y las bebidas aun intactas. Intentado arrebatarnos la esencia ajena y ocultar una miseria superficial.

¿En qué mierda estaba pensando cuando accedí a ser su amigo? ¡Fue la lastima la que hablo, no mi razón! O eso era lo que me seguiría repitiendo para convencerme.

Apenas las luces se volvieron a prender para pasar los créditos mis piernas corrieron hacia la salida con desesperación, ya no lo quería volver a mirar a la cara, deseaba borrar cada una de las últimas semanas que había pasado con esa mirada azul al ser descubierto. El aire se me fue de la garganta, y el estomagó me cosquilleo cuando su brazo me impidió el paso.

"¿Me vas a dejar sin decir nada?" Con tironeos y arrastres me trate de liberar de él en vano "No te lo permitiré, sensei" Él era un impertinente.

"No tengo todo el puto día para estar con un mocoso" Mi respuesta no lo convenció "Me tengo que ir y ya"

"Comprendo eso, pero merezco una explicación" La merecía.

"Es por el trabajo, reportes, contratos, y esas cosas" Pero al ser cobarde no se la daría "Aunque no espero que un niño mimado como tú logre comprender lo estresante de mi situación" Pese a estarle escupiendo veneno en el rostro, y desgarrando su genuina amabilidad, él me retuvo.

"Quiero intentar comprender tus preocupaciones" Guiado por el rencor, con Osomatsu tatuado en mis pupilas y las mentiras asfixiándome cual cuerda al cuello "Si me das la oportunidad te podré entender" Estalle.

"¡¿Qué mierda sabe un niño de la vida?! ¿Entenderme? ¡No me jodas!" Mis manos tiritaron "No tienes idea de cómo me concibo como persona, de lo frustrado que estoy" Mi garganta me ardió "Me siento tan arrepentido de tantas cosas, y aun así" _Ichimatsu, prométeme que serás mío por siempre_ "Sigo cometiendo los mismos errores, y ya no puedo salir" Azote la pared más cercana hasta que mi puño enrojeció "No puedes comprender nada de" Sus manos sostuvieron las mías con fuerza quitándome el aliento.

"¡No me trates como un niño!" Su voz se rompió en medio de gritos "Por favor, no quiero que me veas como un estudiante con quien sales por lastima" Sus ojos se cristalizaron "No quiero que seas como el resto" Pero aun así no lloro.

Alguno debía mantener la compostura por los dos.

"Yo" La culpa me pesó.

"Sé que la brecha de edad entre nosotros es obvia, que habrán cosas que no entenderé porque no las he vivido" Una filosa y torcida sonrisa fue lo que dibujo "Es cierto que soy un idiota ignorante"

"No quise decirlo" La vergüenza me quemó.

"Aun así quiero que me uses como apoyo" Sus orbes eran un agradable averno "Que me cuentes las cosas cuando te sientas listo, no pienso presionarte, ya encontraré mis propios medios para ayudarte" No supe la razón por la que esa confesión me hirió "Tan solo no me mires como una carga"

"No tienes que forzarte a esto, es asqueroso que sientas lastima por un docente" El beso que dejó en mi mano me paralizo.

"Lo hago porque quiero transformarme en un digno soporte, no por lastima" La sangre destrozo cada uno de mis músculos "Me convertiré en el ser más cercano a tu corazón"

"¿Qué?" Mi labio no pudo dejar temblar.

"Aunque suene superficial por lo poco que nos conocemos tú me importas" Mi última barrera se derritió "Ichimatsu, me importas más de lo que crees" En contra de todo instinto de agresión permití que él me envolviera en un pequeño y tímido abrazo, solo para sentir como un golpeteo en su pecho atormentaba esa pura consciencia con secretos.

"Haz lo que quieras" No fue necesario verlo para saber que él tenía una expresión de plena satisfacción "Tsk, maldito"

"You 're so adorable" Mi coraje escapo al sentir como sus dedos jugueteaban enredándose entre mis cabellos.

"¡No te aproveches de esta situación!" Con fuerza lo empuje para quedar debajo suyo "Pensé que yo era el más alto de los dos" Él solo suspiro.

"Pues seguiré creciendo para que te puedas apoyar" No comprendí el motivo de la nostalgia con la que me acaricio ni me atreví a preguntar, sin embargo, grabe a Karamatsu en la luz de mi mente temiendo que al despertar él se hubiera esfumado, junto con mi alegría.

Para quitarme los remordimientos y poder pagar la entrada ambos nos sentamos en una banca alejada para comer un helado simple. Negué con la cabeza al vislumbrar mi desaliñado reflejo en uno de los escaparates de las tienda. Me veía tan infantil a su lado con el cabello despeinado, la corbata manchada por la bebida, las manos sucias por el helado derretido al igual que los labios. Esta situación era completamente ridícula, y pese a esto, era la locura más feliz que había tenido desde que lo mío con Osomatsu se comenzó a quemar.

Por un par de horas quería dejar esa extensa lucha por salvar nuestro jardín de ilusiones y promesas, por solo unos minutos al lado de este doloroso chico ansiaba vivir la adolescencia que mis miedos me prohibieron encarnar al escucharlos a ellos. Al dejar que me consumieran y se fundieran en lo más profundo de mi alma.

Debí ser más fuerte.

Debí compartir mis inseguridades a Osomatsu.

Devolver el golpe.

Pero ya no lo hice…

Cuando el cielo se pintó de matices rojizos y morados, y el atardecer nos alcanzó, Karamatsu y yo tomamos el mismo tren para regresar a nuestros respectivos hogares. Ambos arrinconados en un desbaratado vagón, respirando con dificultad por el exceso de gente, soportando los codazos anónimos, y aprendiendo a lidiar con el mal olor, para que la atmósfera no decayera como el espejo que era.

Pese a la violación de espacio personal con la que tuvimos que lidiar, me divertí a su lado. Fue relajante escuchar cómo me hablaba de su sueño de jugar basquetbol el resto de sus días, sus dudas sobre la universidad a la que ansía ingresar, la vergüenza con la que confesaba nunca haber estado enamorado. Me sentía como un mocoso junto a él.

"Te ves bastante incómodo" Mi sarcasmo salió a relucir con una estrepitosa risa "Lo siento"

"De igual manera habría regresado a esta hora" Me mordí la lengua para no confrontar al idiota que me estaba pisando.

"Solo no me golpees, por favor" No tuve tiempo para reaccionar antes de sentir como sus brazos me encerraban en contra de la pared dejando nuestros rostros cerca. Tan cerca que nuestros alientos se podían mezclar.

"¡No hagas esa clase de cosas Kusomatsu!" Mis mejillas ardieron al no tener huida "Además soy el adulto acá"

"A mí también me preocupa tu bienestar" Aunque la diferencia de altura era pequeña entre ambos, ahora él parecía mirarme hacia abajo "Ichimatsu"

"Ya no digas más" Apoye mis manos sobre su pecho con la intención de apartarlo, no obstante, un agitado y poderoso traqueo fue lo que mi mano recibió.

"Tu corbata se manchó con algo de café" Con desagrado volteé la mirada hacia una chica con uniforme de escuela privada, quien con mal disimulo nos observaba "Si quieres puedo limpiarla"

"No hace falta" Lo frene antes de otra ridícula escena "Mi estación es la siguiente, tampoco era necesario esto" Me trate de abrir paso entre la multitud con la intención de bajar.

"¡Espera!" Para ser detenido por un tímido roce de manos "Yo, quería decirte que realmente disfrute de ver la película contigo"

"Gracias" Su rostro se deformo ante mi respuesta cortante.

"Y esperaba que quizás se volviera a repetir"

"No lo creo" Cual gato huraño le arrebate mi brazo para escapar entre el mar de personas que descendían.

"¡No me pienso rendir con esa clase de respuesta!" Una sincera sonrisa se trazó sobre mis labios al ver como las puertas se cerraban con esa mirada zafiro absorbiendo mi atención "Nunca me rendiré contigo, my Little kitty"

"No rompas esa promesa, idiota" Musite para mí mismo dándole la espalda, encaminándome hacia mi hogar.

Aunque estaba cansado, tenía varias extremidades entumidas por el frío, y el resto del trayecto era una subida tediosa sin rastro de luz, el calor jamás se volvió a apartar de mi pecho. Volví a sonreír, por su culpa.

Desde que nos conocimos, en cada encuentro que tenemos he tratado a Karamatsu con un carácter de mierda y una disposición poco profesional. Si él no tuviese esa dolorosa personalidad me habría delatado con el director para perdiera todo lo que me quedaba y me habría golpeado en las debilidades en espera de una demolición, pero no lo ha hecho.

Él me está ofreciendo un soporte, convertirse en mi muleta mientras esa galante silueta roja consume hasta la última gota de vitalidad que fluye por mis venas, el problema es que me aterra esa dependencia. Encariñarme con él para contaminarlo.

Yo solo mato lo bello con mi presencia.

"¡Ya llegue!" Negando con la cabeza me adentre en el departamento para encontrarme con las ropas de entrenamiento de mi pareja en el suelo y la comida a medio hacer "No sé para qué me molesto" Balbuceé recogiendo los platos.

"¿Te divertiste allá afuera?" Su penetrante e intensa voz erizo mi piel "Totty me dijo que saliste más temprano" Con las maldiciones en la garganta me volteé para chocar con su escultural cuerpo siendo solamente cubierto por una toalla en la cintura.

"Fui a alimentar a los gatos" Osomatsu se acercó revolviéndose el cabello con sensualidad, permitiendo que las gotas mojaran aún más su espalda "Te vas a enfermar por idiota" Otra vez me había acorralado.

"Es malo ocultarse las cosas entre amantes" Pese a estar acorralado en el comedor no aguante mi fastidiosa risa.

"Eso te lo debería decir yo, hipócrita" Mi cadera chocó con la punta de la mesa, sus manos se apoyaron en las sillas a mis costados para dejarme a su merced.

"Ichimatsu, me lo debes"

"No eres mi dueño, no tengo ninguna maldita deuda contigo" Él más alto tomó mi mentón para consumirme con su mirada escarlata.

"¿Estás seguro de eso?" Su colonia barata me intoxico.

"Yo" Sus piernas se enredaron entre las mías haciéndome temblar.

"Que no se te olvide jamás con quien está tu fidelidad" Él se relamió los labios antes incrustar sus garras en mi cintura "Porque nunca romperás nuestro lazo" Para devorarme marcando mi cuerpo con sus dientes, quemándome con el tacto de su lengua "Me perteneces, amor" Sometiéndome con la verdad.

"Sí lo hago"

Era hora de regresar a mi realidad.

* * *

Primero responderé sus mensajitos:

ExplosiveCoffee: Hola y muchas gracias por comentar!

Aww lendaaaa! El poema me costo varios cabezazos en contra de la pared y golpes al teclado, porque no me salen las cosas más o menos romanticonas pero me hace increiblemente feliz que te haya gustado la punto de leerlo más de una vez.

¡Enserio muchisimas gracias! Espero que este también te haya gustado 3 3

Azul Ackerman: Hola, muchas gracias por haberte tomado el tiempo para mandarme un mensajito!

Jajaj tengo ese mismo problema con Osomatsu, es que que sea posesivo y así de bruto también es un reflejo de amor, aunque no de uno sano y en contraste Kara es un amor, nunca le había gustado e importado alguien tanto como Ichi lo hace.

Hay que ver como esto acaba.

Mil gracias por leer! 3 3

Momokamatsu: Hola y gracias por recordar la historia.

Perdón por la tardanza! T_T Prometo subirlo al menos una vez a la semana para que se mantenga activo.

Si comprendo esa ambivalente emocion con Osomatsu XD, es que es un contraste, porque lo que ellos tenían partio siendo algo solido y pasional para acabar siendo obsesivo y físico, por eso es medio agresivo en marcar su territorio, pero para Kara este es su primer amor. El hombre no tiene ninguna experiencia de verdad en romance, es un tanto inocente en las relaciones y acabo muy encariñado con Ichi, no sabe como competir con Osomatsu, no obstante, con cada cosa que haga junto a Ichi esté se va a ir abriendo, y al final puede llegar a tomar una decisión drastrica al tenerlo al lado. Solo te puedo decir que las cosas entre ellos tres van a subir de temperatura muy pronto.

Y Choro, uy, él no sabe con quien se esta metiendo.

Muchas gracias por todas tus bonitas palabras, me emocione mucho al leer tu comentario porque de verdad pensaba que a nadie le gustaría esta cosa extraña y a ti ademas no se te hace pesada mi narración, es especial para mí.

Espero que este te haya gustado y te mando un abrazo gigante! 3 3

Nozomoo42: Hola y muchas gracias por haberle dado una oportunidad a este pequeño fic!

Primero, mil gracias por lo que dices de la redacción, significa mucho, especialmente con Ichimatsu porque creo que es el personaje más dificil de escribir por su personalidad, pero irónicamente es con el que más trabajo.

Puede llegar a ser complicado entender a Oso con ese pensamiento de me quedo con todo al mantener a Ichi en esto y a la vez meter a Choro, no obstante, no lo hace por mero capricho, de verdad necesita esa seguridad (Ya más adelante se sabra con más detalle) y que alivio que te gustara, porque también me preguntaba si Oso había quedado muy Ooc T_T

Kara es un amor, Kara es vida...Ya hablando enserio, sí cambiara la vida de Ichi y la percepción que tiene sobre varías cosas, es una buena influencia, ademas su cariño es sincero.

Mil gracias por haberme mandado un comentario.

Espero que este te haya gustado! 3 3

* * *

Ciertos mini puntos a aclarar!

Empezando con Atsushi; En resumen quiere poner celoso a Totty porque no se dicen que se gustan.

Con Karamatsu, ni él comprende que es lo que siente por Ichi porque nunca ha estado enamorado, y le lastima que le remarquen tanto la diferencia de edad, pero no teman mis lectores, pronto esto va a cambiar (Enserio, muy pronto)

Con Osomatsu; él lleva tantos años en esa relación que ya la necesita, ambos están encerrados de forma un tanto obsesiva con el otro, y en donde mejor se nota es en los celos. Pero ya saben que amor y obsesión no es lo mismo.

Espero que Ichi no me haya quedado muy Ooc, por lo sumiso que es con Oso, pero eso es porque esa relación ha abusado mentalmente de él y se siente impotente por no poder romperla.

Una lectora me recordó que nunca explique bien porque Ichi lo dejo todo por Oso, bueno las notas en cursiva, o mejor dicho memorias dan una pista, aunque saldra.

Y en el siguiente capítulo las cosas se tensan mucho...mucho.

Ese lo va a narrar el doloroso.

¡Espero que les haya gustado! ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Y nos vemos en una semana 3 3


	5. Chapter 5

Hola ternuritas!

Les traigo un capítulo más largo y un día antes de lo pensado!

Espero que les guste y que no se les olvide, lo narra el doloroso XD Aunque creo que lo notaran.

* * *

El cabello perfectamente arreglado, una pulcra sonrisa sostenida por las mentiras, una mirada melancólica tatuada por la esperanza. Me he esforzado toda una vida por sustentar aquella farsa sobre mis hombros, he trabajado hasta desfallecer para no seguir causando problemas. Aun puedo ver los fragmentos sobre los que me polarizado para construir un nuevo corazón.

"Karamatsu, amor las cosas están bien en casa" Que bellos engaños escupió mi madre para cegarme y protegerme del huracán "Estos cambios no te afectaran" Pero que dulce fue ella al cubrirme las oreja con una canción de cuna, y permitir que él estallará con la presión.

"¡No es justo!" Aún recuerdo aquella noche de invierno en donde escondido vislumbre la ruptura de mi única amistad "Al menos podrían disimular el favoritismo que le tienen" Como con frustración Choromatsu se mordió el labio hasta que esté sangro mientras clavaba sus uñas en sus puños.

"Lo siento campeón" Nunca había visto a mi padre tan resignado "No puedo apoyarte en esto con mi despido" Y jamás volví a escuchar ese tono de sumisión.

"Si no me puedes apoyar a mí" Sus manos se aferraron a su sudadera verde negándose a elevar el mentón "¿Porque Karamatsu puede seguir en ese costoso internado?" Sigo temblando ante el recuerdo de su rostro empapado por las lágrimas y el sudor "¿Es que acaso no creen que sea capaz de entrar a esa universidad?"

"Tu hermano puede conseguir una beca deportiva" Aun vive el sabor a vomito que llenó mi garganta. La esencia de la culpa.

"¡Yo también puedo conseguir algo!" Cuando ese verde esmeralda en sus ojos se asfixio "¡Si no creen en mí tengan el valor de decírmelo en el rostro al menos!" Y nuestra relación por siempre se quebró "¡Me lo deben! ¡He sido el hijo perfecto para ustedes!"

"¡Choromatsu!" El nombrado retrocedió con el ceño tenso "Es cuestión de seguridad, con Karamatsu tenemos la certeza de que irá a una buena universidad, contigo no, no podemos apostar a ciegas ahora" Fui testigo de cómo esas palabras tomaron su corazón para desgarrarlo "Lo siento" Y lo único que pude hacer fue ver como los fragmentos lo cortaban.

"Entonces lo haré solo, después de todo siempre lo han apoyado más a él" Mis padres debieron respaldarlo.

"No regreses arrepentido cuando no lo puedas lograr" Habría vendido mi alma para que esas palabras no fueran para él.

"Hoy me desligo de esta familia" Pero no pude hacer nada.

Desde ese día el remordimiento se incrusto en mi cuello para succionar mis sueños. No fui capaz de volver a ver a mis hermanos a los ojos sin sentir pena e impotencia, yo no le pedí a mis padres que me privilegiaran, yo les rogué para que le dieran esa oportunidad al mayor, sin embargo, ellos ante la máscara de la sabiduría me negaron mi petición.

Por el bienestar de nuestra familia Choromatsu acabo perdonándome y tratando de regresar a nuestra vieja relación, no obstante, al apreciar sus expresiones tengo la certeza de que esta historia no se encuentra guardada en el cajón. Yo no lo culpo, no lo culpo por odiarme si le he arrebatado lo que él más ansiaba. Soy el único monstruo en mi historia.

Por eso me esfuerzo por ser perfecto, por apoyarlo en sus caprichos; le presto mi escuela para que estudie sin los ruidosos vecinos, renuncio a mis amigos y a mis beneficios por él, mi hermano realmente me importa. Y pensé que mi prioridad era parchar aquel tenso ambiente y destrozada relación.

" _No rompas esa promesa"_ Pero desde que apareció Ichimatsu no me he podido concentrar en mi familia _"Kusomatsu"_ No he podido dejar de pensar en él.

"Oye Karamatsu" Tan solo permití que mi cabeza golpeará la mesa con mis cuadernos, siendo cubierto por el sonido del timbre "¿Vendrás a ver a las animadoras?"

Esboce una pequeña sonrisa al pensar en sus ojos; tan enigmáticos, tan dolidos, demasiado amargos y ariscos, pero aun así hermosos. Envolví con mis manos mi nuca al percibir mi cara enrojecer por mis pensamientos. ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en él?

"¡Oye idiota!" Alcé la mirada negando con la cabeza, para chocar con la femenina figura de Totoko, la capitana del equipo de animadoras "Yo te lo pregunté una vez en buena, no me hagas repetirlo" Una vena sobresalió de su sien mientras ella apretaba los puños.

"I'm sorry my beautiful lady" Sus labios se deformaron corriendo el carmín que los adornaban "Creo que hoy tengo planes"

"¿Planes?" Ella tomo asiento en el pupitre a mi costado sin cambiar su expresión "Últimamente has estado muy desaparecido y misterioso" La sangre se me helo ante esa filosa expresión "Ya no sales tanto con nosotras como antes, el equipo me conto que desde hace un mes te vas temprano de las practicas, pareces tener la cabeza en el aire" Con una risilla arrogante me trate de zafar.

"No tengo nada que ocultar, my flower" La chica entrecerró los ojos pretendiendo ceguera ante mi dolorosa posición "He estado estudiando con mi hermano mayor, él ha necesitado ayuda extra con lo de la escuela"

"¡Mientes!" Exaltada golpeo la mesa "A él lo he visto hablando a diario con tu entrenador" Mis cejas se arquearon por inercia, mi mirada ensombreció "No pongas esa cara tan fea" Ella apretó mis mejillas como regaño "Deberías estar feliz de que Choromatsu se involucre en las cosas que te importan"

"No creo que él hable con el entrenador acerca de mí" El aire me supo a óxido ante el recuerdo del beso el segundo día del campamento "Osomatsu Nii-san es demasiado ególatra para preocuparse por alguien más" La cara de dolor que Ichimatsu esbozo mientras él lo abrazaba. Jamás la podre olvidar.

"No entiendo muy bien a lo que te refieres" Totoko me libero de su agarre para volver a arrojarse sobre el asiento "Y no es que me caigas bien o algo así, pero hacen falta tus malas bromas"

"Eso es muy dulce, pero"

"Y tampoco tenemos centro de burla ahora" Mi frente se tensó mientras dejaba mi rostro caer sobre mi mano "No es divertido salir sino tenemos de quien reírnos"

"Así que era eso" Aunque suspire no me sentía mal de ser su objeto de bromas "I´m sorry but" La boca se me paralizo cuando sus dedos acariciaron con coquetearía mis labios.

"No me agradas y solo me junto contigo por interés" Sonreí ante esa confesión. Me encantaba su brutal sinceridad "Pero si algo te preocupa me lo puedes contar" Mi corazón se estremeció junto con mis manos sudorosas "Si tienes algún problema con alguna chica, por ejemplo, soy experta en el desamor"

"¿Por qué piensas que es eso?" Mis palabras salieron inseguras y temblorosas, ni yo supe la razón "Yo no tengo interés en" Ella me golpeo en la frente con el dedo meñique.

"Ni siquiera lo intentes negar" Su falda se agito con la brisa que inundo el salón "Tienes esa clase de expresión" Su flequillo también se despeino.

"¿Cual?" Irritado volví a guardar silencio cuando me pateo "¡No hagas eso!" Para ser tan bonita Totoko era demasiado agresiva.

"Tienes la mirada perdida, una boba sonrisa todo el día, te la pasas suspirando y ocupado, es obvio que estás enamorado Karamatsu" Mis mejillas ardieron "¡Ja! Así solito te delatas"

"¡No lo estoy!" Alterado comencé a guardar mis cosas dejando caer un pequeño paquete azul con un listón morado.

"¿Enserio?" Sus manos me robaron el presente "¿Entonces está mal suponer que este es un regalo para ella?" Totoko comenzó a restregarlo al frente de mi rostro, sin que lo pudiera tomar, omitiendo cada uno de mis reclamos con un infantil tarareo "Te lo daré si me dices para quién es"

"Es un regalo para el enfermero" Confesé apenado por la presión "El otro día me fije que su única corbata estaba manchada con café, por eso le compre otra" Ella abrió sus delgados labios dejando el aire escapar para liberar el paquete.

"Interesante" Balbuceo con la chispa de la perversión encendida "Esto se puede poner muy interesante" Canturreo con una risa sádica antes de salir del salón "Karamatsu, esta no será la última vez que toquemos el tema" Con el corazón aliviado al quedar en soledad abrace mi regalo con un extraño burbujeo en la sangre.

¿Enamorado?

Ichimatsu era alguien cautivador. Él me recordaba a una frágil rosa; con unos atractivos y tentadores pétalos bamboleándose al son de la brisa mientras es protegido por unas largas e infectadas espinas. Él es terco, estoico, malhumorado, agresivo, no sabe controlar sus emociones al desbordárseles de entre los dedos, me pone apodos despectivos, no sabe relacionarse con los demás, no es capaz de hacer su trabajo desligándose de la relación, y aun conociendo todos esos defectos; a mí me parece encantador.

Me despegue los cabellos de la frente tomando mi mochila, sintiendo como mi pecho se comprimía hasta asfixiar. Cuando lo vi llorar por primera vez una insaciable necesidad de consolarlo me poseyó. Pienso que él tiene una sonrisa demasiado bella para estarla rompiendo con más lágrimas, él se ve bastante herido para seguir hundiéndose más. Él me intrigo desde que conocí esos imperfectos ojos. Él absorbió cada uno de mis pensamientos, él es increíble.

¿Enamorado? ¿De Ichimatsu? No

Toda mi vida espere a una femenina mujer para tenerla de pareja, una chica a la cual pudiera tratar cual princesa, de personalidad dulce y alegre, de rasgos delicados, de tacto gentil. Aunque me preocupo hasta el desvelo por el enfermero no es esa clase de atracción.

No supe en que momento me empecé a mover para deambular por los desiertos pasillos de la escuela, de lo único que fui consciente es de lo duro que fue respirar al hallarme al frente de la enfermería. Con un agradable cosquilleo en el rostro guarde el regalo en mi mochila abriéndome paso en el cuarto, buscando su silueta en los rincones de la habitación.

"¿Sensei?" El nombrado ni siquiera volteo para recibirme "Hoy no me tengo que quedar a practica así que pensé en pasar tiempo contigo" Solo siguió doblando las sabanas de la camilla con una expresión ida "¿Estas bien?" Cuando mi mano acaricio su hombro él trepido.

"¡Idiota! ¡No me asustes así!" Sus ojos lucían enrojecidos e hinchados, sus labios se encontraban resecos al igual que su cabello "Maldición, esto era lo único que me faltaba, está tarde no puede ser peor" ¿Qué diablos le había pasado?

"Si te molesto me puedo ir" No escondí mi decepción luego de haber pensado todo el día en él.

"¿Qué clase de amigo sería si te echara después de que llegaste tan contento?" Ichimatsu se arrojó sobre la silla de su escritorio, absorbiéndome con una devastada expresión, tratando de guiarme por los laberintos de su mente "Puedes quedarte, Kusomatsu"

"Pero los amigos también comprenden cuando se necesita espacio" Con un incoherente gesto de manos me aparté de la habitación "Y ya te dije que mi intención no es ser otro fastidio" Resignado le di la espalda encaminándome hacia la puerta de la enfermería, solo para ser detenido por un débil agarre en mi uniforme.

"Yo" Mi boca perdió toda coherencia al observar su rostro ruborizado "No tengo nada mejor que hacer, así que si te quieres quedar" Una boba sonrisa fue lo que esboce ante su petición. Ichimatsu era realmente lindo.

"You 're so adorable my boy" Pronto su ceño se frunció al percibir como mis brazos lo atraparon cual gato huraño "Seré feliz de hacerte compañía hasta que te sientas bien"

"¿Quién mierda necesita tu compañía?" Aunque me golpeo y rasguño no lo deje ir "¡Lárgate! ¡Cambie de parecer! ¡Solo estaba aburrido!" No logré contener una suave risilla por esas extravagantes excusas.

"¿Sabes? No tienes que esconderte detrás de tanta indiferencia" Sus movimientos se congelaron, sus hombros se relajaron consintiendo que mis brazos envolviesen su delgada figura.

"Tsk, presumido" Gruño por lo bajo restregándose por inercia en mi pecho "Se supone que yo soy el adulto acá, no intercambies roles a tu antojo"

"Demasiado lindo" Volví a balbucear permitiendo que él se apartara hacia su escritorio una vez más "Quizás sea mi impresión, pero hoy luces menos agresivo y más distraído que de costumbre" Su mirada cual imán busco la ventana que daba hacia las canchas del gimnasio "¿Paso algo que me quieras contar?"

"No ha pasado nada" La sangre me burbujeo ante esa evidente mentira. Sus ojos eran la única puerta que necesitaba para conocer la verdad.

"Tu rostro no me dice eso" Una trémula e insegura sonrisa nació entre sus pómulos "Cualquiera se podría dar cuenta de que estas decaído"

"Es que ya debería estar acostumbrado a esta clase de cosas" No fue necesario acercarme para saber que su expresión le era dedicada a mi entrenador "Ya no me debería lastimar"

"No es mi intención presionarte, prometí darte tu tiempo después de todo" Traté de sonar calmado y cuerdo en vano "Pero si tienes problemas con tu amistad con Osomatsu también me lo puedes confiar" El estómago se me retorció al llamar a ese traidor. Con las piernas rígidas me senté frente a su escritorio tratando de posar.

"Odio a los chismosos" Con indignación él comenzó a hacer un conteo en su descuidado cuaderno "Y mucho más a los incompetentes que no saben lidiar con su vida"

"Enserio me lo puedes contar" La desesperación en mi tono ya era evidente "Se supone que tenemos la confianza, ni siquiera debería pedirte algo tan obvio"

"No es nada" Eso me enfureció.

"¡Ichimatsu!" No me dejes fuera.

"¡No insistas!"

"¡No te lo guardes! ¡Dímelo!" No me sigas apartando de tú vida.

"¡Kusomatsu!" Por favor deja que sea el más cercano a tu corazón "¿Por qué diablos tienes tanto afán por saber de mí?" Baje la nuca apenado apretando los bordes de mi pantalón corto "Ay, eres un mocoso complicado"

"Yo" Estoy tan desesperado por protegerte que acabo apartándote "Perdón"

"Esta mañana tuvimos otra pelea" Mi pecho se estrujo "Él se enfadó porque le queme su camisa favorita antes de la reunión de profesores, fue algo pequeño y tonto" Ichimatsu apoyo su rostro sobre su mano sin despegar la atención de aquella ventana "Pero nos dijimos cosas tan hirientes, lo insulte de una manera imperdonable luego de lo que ha hecho por mí" Él se froto con rabia la frente "Después de años de felicidad así le pago, soy una basura" Su labio tembló "Nunca se había portado así de agresivo conmigo"

"¡No es así!" Exaltado golpeé la mesa provocando que su cuaderno saltara "¡En una relación de amistad ambos son responsable de lo que pasa!" Sus ojos brillaron reteniendo el llanto "No es tu responsabilidad, no fue tu intención" Me estaba enredando en esa mentira "Además es normal que se estén llevando mal si han pasado tanto tiempo juntos, ya deberían saber cómo solucionar sus peleas si son amigos" Escupí lo último al saber que quizás entre ellos había amor.

"Osomatsu siempre me ha hecho sentir como el culpable de sus desgracias" Balbuceo en trance mirando la maldita ventana "Y es cierto, todo lo malo que nos pasa es por alguno de mis defectos"

"No es cierto"

"Fui incapaz de conseguir mi propio empleo, por mi culpa nos metimos en deudas, nunca le hice caso, no me abrí cuando él me lo pidió" Una daga en medio de mis sueños se clavó al ver esa impotencia viva "Estoy desesperado porque ya no sé qué hacer"

"¡Ya no sigas!" Con brusquedad y dominio camine hacia su lado tomando sus mejillas entre mis manos.

"Desde que nos conocimos ha sido así" Pude vislumbrar sus heridas "Es lo que todo el mundo me ha dicho" Lo lastimado que se hallaba su corazón "Soy yo el que nos arruino, fui incapaz de hacerlo feliz y ahora solo lo aparto más" Lo silencié apoyando un dedo sobre su labio.

"Ichimatsu" Él tirito "No fue tu culpa"

"¿Qué sabes tú?"

"Desde que te conozco lo único que has hecho es pensar en él, te preocupes por su bienestar, cuando él se siente mal lo intentas consolar, si las cosas van en caída entre ustedes no es por alguno de tus defectos, ni porque no lo hayas intentado" Abrí con sorpresa mis ojos al apreciar como las lágrimas comenzaron a descender por sus pómulos "Yo daría lo que fuera por tener a alguien como tú preocupándose por mí"

"Yo ya me preocupo por ti, idiota" Un electrizante escalofrió recorrió mi columna vertebral al sentir como él ahora era quien me abrazaba "Me siento patético al buscar consuelo en un niño" Su rostro se acomodó sobre mi hombro "Pero ya no puedo más con esto, es como vivir en una zona de guerra"

"Tranquilo" Fue lo único que pude decir al tener un temblor en la garganta.

"Estoy tan cansado de esto Karamatsu" Mi cara ardió cuando su aliento rozo mi oreja "Quiero mandar todo a la mierda y desaparecer" Con mi palma derecha me dedique a acariciar su espalda una y otra vez "Meterme en un agujero y no salir" Como si esto se pudiera llevar ese desconocido dolor "Pero no puedo, porque se lo debo"

"Es un peso demasiado grande para solo ser una amistad" Mis palabras salieron venenosas y celosas "Sí te quiere él entenderá"

"Quizás" Musito apoyando sus manos sobre mis hombros, tratando de apartarme "Quizás no" Omitiendo su mueca de desagrado limpie las lágrimas de sus enrojecidas mejillas "Gracias por tratar de consolarme" La estática en el ambiente "Gracias por decirme que no fue mi culpa" Esa sonrisa sincera "Es la primera vez que lo escucho" Nunca volví a ver un cuadro más hermoso.

"C…Cuando quieras" Apenado me perdí en esos misteriosos ojos "We're friends" Jamás me supo tan amarga la amistad.

"Solo debo seguir resistiendo" Su aroma me envolvió "Estoy seguro que esto es una faceta por la que atravesamos" Se repitió a sí mismo cual mantra "Perdón, ahora que recupere la cordura quiero que me cuentes un poco de tu día"

"Seguro" Balbuceé sentándome sobre su escritorio, negándome a apartarme de su lado.

Las horas junto a Ichimatsu se esfumaron junto con mis problemas, el tiempo pareció huir de entre mis manos luego de hablarle de las trabas en mi hogar, mis inseguridades en las notas y mi temor a quedarme solo luego de que la escuela se terminara. Él era la primera persona que me escuchaba abiertamente y trataba de buscar una solución. Sus consejos siempre fueron sinceros, no le importo acolchar la realidad para no herir mi ego, tan solo se arrojó.

Osomatsu Nii-san tiene a un chico de buen corazón a su lado en esa extraña amistad, y lo único que hace es lastimarlo, me provoca una rabia indescriptible tener que sentarme a ver como esa toxica relación succiona la última gota de vitalidad que queda entre sus labios; es una frustración aún más grande que la pérdida de empleo de mi padre. Demasiada rabia.

"No me parece que sea mala idea darle tiempo a Choromatsu para que se recupere" Baje la nuca conociendo esa respuesta de antemano "Está bien que quieras pasar tiempo con él, pero tú le quitaste lo que él más quería, no lo culpo por guárdate rencor"

"Lo sé" Musite desganado.

"Oye" Su suave toque me paralizo "Eres el estudiante más doloroso que conozco, si alguien puede perseverar hasta que él se rinda eres tú" Un azote en los músculos y un infernal ardor "No desconfíes ahora, Kusomatsu" Eran todo lo que él me hacía sentir.

"Enserio eres" Una estruendosa melodía junto con la vibración en el bolsillo de mi pantalón frenaron mis palabras "Debe ser mi hermano"

"Hablando del diablo" Se mofo observando como sacaba mi teléfono con caratula brillante "Tú enserio dueles" Bromeó.

"Es un mensaje" No contesto "Él dice que ya termino de estudiar en la biblioteca, quiere que nos juntemos a la salida de la escuela antes de que anochezca" Ichimatsu revolvió mis cabellos parándose de la silla.

"Él tiene razón, de nuevo te quedaste hasta muy tarde y no es correcto que dejes solo a tu hermano menor" No tuve el valor para protestar "Además yo también me voy, estoy realmente agotado después de tantas emociones"

"Sí" Musite encaminándome a la salida "Adiós" Ichimatsu ni siquiera se dio vueltas para despedirse, no obstante, bastó con que alzara la mano para hacerme infinitamente feliz.

Con los pasos apresurados y la respiración cortada corrí por las escaleras pisado las líneas amarillas hasta llegar a la gigantesca biblioteca de la academia. Omitiendo el cansancio me apoye en las frías paredes blancas poniendo una dolorosa y extravagante pose en espera de la salida de mi hermano. Cuando Choromatsu me vio él no pudo evitar chasquear la lengua y rodar los ojos para después dibujar una tierna sonrisa. Supongo que todos necesitamos tiempo para cicatrizar.

"Pensé que tú me escribirías hoy para salir" Me regaño golpeándome en la frente con el dedo indicé "También pensé que te habías ido sin mi"

"Jamás, my brother" Él desvío la mirada apoyándose con pena a mi lado "Tan solo converse de más con el enfermero"

"De verdad él te agrada" La enfermiza y potente luz de afuera encendió su rostro haciéndolo lucir aún más pálido "Cuando Jyushimatsu me pregunto porque le habías comprado una corbata honestamente no supe que responder, también me pareció extraño"

"Somos amigos" Mi respuesta le hizo gracia "Me preocupo por él"

"Lo haces por todo el mundo" La lastima y el desdén destilaron en sus palabras "Me preocupa que alguien se aproveche de eso" Nunca me había sentido tan impávido a su lado.

"Él no lo hará" Abrace la mochila hacia mi pecho con melancolía.

"Si tú lo dices" Pretendí no escuchar esa burla "¿Y? ¿Me vas a contar como él reacciono a tu regalo? ¿Al menos le gusto? Más le vale, te costó muy caro" Aquella pregunta fue como un balde de agua fría hacia mi ego "¿Karamatsu?"

"¡Maldición!" Abrí mi bolso encontrándome con el paquete "El tiempo se me fue tan rápido a su lado que olvidé entregarle el regalo"

"¿Qué diablos hicieron tantas horas?" Me tire del flequillo reprochándome por aquel descuido "Sí te apresuras puede que todavía lo alcances"

"Pero te hice esperar demasiado" Su mano se apoyó sobre mi hombro para contemplarme con una fraternidad que creí perdida.

"Solo serán un par de minutos más, no me moveré de acá" Una relación ya muerta.

"Pero"

"Lo prometo" Apenas obtuve esa aprobación mis piernas comenzaron a correr ignorando mis reclamos y deseos. Dejando mi mochila en las manos de Choromatsu mientras acunaba ese regalo como un tesoro perdido.

Estrellándome un par de veces contra los muros por la velocidad con la que iba regrese al pasillo del tercer piso para encontrarme con la luz aun prendida. Suspiré aliviado clavando mis uñas en el papel, tragando saliva con unos nervios que no comprendí, trepitando con torpeza hacia el salón, apenando al imaginar su bonita expresión.

"Fue muy feo lo que me dijiste en la mañana" Mis movimientos se detuvieron en seco ante esa tercera voz "Estuve todo el puto día amargado por tu culpa"

"¿Y crees que fue muy bonito para mí?" Con sigilo abrí un par de centímetros la puerta para observar la situación. Aunque sabía que estaba mal espiar a los demás, y que el enfermero odiaba que invadieran su privacidad al ver la cercanía entre ambos no me controle.

"Mmm, no lo sé" El de cabello despeinado se encontraba sentado sobre su escritorio "Eres un enigma para mí, querido" Mientras que el de mirada escarlata tenía ambas manos apoyadas sobre las caderas del contrarío "¿Si te dolió tanto nuestra pelea porque no te disculpaste?"

"Siempre soy quien se disculpa" Él gruño por lo bajo retrocediendo en la mesa en vano "Me harte de tomar toda la responsabilidad por tus idioteces, Osomatsu"

"Amo cuando me desafías" El nombrado recorrió con sus dientes el cuello del enfermero "Me enciende que pretendas dominarme"

"Ya vas a empezar con tus tonteras" Ichimatsu se apoyó en la punta del escritorio intentando bajarse para ser acorralado sin tocar el piso "Osomatsu enserio quiero ir a casa"

"¿Para que puedas irte a dormir evitando el tema como siempre?" Mi entrenador tomo el mentón del de mirada amatista "¿No te sientes ni un poco mal por lo bruto que fuiste?"

"El que debería estar molesto soy yo, perdiste la cabeza en la mañana" Pude ver como su labio tembló "Pensé que me ibas a golpear, te transformaste en alguien más" Las piernas no resistieron el peso de mi cuerpo obligándome a apoyarme en las sucias baldosas del piso.

¿Qué estaba pasando entre ellos dos?

"Yo no le haría daño a la persona que amo" Los ojos me ardieron "Lo lamento si fui muy agresivo" La garganta me supo a basura y azufre al ver como sus frentes se juntaban "A veces puedo llegar a ser un idiota" Por favor no.

"¿A veces?" Ichimatsu rio rodeando el cuello de mi entrenador "Todo el tiempo eres un idiota"

"Pero me necesitas de esta manera" Las asquerosas y sudorosas manos de Osomatsu se pasearon por la bata blanca para deslizarla hacia su cadera "En el fondo te gusta esta clase de relación masoquista" Sus dedos comenzaron a desabrochar la camisa del enfermero dejando expuesto su perlado y delgado pecho.

"Es mentira" Aunque lo negó él le quito la chaqueta de mi equipo a Osomatsu mientras dejaba que lo recostaran sobre el escritorio "Odio que te portes como un patán" Me mordí la lengua hasta que está me sangro al ver como ambos unían sus bocas en un apasionado y húmedo beso.

"Gime para mí esta noche, Ichimatsu" Dejando caer el estúpido regalo me llevé las manos hacia la cabeza clavando mis uñas en está "Di mi nombre de las formas más obscenas que puedas, se corrompido por la chispa negra del deseo" Osomatsu le retiro el pantalón al enfermero mientras manoseaba con brusquedad ese delicado y retraído cuerpo.

"¿Podrías tomarte enserio tu papel alguna vez?" No era justo.

"Solo si me permites recorrer cada uno de tus rincones y conocer esa lasciva expresión" Cuando escuche el sonido de la hebilla del pantalón chocando contra el suelo ya no lograba ver por la gruesa capa de lágrimas que cubría mis ojos ¡No era justo!

"O…Osomatsu tómame" ¡No era justo!

Sin poder aguantar más corrí lo más lejos que pude de ese lugar. El estómago me pesaba, la cabeza me ardía en un insoportable martilleo, mi boca estaba llena de sangre y óxido, mi pecho parecía estar siendo abierto por una daga. Dolía, esto dolía demasiado.

No me importo chocar con una pared, tan solo me arroje al suelo conteniendo mis gritos al ahogarlos con mi brazo ¡Yo sabía que ellos no eran amigos! ¡Yo ya sabía que él nunca me miraría de esa manera! Pero tener que verlo… No pude, me destrozo.

Me sentía atrapado en una caja rota de cristal, en donde, con cada movimiento que daba acababa cortándome dando a luz a una nueva herida. La voz ya no me salió, tan solo gritaba, las lágrimas me quemaban cual ácido las mejillas, estaba ahogándome, me estaba enterrando en ese incomprensible mar de emociones. Fui estúpido. Él jamás me perteneció.

" _Si quieres yo puedo ser tu amigo"_ ¿Por qué me dolía tanto? _"Eres al único que se lo confiaré"_

"Nunca fue mío" Me repetí con esquizofrenia queriendo reventar mi cabeza en contra del muro "Nunca tendré esa confianza, ni ese cariño" Un lastimero jadeo salió de mis labios "Aunque yo no lo lastime como ese idiota lo hace, pese a tratarlo mejor él"

¿Enamorado?

"Nunca me pertenecerá" Balbuceé con el corazón pulverizado, arrojando una risa irónica a los cuatro vientos mientras me trataba de recomponer.

¿De Ichimatsu?

"Que amargo se siente el amor" Murmuré aceptando que había perdido.

"¡Karamatsu!" Al escuchar la voz de mi hermano me limpie el rostro, golpeando un par de veces mis mejillas para regresar a mi cordura. Sonreír era un martirio bañado en miel "¿Qué diablos fue lo que te paso?" El de mirada jade se arrodillo a mi lado tomando mi mentón "¿Qué te hicieron?"

"¿No se supone que te quedarías allí abajo?" Su cara de preocupación no se suavizo.

"Te demoraste demasiado, me preocupe" Siempre tan considerado "Y me alegro de haber seguido mi instinto" Supongo que pago la deuda por haberlo hecho sufrir. Ya sé lo que es tener sueños imposibles.

"Solo fue una tontera" Mis mentiras no lo convencieron "Solo quiero regresar a casa"

"¡Hey! ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?" La furia carcomió mi piel viva al escuchar esa insoportable voz "Ya no deberían estar en la escuela a estas horas" Osomatsu con una sonrisa socarrona se aproximó a nosotros resguardando a un misterioso Ichimatsu "Estábamos por irnos cuando escuchamos gritos"

"No pasó nada" Bramé levantándome del suelo "¿No deberías haberte ido hace un par de horas?" Le gruñí ganándome la mueca atónita de mi hermano "Hoy no tenías clases de reforzamiento, ni excusas para quedarte"

"Estaba esperando a Ichimatsu" Canturreo victorioso abrazando al nombrado por los hombros medio descubiertos. Ni siquiera habían tenido la decencia para vestirse bien, ni siquiera les importo disimular.

"Karamatsu" Mis piernas se estremecieron al apreciar el regalo que había envuelto siendo acunado por el enfermero "Yo lo encontré afuera de mi oficina" Musito indeciso "Por el papel de mal gusto supuse que era algo tuyo"

"Consérvalo" Bramé con dominio encarando a Osomatsu "Es un regalo que hice para ti"

"¿No es lindo cuando los niños se ilusionan?" Deseé que Ichimatsu me buscará con sus hipnóticos ojos "No conocía ese lado tuyo tan tierno, tampoco" Que me hiciera una seña para que lo salvara "Que inocente" Que me pidiera huir con él "Karamatsu" Pero él solo se escondió detrás del diablo dejando que esté lo arrastrara hacia el infierno.

"Nos vamos" Proclame tomando de la mano a mi hermano, tirándolo lejos de ese ponzoñoso abusador "Choromatsu"

"¿Qué diablos paso allí?" Aunque él sonó alterado no detuvo el paso.

"No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a mi entrenador, no es una buena persona"

"¿Por qué lo dices?" Mi rostro debió tener tatuado el pánico al haber callado sus dudas "¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer con él si lo tienes que ver a diario?"

"Salvarlo" Murmure para mí mismo.

Ahora que sabía de la verdadera relación de esos dos, al haber descubierto como las garras de Osomatsu le impedían a esos hermosos ojos brillar, al ser testigo de lo manipulador que era para mantenerlo a su lado estaba decidido a rescatarlo.

Ahora que había aceptado que él era mi primer amor no lo dejaría escapar.

* * *

Bueno primero responderé sus lindos comentarios.

Azul Ackerman: Hola y muchas gracias por siempre dejarme un review T_T

Asfafsa debo confesar que yo también amo ese contraste entre Oso celoso y posesivo, es como sexy mientras Kara es tierno porque es su primer amor, aunque por lo mismo le complica que Ichi lo tome enserio. Te daré una pequeña pista, sabe que Choro es cercano a Osomatsu pero no conoce bien la clase de relación que lleva, de todas formas le va a pedir que se aleje, pero ya sabes que Osomatsu es astuto.

No te fies de Osomatsu, aunque tarde o temprano esto le puede estallar.

Mil gracias por tus palabras y espero que te haya gustado! 3 3

Momokamatsu: Hola y gracias por tu constante apoyo! (Ternura /)

Creo que te amo, bueno se me fue el acoso acá XD Pero no sabes lo motivador y lindo que es escuchar esa clase de palabras, enserio soy muy receptiva a los comentarios así que hazte responsable ahora.

Aww me alegro que te gustara la escena del cine, me cuesta un poco escribir cosas tan íntimas y románticas, y te advierto que soy un tanto cliche con las citas, aunque trato de mejorar eso, pero si fue de tu agrado ese pequeño acercamiento que tuvieron no pude quedar más contento. Al menos es un gran avance para Ichi. Kara es un roll de canela, enserio se preocupa por Ichi y aunque recien ahora sepa como ponerle al sentimiento desde siempre le gusto.

Jajaja tambien me siento comprendida en eso, pero a veces en esas relaciones tan destructivas uno no sabe a lo que se enfrenta a menos que lo vea de afuera, y pues Kara es a quien le toco analizarlo desde una perspectiva más subjetiva, por eso ahora ese afan por salvarlo.

Mil gracias por todas tus palabras! Espero que te haya agradado el capítulo, y bueno ahora comienzan las cosas más intensas.

Un abrazote 3 3

Coti: Hola Coti y bienvenida!

Asfsfas eres demasiado linda, bueno puedo decirte que hiciste muy feliz a una autora extraña y, enserio motiva esta clase de comentarios, es un honor que la trama sea de tu agrado.

Mil gracias y espero que este capítulo pese al drama te haya gustado 3 3

ExplosiveCoffee: Hola y gracias por tu comentario!

T_T Pienso igual, es que Oso e Ichi funcionan como un yoyo, entonces cada vez que Oso le da cuerda para que se aleje y al estar vulnerable Kara lo trate de ayudar lo jala de regreso y le muestra lo dependiente que es. Pero esa clase de relación que te hace sentir como el culpable de todo y en donde al final ninguno de los dos esta seguro de porque siguen juntos a veces necesita un impulso y prueba, y Kara quedo más que decidido para dar la pelea.

Mil gracias por tus palabras y espero que te haya gustado 3 3

Mika Tsubaki: Hola y bienvenida!

Awww primero que nada muchas gracias, realmente dice mucho para mí que te hayas tomado el tiempo de escribirme. Yo también me he leído prácticamente todos los fics de Oso san y a veces me cuesta dejar un comentario porque soy novata en el fandom y me da penita, por eso tus palabras significan tanto.

Es un honor que te guste como narro, tuve muchos problemas con eso en el pasado porque a veces se les hacia muy denso, aun lo trato de arreglar, después de todo siempre se puede mejorar. Y si te puedo hablar desde algo más personal yo estuve en un fandom donde saque muchoos fics, pero por un problema con alguien lo deje, me tomó medio año volver a escribir, también por falta de tiempo, por temor y rabia, pero si te gusta escribir, cuando puedas hazlo. No renuncies jamás aunque pasen meses.

Sé que es complicado salir de la frustración artística y no quedar satisfecha con lo que se hace, pero siento que tienes unas emociones muy únicas, y que vale la pena que sean escritas, así que nunca dudes en plasmarlas, sé que más de uno quedara encantado con lo que haces, al menos yo lo haría.

Preciosa/o (No estoy seguro de que eres, perdón) No has dejado ningún error de ortografía, gracias por ser una inspiración para este capítulo, para mí en general, es un verdadero honor que me leas, y no puedo quedar más satisfecha si es de tu agrado.

Otra vez muchas gracias por haberle dado la oportunidad.

Te envió un abrazo gigante 3 3

Lizz972: Hola y eres un amor! (Debía decirtelo)

Con el capítulo 3, me alegra que te haya gustado el poquito OsoChoro que metí, ya se vera más de ambos pero es para ampliar la mirada por mientras.

Ahora con el capítulo 4; Que linda! Me hace muy feliz que te haya gustado la cita porque estas cosas me cuestan medio mundo (De verdad T_T), jaja me encanta y enfurece Oso porque es super manipulador pero eso lo hace sexy, y en cierta forma lindo, al final quedo con muchas emociones.

¿Celos? Ay, vas a tener mucho de eso, y de todos lados.

Cuando los tres se enteren de lo que hace Oso va a ser muy feo, realmente feo! (Para Oso) Porque aunque Kara sospecha de la relación cercana que tiene con su hermano no se imagina que de verdad hay una insinuación amorosa. Las cosas se van prendiendo.

Jajaja apenas me llego el review lo estaba subiendo así que espero que quedes bien con el tiempo.

Mil gracias por tus palabritas!

Te envio un abracito 3 3

* * *

Aclaraciones.

Quizas se pregunten ¿Porque tan masoquista el capítulo? Pues es porque tengo una mente retorcida, okey no es la única razón, pienso que con el dulce carácter de Kara la unica manera de hacerlo reaccionar de verdad y que de la pelea es viendo como alguien no solo le arrebata lo que ama, sino que lo destroza, porque hay que admitirlo, no es la más saludable esa relación.

Y comprendo si dicen que pudo sonar exagerado cuando los descubrió, me disculpo si alguien lo sintió así y se le hizo pesado, pero por otro lado ¿Como más se debía sentir si de repente el mundo se le cayo encima?

Por si acaso, sip, Osomatsu se quería acostar con Ichimatsu en la enfermería.

Karamatsu aún no conoce la relación que lleva su hermano con su entrenador, y aunque al principio pensaba que no era amor (¿Onodera donde?) Con eso lo acepto, porque se le rompio el corazón.

Bueno mis amados lectores, entre a final de semestre así que yo creo que el siguiente capítulo estará como en una semana y media, perdón pero quiero pasar todas mis materias T_T

Espero que les haya gustado, me gustaría conocer sus opiniones, y muchas gracias a todo el que leyo! 3 3


	6. Chapter 6

Hola mis bonitos lectores! Les traigo un capítulo un poco más tarde de lo acordado pero áca esta.

Es desde la perspectiva de Ichi.

Espero que les guste 3 3

* * *

" _Déjame ver tu rostro lleno de placer, Ichimatsu"_ El vapor de la regadera asfixiándome _"Déjame escuchar esos pecadores gemidos"_ Las gotas quemando cada uno de los rincones de mi piel " _Perece conmigo en nuestro dulce infierno"_ El frío congelando mi corazón _"Ciégate por el éxtasis, amor"_ La mirada ciega _"Pero recuerda, soy el único que te puede poner de esta manera"_ Osomatsu era una violenta tormenta. Él podía arrastrarme con sus garras hacia lo más profundo del averno, para después abandonarme como un envase carente de voluntad.

Un melancólico suspiro escapo de mis labios mientras examinaba los chupones de mi pecho bajo el agua caliente. Aún recuerdo la primera vez que él me tomó, ambos estábamos tan nerviosos, no sabíamos bien que hacer o que decir en esos momentos, pero fue la mejor noche que él me regalo. Después todo se volvió brusco y gélido, él se volvió impersonal.

"Es tu culpa" Aunque el baño se había llenado de vapor todavía podía distinguir mi reflejo en ese transparente cubículo "Tú cambiaste" Mi mano por inercia acaricio las viejas cicatrices de mis muñecas, casi imperceptibles con la huella de los años e invisibles al cubrirlas con maquillaje, pero aun así existentes.

"Es tu culpa" Me volví a repetir con el asco en la garganta y la cólera en el estómago "Yo ya no sé cómo hacerlo feliz" Musite rendido sin si quiera enjuagarme el shampoo del cabello.

Me he atado al infierno al tener tatuada esa pregunta en la frente. No lo comprendo, mi actitud jamás se alteró para que él se apartara, nunca tuve la autoestima alta, incluso antes de que me destrozaran y yo me hiciera amigo de la muerte. ¿Qué hice para que él se aburriera de mí?

¿Acaso soy el único que está roto de nosotros dos?

"Que cruel" Esa cantarina burla con el ruido de la puerta me sacaron de mis pensamientos "Te estas tardando demasiado en tu ducha" Osomatsu sin ninguna prenda encima se encerró conmigo, en aquella habitación de paredes de vidrío y olor a vainilla.

"Tú te demoras más de media hora" Retrocedí para quedar justo debajo del chorro de agua "Yo pago esta cuenta, puedo demorarme más" Con un paso firme, con el pecho completamente empapado y el cabello despeinado él me agarro de los hombros.

"Quizás deberíamos empezar a compartir" Para devorarme con un hambriento beso.

Su lengua invadió cada centímetro de mi boca, su aroma intoxico mis sentidos, mientras mis labios cual adicto correspondieron rogando por más. Mis manos se aferraron a sus lacios y sedosos cabellos, las suyas descendieron por mis caderas dejando un camino de celos y amor al hervir mi sangre.

"Ichimatsu" Mis ojos se cerraron cuando sus dientes se dirigieron a mi cuello "Joder, te necesitaba tanto" Mis piernas se enredaron a su cintura al ser apoyado contra la regadera "Te necesito tanto"

"Osomatsu" Su lengua saboreo mi piel sin pudor. Yo sabía que este romance era destructivo, que los años lo habían marchitado hasta acorralarnos, que él pronto se iría, pero "No pares" Estaba enamorado "Me gusta que lo hagas así"

"Amo cuando eres directo, mi lindo gatito" ¡Mierda! ¡Estaba tan enamorado!

Mis manos se clavaron en su espalda, nuestros alientos se fundieron en lujuria, nuestras miradas parecían desprender chispas de pura electricidad cuando con un par de besos superficiales nos perdíamos.

"No seas tan brusco" Aunque dije eso jadeé "Todavía me duele por lo que me hiciste en la enfermería" Una sonrisa socarrona se dibujó sobre sus labios. Condenándome un poco más con ese macabro encanto.

"Hay que hacerlo otra vez" Su voz era el mismo pecado encarnado, me estaba intoxicando "Me calentó hacerlo en tu escritorio" Me estaba perdiendo "Además eres más sexy con el uniforme" Enredando en medio de sus mentiras.

" _Es un regalo que hice para ti"_ Hasta que su demacrada expresión, junto con esos llorosos ojos azules azotaron mis pensamientos.

"¡No!" Osomatsu atónito me soltó provocando que mi trasero chocara en contra de las duras y frías baldosas, lastimando mi destrozada cadera "Eso fue muy riesgoso" Me intente justificar.

"Si lo que te preocupa es que los demás sepan que somos pareja, yo creo que ya lo sospechan" Él me extendió la mano derecha como seña de disculpa, tratando de acercarse a mis muros en vano "Sé que te importa tu trabajo, pero"

"Creo que Karamatsu nos vio, tal vez nos escuchó" Su rostro se deformo al atender aquel nombre, su mandíbula rechino, sus orbes se oscurecieron "Es tu alumno estrella, te debería importar su opinión" Hasta convertirse en dos cuencas negras sin vida. Estaba invocando al diablo. Jugando con fuego.

"Aunque él nos haya visto ese mocoso no dirá nada" Mis piernas temblaron, el pecho me ardió "Es mejor que sepa que ya tienes dueño"

"No seas infantil" Él no me permitió tocarlo al apretar mi muñeca un par de centímetros frente a su trabajado pecho "No quiero cargar con la culpa de tu despido tampoco"

"¿Desde cuándo te importa tanto la opinión de un idiota?" Aunque la calefacción se encontraba encendida y el vapor nos envolvía, nunca había sentido tanto frío a su lado "¡No comprendo porque te has encariñado con él de repente! ¿Te importa más lo que Karamatsu piense que lo yo quiera?"

"Osomatsu"

"¡¿Lo quieres satisfacer más a él que a mí?!" Mis hombros cayeron cansados de revivir esté estúpido ciclo "¡¿Tan necesitado estas de cariño?!" Mi paciencia él ya la había rebasado hace muchos años "¡¿Tan fácil eres?! ¡Contéstame!"

"¡Sí!" Él freno sus movimientos pasmado "Me has ignorado tanto que ahora me rebajo a buscar el afecto en menores de edad ¿Es lo que querías escuchar?" Era la primera vez que la cólera me vencía y las emociones salían a flote "No es justo que me prives y me acuses de estupideces solo porque eres un celoso de mierda ¡Me canse! ¡También necesito mi puto espacio!"

"Ichimatsu" Los músculos se me tensaron, nuestros ojos no se pudieron conectar más.

"Estoy enfermo de depender de ti y hacer lo que siempre se te dé la gana" Mi ceño se arrugo mientras el ruido del agua contra la regadera se volvía lejano "Ese mocoso" Con mis dedos simule comillas "Aunque sea el idiota más doloroso del mundo, es mío" Con un paso firme lo acorrale "Y no permitiré que esto me lo arrebates como lo hiciste con todo lo demás, que me hagas sentir culpable simplemente por existir y no pensar en ti" Su risa irónica provoco que un escalofrío azotara mi médula.

"¿Así es como me ves?" Pese a ser protagónico de una sonrisa, está expresaba puro dolor "¿Cómo un abusivo que te ha oprimido de todo?"

"Yo" No tuve el valor para responder, tan solo bajé la cabeza analizando como las gotas de mi flequillo se perdían entre la multitud.

"¡Perfecto!" El ruido de la puerta estrellándose contra su marco y sus estruendosos pasos resonando por el apartamento, me hicieron darme cuenta de la estupidez que había cometido. ¡Lo estaba perdiendo!

"¡No quise decir eso!" Corte el agua histérico y arrepentido. El vapor se disipo "¡Escúchame por favor!" Lo más rápido que mis movimientos me permitieron, me seque el cuerpo para vestirme con una sencilla polera blanca de gato y un par de jeans rotos "No seas infantil" Me arrastre hacia la puerta de nuestra habitación intentando irrumpir entre sus muros "Osomatsu déjame entrar" Pero él nuevamente me ignoro, ya era una costumbre entre nosotros dos.

Sin importar cuanto golpeara la pared, le suplicara por la rendija de la ventilación o me arrastrara por su perdón, esa puerta no se levantó. Con las manos adormecidas de tanto insistir y la ropa pegada a la piel por mi mal trabajo, lo único que pude hacer fue dejarme caer en el suelo para abrazarme de las rodillas degustando la misma desesperación. Pese a ya haberse convertido una broma casi satírica el sabor a culpa entre nuestros besos, no me podía apartar.

Estaba enamorado. Jodido hasta lo más profundo del corazón.

Cuando el tic tac del reloj se volvió mi música de fondo esa puerta finalmente se abrió dejando ver a un Osomatsu bien vestido tomando sus cosas. Su mirada escarlata me paralizo impidiéndome levantarme del suelo, convirtiéndome en el espectador de sus movimientos hacia la salida del departamento.

"¿Ahora quién es el que huye?" Mis palabras escaparon temblorosas y resentidas. Digno reflejo de mi alma "¡Te estas enfadando por una idiotez sin sentido!" Mi pareja no cambio de expresión, tan solo se detuvo a media sala de estar.

"¿Cómo quieres que me sienta si me estas reemplazando por un mocoso?" Apoyando mis manos en la alfombra me alcé "No estamos en condiciones de darnos más peleas, nuestra relación está mal y lo sabes"

"Yo no puedo jugar, sin embargo, tú puedes coquetear con todo el puto equipo de basquetbol si se te da la gana" Con un aplauso sarcástico me acerque "Que bonito"

"Ya estoy cansado de esto Ichimatsu" Su suspiro de resignación me quemo la garganta "Quizás necesitamos un tiempo"

"¿Un tiempo?" Mis espinas me rodearon para protegerme "Tú fuiste quien me convirtió en este dependiente" Para quebrantar ese empolvado orgullo "¿Qué pasó con nosotros?" Mi atención por inercia se centró en la fotografía que teníamos en la mesa de al lado. Una imagen de nuestra noche de graduación, en donde él me abrazaba de la cintura y juraba su eterno amor.

"No cariño" El de mirada escarlata tomó la imagen con una notoria frustración "Tú fuiste quien me convirtió de esto" Su mandíbula rechino "En un monstruo manipulador" Para estrellarla en contra de la pared y arrojar los trozos al suelo "¡Es tu culpa que estemos hechos mierda!" Con la mano sangrando por los fragmentos de vidrío insertos en su piel y el asco expuesto, él me abandono.

Me volví a dejar caer para recoger el cristal, sin importarme si al tocarlo me lastimaba, o sí mi ropa se manchaba. Con nostalgia delineé el infantil rostro de delincuente de Osomatsu; tan contento, tan vivo, tan alegre, torpe, atrevido. Tan él. Lo extrañaba.

¿A que nos arrastre?

"Es tu culpa" Murmuré al ver la fatídica expresión en mi imagen "Es mi culpa" Balbuceé percibiendo como los ojos me ardían "Yo nos mate" Me encorve hasta que mi rostro toco mis rodillas dejando que todas las lágrimas corrieran "¡Lo lamento Osomatsu!" Y aun sabiendo que él no me escucharía y mis sentimientos no lo alcanzarían continúe pidiendo perdón "¡Lo siento tanto!" Buscando una mísera gota de redención.

" _Solo serás un estorbo en su vida, a ti no te interesan sus gustos, no eres popular como él"_ Presione mis parpados recordando esa enrojecida mirada _"Deberías solo desaparecer"_ Fue tan ingenuo pensar que lo podía hacer feliz.

Con las manos temblorosas y las emociones explotando en mi mente, tome mi teléfono para marcar a la única persona con la que pretendía poder contar. Necesitaba que alguien me sacara de este averno; quien sea que me pudiera rescatar de este infernal carnaval de tortura.

"¿Diga?" Mi labio reseco me impidió dar más respuesta que un amargo tosido "¿Hay alguien ahí?"

"Necesito verte, ahora" No fue necesario verlo para captar su sorpresa. No lo culpaba.

"¿Ichimatsu?" Un jadeo agotado me rebalso.

"Por favor"

"Te mandare la dirección para que nos encontremos" Él ni siquiera vacilo "Aguanta por mientras" Era un verdadero idiota.

Agarrando mi billetera de la misma mesa de la fotografía y el celular, deambulé hasta un concurrido parque cerca del centro de la cuidad, con vergüenza me limpié el rostro para tomar asiento en una banca y esperar con falsa calma. Mi mirada se centró en la silueta de mi sombra reflejada en el pavimento; tan encorvada y sin gracia.

" _Ichimatsu amor, no creo que ustedes dos sean buenos juntos"_ Quizás debí escucharla _"No te ves feliz cuando estas a su lado, y él no vale que te hieras así"_ Todavía recuerdo su cálido toque en mis muñecas, su suave roce sobre mis mejillas _"Te amo, pero no me quedare a ver cómo te destruyes"_ Sus cristalinos ojos _"Escoge a uno de los dos"_ Debí haberme ido con Ichiko.

Tantas cosas que haría de nuevo.

Apoyando mi espalda en el respaldo de madera, retire mis cabellos de la frente, intentando despejar mi mente de esos tormentosos recuerdos. No puedo evitar que mis decisiones se aten a mi cuerpo cual cadenas y me impidan respirar. No estoy listo para dejar este tormento ir; aun debo pagar.

"Ichimatsu" Su galante y seductora voz pareció ser el único sonido haciendo eco en el parque "Ya estoy aquí"

"Gracias por venir" Con vergüenza eleve la mirada para chocar con su cansada expresión "Atsushi" El nombrado me sonrío haciéndome una seña hacia una cafetería en la esquina, indicándome que me levantara para seguirlo.

El local era pequeño y acogedor, de pisos de madera pintados de color borbón y paredes grisáceas adornadas con cuadros de los mejores comensales. Atsushi ordeno dos capuchinos, junto con una ración de privacidad antes de suspirar y volver a mirarme al rostro, esperando que saboreara esa costosa taza de café.

"Debo confesar que me sorprendiste con tu llamada" Sus manos rodearon el vaso de porcelana con grabados azules antes de llevársela a los labios "Debo suponer que reconsideraste mi propuesta de fingir ser más cercanos para llevarlo a algo real" Antes de que pudiera responder la puerta del local se abrió estruendosamente.

"¡Tenemos una reserva a las cinco!" Todomatsu cual diablo convocado apareció con un grupo de estudiantes detrás de él "Llame ayer para confir" Su rostro se deformo al vernos cerca, tan juntos en una mesa "¿Qué rayos hacen acá ustedes dos?"

"Estamos en una cita" La socarrona voz del castaño irrito al más bajo "Estamos probando suerte en nuestra relación" Sus profundos ojos se centraron en mi rostro "¿Cierto Ichimatsu?" Me tense al detectar la amenaza en sus palabras.

"Cierto" Balbuceé ignorando el resto de la situación.

"Idiotas" Chillo Todomatsu, alisando su camisa rosada para tomar asiento con un grupo de diez estudiantes, dentro de los que se encontraba Karamatsu, al que por pena no mire.

"Un momento" Un balde de agua fría me cayó al leer esa satisfecha expresión "Tu sabías que él estaría aquí"

"Que perspicaz" Se mofo "Como el hijo del director conozco cada una de las salidas que hace la secundaría, tan solo quería aprovechar" Atsushi tomó mis manos frente a la celosa y frustrada expresión del de rosado "Ahora sí, háblame de porque me has llamado"

"No lo sé" Unas tenues gotas de sudor nacieron en mi frente "Solo necesitaba salir de mi casa, despejarme con alguien"

"¿Cómo va tu relación con Osomatsu?" Su pregunta calo por las grietas de mi máscara para asfixiarme "Luces sorprendido" Una burla otra vez, era predecible "Todos los maestros lo sospechan, no vale la pena negarlo y así ambos nos esforzamos menos"

"Estamos como la mierda" El contrario pareció sorprendido cuando me aferre con más fuerza a sus manos "Pareciera que nos odiáramos a muerte"

"¿Como?" Atsushi parpadeo atónito prestándome atención por primera vez "Explícame"

"Cada día es una pelea nueva con él" La boca me supo a acido, una insoportable presión se destapo, sin embargo, ya me quería detener "Osomatsu sabe hacerme sentir inferior, culpable, me usa, yo lo sé, quizás me engaña, es un maldito manipulador como novio, es un sádico y yo un jodido sumiso por aguantárselo"

"¿Por qué no lo dejas?" Él me tomo del mentón para fundir nuestras miradas "Sabes que es toxico"

"Porque lo amo" No me creyó "Porque lo necesito" Ni yo lo hacía.

"No me cuentes la versión romántica de película, quiero oír la verdad" Su cuerpo se inclinó sobre la mesa, casi derramando el café "Ya me metiste en esto, aprende a hacerte responsable"

"Porque soporte mucho para rendirme ahora con él" Finalmente Atsushi me rompió y quede expuesto como aquel frágil niñato que lloraba por las burlas "Pase más de cinco años soportando el infierno por él, si lo pierdo será como si todos sus insultos fueran verdad"

"Con calma" Su tacto fue tan gentil, que nuevamente sentí ganas de querer llorar.

"Osomatsu en la escuela era popular; sin siquiera esforzarse era amado por todos, siendo un patán, un idiota borracho, un mujeriego" La melancolía me inundo "Yo no" Para que esas imágenes se quemaran en mi corazón "Era considerado el raro de la clase, y un estorbo para los que querían ser amigos de mi novio" Una pequeña risa escapo "Nunca entendí porque él me escogió si tenía gente tan divertida a su alrededor"

"Ichimatsu" Esa fue la misma lastima personificada.

"En resumen, me hicieron la vida imposible en la secundaria para que dejara a Osomatsu en paz, y cada vez que lo intentaba él se acercaba hablando de lo mucho que me quería y necesitaba, en la universidad fue lo mismo. Por alguna razón siempre fui odiado, y aunque en ese tiempo lo único que quería era desaparecer por él no lo hice" Mire con orgullo esas repulsivas cicatrices "Sí me rindo con él y dejo que las cosas se desarmen será darles la razón"

"Ese no es un buen motivo para seguir con él" Con una expresión indescifrable él siguió "Comprendo que debes haber sufrido, entiendo que la pasaste mal, pero"

"¿Cómo puedes comprender eso si nunca te ha faltado nada?" Mis defensas lo golpearon provocando que nuestras manos se separaran "Nunca vas a entender lo mucho que yo me lastime por él, la mierda que fue toda mi adolescencia porque la tuya fue perfecta con un padre que todo te lo daba"

"¿Qué sabes de mí?" Frené mi discurso ante esa atónita expresión "¿De verdad crees que la tuve fácil? ¿Qué no aguante críticas? ¿Qué no me trataron de hundir?" Su ceño se arrugo "Sí, Ichimatsu, ellos también me trataron mal, pero salí adelante en lugar de amargarme"

"Perdón" Un carraspeo el ambiente lo desgarro.

"¿Interrumpo algo?" Todomatsu apoyando una mano sobre la mesa y la otra en su cadera se inclinó hacia nosotros "Yo y los chicos tuvimos una salida hacia el museo de artes, ahora como recompensa los voy a llevar a una feria, y pues ellos me obligaron a preguntarles si ustedes querían venir" Atsushi sonrío satisfecho antes de volver a darme la mano.

"Una manera romántica para terminar nuestra cita" El maestro de artes con un manotazo nos separó.

"No quiero que corrompan la mente de mis estudiantes, no tolerare que actúen como una estúpida pareja" Su expresión nos petrifico a ambos "¿Entendido?" Junto a ese tono de ultratumba él lucia como la misma muerte.

"Sí" Tartamudeamos al mismo tiempo.

"Genial, entonces vamos" Todomatsu tiro de la manga del traje a mi acompañante para abrazarse con recelo a su brazo.

"Te hará bien divertirte un poco" Fue lo que murmuro antes de que el diablo lo hipnotizara con una supuesta inocencia.

"Tsk" Ignorando el eufórico grupo de estudiantes y las miradas de odio eterno que me dedico el afeminado maestro, me limite a seguir al grupo con las manos en los bolsillos de los jeans, y una expresión de fastidio ya incrustada.

El cielo ya se encontraba fundido entre una mezcla escarlata y zafiro cuando salimos de la cafetería. No tuvimos que caminar más que un par de cuadras para llegar a una feria ambulante decorada con las luces que se cuelgan en las ventanas los días de Navidad, diferentes casetas de madera atestadas de gente, y un pequeño escenario al medio, con un chico amateur cantando una pegajosa tonada. Nervioso busque a la pareja al verme ahogado en personas desconocidas. Era un asco bajo presión.

"Calmate gatito, ya estas viejo para perderte" Bromeó el de galante traje golpeándome en la espalda "Si te sientes más seguro podemos ir a los juegos de la orilla"

"Nada de eso" Todomatsu con un puchero en los labios y las mejillas infladas abrazo a mi acompañante "Tengo ganas de ir a la noria, pero me da miedo hacerlo solo" Atsushi no se debió haber percatado de la boba expresión que dibujo ante la linda actitud del maestro "Por favor acompáñame"

"Lo siento amigo" La pareja se perdió entre una multitud de gritos y risas cubierta por las incandescentes luces.

"Al menos se lo pude contar a alguien" Musité girando sobre mis gastados zapatos, listo para escapar de aquel lugar.

"Sensei" Un potente agarre en la manga de mi polera, y esa profunda voz me paralizaron "¿Te vas a ir otra vez sin decirme nada?"

"¿Por qué tendría que darle una explicación a un mocoso?" Irritado me volteé solo para perecer en esa mirada "¿Qué es?" En un par de ojos carentes de calor y una mueca de represión "¿Estas bien?"

"Sí" Esa descarada mentira me fastidio "Quiero pasar esta noche contigo"

"Me debería ir" Karamatsu apretó con una mayor intensidad mi muñeca.

"Es cruel de tu parte confiar en alguien como Atsushi cuando apenas lo conoces y yo me he esforzado tanto por hacerte feliz" Él me soltó para morderse el labio con frustración "Si no soy lo suficiente solo dilo, y acabemos con esto" Mi estómago se retorció con el simple pensamiento de perderlo. Ya era muy tarde.

"Quizás" Lo necesitaba "Me pueda quedar un poco" Una dolorosa sonrisa apareció en sus labios calmando mi corazón.

"¡Bien!" Él me dio la mano para guiarme por la multitud "Tenemos muchos juegos que probar"

Durante tres largas e insufribles horas Karamatsu y yo tratamos de vencer algún juego de azar sin obtener ni una vez la victoria, gastando todo el sueldo de mis primeros meses en la mueca burlona del dueño del puesto. Sin importar si fueran dardos, dados, adivinanzas o cartas ambos éramos un asco escogiendo, los peores de toda la feria en elegir.

"Quizás deberíamos parar" Le recomendé al ver como él se acercaba hacia un local de tiro "¡Kusomatsu!"

"Don´t worry mi Karamatsu boy" Fruncí el ceño por ese molesto apodo "Ya no me queda más dinero que para esto" Rodeé los ojos antes de seguirlo hacia una pequeña y maltrecha caseta con cinco objetivos de dardos completamente intactos.

"¿Quieres intentarlo?" El vendedor de gigantescos dientes y traje de mal gusto morado no contuvo su fastidiosa risa "Todos ganan acá muchacho"

"Kusomatsu" Me ignoro.

"¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?" El mocoso ilusionado analizo la distancia de los objetivos.

"Por cinco billetes te doy tres oportunidades para que le aciertes al centro de cualquiera de los blancos" El escuálido hombre se apoyó en el mesón "¿Bastante sencillo no?"

"Quiero intentar" Karamatsu apoyo sus últimos ahorros sobre la mesa antes de tomar el rifle con balas de pintura y sostenerlo sobre su hombro.

"Suerte" El arma hizo un insufrible sonido antes de que la capsula manchara uno de los pilares del local a bastantes metros de los objetivos colgados "Quedan dos" Un chasquido de lengua fue lo que pronuncio antes de mirarme y extenderme el rifle.

"Trata tú Ichimatsu" Un escalofrío golpeaba mi columna cada vez que él pronunciaba mi nombre.

"Acabemos con esto rápido" Tomando el arma entre mis manos la afirme sobre el mesón para agacharme y quedar a su altura. Una puntiaguda sonrisa esboce al apuntar exactamente en el centro del objetivo de más bajo, el juego estaba ganado. Sin dudarlo apreté esperando que la bala empujara el centro, no obstante, esto jamás no paso "¿Qué mierda?" La irritante risa del vendedor me jodio.

Al levantarme del suelo observe como la bala se había estrellado en contra del piso, manchando los zapatos del idiota.

"Creo que lo tengo" Balbuceo el de ojos azules apoyando el arma en contra de su brazo extendido, fijando la dirección hacia el techo de la carpa. Otra vez ese estruendoso sonido interrumpió la atmósfera de la feria cuando sorpresivamente la bala sí mancho el medio del obstáculo del centro "Creo que la mirilla esta desviada" Fue lo que farfullo antes de devolverle el rifle.

"Presumido" Bramo el hombre del traje arrancando un peluche de los escaparates para arrojárselo a Karamatsu "No regresen jamás" Reí ante la infantil actitud del perdedor para cubrir enseguida mi boca con mi mano.

"Tú" Me petrifique ante la expresión del contrario "Tienes una risa tan bonita, no deberías cubrirla" Con vergüenza lo empuje para apartarme.

"¿Cómo no te da vergüenza decir esas cosas?" Ambos con la cabeza gacha caminamos hacia un rincón de la feria sentándonos en una apartada banca, al frente de un pequeño y desierto lago.

"Porque son verdad" Musito extendiéndome el peluche "He notado que te gustan los gatos" Por primera vez le preste atención al premio "Deberías conservarlo tú" El juguete era un bonito gato de pelaje anaranjado y grandes ojos verdes rodeados por unas densas gafas azules.

"No lo quiero" Ni siquiera yo me trague esa mentira "No sabría qué hacer con él"

"Puedes ponerlo en la enfermería" Sin responder nada más abrace al animal satisfecho por lo suave y esponjoso que era "Ichimatsu"

"¿Sí?" Las luces de la noche parecieron enfocarlo solamente a él, la feria ahora era su escenario y yo el humilde espectador.

"No sé qué estás pasando con Osomatsu" Sus manos se aferraron a mis hombros impidiéndome huir "Me siento perdido con su relación porque no me cuentas nada, no comprendo si me quieres aquí o me quieres lejos" No respondí "¿Te molesta que me esté involucrando?" Me trate de mover para escapar antes de que se acercara demasiado "¿Ichimatsu?" Pero el reloj me había dado la media noche.

"No lo sé" Balbuceé "No sé qué es lo que estoy buscando contigo"

"Explícame entonces" Él se llevó mi mano hacia sus labios antes de besarla y provocar que toda la sangre me hirviera.

"No sé en qué momento me encariñe así contigo, no entiendo las emociones que proyectas, tampoco estoy seguro porque me freno a contarte todo" Mi mirada se enfocó hacia el reflejo de la luna en el lago "Quizás tengo miedo de ensuciarte también"

"Eso no"

"O que te des cuenta de la clase de basura que soy" Finalmente la presión que ejercía su hipnótica mirada me rebaso "Te acercaste a mí sin saber nada, pasas tiempo conmigo de forma desinteresada pidiéndome que te hable de mis problemas, no me exiges mucho, sin embargo, sí lo hago y te confió mis problemas te darás cuenta de lo dañado que estoy, y" Por inercia apreté mi mano entre las suyas "No quiero eso" Por primera vez nuestros ojos se buscaron "Por favor déjame en paz"

"No puedo" Su tono fue seguro, y por primera vez adulto "Nunca dejare de tratar contigo Ichimatsu, lo quiero absolutamente todo de ti"

"No sabes en que lio te estas involucrando" Sus gestos fueron dominantes al igual que su actitud "Eres demasiado joven para amargarte por mis cosas y" Una agradable presión sobre mis labios me silencio.

El aire se me fue de los pulmones, las manos se me congelaron, la piel me hormigueo mientras Karamatsu con los ojos cerrados y una expresión indescifrable me robaba un inocente y dulce beso. Sus manos se encerraron entre mis cabellos impidiéndome apartarlo, su boca se movió desvergonzada y hambrienta contra la mía, antes de separarse él me mordió el labio inferior.

"¿Ahora lo comprendes?" Mi corazón jamás había latido tan rápido "Me gustas Ichimatsu, no como un amigo, ni como un enfermero o consejero" Sus manos acunaron mis pómulos "Me gustas de verdad"

"¿Qué?" Mis mejillas fueron azotadas por un infernal color rojo "¡No seas idiota! Yo tengo"

"Pareja, lo sé" Suspiro antes de regalarme una amarga expresión "Lo tuyo con Osomatsu es bastante evidente" Pronto baje mis defensas y mis hombros para chocar con esa luminosa y divergente sonrisa "También es obvio que no son felices juntos"

"¿Por qué insisten con eso?" Clave mis uñas en mi piel hasta que está ardió "Yo y él llevamos años juntos, somos muy felices"

"¿Y porque pareciera que quieres llorar?" Las yemas de sus dedos acariciaron mis labios "Puedes mentirle a todo el mundo, incluso a ti, pero a mí jamás me engañaras"

"¿Y qué sugieres que haga?"

"Enamórate de alguien más" Su aliento rozo mi rostro "Don´t worry my boy" Él dejo otro beso sobre mi nariz "Yo me encargare de eso"

"Dueles, Kusomatsu" Trate de bromear confundido levantándome del asiento, abrazándome a mí mismo por el frío de la noche junto con aquel peluche de gato.

"Mientras sea para ti" Suspiro quitándose la chaqueta de cuero "Quiero que la uses camino a tu casa" Él la deposito sobre mis hombros mostrando esa estúpida polera azul con su rostro estampado al medio "Yo te arrastre a la feria, me sentiría mal si te enfermaras"

"Como quieras" No estaba de ánimo para rebatir.

El pecho me dolía demasiado.

Tomé un taxi hacia mi apartamento con la mente enredada en un lio. No puedo tomar enserio esa clase de confesión, Karamatsu es muy joven para saber lo que quiere, de seguro solamente fue un capricho o lo hizo por lastima, quizás le pagaron para hacerme una broma y ver qué tan lejos llegaba, debe ser un engaño, una trampa, eso ya lo sé, ya me ha pasado, pero…

"El no haría eso" Musite aspirando con vergüenza el aroma de la chaqueta, permitiendo que esta me abrazara como si fuesen sus brazos.

He aceptado la traición de todo el mundo, tengo heridas de quien menos me lo espere y más quise, de mi propia familia y quien proclame como verdadera amistad, sin embargo, a mi pesar confió plenamente en ese idiota.

¿Entonces porque me beso?

Ese agradable cosquilleo regreso a mi boca al recordar esa sensación, lo único que pude hacer fue apoyar mi cabeza en los asientos del taxi y suspirar saboreando una emoción que hace muchos años consideraba como muerta.

Al llegar a mi edificio no pude borrar una tonta sonrisa de mis labios en el ascensor, ni quitarme esa ridícula chaqueta de cuero. Él me estaba afectando, su mirada me estaba cambiando, quizás todos ellos tenían razón y mi relación ya estaba rota, tal vez era momento de dejarlo ir.

Negando con la cabeza camine hacia mi departamento, encontrando un chiquillo de mueca afligida apoyado en contra de mi puerta frente al pasillo, abrazado a una vieja libreta.

"Disculpa" Con una mueca estoica él volteo el rostro "¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?" El joven de mirada jade me sonrió nervioso y con cierto atisbo de desconfianza.

"Lamento molestarlo" Él tartamudeo "Yo me preguntaba a qué hora regresa Osomatsu, él me dio esta dirección" El muy maldito ni siquiera le dio las instrucciones a su club, que irresponsable.

"No tengo idea" Trate de ocultar mi decepción caminando hacia mi apartamento "Pero si estás aquí por algo de los partidos te puedo enseñar donde tiene las carpetas de estrategias" El muchacho palideció levantándose del suelo mientras yo abría la puerta.

"Puedo preguntarle algo" Asentí un tanto confundido por el pánico en sus pupilas "¿Qué es usted de Osomatsu?" Su rostro enrojecido por su insolencia "No me quiero entrometer, pero tienes su llave y pareces conocerlo bien, los he visto juntos antes"

"Soy su novio" Nunca había visto una sonrisa tan amarga como con la que él se rompió.

* * *

Primero responderé sus lindos comentarios 3

Mika Tsubaki: Hola Mika! Es un gusto verte por acá 3

Muchas gracias por seguir la historia y por aún estarla esperando, sé que puedo ser irregular a veces.

Jajaja lendaaa! Me hare responsable de cualquier emoción causada por el fic. Pero si, no es algo sencillo que Karamatsu se haya enterado mucho menos de esa manera, sin embargo, al menos eso le dara la determinación para persisitir con Ichimatsu y abrirle un poco más las grietas de la personalidad (Sono muy extraño aunque espero que se entienda)

Perdón! Es que suelo asumir el genero por el usuario y más de una vez me he equivocado /3

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo! Y espero que haya sido de tu agrado!

Abracitos acosadores! 3 3

Momokamatsu: Hola!

Creo que te amo, okey no te asustes por favor, pero me emociono mucho tu comentario TuT.

De verdad mil gracias por todo lo que dices, Karamatsu ya de por si es un personaje un poco ingenuo e idealista sumandole la edad, fue un golpe my duro tener que ver a Ichimatsu con quien consideraba como su amigo, no obstante, él esta dispuesto a ir a donde sea y llegar realmente lejos por el amor del enfermero.

Por todo lo que paso Ichi le es muy dificil dejar esa relación, pero como se ve, con el doloroso reflexiona un poco más y esta encontrando otro sentido para sus emociones. Son un amor juntos.

Awww, otra vez, muchas gracias a ti por leerlo, enserio no tienes idea de como me emociono cada vez que leo tus comentarios.

Un abrazo gigante! 3 3

Lizz972 : Hola Lizz!

Ay! Y tu me noticeaste a mí, me emocione.

Se preocupa por Kara y más que eso, ya se dio cuenta que lo necesita aunque no quiere aceptar el porque XD

De hecho seee Totoko va a ser como un impulso para que Karamatsu se atreva, aunque para su beneficio siempre, y si fue bien feo que se enterara de esa manera, pero al menos le sirve para armarse de valor y decidirse por todo.

Lo notaste! Fuiste la unica en prestar atención en su relación de hermanos, gracias, sip, ellos eran unidos en un pasado y por culpa de ese lio se separaron, intentan pretender que nada paso, sin embargo, no es lo mismo, y Kara lo nota, y le duele, pero calma, que algo bueno puede salir de este lio.

Espero que te haya gustado y muchas gracias por leer! 3 3

* * *

Ahora si mis hermosos lectores!

Las buenas noticias es que actualizare esto cada semana para festejar mi libertad y mañana contestare todos los mensajes que tengo pendiente en cualquiera de las páginas.

No sé si se entendio bien pero contextualizare...

Ichi sufrio mucho porque desde que Oso tiene interes amoroso en él lo han tratado como una basura para que se aparte, por eso más que amor o cualquier emoción que haya al medio él no quiere admitir la derrota.

Fue con Atsushi porque le dio verguenza ir con alguien a quien considera un niño.

Karamatsu esta decidido a ganar el corazón de Ichi,y al ver su reacción sabe que no le es indiferente.

El chico de la puerta si era Choromatsu y acá el agua se turbo...

Nos leemos la proxima semana!

Mil gracias a quien lee y comenta 3 3


	7. Chapter 7

Hola mis bonitos lectores!

Les traigo la actualización a tiempo.

Lo único que tengo que aclarar es que este capítulo es desde la mirada de Choro, aunque queda obvio al comienzo XD.

¡Espero que les guste!

* * *

"¿Qué?" Las manos me habían comenzado a sudar, el labio me trepidaba, el corazón me ardía como si un infierno se estuviese desatando en su interior "Puedes repetir eso por favor" Como si alguien estuviese incrustando sus garras dentro de mi pecho; arrancándolo de mi alma.

"Soy su novio" Pronto los ojos se me inundaron en llanto. Debía ser mentira "Oye pero que no te sorprenda tanto, Osomatsu no es del tipo masculino que juega para las mujeres" Quería que fuese un engaño "¿Chico?" El enfermero se trató de acercar con una endeble sonrisa solo para que lo golpeara.

"¡Aléjate de mí!" La garganta me punzó, la vista se me empaño. Estaba muriendo.

"¿Estas bien?" Asqueado repase su escuálido cuerpo con la mirada. Esto no podía estar pasando "Sí tanto te urge, puedes esperarlo en nuestro apartamento" Me mordí el labio hasta que esté me supo a sangre reteniendo las ganas de vomitar al escuchar esa confianza.

De pronto ellos me parecían repugnantes. Eran patéticos.

"No necesito nada de él" Gruñí antes de recoger mi orgullo "Ni de ti" Para correr lo más lejos que mis piernas me permitieron.

El mundo se detuvo para mí aquella noche, las imágenes a mi alrededor simplemente se pausaron para que saboreara el carnaval de miseria en el que ese demonio seductor me había ahogado. Yo creí en él, cada segundo que compartimos el aire yo creí en él.

El ruido de mis zapatos golpeando la acera, mi propia respiración ahogándome, el viento azotando mi cara, la noche ocultando mi llanto; eran las únicas sensaciones que me gobernaban mientras huía hacia ningún lugar.

" _Choro-chan no seas amargado"_ Recordar esa dulce mirada rojiza _"Te ves bastante feo cuando frunces el ceño"_ Su aliento acariciando mi cuello, sus manos apretando mis dedos _"¿Sabes? Pese a tu mal carácter de tsundere te amo igual"_

"¡Mentiras!" Grite alcanzando la desesperación. Todo era una maldita mentira.

Era obvio Choromatsu; él siempre fue el tipo de hombre con hilos ajenos enredados entre la palma de su mano. Lo supiste desde el primer momento en que te hablo, con esa galante sonrisa de comercial y ese irritante tono resonando en tus más profundos anhelos. Él nunca te tomaría enserio, tan solo te estaba usando cual pasatiempo.

" _Me podría acostumbrar a ver esa linda carita todos los días"_ ¡Mierda! Como me trague esas palabras.

" _He estado pensando en irnos a vivir juntos ¿Te gustaría?"_ El suave tacto de sus labios en contra de los míos, todas las memorias de mi primer amor, la satisfacción de que alguien se haya interesado en mí, ahora me duelen. Me están rompiendo por dentro hasta dejarme vacío

¿Él valió este dolor?

" _Solo di que sí quieres ser mi novio"_ No lo valió.

Yo lo habría seguido al mismo infierno sí así él me lo hubiese pedido _"Nadie tiene que enterarse si te preocupan tus padres"_ ¡Que estúpido fui! Nunca tuve su rol protagónico.

Mis piernas se detuvieron para que arrojara una satírica risa acariciando la locura. No se suponía que las cosas se dieran de esta manera, quería despertar de esta pesadilla y pretender que seguía siendo el único para esos hipnóticos ojos. Aún pretendía creer en Osomatsu. Cerré mis puños con la pena rebalsada; realmente quería creer en él.

"¿De verdad pensaste que él podría amar a alguien como tú?" Con frustración me limpie las lágrimas del rostro tratando de recuperar la cordura "¿Enserio pensaste que alguien te amaría?" Mire mi reflejo con desprecio contemplando esa grotesca imagen "No" Me respondí "Sabia que él era muy bueno para mí" Con esa confesión mi corazón se terminó de romper "Pero eso quería creer" Chille agradeciendo que las luces en mi casa estuvieran aún apagadas.

"Choromatsu vuelve en ti" Me suplique antes de dejar de mirar los vidrios de mi hogar, para entrar con la llave que se escondía sobre una maceta.

Cual rayo corrí hacia mi habitación, sintiendo como la sangre me hervía, como las náuseas me azotaban, siendo testigo de la forma en que la vida se me escapaba por los dedos, y no haciendo nada para evitarlo.

El amor duele demasiado, por eso intente huir al saber de antemano que por él caería.

Al llegar a mi cuarto observe las paredes decoradas con ese horrendo color musgo que mis padres eligieron hace años, repleta de posters de universidades y trozos de los poemas que él me escribió. Con nulas energías gateé hacia mi cama para leer por mero masoquismo los fragmentos de la más bella mentira que jamás viví.

 _Mi querido Choromatsu._

 _No soy bueno con las palabras, ni con las acciones, no te culpo por sentirte fastidiado cada vez que te quiero acosar con mis muestras de afecto, ni por golpearme por interrumpir tu presuntuoso estudio._

 _Tan solo quiero que sepas que todo lo hago por temor, sí, miedo a estarme enamorando de ti. No sé cuando comencé a verte de esta manera, cuando comencé a esperar nuestros "Fortuitos" encuentros, ni suplicar por conocer más de ese egocéntrico carácter, sin embargo, ya no lo puedo controlar._

 _He caído por ti en esta sensación cuyo nombre no me atrevo a pronunciar. Hasta que ambos estemos seguros de que lo que es, te propongo llamarla "Amor". Espero que logres amar tu carrera la mitad de lo que yo lo hago contigo._

"¿Para qué me dijiste todo esto si ya tenías a alguien más?" Musite clavando mis uñas en aquel trozo de papel para desgarrarlo "¿Fue divertido jugar con el corazón de un mocoso?" Otro poema salió de mi muro para ser destrozado.

Pronto las paredes quedaron vacías; sin pasión y color, al igual que yo, mientras cada memoria que tenía de él se quemaba en lo más profundo de mi mente, torturándome. Nunca me había sentido tan miserable y patético, engañado, y fracasado. Yo esperaba la traición de todo el mundo, de mis padres por no creer en mis talentos, de mis amigos por ser superficiales, incluso de mis hermanos al ser tan ingenuos, pero no de él.

Me he quedado sin nada.

"Maldición" Musite tratando de callar mis quejidos con la almohada. Ya era muy tarde "Me detesto" Había caído completamente "Imbécil" Antes esos trucos baratos y falsos encantos.

Estaba perdidamente enamorado de ese engaño.

"Brother" Cada uno de mis músculos se tensó al escuchar la ronca voz de mi hermano mayor irrumpir en mi cuarto "Are you okey?" Tan solo asentí sin mostrarle mi cara. Podría morir de vergüenza y ya nada importaría "Te he escuchado toser mucho esta noche" Como lo deseaba.

"Estoy bien Karamatsu, solo necesito descansar" El ruido de sus pasos se detuvo provocando que un escalofrío azotara mi columna "Solo vete"

"¿Qué le paso a tu habitación?" Era evidente su sorpresa "Choromatsu" Le podría dar un premio por intentar disimular.

"Enserio quiero estar solo" El peso de su cuerpo sobre mi cama y el crujir del colchón me indicaron que él se había sentado a mi lado "No quiero armar un escándalo con nuestros padres y Jyushimatsu durmiendo"

"Sé que nuestra relación aún no está bien" Su mano se deslizo con una gentileza casi desconocida sobre mi espalda "Esta bien si no me puedes perdonar por no defenderte como se supone que lo hiciera el hermano mayor" Su tono repentinamente se escuchaba más adulto y decidido "Yo nunca me lo perdonaré"

"Karamatsu" Me atreví a alzar el mentón conectando nuestras miradas.

"Pero por favor, déjame apoyarte en tus problemas de ahora en adelante como la familia que somos" Con las emociones polvorientas me arroje a sus brazos permitiendo que él acariciaría mi cabeza y susurrara dolorosas frases en inglés. Extrañaba estar bien con mi familia, echaba de menos la sensación de alguien acunándome en la oscuridad. Suspiré sabiendo que antes Osomatsu era quien se ocupaba de llenar ese espacio en blanco, que tonto me debí ver.

"Esto es tan vergonzoso" Balbuceé apoyando mi mentón sobre su hombro, arrojando los últimos vestigios de tristeza.

"Puedes contarme lo que pasó" Esas palabras fueron como una mano extendida en plena tormenta "No te juzgare"

"Pero yo"

"Lo prometo" Con las mejillas encendidas por la rabia y el pavor me atreví a mostrarle la clase de persona que era a mi hermano.

"¿Recuerdas tu primer partido con ese equipo?" Él pareció sorprendido por aquel azaroso recuerdo "Cuando usaste esa estúpida polera de lentejuelas por primera vez" Reí intentando aminorar el ambiente.

"Mamá y papá fueron al partido de baseball de nuestro brother" Musito con una pequeña sonrisa sobre su boca "Tú fuiste el único que me acompaño"

"Ahí lo conocí" La azulada mirada de Karamatsu se oscureció "Al comienzo él era una verdadera molestia, siguiéndome a todos lados, tratando de coquetear conmigo quién diablos sabe porque, abrazándome a escondidas, era un maldito pedófilo" Un divergente sabor poseyó mis labios "Al principio él me irritaba tanto" Recordé con una incontenible melancolía.

"¿De quién?" No le permití continuar.

"Con el tiempo me acostumbre a su presencia, hasta la llegue a disfrutar, cuando tuve problemas con mis estudios, con mi vocación él fue quien me socorrió" Mis manos comenzaron a juguetear nerviosas mientras me encogía delante de mi hermano "Me hizo sentir como si realmente le importara, como si estuviera esperando todo el día para poder encontrarse un par de horas conmigo, aunque no hiciéramos nada"

"¿Y qué paso?" Su piel sobre la mía me quemo.

"Él me hizo amarlo" Sus orbes se agrandaron encendidas por la compasión, las mías perdieron la esperanza que les quedaba "Se esforzó por llenar cada uno de mis pensamientos, y lo logró"

"Oh, buraza, no te aflijas solo porque es un hombre" Sus palabras de ánimo cesaron ante la expresión que le regale ¿Qué tan patético me habré visto?

"Él jugo conmigo" Murmulle agarrándome de los cabellos "Tiene de pareja al enfermero, y lucen felices juntos" Karamatsu dejo de reaccionar permitiendo que su cuerpo se cayera de mi cama, y chocara de forma estruendosa en contra del suelo.

"¡¿Te enamoraste de Osomatsu?!" No comprendí el pánico tatuado en su reacción "¡De mi entrenador!" Pero jamás había sentido miedo de mi propio hermano.

"Sí" Susurre avergonzado de mí mismo.

"Ese maldito" Las orbes del mayor se perdieron en dos cuencas negras y vacías "¡No le voy a permitir que manipule y lastime de esa manera a quienes más me importan!" Parpadeé atónito al ser testigo de esa determinación "Él no los puede hacer sufrir de esa manera" Karamatsu golpeo la pared mientras arrojaba un gruñido.

"¿Por qué estás hablando en plural?" Medite en voz alta apreciando como su rostro se relajaba para mostrar atisbos de vergüenza "El enfermero" Analice satisfecho ante el brillo de la confirmación "Ay Karamatsu él"

"No es momento para hablar de eso" Me rebatió con dominancia "No puedo dejar que las cosas se queden así entre ustedes, que se haya burlado así de los dos"

"Karamatsu" Con la mente en medio del huracán "Necesito que mañana me hagas un favor" Y una inmensa cicatriz en el pecho "Déjame a solas con él" Grabe las letras de mi tumba.

"Nunca" Agarre su muñeca, seguro de mis palabras "Choromatsu él es bueno engañando, ha tenido engatusado a Ichimatsu por diez años, estás loco si crees que me sentare a ver cómo te destroza también"

"Necesito escucharlo de él" Le insistí.

"Te mentira" Su voz se suavizo "Ya lo ha hecho antes"

"Necesito saber si fui lo suficientemente importante para que me diga en la cara que ya tiene a alguien más" El más alto se sentó a mi lado una vez más "Así lo podre dejar ir" Sus dedos juguetearon entre mis cabellos como un vago intento de consuelo "Por favor"

"Está bien" Suspiro resignado recostándose entre mis frazadas "Confió en que tú lo podrás manejar, y que no me seguirás ocultando las cosas"

"Gracias" Musite permitiendo que él me acunara en medio de la oscuridad "Karamatsu" El nombrado libero un bufido dándome a entender que me escuchaba "¿Recuerdas cuando éramos niños?" Mi mirada se centró en el mal pintado techo "Siempre cuando algo te asustaba venías a dormir conmigo, no con nuestros padres, ni con Jyushimatsu, sino conmigo"

"Si" Su abrazo se hizo más fuerte y seguro a mi alrededor.

"Es irónico que ahora sea al revés" No fue necesario vernos para saber que ambos sonreíamos "Perdóname por haber roto así la relación entre nosotros dos" Mi orgullo se deslizo sobre mi piel para abandonar mi cuerpo "Sé que no fue tu culpa, que no les pediste que te pagaran esa colegiatura, pero de igual forma me desquite contigo"

"It´s okey" Susurro cubriéndome con la frazada estampada que había comprado en la convención de anime del año pasado "Yo debí haber insistido más contigo en lugar de darte espacio, me necesitabas, no estuve para ayudarte"

"Pero aquí estas ahora" Le rebatí agotado de luchar "Es todo lo que importa, Karamatsu" Finalmente el sueño y el cansancio nos vencieron.

"¡Choromatsu!" Debí saber que algo andaba mal con él, cuando exaltado irrumpió en mi casa "Abre la puerta" Todavía recuerdo como lo recibí en mi entrada vestido con un viejo pijama y el cabello revuelto.

"Osomatsu" Balbuceé al chocar con su expresión turbada. Él lucia mal, muy mal, y aun así no pregunte "No puedes venir cuando se te antoje, tienes suerte que mis padres estén en el trabajo, mi hermano menor con su novia y Karamatsu en un viaje de artes o algo así" No me dio explicación al invadir mi casa.

"Necesitaba verte" Algo en la forma que lo dijo erizo mi piel "Y salir de mi apartamento"

"¿Mucho trabajo acumulado?" Él vacilo antes de asentir "Pues lamento informarte que estoy estudiando así que no te seré una buena distracción"

"Siempre estas estudiando" Cual niño él se arrojó sobre mis hombros "Choro-chan necesito que me mimes"

"¡Que irritante!" Pese a gritarle reí por esa actitud "Espero que guardes silencio mientras estas acá" Porque así él me encantaba.

Esos seductores ojos rojos se pasearon con satisfacción por las paredes de mi habitación releyendo los poemas que juntos construimos, sin vergüenza alguna él se arrojó sobre mi cama haciéndome una seña con la mano para que hiciera lo mismo. Por prejuicio nunca admitiría la eterna alegría que sus visitas me provocaban, y ahora sé que nunca se lo podre confesar.

Por unas pacíficas y dulces horas los dos estuvimos en silencio en mi habitación; yo con un libro de historia entre mis manos apoyado con el estómago sobre la frazada, y una pequeña sonrisa en el corazón, y Osomatsu con el rostro hundido en la curva de mi espalda, las manos aferradas a mi cintura y la mirada perdida, vagando en la ventana.

No es que yo fuese egocéntrico, no obstante, ser el centro de su mundo era un pensamiento que me hacía tan feliz que apenas lograba respirar.

A su lado nunca me concentraba bien en los estudios al sentir como sus desvergonzadas manos recorrían mi cuerpo, sin embargo, irónicamente en los exámenes mis resultados resaltaban más. Yo realmente pensé que podríamos construir un futuro juntos, enserio jure que mis sueños eran algo que captaba su atención. Que equivocado estaba.

"Choro-chan" Cerré el libro para dejarlo a un costado en el colchón "¿Eres feliz conmigo como novio?"

"¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?" Traté de no gritar en vano, con el rostro ardiendo me di vueltas para quedar debajo de su pecho "¿Por qué me la haces ahora?"

"Me estaba preguntando si era demasiado controlador" Aunque sus ojos se encontraban directamente mirando a los míos, sabía que él no estaba presente. Últimamente él tenía muchos secretos en que pensar "¿Te limito mucho?"

"¿Qué fue lo que te paso?" Tomé sus mejillas captando su atención "No eres serio en nada y de repente te pones así, me estas asustando" Él se rio besando de forma superficial mis labios.

"Es solo que no te quiero hacer daño" Enrede mis brazos alrededor de su cuello un tanto confundido.

"¿Daño?" Balbuceé ganándome una dulce expresión.

"Jamás me había sentido de esta manera por alguien, lo nuestro es una conexión tan real y" No pude contener una risilla ante el lio de incoherencias que se había formulado en su cabeza "Quiero que seas feliz a mi lado"

"Hey" Susurre juntando nuestras frentes "Soy tu novio a pesar de la diferencia de edad y nuestros rangos" Una repentina culpa ilumino su rostro "Sí no te quisiera de verdad no me arriesgaría tanto"

"Choromatsu" Ese tono era la misma compasión hablándome "Te amo"

Pronto nuestras bocas se juntaron en un necesitado beso, en donde nuestros labios se fundieron y nuestras esencias se mezclaron. El aroma de su barato perfume jamás me había parecido tan seductor, la luz en mi habitación había descendido indicándonos el atardecer, mis manos se encontraban aferradas a su espalda mientras él dejaba un camino de besos por mi cuello.

"Eres tan lindo" Gruño antes de morder y provocar que todo mi ser fuese azotado por la electricidad.

"Osomatsu" Jadeé al percibir como su fría y húmeda lengua saboreaba mi pecho.

"Delicioso" Esa sonrisa socarrona y esa mirada lujuriosa son expresiones que no se pueden olvidar.

Cuando su mano trato de meterse por mi pantalón fue que el miedo me inundo "¡Espera!" Asustado lo intente empujar en vano "No estoy listo" Sus dientes rechinaron en seña de frustración "Al menos no hoy" Sus manos me tomaron de los hombros para apartarme.

"¿Por qué no?" Gruño retirándose el cabello de la frente "¡También me vas a decir que tienes a alguien más! ¿Cuál es el puto problema ahora?" No supe cómo responder a esa repentina agresión "¿Sabes qué? Vine contigo porque necesitaba de tu apoyo, pero veo que ni con eso puedo contar"

"¡Espera!" Fue muy tarde cuando lo quise alcanzar.

Osomatsu se perdió como polvo en la sombra de mis recuerdos, dejándome a ciegas, privándome de toda luz. Una asquerosa y fría sustancia comenzó a trepar por mi todo cuerpo; atrapando primero mis piernas y luego mis brazos, y aunque me trate de liberar está se negaba a dejarme ir. El espeso liquido me envolvió goteando por mi frente, cubriendo lo que quedaba de mi rostro.

"Tú" De repente este se sintió como sí pesara un mundo entero "No" La sustancia con color de brea pareció atraparme con un par de viscosos brazos "Fuiste suficiente"

"¡No!" Con el rostro empapado en sudor y el corazón agitado me encontré aún entre los brazos de Karamatsu "Un sueño" Musité para mí mismo "No" Balbuceé "Un recuerdo" Mi sonrisa se esfumo al conmemorar que luego de esa pelea lo espere frente a su apartamento por horas, solo para encontrarme con el enfermero.

Las memorias de nuestros besos, toques y caricias ahora me eran repugnantes. Pensar que él con esas mismas manos toco a alguien, le prometió las mismas cosas, lo beso hasta que perdió el aliento, que quizás hasta ambos se burlaron de como un idiota enamorado todo lo arriesgo por un príncipe que no le correspondía, me da asco.

Me siento usado.

"No lo pienses demasiado" La masculina voz de mi hermano me saco de ese averno "No te hace bien, y no quiero que Jyushimatsu haga demasiadas preguntas" ¿Cuándo diablos él había madurado tanto? "¿Que?" Él parecía apenado por mi repentina risa.

"Por fin te estas comportando como el hermano mayor" Musite antes de levantarme de mi cama para asearme.

Trate de pasar la mañana de aquel día de manera agradable distrayéndome con las clases, los capítulos de mis series y mis amigos, no obstante, aquel sentimiento de dolor se negaba a abandonar mi pecho. No me había percatado de lo vulnerable que era ante Osomatsu hasta que esté me devasto.

Agradecido de no tener talleres en la tarde luego de asistir a mi jornada, me dirigí a la escuela de Karamatsu pensando mil y una manera de encarar al dueño de mis lamentos, sin encontrar alguna que realmente le transmitiera mi decepción.

El de mirada azul se encontraba apoyado en la puerta del establecimiento cuando con unas sonrisas nerviosas nos encontramos, intentando aligerar el ambiente, él se ofreció a llevar mi mochila con esa dolorosa y característica galantería; no me opuse por primera vez, estaba cansado, aunque nunca encontré el porqué.

En silencio mi hermano me llevo hacia el gimnasio, en donde las zapatillas en contra de la cancha de goma y el ruido del balón con su incesante rebotar fueron lo que me inundaron. Cada una de las palabras que había pensado y las emociones en su contra se esfumaron cuando el mundo para mí se detuvo por segunda vez, por él.

"Osomatsu Nii-san" El nombrado nos miró un tanto sorprendido "Yo me encargare de seguir con la práctica" Karamatsu sin pedir permiso le quito el silbato que se encontraba colgando de su cuello y la pelota de su brazo "Creo que ustedes dos tienen cosas de que hablar"

"Pero ¿Qué?" Toda acción freno en seco ante un amargo suspiro "¡Atención chicos, ahora entrenaran un poco con el capitán!" Él era tan predecible.

"Hoy te ves mejor" Murmuré con una explosión en el estómago "Me alegro"

"Choromatsu sí estas aquí y así por nuestra pelea de ayer lo lamento, me comporte como un completo idiota ¿Sí?" Su sonrisa parecía tan sincera y arrepentida "Aunque ese no es motivo para venir a interrumpir mi trabajo" Que gran actor era.

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?" Mi pregunta salió trémula e insegura, como sí ya hubiese anticipado la respuesta que me daría por negación "¿Tan poca cosa me consideras?"

"No lo comprendo" Realmente no lo hacías.

"¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías a alguien más?" Finalmente libere con el rostro ardiendo "Yo" Su expresión se deformo, sus músculos cayeron "Conocí a tu novio"

El de mirada escarlata con un chasquido de lengua tomo mi mano para arrastrarme por los pasillos del último piso de la escuela, y arrojarme dentro de una pequeña habitación; solo con un escritorio, una ventana y una vitrina llena de trofeos deportivos en su interior. Sonreí negando con la cabeza al encontrarme con la fotografía del enfermero. Debía ser su oficina.

"Ahora explícame de que diablos estás hablando" Aunque Osomatsu me trato de acorralar en contra de su escritorio e intimidar con ese venenoso tono, no lo logró "¿Quién te metió esa basura en la cabeza? ¿Fue tu hermano?" Ya nunca más lo haría.

"Ayer me quede preocupado luego de que te fuiste de mi casa, por eso use la dirección que me diste y te espere" La sangre me hirvió al igual que los ojos, sin embargo, ya no era por pena "¿Sabes con quien me encontré?" Sino por pura rabia "Con el enfermero"

"Qué lindo" Musito tomando mis mejillas "Estas celoso" Cruce mis brazos sin cambiar de expresión.

"No me mientas" Le suplique una respuesta en esa mirada.

"Ichimatsu es mi mejor amigo, lo ha sido desde que estamos en la escuela" Y el como siempre "Es normal que a veces venga a mi departamento" Me engaño.

Eso era todo.

"Está bien" Musite liberándome de esas cadenas "Era todo lo que necesitaba saber" Con una sonrisa amarga en el rostro mire la imagen de ambos ubicada en el estante. Se veían tan felices juntos, tan vivos, tan falsos. Yo no perecería con ellos.

"¿Estamos bien?" Me pregunto entrelazando nuestros dedos, impidiendo que saliera de su oficina.

"Sí" Murmulle "No te guardo rencor por nada de lo que me has hecho Osomatsu, no te odio por mentirme, ni por jugar con mi corazón" Su bobo mohín se cayó al igual que su máscara "Pero lo nuestro se acabó"

"Choromatsu" No lo escuche.

"No te haré un acto, ni me pondré a llorar por ti" Con todo el coraje que había guardado lo mire a la cara para entregarle mi sonrisa más sincera y feliz. Lo amaba demasiado para destrozarlo como él lo hizo conmigo, porque para mí él fue real.

"Amor"

"Gracias por los buenos momentos, por hacerme creer que valía algo, por las tardes juntos, por mis primeros besos, por todo" Con vergüenza tome su mano para depositar un pequeño e inocente beso sobre su palma "Ya no me busques más"

"¡No!" Con fuerza él me jalo en contra de su escritorio "¡No me puedes dejar así!" Pude oler la desesperación con la que comenzó a acariciar mis mejillas "No estas comprendiendo las cosas"

"No tuviste el valor para contarme de tu pareja, y ahora me la niegas" Baje los hombros fundiéndonos en una silenciosa despedida "No eres quien creía que eras" El daño ya estaba hecho. Lo nuestro ya no se podía reparar.

"¡Esta bien!" Grito agobiado por sus fantasmas "Ichimatsu sí es mi novio" Un ácido sabor inundo mi boca, en el fondo lo sabía "Pero a quien amo eres tú" Su mano tomó mi mentón, sus labios acariciaron mi frente "Cada una de las palabras que te dije en nuestra relación fueron ciertas, desde que te conocí has puesto mi mundo de cabezas"

"¿Relación?" Apolíneo se hizo Dionisio en aquel verso "No Osomatsu, lo nuestro fue un engaño"

"Fue real" Insistió tomando mi mano "Es lo más real que he tenido" Su aroma me embriago mientras sus brazos se negaban a dejar ir mi cintura "Lo voy a dejar por ti, lo prometo" Una sarcástica risa fue todo lo que resonó en aquella vacía habitación.

"No lo dejaras" Por más que mi destrozado corazón le deseaba creer "Si no lo hiciste cuando me conociste no lo harás ahora" Mi razón era la que había tomado el control "Me voy"

"¡No te iras!" El más alto con brutalidad apretó mis pómulos para compartir un toxico beso con sabor a sangre y engaños.

Tratar de apartarlo fue en vano por la diferencia de tamaño y edad. Mis caderas chocaron en contra de su escritorio botando algunos papeles, mis manos se encontraban en medio de nuestros pechos impidiendo la cercanía, las suyas aferradas a mis cabellos con una rebosante desesperación.

Aunque sus labios se movían al compás de los míos y su saliva conservaba el mismo sabor, este beso me pareció insulso y ordinario; ya no habían chispas a nuestro alrededor, ni burbujeo en el estómago, no más mariposas en la garganta ni bombeo de corazón.

La magia había muerto, o quizá, jamás estuvo aquí.

"¡Ya basta!" Con una desconocida fuerza lo empuje limpiándome la saliva humillado "¡¿Crees que esto es un cuento?!" Los ojos se me inundaron, aunque era lo que más ansiaba evitar "¿Qué puedes reponer lo nuestro con un beso de amor?"

"Pues" Osomatsu escondió su expresión debajo de su flequillo "Por favor no me dejes"

"No te atrevas a volverme a buscar" Mis palabras gruñeron. Furioso, pase a su lado empujándolo del hombro "Pensé que podría soportar esto, pero tú como siempre jodes mis planes"

"Estas haciendo más grande de lo que es el problema" Se trató de defender apenas rozando con las yemas de sus dedos mis muñecas.

"¡Tú eres el problema!" Grite colérico fulminándolo con el arrepentimiento a ciegas.

"¿Entonces te enamoraste de un problema?" Insistió.

"Sí" Balbuceé "¿Era lo que querías oír Osomatsu? Estoy perdidamente enamorado de la farsa que fuiste" Retrocedí ante su tacto "Y también decepcionado por quien resultaste ser" Sin decir más hui de su oficina con los pasos pesados y los ojos enrojecidos.

Pensé que podría confrontarlo sin devastarme en el camino, que ingenuo fui; está herida jamás cicatrizara. En medio de aquella tormenta, al ver el suelo mientras caminaba y aspirar por última vez ese toxico perfume choque con alguien más.

"Lo lamento" Me congele al entrelazar mis orbes con aquel atisbo perdido amatista.

"El chico del otro día" Musito intentando encogerse a mi altura "¿Estas bien?" La sincera preocupación con la que pronuncio aquello "Sí quieres te puedo dar algún calmante en la enfermería o llamar a tus padres" Me enfermo.

"Te daré un consejo porque le importas a Karamatsu" Con la voz áspera y la humillación floreciendo confesé "Aléjate de Osomatsu, él es un problema que no tiene corazón" Mis poros se erizaron cuando él sonrió.

"Eso ya lo sabía" Murmullo dolido.

"¿Sabías también que él estaba jugando con los dos?" Por como sus ojos se abrieron pasmados y afligidos supe que no.

Ese día el mundo también se detuvo para él.

* * *

Primero responderé sus bellos comentarios 3

Azul Ackerman: Hola y muchas gracias por el review!

Nop, digamos que este capítulo es el comienzo del fin para Osomatsu (Eso se escucho bastante dramatico), pero Choro era uno de sus pilares fundamentales, y esté no le tolero las mentiras, la pregunta queda en si Ichi lo hará.

Mil gracias otra vez!

Momokamatsu: Asafsafsa ternura! 3

Lamento que te hayas quedado hasta tarde leyendo, por eso lo trate de subir un poquito más temprano, pero enserio muchas, muchas gracias! Es que me emocionan mucho tus palabras, siempre, y enserio me honra en demasia que te agrade lo que escribo, es una emoción bastante fuerte (Pareciera que exagero pero no es asi)

Sé que Kara al comienzo se veía bastante infantil y medio pasivo, pero de verdad lo golpeo esa escena con OsoIchi, además comprender que la persona de la que se ha enamorado esta sufriendo y muriendo un poco más en esa relación, simplemente no lo soporto y se decidio, y quien sabe, quizas sea suficiente para llegar al corazón del enfermero.

Sigo insistiendo, no sé porque pienso que la relación entre Oso e Ichi sería un tanto masoquista, pero me hace feliz que te agrade ;-;, y Atsushi al final acabo siendo un bueno amigo, es que como Ichi no tenía más contactos además de Osomatsu, y no iba a recurrir a quien aun considera un niño como que se quedo sin opciones, pero esa conversación dio pie a una buena relación, y tambien le dio un impulso al AtsuTodo.

Tambien gracias por lo de la escritura, yo no me cansare de repetirlo, es que tus palabras son realmente especiales, y siento no poder responderlas tan bien como me gustaria, pero no sabes lo mucho que lo aprecio, solo te puedo prometer seguirme esforzando por mejorar.

Mil gracias! Un abrazote! 3 3

Lizz972 : Hola y muchas gracias por comentar!

Oww me hago responsable por esas emociones, creo que tambien fue mucho para mi XD

Viendo el lado bueno van a venir muchos más momentos KaraIchi ahora que al menos Karamatsu confeso sus verdaderas intenciones va a hacer todo lo que este entre sus manos para que lo tomen enserio.

Oso...Sep, comenzo la caida de su trono y para él ni este ni el siguiente capítulo seran muy bonitos que digamos, pero de ahí va a aprender (Tambien lo amo aunque acá sea un maldito)

No tengo día de actualización pero sé que es una vez a la semana, espero no hostigarte con eso.

Mil gracias! 3 3

Guest : Hola, bienvenido y muchas gracias por leer!

Mmm, bingo, mi querido lector.

Sip, por la personalidad de Oso y al haberse quedado sin Choro va a hacer todo lo posible por aferrar a Ichimatsu a su lado, la pregunta ahora se va a centrar en si este lo permitira luego de las cosas que comparta con Choromatsu. Puede que el tiro le salga por la culata a más de alguno...

Muchisimas gracias por regalarme un comentario!

Y espero que te haya gustado! 3 3

nomasrun: Hola!

Awww lendaaa! Si te recuerdo (Eso sono tan acosador XD)

Primero, muchisisimas gracias por cada una de las bonitas palabras que me regalaste, fue demasiado para mi corazón, enserio las agradesco 3

Jajaja te debo confesar ya que estamos en esa que a mi tambien, aunque la relación OsoIchi sea super toxica a estas alturas me gusta, es de cierta forma poético que se necesiten hasta ese extremo (Y trato de justificar mis malicias), bueno no se rompe con tanta facilidad algo que lleva 10 años construyéndose, pero Karamatsu puede lograr que el enfoque cambie.

Seee, es que cuando llegue a esa escena en donde Ichi debía llamar a alguien caí en la cuenta que de hecho no tiene más amigos que Oso (Efecto tanto de la dependencia como de su personalidad) y podría haber nacido una bonita amistad entre esos dos, o al menos un apoyo para su lado.

Kara es un amor, es una cosita hermosa, y nop, creo que no me lo habías dicho, pero asfafsafs me emocione mucho al leerlo. Muchas gracias, él es un personaje un tanto complicado de escribir y a veces me preocupa irme en la vola con sus recuerdos o pensamientos y me asusta aburrirlos, pero es muy lindo saber que no es así.

Mil! Millones de gracias por todas tus palabras!

Abracitos acosadores 3 3

MeryGo: Hola y muchas gracias por dejarme un comentario!

Porque contra Osito? Okey no lo voy a justificar y de hecho tienes razon, como que ni a Choro ni a Ichi les va a parecer la situación y las cosas para Osomatsu van a cambiar bastante comenzando desde este capítulo, pero quizas de eso pueda aprender algo y decidir de que lado esta en verdad su corazón.

Muchisimas gracias! 3 3

* * *

Ahora si, ¿Vieron el capítulo especial de Oso san? T-T Lo necesitaba en mi vida, creo que fueron los 23 minutos más feliz de mi año...okey solo lo quería compartir con alguien.

Las notas importantes:

Para aclarar el orden, luego de que Oso e Ichi pelearan por si Kara los habia visto o no, él se fue al hogar de Choromatsu en donde las cosas tampoco salieron bien y ahí desapareció para los dos, por eso Choro lo espero frente a su apartamento en donde se entero que Ichi era su pareja...espero que no suene tan complicado y sí es así perdón!

Quizas no se esperaban el OsoChoro por acá pero considere que era importante profundizar en esos puntos, ademas de que la ruptura con Oso va a gatillar su comportamiento en el siguiente capítulo asi como lo que le va a decir a Ichi lo va a forzar a tomar una decisión.

El siguiente capítulo regresamos con Ichi y sera mitad bello mitad feels, pero creo que les gustara bastante, o me esforzare porque así sea.

Nos vemos a comienzos de la siguiente semana! Aunque si lo termino antes, lo subo antes.

Mil gracias a todo el que leyo y me comento!

Los quiero 3 3


	8. Chapter 8

Hola mis bonitos lectores!

Les traigo su actualización, y lo unico que tengo que aclarar es que parte del punto de vista de Ichi!

Espero que le guste :3

* * *

"¿Que?" El aire a mi alrededor pareció convertirse en concreto "¿Los dos?" Para aplastar e inmovilizar mi respiración. Así se debía sentir el mismo infierno

"Supongo que no lo sabias" Ese ególatra tono me fastidio.

"¡No juegues con eso chico!" Su expresión tan pura, tan rebosante de ingenuidad fue como una navaja incrustándose en medio de mi pecho, provocando que goteara hasta mi última emoción "Además tú ni siquiera estudias aquí ¿Cierto?" Para arrojar frente a sus pies, un cadáver aún latiente "No tiene sentido lo que dices"

"No tengo motivos para jugar" El más joven me hizo un ademan con la mano para que me enderezara "Y desearía no tener ninguna razón para ayudarte"

"¿Me estas tratando de tomar el pelo?" No pude evitar liberar una risilla histérica "No tengo motivos para creerle a un mocoso de mierda, celoso" Y aunque sabía que esos ingenuos ojos decían la verdad, escogí cubrirme con la venda del engaño. Una vez más.

Prefería morir antes que admitir mi error, no luego de una vida pagando aquel pacto con el diablo.

"Dime, enfermero" Pude escuchar como la saliva se le atoro "¿Osomatsu te dijo que te amaba?" Y, aunque le trate de dar la espalda para regresar a la enfermería "¿Qué eras especial? ¿El amor de su vida, quizás?" Mis piernas se negaban a moverse del lugar.

"¿A qué tratas de llegar?" Sí, era un jodido masoquista.

"¿Acaso él te escribió bellos poemas diciéndote que te necesitaba?" Pude escuchar como un sollozo escapo de la garganta del chico "¿Creíste que él te había dado el rol protagónico en su vida?" Con una mezcla latiente entre furia y melancolía, me volví a acercar.

"Yo" Él más bajo dejando escapar un camino de tristeza por sus relucientes jades entrelazo nuestras manos.

"A mí también me lo hizo sentir" Musito quebrando con sus manos la tensión en el ambiente.

"¿Qué?" Cada músculo me tirito cuando él más bajo arrepentido se arrojó hacia mis brazos.

"Él también me hizo sentir que a su lado estaba en el mismo cielo y cuando descubrí la verdad también dolió" Mi interior se desgarro al percibir como su cuerpo temblaba debajo del mío. Y aunque mis orbes ardieron y mi garganta se inundó del ácido sabor del recuerdo, era momento de redimir el error.

Ese chico no estaba mintiendo.

"Hace años" Balbuceé atreviéndome a entrelazar miradas, limpiando las lágrimas que aún corrían por sus mejillas "Él no hace, ni siente nada de eso por mí" Choromatsu pareció sorprendido ante mi confesión "Así que no sé cómo se siente"

"Lo siento mucho" Él se tocó la frente acercando su rostro al mío "No debí inferir" Fundiendo nuestros alientos en una especie de tango de empatía y odio "Entonces, si están tan mal, ¿Por qué llevan tanto juntos?" A pesar de que la sangre me estaba quemando me obligue a sonreír al apreciar su sonrojo. Yo era patético.

"Porque yo lo amo" Murmure dejando que él jugueteara con mis dedos.

"¡Choromatsu!" La estruendosa y agitada voz de Osomatsu resonó por todos los pasillos, junto con el ruido de sus gastadas zapatillas siendo azotadas en contra de las baldosas "¡Por fin te!" Él parpadeo atónito deformando su expresión a una mueca de asco al vernos juntos "¿Qué está pasando aquí?"

"Nada que te interese" El chico me libero para bufar "Por favor corre de él antes de que sea muy tarde"

"No puedo" Finalmente rompí aquel espejo para exponerme frente a él "Sin él lo pierdo todo" Me recordé aferrándome a mi propia muñeca, sabiendo que esas pesadillas se repetirían una y otra vez más allá de mi tumba en el averno.

"Si no lo haces por ti" Choromatsu se acercó a mi oreja murmurando con seriedad "Hazlo por mi hermano, piensa en Karamatsu" Para dejarme congelado ante su salida. Y aunque lo hubiese podido detener, ya no lo haría.

"¡¿Qué diablos fue lo que te dijo?!" Osomatsu me tironeo del brazo para que me parara "¿Qué mierda tienes en la cabeza para andarle creyendo a un niño?"

"Yo" Mi mirada se encontró con la suya "No le creí nada" Para perderse en un rostro sin emoción "Debo seguir trabajando" Balbuceé sin fuerzas "Hablaremos de esto en el apartamento ¿Sí?"

"Mientras no huyas como el cobarde que eres" Bramó permitiendo que escapara.

Con las piernas pesadas, sintiendo como si en cada paso un par de brazos me agarraran para hundirme en la cerámica, con el corazón repleto de heridas y un sabor a celos con aroma a autoengaño, llegue a mi pequeño rincón decorado con cortinas moradas y algunos objetos de gato. Desganado me arrastre hacia la camilla tratando de terminar el reporte que Atsushi me había pedido hace un par de días.

Ese chico no lucía como una mala persona, la explosión de emociones con las que me detuvo, por como su cuerpo trepito, y esos ruegos silenciosos; yo lo deteste. Él era la clase de persona que me fastidiaba en la segundaría y quien siempre aspire a ser. La clase de chico que habría captado la atención de Osomatsu desde la primera mirada, y por quien realmente él hubiese querido cambiar.

"Maldición" Murmulle dejando de lado los papeles, agarrándome de los cabellos de la frente "Ya deja de torturarte" Y aunque me lo suplique, y me rogué piedad, cada herida que había hecho en mi piel parecía arder abriendo nuevas que no podía alcanzar.

" _Tú y Osomatsu no deberían estar juntos"_ Ansiaba que se detuvieran _"Yo lo podría hacer mucho más feliz"_ Que esas voces se callaran _"Así él pobre no tendría que sacrificar su reputación al estar con un fenómeno"_

"¡Basta!" Balbuceé abrazándome de las piernas "¿Cuándo seré capaz de dejar esto ir?" Me interrogue apoyando mi espalda en contra de la pared "No es lo que quiero, ya no" Mi mirada por casualidad choco en contra mi demacrado reflejo en la única ventana que había en la enfermería. De mirada enrojecida y labios resecos, con ojeras que me avejentaban diez años más y cuerpo escuálido.

"¿Él valió todo esto?" Me pregunte acariciando cada cosa que odiaba de mi cuerpo "¿Osomatsu valió todo este sufrimiento?"

"No" Me respondí por primera vez "Aunque yo sea una basura no merezco esto" Atreviéndome a forcejar en contra de las cadenas "Nadie lo merece" Para encararlo.

Llevándome los informes sin hacer y los reportes a medio escribir, llame a un taxi decidido a sostener esta nueva actitud para ponerle un punto final a nuestra batalla de pasión. Si lo nuestro a él le importaba, aunque fuese por dependencia, él me diría la verdad y juntos sanaríamos estas heridas como desde el comienzo lo debimos hacer.

Al llegar a nuestro apartamento acomode algunas cosas dentro de dos pequeños bolsos por mera precaución. Con la respiración pesada y una mente confundida, abrace el ridículo peluche que Karamatsu me había entregado junto con esa estúpida chaqueta de cuero. Por motivos desconocidos su aroma me envolvía en una burbuja de seguridad y una emoción disfrazada de cariño.

Lo necesitaba.

"¡Ichimatsu!" Mis poros se electrizaron con el portazo que él dio anunciando su llegada "¡Amor!"

"¿Cómo te fue?" Con la máscara más fría que poseía me asome a la sala de estar cruzando los brazos, apoyándome al frente de la única mesa que había en la habitación.

"No te me hagas el tontito" Se burló acortando toda distancia entre nosotros dos "Sea lo que sea que ese mocoso te haya dicho es mentira" Sus manos se posaron sobre mis caderas, su perfume me atrapo.

"No le creí porque confió plenamente en ti" Mi respuesta provoco que él ensanchara una encantadora y socarrona sonrisa "Así que no me mientas, por favor" Le pedí bajando una mano por su pecho "¿Estabas jugando con los dos?"

"Por supuesto que" Apoye un dedo sobre sus labios. Esto dolía.

"Te daré una oportunidad para responder, si lo haces mal se acabó" Dolía demasiado.

"¿Qué importa lo que haya hecho en el pasado?" Su palma alzo mi mentón, su aliento acaricio mi nariz "Si nos tenemos aquí, ahora" Sus labios se fundieron con los míos en un eléctrico beso entregado a la locura y la pasión.

Sus manos se aferraron a mi cintura metiéndose por debajo de mi camisa, mis parpados se cerraron saboreando la toxica esencia de Osomatsu, permitiendo que cada parte de mi ser se llenara de él mientras le agarraba los cabellos de la nuca. Él gruño aumentando la intensidad del contacto, dándole pequeñas y juguetonas mordías a mi labio inferior, provocando que jadeos excitados y lujuriosos se perdieran en lo más profundo de mi garganta.

"Osomatsu" Murmulle consintiendo que marcara mi cuello "¿Lo amaste más que a mí?" Sus movimientos no se detuvieron.

"Quizás" Murmullo atrapándome entre sus piernas "Pero es contigo con quien estoy"

"¡Entonces era verdad!" Mis puños lo apartaron empujándolo de los hombros "¡Tuviste algo con un estudiante!" Grite indignado y asqueado ante su atónita expresión.

"No es lo que"

"¡No lo intentes negar ahora!" Brame colérico "¿Cómo se te ocurre jugar con él? Es tan solo un niño" Apoye mi mano sobre mi frente conteniendo las inmensas nauseas que me dominaban en esos instantes "¿Lo tocaste?" Sus hombros se bajaron "¿Te atreviste a forzarlo a algo más?"

"Nunca llegamos a eso" Se confesó apenado "No me dejo"

"¡¿Entonces por qué?!" El rostro me ardió poseído por la furia "¡¿Desde cuándo no soy suficiente para ti?!"

"Me comenzaste a presionar y te volviste dependiente, necesitaba respirar" Él se trató de excusar "Pero eso no cambia las cosas entre nosotros" Reí con sarcasmo antes de dirigirme hacia la habitación. Tratando de salvarme de otra trampa del diablo.

"¡Claro que las cambia! ¡Maldito inmoral!" Y aunque los ojos me ardían y me rogaban por llorar, ya no lo haría. Conservaría la miseria que me quedaba de dignidad "¿Sabes? No creo que sea mala idea tomarse un tiempo ahora" Su mirada se oscureció reflejando su misma alma "Lo necesitamos"

"¡¿Crees que te dejare ir así no más?!" Me pregunto atónito tomándome del brazo, apretando con una fuerza animal mi muñeca "¿Qué te dejare para que tú te vayas a revolcar con ese otro mocoso?"

"¿De eso me crees capaz?" Osomatsu nuevamente tomó mi orgullo para destrozarlo, y limpiarse las suelas de los zapatos con mis esperanzas "Patético"

"Eres vengativo, querrás quedar a mano"

"¡No soy un puto degenerado como tú!" Le grite sintiendo como su mano apretaba mi corazón.

"¿No?" Su burlona mueca me congelo "¿Y que es este peluche entonces?" Para dejar caer mi corazón "¿Quién te lo dio?"

"Eso no te incumbe" Tratar de recuperar al pequeño gato de sus manos me fue imposible "No seas infantil, ya tienes más de veinte años"

"No permitiré que él te me arrebate" Esa mirada escarlata con una sonrisa cínica tiro del animal de felpa, hasta que su cabeza se separó de su cuerpo para arrojarlo a diferentes partes del cuarto.

"Basta" Pero él no escucho.

"Ya estamos enfermos y podridos los dos, no te iras" Sus manos tomaron mi mentón "No me abandonaras jamás, mi amor" Sus labios volvieron a saborear los míos con un instinto animal.

Esto era el tango del rencor.

"¡Detente!" Con asco y cólera le pegue en el rostro con la palma de mi mano, provocando que toda la habitación se inundara de aquel eco "¡Me canse! ¡No soy un objeto de tu propiedad!" Un, dos, tres, ambos nos perdimos en la música del silenció en la habitación "¡Me voy!"

"Claro que no" Él me estampo en contra de la pared "Te quedaras porque nadie más querrá a alguien como tú, Ichimatsu" Cuatro, cinco, seis, ambos cuerpos se rozaron obligados por la atracción "Una escoria sin autoestima, egoísta, sin amigos, difícil de tratar, piénsalo, si me dejas te quedaras sin nada"

"Si eso pensabas de mí antes de que saliéramos" Siete, Ocho, esta es la vuelta final "Nunca me debiste haber hablado para comenzar" El aire se le fue de los pulmones cuando lo empuje en contra de nuestro velador, para tomar el par de bolsos que había hecho junto con la chaqueta de Karamatsu y los restos del peluche "Me canse de que me trataras de esta manera" Brame caminando hacia la puerta.

"¡Tú me convertiste en esto!" Me volvió a gritar paralizando mis movimientos "¡Porque te escogí a ti sobre lo demás me he quedado sin nada!" Su tono de voz se convirtió en un hilo lastimero "¿No te harás responsable de eso? ¿De la clase de basura que me convertí al quedarme a tu lado?"

"Pasé toda una vida tratando de hacerlo" Le respondí entregándole una colérica expresión "Pasé diez años intentando convertirme en lo que esperabas y querías" Escupiendo ese dolor que parecía escurrirse por las grietas de mi corazón "Pero tú lo arruinaste y buscaste a alguien más"

"Ichimatsu"

"Qué él te salve ahora" Sentencie antes de salir de mi propio apartamento. Siendo tirado por los grilletes de mi condena, atormentado por la imagen de su rostro decepcionado, perseguido por sus lamentos, pero jamás regresando para atrás.

Yo era débil, sin embargo, eso ya no tenía nada de malo.

Cuando el polvo que me quedo en lugar de corazón se tranquilizó tomé mi celular para marcar el contacto números dos en mi numeración rápida, confiando en la nobleza de aquella persona y queriendo explotar nuestra relación.

"¿Ichimatsu?" Su voz pese a haberse escuchado nerviosa tenía un atisbo de seguridad y diversión. Este era el encanto de la bestia.

"Necesito un lugar donde quedarme un par de días" Mi mano presiono el teléfono con mayor fuerza en contra de mi oreja "Sé que esto es repentino, pero" La boca me tirito "No te lo pediría sino fuese necesario" Como sí de esa manera pudiese escuchar mejor su respuesta.

"¿No te puedes quedar en un hotel?" Bufe comenzando a caminar por las calles, a las afueras de mi edificio "¿Acaso?" No vacilo "¿Paso algo con Osomatsu?" No fue necesario responder "Esta bien, te mandare mi dirección por mensaje"

"Gracias" Tartamudeé apenado logrado detener un vehículo. Subiendo ambos pequeños bolsos morados a la maletera.

El camino hacia el apartamento de Atsushi fue corto y silencioso, lo único que pude hacer fue apoyarme en contra de los aterciopelados asientos del taxi, y permitir que mi mirada se paseara por los elegantes restaurantes de ese barrio de alta clase; de bonitas paredes, abundantes parques, y puestos de reciclaje en cada esquina. No pude evitar comparar aquella bonita zona con la basura que arrendamos Osomatsu y yo por primera vez.

" _Es lo mejor que nos dieron por la garantía en el banco"_ Recuerdo que cuando recién llegamos el apartamento tenía las paredes manchadas, el piso desgastado y la mayoría de los electrodomésticos no funcionaban _"Lamento haberte hecho venir para esto"_ Era tan pequeño.

" _Oye"_ Pero a mí nada de eso me importo _"Ya verás que queda como un lugar decente con algo de trabajo"_ Y por la sonrisa que él me regalo supe que cada una de esas mentiras lo valió. Antes todo era tan bello entre nosotros dos.

¿Cuándo se marchito?

El taxista pidiéndome el dinero fue lo que me despertó, con un chasquido de legua le extendí los últimos billetes que quedaban en los bolsillos de mis jeans, para bajar con mis cosas y quedar ligeramente intimidado ante el gigantesco edificio que tenía al frente. De paredes marfil, ventanales relucientes, porteros amables, y baldosas con diseños elegantes. No me atreví a mirar a nadie hasta subir al ascensor hacia el apartamento 28. Definitivamente no iba a encajar.

"Estas aquí" Su voz resonó por el amplio pasillo cuando la puerta del elevador se abrió "En verdad necesitabas un lugar"

"No te lo habría dicho por diversión" Me defendí tratando de subir los dos bolsos sobre mis hombros en vano.

"Deja que te ayude" No me opuse al estar agotado "¿Qué fue lo que pasó?" Atsushi me hizo una seña con la mano para que ingresara a su hogar, el cual, tal como lo imaginaba era un apartamento grande y refinado, de muebles de caoba, sillones acolchados, papel tapiz color borbón y un impecable piso flotante "¿Ichimatsu?"

"Se acabó" Murmulle siendo azotado por mi realidad "Creo que rompimos" Realmente lo había hecho "Yo" Su mano se apoyó sobre mi hombro quitándome el otro bolso de encima.

"Te voy a traer un poco de café para que te calmes" No me había dado cuenta de la forma en que mis piernas estaban temblando hasta que él me lo señalo "Por mientras ubícate como gustes"

"Sí" Musite con una pena desconocida.

Con incomodidad me senté en el amplio y suave sillón azul de Atsushi, sin saber a qué lugar era correcto desviar la mirada y que se encontraba prohibido para un forastero como yo. Aunque me enfermase tener que abusar de la bondad de un desconocido al tener consciencia de que yo nada de eso era merecedor, no me quedaba más opción.

El daño ya estaba hecho. El único monstruo era yo.

El ruido del hervidor, con el arrastre de cajas contra el suelo de Atsushi se vieron interrumpidos por el melódico y ciútico sonido del timbre, con incertidumbre mire al de cabello castaño quien no se inmuto ni rompió sus acciones ante la seña de un tercer invitado.

"De seguro es algo de la correspondencia" Murmullo entregándome una gentil y suave mirada "¿Podrías ir a abrir por mí? Por favor" Con un torpe asentimiento me dirigí a la entrada.

Cuando mi mano giro el pomo de plata y metal me encontré del otro lado con un aniñado rostro y una tierna sonrisa la cual se deformo hasta quemar, al no ser quien él se esperaba encontrar.

"¡¿Qué rayos haces en casa de Atsushi?!" Los ojos del maestro de arte parecieron emanar fuego reforzado con veneno en su voz "¡Respóndeme!"

"Yo" Un agarre pesado sobre mis hombros y mi cintura, tensaron cada uno de mis músculos.

"Mi lindo gatito vive conmigo ahora" Por como él me miro supe que debía seguirle ese torpe y pesado juego de celos y pasión. Que tontos son los que se enamoran "¿Cierto?" Que idiota fui yo.

"Si" Balbuceé intentando ocultar mi sonrisa ante su irritada expresión.

"¿Para qué has venido?" La pregunta de Atsushi provoco que chico de delicadas facciones se mordiera el labio y apretara los puños hasta que sus uñas se clavaran en su piel.

"Tú me pediste que viniera" Pronto las piezas comenzaron a encajar en mi rompecabezas mental "Querías darme en persona un par de informes para la siguiente salida a terreno de mi clase" Y a caerme cual balde de agua fría.

"¿Lo hice?" Una vena pareció nacer en la frente de Todomatsu junto con un par de arrugas.

"¡Sí!" El de ojos avellana sonrío burlesco y satisfecho.

"No lo recuerdo, lo lamento" El más bajo tembló amenazando con explotar al ser carcomido por la envidia y el fastidio "Pero no te preocupes, te los puedo pasar mañana antes de que tu clase comience"

"¡Idiota desconsiderado!" Grito apuntándolo "Estaba en una cita importante cuando me llamaste de la nada"

"Te lo compensare algún día" Murmuro indicándome con un golpe en la espalda que retrocediera "Quizás" Antes de cerrarle la puerta al maestro, quien dejo que un esquizofrénico grito resonara por todo el edificio.

"Tú no pierdes el tiempo" Me mofe cruzando los brazos "Yo te apoyaré cada vez que necesites fastidiarlo, pero no creo que él venga hacia ti con solo ponerlo celoso" Atsushi me sonrío revolviendo mis cabellos divertido.

"Todomatsu es un experto en manipulación y encanto" Aquella apagada mirada pareció desprender la más brillante luz al pronunciar ese nombre "Sabe mover sus piezas para conseguir lo que quiere, pero eso también lo deja expuesto" Él se plancho con las manos su pulcro traje para después juguetear con los cabellos sobre su frente "Y yo estoy dispuesto a explotar esa debilidad para conseguir su atención" Una risilla burlesca fue toda mi respuesta "¿Qué?" Balbuceo.

"Están tan enamorados ustedes dos" Una diminuta expresión de vergüenza en él se asomó "¿Por qué no solo admiten que se aman y ya?"

"Porque así se pierde el encanto, mi querido Ichimatsu" Él se apartó a ritmo lento y constante antes de volverme a mirar "Lo aprenderás con los años"

"Solo me ganas por dos" Bramé subiendo las espinas que de barrera protectora actuaban.

"No me refería a eso" Musito "Por cierto, tu cuarto es el de la segunda puerta" El ambiente pronto se aminoro "Yo ya dejé tus bolsos ahí, te avisaré cuando esté la cena y mañana te llevaré en mi auto al trabajo"

"Me parece bien" Suspire restándole importancia, estirando mis brazos camino a mi nueva habitación.

Lo único que pude hacer luego de esa amarga pelea fue recostarme sobre la cama aspirando el extraño olor de la almohada, extrañando el barato perfume que utilizaba ese idiota, maldiciéndome cientos de veces ante mi incapacidad por salvarnos.

" _¿Sabes Ichimatsu? Contigo quizás no me molestaría formar toda una vida"_

Dentro de mi pecho se había desatado un infierno teñido en sangre; las articulaciones me pesaban, la cabeza me estaba siendo azotada por una serie de infinitas punzadas, la garganta me quemaba, la boca me sabía a vómito y los ojos me ardían. Contuve un desafinado chillido en contra del cojín deseando que esté me asfixiara. Estaba tan jodido por Osomatsu, tan podrido en esa relación, y aun así, era lo que más anhelaba.

Lo amaba ¡Sí! Lo amaba hasta acariciar y venderme a la misma locura, hasta gritarle a un mocoso por mentir sobre un escandaloso amorío, hasta soportar diez años danzando en un carnaval de tortura por su amor. Lo amaba hasta el punto de destruirme intentando convertirme, en vano, en lo que él quería, y a pesar de no lograrlo, ansiar repetirlo otra vez.

Estaba jodido. Moriría sin él.

No supe la cara que debí haber colocado durante la cena para que el ególatra de Atsushi me tratara de distraer con un par de bromas y confiadas anécdotas, pero lo agradecía. Ambos nos quedamos dormidos en la sala de estar viendo una mala película de terror mientras yo terminaba mis informes a medias y él aprovechaba de revisar lo que su padre le encomendó. Éramos una extraña pareja, sin embargo, de alguna forma lográbamos encajar.

Apenas marcaron las siete él me obligo a asearme y subirme a su auto camino a la escuela, omitiendo mis penosos intentos de enfermedad o mis reclamos de vergüenza. Al final, él logro su cometido encerrándome en aquel flamante convertible rojo con una estación de mal gusto en la radio.

"Ichimatsu" Aunque me llamó no le devolví la mirada "Sé que hoy puede ser complicado volverlo a ver pero"

"No tenemos por qué vernos" Lo interrumpí "Nuestras áreas por el momento no están tan relacionadas, él ya es un adulto, tiene seguro si se lesiona"

"Va a querer hablar contigo" Insistió.

"Cuando él lo haga" Me romperé "Ya pensaré en una excusa para evadirlo" No fue necesario verlo al rostro para leer esa mueca de decepción.

"Mira, sé que es difícil tener que seguir trabajando en ese lugar" Asentí aburrido esperando que él se estacionara al frente de la segundaría "Por eso no me gustaría que renunciaras y huyeras como lo quieres hacer"

"No estoy huyendo" Ambos nos perdimos en una mirada "Pero no soy tonto, no lo buscare"

"Lo quieras creer o no, realmente haces bien tu trabajo" Un hormigueo se me subió al rostro intentando ser cubierto por la indiferencia y la frustración "Y no me"

"De seguro lo dices por lastima" Aquella imponente voz una vez más se hizo presente "Aunque acepto el cumplido de todas maneras"

"Llevas más de tres meses aquí" Atsushi bajo los seguros del auto prediciendo mi escape "Si fueras malo ya te habría echado, tenlo por seguro" Farfullo inflando el pecho con orgullo "Solo no dejes que ese idiota interfiera con tu trabajo, algunos estudiantes ya se encariñaron contigo y les gusta el ambiente que tienes en ese lugar, no me hagas tomar una decisión que no quiero"

"Estaré bien" Bramé forzando la puerta "Siempre lo estoy" Con pesadez baje del auto con las alarmas resonando por mi mente, y el miedo recubriendo mi corazón.

"Ichimatsu"

"Solo confía en mí ¿De acuerdo?" Mi atención fue atrapada por las marcas de neumáticos en el estacionamiento "Creo que hemos sido algo así como amigos lo suficiente para que me dejes de subestimar" Atsushi abrió la boca sin decir nada, solo para entregarme una brillante y dulce sonrisa.

"De acuerdo" Sentencio caminando a mi lado hacia la segundaría.

La mañana paso rápida y ocupada con el curso de tenis, el que repentinamente se había lesionado en un amistoso partido, en el primer periodo. Agradecí mentalmente el estar atareado al no poder pensar en esa sofocante mirada escarlata, ni poder atenderlo el par de veces que vino a la enfermería pretendiendo tratar temas de su equipo de basquetbol. Aún no estaba listo para chocar con nuestra destrozada realidad, y esos sueños que jamás fueron hacia ningún lugar. Era un maldito cobarde, una basura que ya no merecía respirar, pero era demasiado hipócrita para ir más allá.

Yo era mi propia condena.

No me percate de las horas con las que había tratado a los estudiantes, hasta que la oxidada y chillona campana de la escuela anuncio la hora de almuerzo, junto con un temblor en el piso superior por los pasos de tan basta multitud.

"Me debería acostumbrar" Murmulle apoyando mi mano frente a la ventana, mirando sin disimulo a quien hace un par de horas amor eterno juré "De ahora en adelante será así entre nosotros, distante y frío" Un armónico golpetear en mi puerta me saco del infierno en el que me estaba metiendo.

"¿Sensei?" Con fastidio me senté sobre mi escritorio, apoyando la cadera en la mesa y cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho.

"Adelante, estoy desocupado" Mi rostro se relajó hasta casi esbozar una tímida sonrisa al encontrarme con la profunda y dulce mirada de Karamatsu "No deberías estar aquí" Lo regañe haciéndole una seña para que se acomodara en el lugar "No es bueno que te quedes sin comer"

"Tú tampoco deberías" Me reclamo sentándose en la silla al frente del escritorio "Pero no por eso vas a salir de aquí" El de doloroso uniforme sacó de su mochila una gran bolsa blanca "Es por eso que hice emparedado para los dos"

"No lo quiero" Él de igual forma me lo extendió, regalándome una ingenua y nerviosa expresión. Él era tan torpe, tan insistente, tan doloroso e irritante.

"Lo hice para mi Karamatsu boy favorito" Tan él.

"Está bien" Bramé arrebatándole el paquete para sacar un pequeño emparedado con jamón "Me lo comeré, pero solo porque estoy muriendo de hambre, no te sientas especial Kusomatsu" Él nombrado rio consiguiendo que mi rostro hormigueara y las piernas me temblaran.

"En verdad eres adorable" Y un fuerte traqueteo se instalará donde yacían los polvos de mi corazón. Esta clase de sensación. La odio. No más por favor "¿Esta rico?" Al darle el primer bocado tan solo me limite a asentir sorprendido por su nuevo talento "¿Sabes? Me preocupe cuando no me avisaste que habías llegado a tu casa"

"Yo" La imagen de su hermano con los ojos cansados y una mueca goteando decepción desgarro mi consciencia "Estuve ocupado"

"No tuve la oportunidad de decirte que lo había pasado realmente bien" Para evitar darle una respuesta comencé a dar mordiscos más rápidos y consistentes hasta atorar mi garganta "Gracias por haberte quedado" Las mejillas se me calentaron.

"¡Maldición! ¿Tienes que ser así?" Le pregunte desviando la cara hacia la ventana "Me vas a romper una costilla uno de estos días" Karamatsu tan solo se encogió de hombros analizando cada una de mis reacciones con la mirada, intentando inmortalizar algo que yo quería perder.

"¿Qué hay de tu relación con Osomatsu?" El aire se me escapo de los pulmones por lo directo y seria que sonó aquella pregunta.

"¿Qué?" Él se levantó de su silla para apoyarse al frente mío.

"¿Estás seguro de que quieres estar con él?"

"¿Por qué de repente tocas ese tema?" La herida ardió cuando él su mano metió y lo único que pude hacer para resguardarme fue elevar mi muro de espinas, y resignarme a jamás ser encontrado "Te dije que estaba bien tener más confianza, pero no te di permiso para"

"Anoche mi hermano me contó todo sobre esa relación" El más alto perdió su expresión en el techo de la habitación "Hace años no veía llorar a Choromatsu, y aunque supe que algún día lo haría por amor, no puedo aceptar que sea por ese idiota" Esas orbes azules, infinitas, rebosantes de vida me volvieron a atrapar "No quiero que él los dañe" Con pasos seguros y una postura firme él poso ambas manos sobre mi escritorio "A ninguno de los dos"

"Es lindo que te preocupes por tu hermano" La atmósfera entre nosotros se tensó para convertirse en electricidad "Sin embargo, yo soy un adulto y es patético que lo hagas por" Él me silencio apoyando su dedo indicé sobre mis labios.

"¿No te lo dije antes?" Su respiración sobre mi piel detuvo el tiempo a nuestro alrededor "Estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti, me preocupo" Mi rostro jamás había ardido tanto como con aquella confesión.

"¡Ya deberías irte, se acaba el receso!" Y a pesar de que lo golpeé para que se apartara y le grite una serie de insultos, él no se fue "¡Kusomatsu!" Ya no se iría.

"Ichimatsu sé que para ti debe ser ridículo que alguien como yo te pida una oportunidad" Él entrelazo nuestros dedos inclinándose sobre mi cuerpo, enredándome con esa hipnótica mirada "Pero sé que a mi lado puedes llegar a ser feliz, me esforzare por garantizarte eso" Con un cosquilleo en cada uno de mis poros, perdido en el aroma que su cuello desprendió, me rendí.

"Me fui de nuestro apartamento" Karamatsu parpadeo atónito enarcando un poco más las cejas, buscando algún atisbo de duda.

"¿Qué?"

"Tu hermano hablo conmigo, me conto lo que entre ellos había pasado y yo simplemente me canse" Baje los hombros con sumisión al igual que el rostro "Me harte de sentirme como una basura todo el tiempo en esa relación, de siempre llevarme la culpa, por eso me fui"

"¿Estás diciendo que?" Él tomó mi mentón para acercar nuestros rostros "¿Me vas a dar una oportunidad?"

"¡¿Que?! ¡No!" Nuevamente ese estúpido golpeteo se hizo presente dejándome completamente expuesto ante él "Quizás" Él más alto acaricio mis mejillas para rozar mis labios con una mueca llena de satisfacción.

"Mi dulce Ichimatsu" Murmuro antes de comenzar a esparcir un camino de besos sobre mi frente "Me asegurare de ser digno de tu confianza y afecto para que te enamores de mí, de pintar esa preciosa sonrisa en tus labios cada vez que pienses en nosotros, como yo lo hago cuando pienso en ti" Karamatsu apoyo mi cabeza sobre su pecho. Lo único que pude escuchar fue un desenfrenado palpitar junto con un susurro en busca de esperanza.

"Eso suena tan narcisista" Murmulle permitiendo que él me acunara, respondiendo con timidez al rodear su espalda con mis brazos.

"No te arrepentirás, my little kitty" Me aseguro acariciando con sus labios mis cabellos "Te lo puedo prometer"

"Ya me estoy arrepintiendo"

Pero que ingenuo fui.

Los finales felices no existen para mí.

* * *

Primero, como siempre, respondere sus hermosos reviews 3

Lizz972: Hola y muchas gracias por noticiarme!

Es cierto T-T creo que ellos dos siempre sufren, aunque en este caso culpo a Oso de eso por no ser capaz de decidirse o dejarles las cosas en claro.

El OsoChoro es mi segunda Otp así que dolió escribirlo, pero tranqui, todo este enredo va a tener su lado bueno, después de todo las personas como Osomatsu aprenden por las malas, pero de vedad lo hacen.

Si lo notaste! Una de las cosas buenas que saco esa ruptura es que acercara a Kara y a Choro dando pie a que su relación de hermandad vuelva a ser lo que era antes.

Yo tambien los echaba mucho de menos, pero esa clase de cosas como oficial art y los especiales me dan la esperanza de que habrá segunda temporada, me dan vida?

Mil gracias por leer y regalarme un comentario!

Momokamatsu: Ay! Ternura de mi vida! (Sep, soy super empalagosa cuando me encariño con alguien)

Solo muchas gracias otra vez, siempre sabes que cosas decir para que acabe toa emocionada, y tranquila, no lo podría abandonar con la clase de cariño que le das, me sentiría demasiado culpable de eso.

También creo que tanto Oso como Choro merecen ser feliz, después de todo Osomatsu no lo hizo por maldad sino por inseguridad, pero estas instancias complicadas los haran crecer a ambos; le dara la madurez que creo que Osomatsu jamás tomó y a Choro le dara personalidad y tambien valor para tomar las decisiones que realmente quiere.

Ichi puede tener toda la intención del mundo de dejarlo, como se demostro, pero luego lo golpea el arrepentimiento y comienza a vacilar de su propia fortaleza, aunque ahora que le dijo eso a Kara no creas que permitira que Oso se le acerque a alguno de los dos, así se arma un buen seme protector?

Owww ternura mía, si pudiera actualizaria a diario, realmente siento que cumpli mi meta si logre darte al menos unos minutos de felicidad (Con capítulo masoquista y todo) Te contare algo muy personal, escribo hace más o menos dos años y lo comence a tomar con mucha seriedad, por un problema lo abandone y pues, con esta clase de comentarios y reacciones me recuerdas el porque lo amaba tanto. Así que muchas gracias, enserio, puede que suene un tanto exagerado pero para mí has significado mucho.

Y ya hablando del especial *-* Yo lo considero algo dulcemente cruel! Los extrañaba tanto y ahora con más ganas que nunca, pero confio en que nos daran una segunda temporada...algún día /3

Muchas gracias una vez más! Espero que haya sido de tu agrado!

Taty hyuuga: Hola y bienvenida!

Muchisimas gracias por haberte dado el tiempo para escribirme un comentario.

Jajaja lendaaa! Para Ichi fue complicado echarle todas esas cosas a Oso en la cara, pero con todo lo que habían pasado y que le mintiera así, acabo rebasando el vaso.

Y aunque en teoria Ichi y Choro deberían ser rivales por que ambos estan tras Osomatsu, no pudieron evitar que naciera una especie de empatia entre ellos, después de todo estan compartiendo el mismo dolor; se entienden bien.

Mil gracias por dejarme un review y espero que te haya gustado y haya sido lo que esperabas!

Nozomoo42: Hola y muchas gracias por dejar un comentario!

Jajaja como autora me hago responsable de esos gritos y de las posibles reacciones en el resto?

Mi queridisima lectora, aunque Kara es la ternura echa persona y a veces es demasiado dulce, no te equivocas en eso. Aún no llegamos a la parte fea en donde todo se derrumba XD, digamos que se pone en un plano más protector y agresivo (Con Oso) ahora que tiene bajo su "Responsabilidad" a Ichi y a Choro, le costo mucho trabajo reponer y crear esas relaciones para que las desarmen a gusto.

Me uno a la causa para golpear a Oso con el nogal de espinas XD de hecho es buena idea!

Pero ya, hablando más enserio, aunque Choro sea 10 años más joven que Osomatsu y no haya conocido nada sobre el amor antes de que comenzaran con esa relación, para él la que tuvieron fue fuerte y real, fue algo que lo marcara para el resto de su vida, por eso agradece los buenos momentos y las heridas; lo más sabio que puede hacer el llevarse esas experiencias en su corazón y aprender de estas (Como Oso lo debio hacer), aunque eso jamás impedirá que las cicatrices duelan.

Ichi no quería ni sospechar que Osomatsu lo engañaba, mucho menos esperaba que saliera con el hermano de Karamatsu, fue un balde de agua fría pero tienes razón, al final lo ayudo a aceptar su realidad y desenredarse un poco de las mentiras que Osomatsu le daba. Me gusta ser positiva y pensar que nunca es tarde para una terapia en pareja? Pero ellos me hacen dudar de eso.

Muchisismas gracias por leer! Y por dejarme tan lindo comentario!

¡Abrazos!

* * *

Ahora mis aclaraciones.

Quizás se pregunte y cuestionen la bipolaridad de Ichimatsu en cuanto a su relación con Osomatsu. Bueno eso es porque es distinto pensar, decir y sentir las cosas en el momento con todas las emociones explotando a pensarlo con la cabeza fría y medir las consecuencias. Para Ichi fue mucho que Osomatsu jugara así con Choromatsu, por eso todo implosiono, pero ahora que ya la decisión se tomó se ve el verdadero peso. Espero que se entienda T-T

Osomatsu no es mala persona, todos decimos cosas hirientes cuando estamos enfadados o heridos, y a él ya le salia como mecanismo natural usar las debilidades de su pareja para que se quedara. Él aún es una carta impredecible porque no debela lo que realmente quiere hacer.

Y comienza la acción para Kara, él se tomara muy enserio su rol.

Mi unico anuncio es que demorare más en actualizar porque entre al SantaMatsu secreto y debo hacerle un one shot a la personita que me toco XD, y como no tiene a Ichi en la pareja principal estoy segura que me demorare bastante, pero puedo prometer que apenas lo termine subo el siguiente. Ademas les traje este antes y más largo.

Espero que les haya gustado mis bonitas personitas!

Muchisimas gracias por leer! 3 3


	9. Chapter 9

¡Hola ternuritas!

Les traigo capítulo al fin, con una semana de retraso pero aquí está (No me arrepiento de mi malgasto de tiempo ;-;)

Lo único ha decir es que se narra del punto de vista de Osomatsu.

¡Espero que les guste!

* * *

He perdido.

Los estantes sobre los que presumía mis títulos y virtudes se han comenzado a derrumbar, mi imperio me ha traicionado, la Diosa de mis rezos se ha suicidado, he fracasado porque permití que ellos dos se fueran y me dejaran con una marchitada rosa cuyos pétalos alguna vez significaron _amor_.

Choromatsu, mi príncipe de letras, me abandono con una tímida y tierna caricia antes de quebrajar la primera columna de mis sueños, y lo único que el de mirada jade me dejó, fue el inalcanzable tacto de su piel y el sabor de sus besos en medio de mi eterno atardecer. Ya nunca tendré el valor para confesarle lo apasionado y perdido que con él me sentía, lo maravillado que me proclamaba con tan solo una de sus sonrisas, lo enamorado que quizás estaba de él.

Ichimatsu, mi demonio de frágil autoestima, fue quien provoco el colapso en mi corazón al derribar la segunda columna de mi dictamen con un altanero _adiós,_ y un amargo beso que no hizo más que quemar sus labios sobre la amnesia. Él me había desamparado a ciegas en una densa neblina de mentiras, se había llevado mi único soporte, y ahora ya no sé a qué me debo aferrar.

"Lo extraño" Balbuceé sin saber a quién aquella confesión iba dirigida, acomodándome con fastidio en ese afeminado sofá, tragando la tercera lata de cerveza.

"¿Solo viniste a tomar?" Presioné mis parpados degustando la metálica sensación de la bebida "Inutilmatsu" Sus pasos resonaron por las elegantes alfombras antes de que el peso de su cuerpo, hundiendo el sillón, lo delatara "Ya es la cuarta vez que me haces esto"

"El desgraciado de Chibita me prohibió la entrada a su bar" Gruñí arrojando la lata hacia un pequeño basurero de plástico sin lograrle apuntar.

"Para ser un entrenador de basquetbol tu puntería apesta" Se mofo con una tierna e hipócrita expresión "Y me alegro que te haya prohibido la entrada, eres un ebrio muy molesto"

"No estoy ebrio" Mis palabras eran sinceras "Tengo muy buena resistencia al alcohol" Más honestas de lo que yo conseguía demostrar.

"Osomatsu" Él más bajo frunció de forma exagerada las cejas al apreciar como abría un nuevo six pack "¡Ya basta! ¡Eso no te lo devolverá!"

"¿De volverme a quién?" Pretendí demencia ladeando la nuca "Totty solo me vine a divertir, no te pases más problemas"

"Ni siquiera sé por cuál de los dos te has puesto de esta manera" Bramó arrebatándome la lata de las manos, despertando una latente molestia "Pero me cansé de verte la cara de culo toda la semana"

"Que finura" El sarcasmo le embarró ese perfecto y falso rostro angelical "Y si tanto te molesta mi carácter de patán deberías echarme de tu casa y ya"

"Créeme, las ganas no me faltan" Mi boca se deformo con impresión amarga "Te lo mereces por imbécil, después de todo" Aquella venenosa frase encendió el dolor que yacía acumulado "Fue tu culpa" Él me provocó.

"¡Entonces me voy!" Al levantarme, las piernas me temblaron, la cabeza me punzo y la sangre me ardió "No necesito de la compasión de una zorra como tú" Aunque el rostro del más bajo se había desfigurado sus manos se aferraron a la orilla de mi polera, deteniéndome, pese a no haberme movido del lugar.

"Me enferma que te comportes como un maldito idiota" Sus ojos aprisionaron mi atención, su lengua se afilo cortando en pequeños pedazos mi orgullo "Me enfermas Osomatsu"

"¡Entonces solo!" Un golpe en mi estómago me silencio. Él diablo era de temer.

"Me jode como no tienes idea que vengas conmigo para lloriquear porque perdiste a Ichimatsu cuando lo pisaste peor que un trapo, o te lamentes por Choromatsu cuando lo engañaste hasta con lo de la universidad" Un extraño sabor a culpa inundo mi garganta "Pienso que eres un hipócrita por lamentarte ahora" Tan amargo "Un cínico" Tan caliente "Un cobarde" Tan yo.

"¿Para qué me detienes si piensas todo eso de mí?" No pude mostrarle mi expresión, ni tuve el valor para leer la suya.

Me dolía demasiado.

"¡Porque a pesar de eso!" Él suspiro "Eres mi mejor amigo, con ese horrendo carácter y poco tacto para el amor" Todomatsu aligerando el agarre de mis prendas me invito a volver a tomar asiento a su lado "Sé que te afecta ver a ese enfermero emo todos los días y que extrañas al virgen pajero, pero" Mi risa se escuchó tan falsa que ni siquiera yo me la trague.

"Te equivocas" Las rodillas me temblaron "Yo no necesito a ninguno de los dos" La mirada se me centró en una pequeña mancha sobre las alfombras de la habitación "He salido de peores solo, podré con esta"

"Es mentira" El más bajo alzó mi mentón "Ichimatsu siempre te apoyo en tus tonteras" El corazón me goteo "Por eso te sientes tan frágil en estos instantes" Lamentándose por aquel perdido amor "Él ya no te respalda"

"¿Crees que me lo pueda volver a ganar?" Los ojos de Todomatsu tan seductores y embusteros; por primera vez me miraron con compasión "No importa"

"Pues yo no creo que él olvide diez años de golpe" Me trato de animar acariciando mi hombro, recorriendo mi espalda "Además no existe persona que se resista a tus encantos ¿Verdad?" Le devolví una pequeña sonrisa ante lo patético que él era consolando.

"No me gusta regresar a nuestro apartamento y sentirlo vacío" Mi confesión pareció haberlo tomado por sorpresa cuando su boca dejo caer "Extraño discutir con él por pequeñeces, despertar y ver como su rebelde cabello se curva despejando su frente" Mi melancólica risa se rompió "Olfatear su cuello antes de irme a dormir, abrazarlo, besarlo" Entonces, lo descubrí "Realmente lo extraño"

"¿Pero estas enamorado de él?" No pude contestar "Es evidente el cariño que le tienes a ese roba novios, sin embargo, es diferente el tono de voz que usas para describir a Choromatsu"

"Ellos eran diferentes" Murmulle tratando de pegar los trozos de mi confiada máscara.

"¿No buscaras más al estudiante?" La voz de Todomatsu se encontraba encendida por un atisbo de preocupación e inseguridad "¿Solo porque es hermano de Karamatsu?" Su nombre me fastidio.

"No lo buscaré más porque ya no lo quiero seguir rompiendo" Era el único anhelo sincero que guardaba en mi ennegrecida alma "No me podría perdonar el arruinarlo con el brillante futuro que tiene"

"¿Y porque a Ichimatsu si lo puedes estropear?" Nuestras miradas se envolvieron en una densa capa de electricidad "¿Qué hace la diferencia?"

"Que él ya está roto" El pecho me trepito oprimiendo mi respiración "Los dos lo estamos" Acariciando una vez más las cadenas con las que lo había arrastrado hacia el infierno.

Aunque mi mente delirase por esos hermosos y resplandecientes ojos verdes, y mis labios me rogasen por volver a probar ese dulzor, ya no podía. Él me importaba demasiado como para regresar a corromperlo, aplastar sus sueños al cortarle las alas y atraparlo en una pequeña jaula de cristal. No podía ser tan egoísta como para cometer el mismo error que apago a Ichimatsu, no mientras tuviese una gota de cordura impidiéndomelo. Pero con esas orbes amatista se narraba un distinto final.

Él ya se encontraba herido, jodido, y dañado, yo y mi egoísmo no lo quebraríamos aún más. Ambos nos habíamos drogado en un carnaval de dependencia; nos convertirnos en compañeros en el averno, basura incombustible de naturaleza criminal. Éramos dependientes; y él me necesitaba.

La cuota de sangre se debía saldar.

"Entonces" El más bajo por fin se atrevió a regresarme la ojeada "¿Vas a insistir con el enfermero?" Asentí con una fogosa determinación.

"Él no me puede abandonar así, dejándome sin nada" La maquiavélica expresión de Todomatsu heló hasta el último torrente de mi sangre "Me necesita"

"Te ayudaré entonces" Un escalofrío me baño "Haré cualquier cosa para sacarlo del apartamento de Atsushi" Su mueca era de puros celos e irritación "¡Ya llevan una semana juntos! ¡No toleraré más!"

"A mí tampoco me gusta que esté con ese idiota ricachón" Las espinas de mis tormentos se relajaron al deleitarse con esa transparente expresión "Te dije que te debías lanzar a él antes de que fuese muy tarde"

"¡Es que ese idiota me saca de mis casillas!" Las mejillas de mi amigo se tiñeron de un inocente escarlata "Además, él me había acosado tanto los últimos meses que no pensé que me podría cambiar por alguien más" Eran pocas las veces que la sinceridad le ganaba "Quizás era un nombre más y ya" Y esos escasos instantes realmente lo herían.

"¿No eras tú quien estaba jugando con su corazón?" Crucé mi pierna derecha sobre mi regazo, elevando una ceja.

"Sí, pero" Sus ojos rosáceos se perdieron en los míos.

"¿Pero?"

"Atsushi enserio me gusta" Sonreí con una divergente sensación "No solo como un juego o un cajero automático de dinero" Orgulloso por el valor con el que Totty me lo había confesado "Él me gusta enserio" Y envidioso por mi propia cobardía.

"Más vale que tu plan sea bueno" Todomatsu se levantó del sillón apoyando ambas manos al costado de sus caderas, sonriendo de manera altanera.

"Sera el mejor, Inutilmatsu" De alguna forma, él se calmó por los dos.

"¿Me lo dirás?" Imitando su rostro apoye mis mejillas sobre mis manos pestañeando consecutivamente "¿Totty?"

"Me das asco" Bufo "Y por nada del mundo te lo contaré hasta que esté listo, o lo más seguro es lo que acabaras arruinando" Esboce un puchero en mi boca consiguiendo que él rodara los ojos.

"Pero que cruel, tú Nii san está dolido"

"Si alguna vez te demandan en la segundaría por pedofilia al obligar a los chicos a que te llamen de esa manera" El de fino cuerpo se giró sobre las puntas de sus pies, dándome la espalda "No digas que no te lo advertí" Fue lo que proclamo antes de irse a su cuarto con un coqueto bamboleo de caderas.

"¡Esta noche también me quedaré en tu casa!" No contuve mi risa ante el portazo que me regalo "Siempre tan encantador"

Pero debajo de todo ese montaje de mofas desprevenidas y tajantes burlas, me había quebrado cuando él no llego la noche de nuestra pelea. Me confié de nuestra empolvada y maltrecha historia, esperando que esos encantadores ojos regresaran a mi lado en el abrazo de la oscuridad por tres días en vano, tratando de hablar con él al esperarlo en la enfermería. Siempre intentando captar su atención desesperado, sin lograrlo jamás.

Ahora Ichimatsu lucía tan inalcanzable.

Con Atsushi como nuevo protector y ese mocoso doloroso cual guardaespaldas, la distancia entre nosotros creció, esa brecha desgarró nuestras heridas; me derrocó. De esa forma me di cuenta de lo débil que me sentía sin ese chico entre mis brazos, de lo nostálgico y perdido que yacía en los ecos del presente, de lo adicto que era al perfume que emanaba su piel.

¿Enamorado? No lo creo, hace mucho nosotros contaminamos esa sensación

¿Sediento? Y hambriento por ese toxico amor.

Por cuarta noche consecutiva me recosté en ese homosexual sofá intentando conciliar el sueño ante la falta de Ichimatsu, tratando de dormir debajo de los estruendosos ronquidos de mi lindo amigo, quien me desalojaría al escuchar esos imprudentes reclamos. Con el alma esperanzada por su nuevo y misterioso plan, al amanecer los dos nos levantamos para que un pretendiente de Todomatsu nos encaminara hacia la segundaría en un brillante y costoso auto.

Mi respiración se contrajo de forma dolorosa cuando al llegar, en la entrada, pude divisar a mi pareja riendo al lado del petulante de traje, quien, sin vergüenza alguna, le revolvió los mechones de su frente, repasándolos una y otra vez, arrojándome una punzante sonrisa.

"Ese maldito" ¿O la sonrisa era para él? "Me tenía que gustar un idiota" Refunfuño subiendo los escalones de la entrada, fulminándolos con una venenosa expresión.

"Totty esa cara es bastante fea" Me mofe abrazando a mi amigo de los hombros, pidiéndole en secreto que me sostuviera "Pareces el diablo cuando la haces"

"Pues me alegro" Él indignado me golpeo "Tengo que dar clases toda la mañana, pero en la tarde ya me libero por si quieres asaltar mi apartamento por quinta vez" Aunque él rodo los ojos no pudo disimular esa adorable risilla. A veces el diablo era encantador.

"Hoy tengo un par de prácticas con mi equipo y ya, así que también me debería liberar" Medite en voz alta, tambaleándome hacia el salón de artes con Todomatsu aún bajo mis brazos "¿Debería comprar más cerveza?"

"Si solo vas a beber hazlo en un bar" Se volvió a quejar acariciándose el entrecejo "No puedo creer que este rechazando mis citas por ti"

"Es que me amas más" Esos atractivos ojos rosas me fulminaron antes de ingresar a su clase frustrado.

"Tienes suerte de sentirte mal" Me gruño azotando la puerta, anticipando el oxidado y gastado sonido del timbre.

Encogiéndome los hombros baje hacia el gimnasio, oliendo los pisos de goma, escuchando el rechinar de las zapatillas y el rebote del balón, intentando mantener mi mente despejada de la inmensa soledad que ahora me parecía rodear cual capa de brea hasta ahogar. Necesitaba esas palabras y esa seguridad, aferrarme a él, atrapar esa luz para opacarla.

Yo era un verdadero monstruo. No me arrepentía.

"Entrenador" La voz de uno de mis estudiantes captó mi atención.

"¿Qué es lo que?" Él chico nervioso me hizo una seña hacia la cancha en donde entrenábamos con el labio "Ya veo" Murmulle con el ceño tenso al encontrarme con la serena figura de Atsushi al frente de mis estudiantes.

"¿Ustedes sienten que él los guía bien?" Mordiéndome la lengua y clavando mis uñas dentro de mis puños hasta moretear, me logre contener para acariciarle el hombro en lugar de estamparle un golpe en esa pulcra y falsa dentadura.

"¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo en mis horas de clases?" Mi voz no logro salir calmada y relajada al tiritar de rabia "El hijito de papi debería estar coqueteando con la secretaria" Las risas de mis alumnos lo parecieron fastidiar "O con Totty en su defecto"

"Necesito que me presten a Osomatsu un tiempo" Declaro calmado, analizando a mi equipo con la mirada "Karamatsu tú eres el capitán ¿Verdad?" El idiota de uniforme de lentejuelas se levantó entre la multitud para pasar adelante.

"Sí" Su mueca burlona me cabreo "Puedo hacerme cargo del equipo por un rato si es lo que sugiere, me sé de memoria las tácticas del entrenador"

"Eso sería fantástico"

"Malditos embusteros" Gruñí ante ese complot.

"¿Dijiste algo?" Con la sonrisa más hipócrita que me permití esbozar, negué "Bien" Atsushi me guio sin dejar de darme la espalda hacia un solitario y silencioso rincón entre la cancha exterior y el gimnasio.

"¿Por qué diablos les preguntas sobre mí a mis estudiantes?" El castaño no se inmuto con mi mueca "Estas interfiriendo con mi entrenamiento y me estas hostigando" Con la mejor postura sonreí "Eso no le gustara a tu papá" Mi piel se erizó cuando él rio.

"No eres tan importante como para que te ande acosando Osomatsu" Él apoyo sus manos sobre sus caderas en seña de prepotencia y arrogancia "Tan solo me aseguro que cumplas con tu trabajo" Él me fastidiaba "A mi padre no le gustará saber que por culpa del incompetente entrenador han perdido los últimos dos partidos" Me enfermaba esa clase de persona "Después de todo han sido invictos por veinte años" La clase de hombre que yo era.

"Ya entendí" Golpeé en la nariz al petulante "Advertencia recibida, mejorare los entrenamientos" Me gire sobre mis pies dispuesto a continuar con mi labor.

"Quizás no eres el más apto para el puesto" El aire se me escapo con esa amenaza "Ya te hiciste viejo para ellos"

"¿Esto es por Ichimatsu?" Apreté mis labios y mis puños con una mueca ensombrecida "¿Tanto le incomoda que este cerca de él?"

"Te seré sincero" Con cada músculo tenso me volteé "Me he querido deshacer de ti desde que mi padre te contrato" La mandíbula me rechino "Siempre odie esa estúpida faceta de delincuente juvenil con aires de rebeldía, parecieras llevar un letrero que dice _necesito atención_ " La pupila me trepito "Ahora solo aprovecho la oportunidad"

"No te daré ese placer, Atsushi" La sangre me ardió "Me asegurare de quedarme aquí por varios años solo para joderte"

"Ya lo veremos" Cantoneo antes de despedirse con un gesto de nuca.

Mi mente yacio turbia y agotada durante las siguientes intensas horas de entrenamiento, aterrada ante la pérdida de las migajas que le quedaban a mi vida, sollozante, tan pequeña. Guiado por la furia y el temor me asegure que cada uno de mis estudiantes se quedará dos horas extras para practicar el trabajo en equipo, crear nuevas tácticas, perfeccionar habilidades y ser víctimas de un nuevo programa de ejercicio que yo mismo implementaría al traer mis viejas máquinas.

Él no me echaría, estaba entre escombros y llamas, pero seguía siendo mi reinado.

Cuando los chicos, jadeantes, con el cuerpo bañado en sudor, los músculos enrojecidos y la lengua fuera de la boca me rogaron por un descanso detuve la práctica, sabiendo que ellos se habían perdido otros periodos de clases y el almuerzo, sin llegar a realmente interesarme. Karamatsu y yo ni siquiera nos hablamos, tan solo nos tratamos como los desconocidos que éramos.

"Osomatsu Nii san" Un jugador de defensa me entrego los petos que había sacado para nuestro entrenamiento "Yo me esforzaré, le prometo dar lo mejor" Satisfecho le revolví el cabello con una gigantesca calidez recorriendo mis venas.

Por personas como él recuerdo que esto es lo que amo. Atsushi no me lo arrebatará, nadie lo hará.

Con un ritmo apresurado me encamine hacía le entrada en donde Todomatsu me debía estar esperando para otra noche de lamentos y resacas, solo, para que mis pies frenaran delante de la enfermería. Esta era la primera vez que me podía detener frente a ella sin que Atsushi me apartará o una multitud de estudiantes reclamaran su prioridad.

Mis manos acariciaron la puerta, mi rostro se apoyó como sí lo pudiese observar "La primera vez" Musite agitado, percibiendo como el sudor descendía hasta mi cuello, con las piernas temblando "¿Podría ser?" Sin dejarme reaccionar mis dedos se deslizaron hacia el pomo consiguiendo que las hendiduras rechinaran y mis ojos chocaran contra su fina espalda.

"Pensé que me habías abandonado" El asombro me desbordo al estrellarme con una encantadora sonrisa "Kusomat" Su expresión se desgarro "Osomatsu" Balbuceó retrocediendo, asustado.

"¿Esa es la clase de saludo que me das luego de haberme evitado tanto?" Con mi guion ya escrito y el personaje internalizado cerré la puerta con fuerza "Eres tan cruel"

"¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí?" Sus cejas se arquearon, la boca se le deformo "Pensé que lo habíamos dejado en claro" Más, esos ojos jamás me esquivaron.

"Vine por siete días intentando arreglar el desastre que dejaste" Con un firme caminar me paré al frente de su delgada silueta "Ni siquiera contestaste mis llamadas"

"Esa es la idea cuando ignoras a alguien"

"¿Me estabas ignorando?" Divertido eleve una ceja, apoyando una mano sobre la pared, justo al lado de la ventana.

"Eso intentaba" Él me gruño nervioso "Y podría haber seguido así"

"Pero que dulce" Apreté sus mejillas entre mis manos, aspirando el perfume de la nostalgia, hundido en el tacto de la tentación, anhelando el éxtasis de su sabor "Reamente te extrañé" Cerré mis ojos antes de fundir nuestros labios solo para chocar con la palma de su mano "¿Qué?"

"¿No te quedo claro?" Su tono se elevó "Nosotros terminamos"

"No, Ichimatsu" Con una mueca de asco él me aparto "No puedes terminar con esto, no te creo"

"Siempre tan narcisista" Se mofo "¿Por qué querría estar con esa clase de patán?"

"Así me soportaste diez años" _Algo_ en mi pecho se estaba quebrantando "Así nos llevamos"

"Esta vez no" Pude sentir como ese _algo_ se quebrantó hincando sus fragmentos en mi interior, desgarrando la pureza que aún quedaba "Te aguanté demasiadas" Quemando ese viejo bosque de memorias "Ya no más" Cuando mis ojos comenzaron a arder y el alma de mi cuerpo se esfumo.

"Hablas enserio" Supe que ese _algo_ era mi corazón.

"Lo lamento" Murmulló antes de apartarse, corriendo lejos de mí, desconectando nuestros futuros.

"¡No!" Tomé su mano aterrado "Por favor no" Y aunque era patético estarle rogando.

"Osomatsu" No lo podía dejar ir "No nos hagas esto" Con un semblante seguro tome sus hombros para hipnotizarlo con mis ojos.

"¿Recuerdas la noche de nuestra graduación?" El de cabellos negros abrió los ojos, atónito, para eventualmente sonreír con nostalgia "¿Cuándo te pedí que usaras un lindo vestido rojo y así combináramos como pareja?" Mi rostro se calentó al escuchar su risa. Era tan bella.

"Un estúpido vestido que no use" Me completo.

"¿Recuerdas cuándo le pedí al maestro que nos diera la primera canción?" Su aroma lleno mis pulmones, drogándome una vez más "Y tú con el rostro completamente ruborizado y esa mueca de desinterés me la concediste"

"Nunca te perdone aquello" Murmullo más relajado, consintiendo que nuestras frentes se rozaran y mis manos acariciaran sus pómulos.

"Esa noche pensé que eras la cosa más preciosa con la me podía haber topado" Su cara se convirtió en un poema ante mi confesión. Tan adorable "Te veías perfecto con esa camisa morada y desaliñada, con el terno blanco y grande de tu padre, lucías tan lindo bajo la luz de la luna, encorvándote al ser el centro de las miradas y los murmullos" Tan quebrantado, y aun así perfecto.

"Basta por favor" Era muy tarde "Esto no es sano" Él ya estaba atrapado.

"Como tu mano y la mía se entrelazaron, mientras tratando de imitar esa tonta película de romance, miramos abrazados las estrellas hasta la pasión nos venció y nos besamos" Ambos lo estábamos "¿Lo recuerdas?"

"Claro que lo hago" La mirada se me empaño dejando que un cálido rastro descendiera por mi rostro y manchara el suyo "Fue la primera vez que nos acostamos" ¿Cómo lo había descuidado tanto? ¿Por qué nos había arrastrado a esto?

"Esa noche prometiste que me amarías por siempre y te quedarías a mi lado" Aunque él trato de ocultar su expresión, no se lo permití al alzar su mentón "Ichimatsu"

"Era un mocoso" El pecho se me comprimió "Tú también dijiste cosas que no cumpliste" Como si cientos de agujas lo estuviese presionando.

"No me trago esa excusa" Como si todas esas cadenas que he estado arrastrando finalmente me estuviesen aplastando, para arrojarme hacia las llamas "Mírame a los ojos y dime que ya no sientes nada por mí" Él no se resistió, tan solo permitió que mis dedos lo acariciaran.

"Yo" Esas amatistas; tan relucientes, fragosas y tentadoras "Aún te amo" Jamás me pudieron engañar "No creo que algún día lo deje de hacer"

"¿Entonces?" Sus palmas, temblorosas, se apoyaron sobre mi pecho impidiéndome la cercanía, apagando el ritmo de mi latir.

"Pero aún así" Nuestra respiración se hizo pesada "Avanzaré sin ti" El mundo se me vino abajo por primera vez.

"No puedes estar enojado por siempre" Él me negó con la cabeza "¡Te compraré otro peluche! ¡Te dejaré ver al idiota doloroso!" Estaba desesperado "¡Haré lo que sea para que!" Él apoyo un dedo sobre mis labios, silenciándome.

"Es una decisión que ya tomé" El eco de su voz fue lo único que resonó entre mis pensamientos "No lo hice por ti, ni porque esté enfadado, sino porque lo merezco"

"Pero" Desconsolado me aferre a la bata de su uniforme "Yo te necesito" Clavando mis uñas sobre su cintura, apoyando mi rostro en su hombro, ahogándome en él "Más de lo que alguien alguna vez lo podrá hacer"

"Lo dices por despecho"

"No lo aceptaré" Aspiré ese adictivo aroma otra vez.

"Si me hubieses querido tanto no te habrías enredado con Choromatsu" Cuando su nombre fue invocado esa mirada jade paralizó mi ser "¿Qué pasa con él entonces? ¿Vas a seguir negándome que fue importante?"

"Lo fue" Intentando recomponerme lo mire "Aún lo es"

"Y ahora que te rechazo vienes a mi como plato de segunda mesa" Aunque él trato de reír con ironía el dolor que goteaba su voz no se podía esconder "Es tan típico de ti"

"No vine porque él me rechazará, ni siquiera lo he buscado" Al leer la incertidumbre en sus facciones proseguí "Vine porque te escogí"

"¿Lo amas a él?"

"No" Tal vez lo hacía. Quizás estaba loco de amor por ese muchacho.

"Osomatsu, aun así" Pero era débil de corazón "No puedo aceptar" Y la comodidad y obsesión en esa lucha dominaban.

"¿Qué tal si te hago cambiar de opinión?" Su cuerpo ante mi toque trepito "¿Qué te parece si regresamos a nuestra relación de cuando éramos estudiantes?" Antes de que pudiese explotar ese maltrecho amor la puerta de la enfermería se abrió.

"Lamento la demora, el entrenador nos retuvo más de lo" La mirada de Karamatsu se oscureció al apreciar que entre mis brazos yacía el enfermero "¿Qué rayos haces buscándolo? ¿No tuviste suficiente molestando a mi hermano?" El de ojos zafiro nos separó intentando ocultar a mi pareja detrás de su brazo.

"No te metas en lo que no te incumbe" Su mandíbula rechino, su rostro enrojeció pintándose de rabia. Él era tan predecible "No es un tema para niños"

"Te diste cuenta demasiado tarde de tu error" La mano del petulante se acomodó de forma celosa detrás de la cintura de Ichimatsu "Él ya no te necesita"

"¿Qué?"

"No permitiré que te acerques más a él o a Choromatsu" Nunca había escuchado al de uniforme hablar con tanto dominio y seriedad "Y si no te golpeo acá por desvergonzado, es por el poco respeto que aún te guardo como entrenador"

"¿Quién te crees para tocarlo de esa manera? ¿Tan confiado?" La sonrisa que él esbozo.

"La persona con la que él está saliendo" Me acabo de derrumbar. Y aunque lo miré en busca de una risa altanero o una mueca de desagrado.

"¿Ichimatsu?" Esos ojos; tan apasionados, venenosos y fríos.

"Es la verdad" Nunca me pudieron engañar.

Lo he perdido.

Pero no seré el único que descienda en este infierno.

* * *

Primero muchisimas gracias por sus mensajitos, me animaron ante la perdida de alguien importante así que gracias.

Momokamatsu: No sé como es posible que me emocione más cada vez que te leo pero si lo hago! Enserio eres demasiada ternura, es que nunca había recibido tanto apoyo e impulso para un fic, así que eres muy responsable de los capítulos.

Jajaja bueno, no te culpo por el miedo, porque si...Osomatsu como que no va a soltarlo ahora que esta completamente solo, él encuentra injusto que terminen de esa manera y no lo aceptará (Aunque las cosas pueden cambiar por alguien más). Lo bueno es que para contrastar con las inseguridades de Ichi, Kara esta a su lado, y ahora que tiene una oportunidad, como que se pondra intenso.

Atsushi es un amor, pero con Ichi. Ay! Gracias por lo que me dijiste de esos dos, me gusta mucho el AtsuTodo así que trato de que salgan bien, a veces se me ponen infantiles no más.

Lamento haberme tardado más de lo normal, pero te escribí el capítulo con mucho amor y dedicación que debería contar para algo.

Enserio otra vez, muchas gracias, tu eres la que me hace pasar el rato agradable a mí.

¡Abrazos!

Lizz972 : Omg! Esa es mucha emoción (Lo sabe por experiencia XD) Muchas gracias!

Mi corazón KaraIchi recibe esas palabras contento y satisfecho, es que el pobre Karamatsu, quien nunca pensó que enserio le darían una oportunidad, no lo va a soltar tan facilmente. Él es la clase de persona que cuando se enamora, lo hace enserio.

Muchas gracias ;-; Es curioso porque algunas personas dicen que un fic no debe ser realista, o sino no leerían ficción, pero es como me gusta leer las obras, así que tus palabras significan mucho para mí.

Tenemos los mismos teams * - *, y estoy de acuerdo, Oso también merece ser feliz, lo único que le falta a ese hombre es darse el valor de ir tras Choromatsu, para él es mucho más cómodo intentar recuperar a Ichi porque según él, ya esta garantizado, con Choro por otro lado no sabe si lo va a aceptar. Pero a veces así nacen los romances más bonitos.

Muchisimas gracias por tus palabras y por leer el otro fic también ¡Ternura!

Tratare de actualizar ambos a la semana.

jojo: Hola y bienvenid

Primero muchisimas gracias por dejarme un comentario y leer la historia!

Es complicado considerando la diferencia de edad, rango, experiencias y traumas que puedan concretar algo, pero estoy de acuerdo, ellos dos merecen ser felices juntos, y aunque tengan todos esos _peros_ de por medio, si los logran pasar significa que sus emociones son verdaderas, y fuertes. Cosa que a Ichi a estas alturas le extraña.

Atsushi es un amor de amigo, de hecho al comienzo no le interesaba Ichi pero le agarro empatia, y nació esa amistad.

Choro, mi cosita hermosa, para él fue un golpe gigantesco el que Osomatsu saliera con alguien más, pero por orgulloso no se iba a mostrar quebrado, y tampoco lo iba a lastimar más, cuando aún lo ama.

Tranqui, todos pagan por lo que haces, siempre. Osomatsu es super indeciso y manipulador; creo que es quien más complicada la tiene porque es su propio obstáculo.

Muchisimas gracias por tus palabras y el mensaje!

Espero que haya sido de tu agrado.

* * *

Buenos mis bonitos lectores ~

En resumen, Osomatsu sabe que ama a Choromatsu y que con Ichi ya es más cariño, costumbre y obsesión, pero para él es menos arriesgado ir por su pareja que pelear de verdad.

Kara ya marco presencia, las cosas se pueden poner tensas entre estos dos.

Atsushi y Totty, cada uno tiene su propio plan, a ver como salen.

Preguntita, ¿Que les gusta más? ¿Que ponga día fijo para actualizar o lo suba apenas lo tenga? Siento que soy muy desorganizada y ustedes lo pagan T-T

Y eso, nos vemos la otra semana.

¡Muchas gracias a quien leyó!


	10. Chapter 10

¡Hola chicos!

Como última noche del año les quise subir capítulo con mucho amor.

Quiero agradecerle a todas las personitas que han apoyado este fic desde que salio, porque me costo medio mundo el agarrar confianza para volver a escribir en un fandom y fue tan grato volverlo a hacer, es una deuda que tengo con cada uno de ustedes y jamás podre pagarles, gracias de verdad.

Ahora sobre el capítulo, quedo más largo de lo que debería (Dos páginas más ;-; perdón) y aparece alguien importante.

Este lo narra Ichimatsu.

¡Espero que les guste!

* * *

" _Esta batalla aún no se ha terminado, mi querido Ichimatsu"_ Su aliento a cerveza, tabaco y chantajes acariciando mi cuello _"Regresaras a mí arrepentido" Su_ mirada desbordante de obsesión y deseo, pisoteando las migajas de mi voluntad _"Eso te lo puedo prometer"_ Estaba jodido.

Relajé mi espalda permitiendo que mi cabeza reposara en los mullidos cojines del sofá de Atsushi, mientras pretendía ver las noticias en el canal local de la televisión. Asfixiándome con sus recuerdos.

" _¿Qué te parece si regresamos a nuestra relación de cuando éramos estudiantes?"_ Las piernas me trepitaron ante el eco de su voz atormentando mi alma, los pedazos que tenía en lugar de corazón me comenzaron a arder por culpa de esa mirada; una mezcla sedienta por fuego y jadeante por sangre.

Nuestra relación estaba destrozada, nuestras personalidades se habían estrellado hasta el punto de la distorsión, nuestros espíritus habían perdido la capacidad de comprender lo que era un puro amor, y nuestro hilo rojo había forjado el nudo de la cuerda del suicidio de los dos. Quizás era hora de confrontarlo, o pretender hacerlo.

" _Estamos saliendo"_ Si no hubiese sido por Karamatsu y su firme agarre de manos, yo me habría vendido una vez más al diablo. Habría firmado ese contrato sabiendo que era una hermosa maraña de mentiras y, aun así, quejándome cuando el príncipe no clamará el zapato de cristal.

"Desde que regresaste anoche estas así" La galante voz de Atsushi me sacó de mi trance. Enarcando las cejas en una mueca de frustración me volteé hacia donde él se encontraba "Me tienes preocupado"

"Ya no quiero darle más vueltas al tema" El más alto sosteniendo una taza de porcelana blanca con flores de cerezo pintadas alrededor, se acomodó a mi lado "Es agotador"

"Es más desgastante si te lo guardas para ti" Con un gesto en sus labios él me invito a tomar aquella refinada taza "Es chocolate caliente, sé que es tu favorito" Mis mejillas se calentaron gracias a ese sincero mohín "Es grato por fin saber más de ti"

"Idiota" Murmulle tomando el tazón entre mis manos, dándole un largo y profundo sorbo a la deliciosa bebida.

"Ichimatsu" Mi nombre pareció silenciar la voz del noticiario "Ambos sabíamos que no lo podrías evitar por siempre"

"Sí, lo sabíamos" Atsushi tomó el control remoto que yacía en un cojín a mi costado, apagando la televisión "Es solo que" Para que mi mirada solamente pudiese buscar esos enigmáticos ojos "Me dolió verlo de esa manera" Y la polvorienta imagen del rencor "Tan frágil y pequeño"

"Hey" Su mano acaricio mi espalda, no fui capaz de devolverle la atención centrándola en la taza.

"Hace años que no lo sentía tan necesitado" Pronto las palabras se comenzaron a estancar en mi garganta "Sé que él está recurriendo a mí por desesperación, pero" Y los ojos me empezaron a arder "Se sintió tan bien tener de regreso al chico del que me enamore" Para que mis heridas siguieran abiertas "No creo que lo pueda superar" Aun sangrando.

"¿Y qué hay de Karamatsu?" Su nombre me hizo estremecer "No apoyo esa relación porque es inmoral salir con un estudiante, sin embargo, tú luces contento a su lado, aunque no se digan nada" Mis hombros se encogieron, entregándole a Atsushi una lastimera y dolida expresión.

"Para mí él" ¿Qué diablos era lo que sentía? "Es algo así como un amigo más pequeño" Ni siquiera yo lo podía decir.

"Tal vez si te sigues abriendo a mí de esta manera" La mueca de decepción que él me entrego "Algún día me dirás la verdad" Realmente me dolió.

"Atsushi yo" Una estruendosa serie de golpes interrumpieron nuestra conversación quebrando nuestro frágil e inocente ambiente "¿Esperas a alguien?" El castaño negó un tanto confundido encaminándose hacia la puerta.

"Esta vez no planifique nada" Murmullo quitando el seguro, dándole paso a una angelical silueta de venenosa personalidad "Todomatsu" Era diferente la tonalidad con la que él pronunciaba su nombre "No te esperaba" Tan única "¿Qué haces acá?" Tan especial.

"No vine a hablar contigo" El de delicadas facciones ingreso en el apartamento de mi amigo apoyando su palma en la cara del anfitrión "Vengo por enfermero emo"

"¿Ahora qué fue lo que te hice?" Él más bajo frunció las cejas, ligeramente irritado, antes de apoyarse a mi lado en el sofá "Es fin de semana y me gustaría poder vivir mi depresión tranquilo"

"Después de lo que hiciste ayer" Su burla me fastidio "No lo creo, cariño" Todomatsu acomodo con un coqueto mohín una de sus largas pierna sobre la otra, consiguiendo que la mandíbula al castaño se le cayera y la mirada se le hipnotizara "Vengo porque me importa Osomatsu"

"Yo" Y aunque sabía que este encuentro era un error "Te escucho" Quería engañarme otra vez.

"Bueno" La mirada rosácea del más joven se centró en el anfitrión, quien atento lo cazaba apoyado en el comedor "Atsushi ¿Me podrías traer una taza de café?" El nombrado deformo la boca en seña de molestia "Por favor" Solamente para suspirar embobado.

"Está bien" Esos tontos estaban tan engatusados.

"Con dos cucharadas de azúcar, porque estoy a dieta" Cuando el castaño salió de la habitación esa adorable expresión se derritió "Ahora sí, roba novios" Para enseñar unos filosos colmillos y una muerta sensibilidad "No me agrada pasar tiempo contigo, así que iré al grano" La estática en el ambiente "Quiero que regreses con Osomatsu" Me asfixió.

"¿Qué?"

"Se su pareja otra vez" Las espinas me afloraron en medio de la piel; maltrechas y gastadas.

"¿No te parece demasiado cínico pedírmelo?" Apoyé con falso desinterés mi rostro sobre mi palma derecha, hundiéndome en el sofá "Recuerdo que los primeros días que me puse a trabajar lo único que hacías era acosarme para que lo botara"

"Sí, pero" El más bajo se mordió el labio "Me arrepentí" Aunque eleve una ceja fastidiado pude leer el dolor de esa mueca "No pensé que él se pondría tan mal al perderte" Él me había atrapado "Tan depresivo"

"Debiste pensarlo mejor antes" Por mero despecho pisoteé su orgullo, sin danzar con la culpa o el dolor "Fuiste un completo idiota"

"¡Eso ya lo sé!" Todomatsu apretó sus puños sobre su perfecto y pulcro pantalón blanco "Lo lamento" No logre disimular mi sorpresa al dejar caer mi quijada "Es solo que extraño a ese idiota que se mofaba de mí por ser muy femenino" Una pequeña y sincera sonrisa él esbozo "Al adicto a las apuestas y a las mujeres" Sus manos atraparon las mías "Al tarado que, aunque se la pasaba pensando en pechos todo el día, te amaba de forma incondicional"

"Esa" La piel se me erizo "Es una linda intención"

"Sé que Osomatsu está lleno de defectos" Su pequeño y delgado cuerpo se inclinó sobre el mío, acariciando la desesperación "Es un patán, a veces dudo de su coeficiente intelectual, es grosero, apesta como amigo, se aprovecha, es celoso, obsesivo" Reí ante ese fallido intento de consuelo "Pero él te ama" Que dulce podía llegar a ser el demonio "Realmente lo hace"

"Me gustaría tragarme esas palabras" Tan dulce por interés.

"¿Qué te lo impide hacerlo?" Aunque su voz salió gélida y seria, ese temblor en el labio "¿Por qué no me puedes creer?" Lo delato.

"Porque sé que son mentiras" Mis palmas se resbalaron entre las suyas, dolidas "Mientras él no sea capaz de decírmelo a los ojos no me lo creeré"

"Entonces ¿Qué te impide vivir en esa mentira?" El más bajo elevo mi mentón "Si de esa manera eres feliz" Su aliento me rozó "Si de esa manera él también lo es"

"¿No sería inmoral?"

"Cada quien construye su propia moral" El castaño ingresando al cuarto con movimientos bruscos y pesados, dejo una fina taza celeste con café sobre la mesa al frente de la televisión.

"Tal como me lo pediste, Totty" El nombrado chasqueó la lengua por el apodo, tomando la bebida entre sus frágiles manos, saboreando la tentación.

"No es de la misma marca de café que yo compró" Declaro regresando la taza al lugar "Lo siento, sabe bastante mal" Por primera vez reí con sinceridad al ser testigo de la enfadada expresión de Atsushi. Que desastres podía hacer el amor.

"De todos modos ¿Qué haces aquí?" El más alto se sentó sobre un brazo del sillón, pasando sus manos sobre mis hombros "¿Desde cuándo te has rebajado a ser el mensajero de Inutilmatsu?"

"Yo no me he rebajado a nada" Su indignación era obvia "Y no lo estoy haciendo porque él me lo haya pedido" Tan fácil de irritar.

"¿Entonces por qué?" Por unos instantes; tan pequeños y fugaces "Pensé que te hacías respetar" Sus ojos rosáceos se parecieron ahogar en la verdad.

"Él es muy importante para mí" Atsushi y yo intercambiamos miradas, extrañados por la actitud sumisa que él había adquirido "¿Sabes? Yo tuve muchos problemas en la universidad" Su cuerpo trepito, su espalda se encorvo "Un profesor se interesó en mí, pero yo no le pude corresponder" Como sí se intentase abrazar a sí mismo en la soledad "Él me acoso haciéndome la vida imposible ante mis rechazos"

"Totty" El más alto se rompió.

"Fueron cuatro años de mierda para mí, y a pesar de eso logré sacar mi título, orgulloso, sin tener que rebajarme a nada" Su respiración se tornó irregular "Yo pensé que la pesadilla se había terminado, sin embargo, cuando me gradúe los rumores me persiguieron" Él se hundió en el sillón "Tu padre fue el único que no me tacho de zorra al contratarme" El castaño se levantó de mi lado para socorrer al más bajo.

"No lo sabía" Tan transparentes "Perdón" Tan embobados.

"Osomatsu fue el único maestro quien no hizo caso de esas mentiras y se acercó a mí, sin tratar de seducirme o de gastarme una broma, él solamente me quería conocer" Su rostro descompuesto se centró en el mío "Por eso es mi responsabilidad ser quien lo haga feliz"

"Es noble que lo intentes"

"Lo es" La melancolía goteo "Pero tú eres el único que lo parece contentar" Aquellas palabras fueron como un disparo al corazón "Eres quien acapara toda su atención" Lento y desgarrador "Por eso te he perseguido desde antes que te contrataran" Yo temía tanto preguntar.

"¿Cómo pudiste saber de mí?" Pero temía más vagar en las aguas de la ignorancia.

"Cuando lo ibas a visitar o a recoger en la segundaría te empecé a reconocer" El más bajo rio con cinismo jugueteando con su flequillo, tratando de cubrir un evidente dolor "Recuerdo que la primera vez que te vi pensé que eras un neurótico sacado de alguna novela de Stephen King" Todomatsu libero una risilla, nostálgico "Desdé ese instante te deteste" Con seguridad él se levantó "Y aun así heme aquí, rogándote para que regresen"

"A veces las cosas no funcionan por mucho que lo desees" Baje mi nuca, ocultando mi expresión "¿Crees que no me dolió aquella discusión? ¿Qué no me lastima estar arrojando por la borda tantos años de pelea?"

"Yo"

"¡Por supuesto que lo hace!" El sello se quebró "Estoy perdidamente enamorado de él después de todo" Sus ojos chispearon, desprendiendo una extraña emoción "Sin embargo, si sigo viviendo de esa manera con él, habré desperdiciado también mi futuro en vano"

"Ichimatsu" Atsushi me sonrío, orgulloso, antes de levantarse para revolverme el cabello "Podemos salir de esta juntos" Sus brazos me acunaron intentando acoger a ese aterrado e ingenuo chico. Tan destrozado y lastimado; lleno de lágrimas que pintar.

"¡No lo toques!" Todomatsu se cubrió la boca con el rostro completamente ruborizado "Me da asco que sean tan empalagosos, búsquense un motel, par de jotos"

"¿Acaso te pusiste celoso?" Él más bajo se presionó las pestañas, dándole la espalda indignado "Que lindo Totty"

"Celoso ni en tus más grandiosos sueños, imbécil" Atsushi me soltó para tomar el rostro de su amor platónico entre sus palmas.

"En mis fantasías hacemos otra clase de cosas" Todomatsu se mordió el labio "¿Las quieres intentar?" Mi mueca de asco era evidente ante aquella demostración.

"La habitación queda por allá por si la quieren usar" Proclame con una sonrisa torcida por su apenada dicción "Y es que" El ruido del timbre se hizo presente, llenando cada rincón del apartamento "¿Otra vez?" Le pregunte con la frente arrugada y una pose fastidiada.

"Ni idea" Murmullo encaminándose hacia la puerta, abriéndola para soltar un suspiro nervioso "Ichimatsu creo que es para ti" Atontado me encamine hacia la entrada chocando con un par de ojos azules siendo cubiertos por unos oscuros lentes de sol.

"¿Karamatsu?" El nombrado se apoyó con galantería sobre el marco de la puerta "¿Qué es lo que?" El cuerpo me tirito cuando él se arrodillo en el suelo, sin vergüenza alguna.

"He venido para llevarte a una cita" Él tomo mi mano entre las suyas, besándola con cortesía "¿Me harías ese gran honor? My kitty" Mis cejas se fruncieron ante la estruendosa y molesta risa de Todomatsu. El diablo era irritante.

"¡Qué lindo!" Chilló emocionado, apenando al estudiante "Aunque ahora veo que los dos son una pareja de pedófilos, tal para cual"

"Deberías ir con él" Atsushi apoyo su mano sobre mi espalda "Te hará bien"

"Pero" Para empujarme fuera de la habitación.

"No se discute más" Y dejarme excluido de su apartamento.

"¿Era necesaria esa presentación tan cursi?" Karamatsu vestido con otra ridícula chaqueta de cuero y jeans rotos, se encogió nervioso, quitándose los lentes de sol "Solo vamos" Murmulle consintiendo que él me guiará hacia la salida del condominio. Con un tímido, torpe y sudoroso agarre, pero aun así encantador.

Karamatsu no dijo más en el viaje, tan solo me subió a un vagón de metro para perder esa misteriosa y abismal mirada por la ventana, y apoyar su espalda al lado de la puerta que se mantendría cerrada. Yo tampoco intente crear un hilo de conversación, me hallaba demasiado ahogado y perdido en las palabras de ese manipulador rosado. El maldito supo que hilos jalar.

" _Por favor no me dejes"_ Había olvidado como se sentía que sus manos se aferraran a mi cintura con verdadera necesidad, el tenerlo entre mis brazos descompasando mi corazón, que soportara mis mejillas con el verdadero reflejo del pecado, que llegáramos a ser obscenos con este amor. Lo extrañaba.

Revolví mi flequillo, permitiendo que el aire que arrojaba la ventana del vagón me calmara. Yo tengo la certeza de que él no es capaz de cambiar en tan solo una semana, que quizás si regresamos la magia se encienda por un mes, hasta que sus rojas cadenas nuevamente aprisionen mis lastimadas muñecas, y ese monstruo me termine de asesinar. Eso ya lo sé.

Y a pesar de eso, todavía quiero acariciar ese engaño, creerle una última vez, ser quien arroje el último disparo.

Todomatsu tiene razón, soy un maldito masoquista.

"Ichimatsu" Sus manos se aferraron a mi suéter morado "En esta estación nos tenemos que bajar" Atontado él guio mis pasos hacia las escaleras para salir en medio de una apresurada multitud.

"¿El centro?" No logre esconder mis nervios al haber evitado aquella zona por años. Me traía malos recuerdos "¿Qué cosa quieres hacer por aquí?" Él me sonrío abriéndose paso entre una estampida de personas, saltándose los ostentosos escaparates de tiendas, los elegantes puestos de comida, y el parque central para detenerse orgulloso.

"Es aquí" Frente a un gigantesco estadio con dos grandes guardias vestidos con un overol café en la entrada "Me dijiste que nunca aprendiste a patinar bien sobre hielo en la segundaría"

"Sí, pero"

"Entonces vamos" Él más joven me empujó dentro de un negocio titulado _cero grados_ ; de paredes azules, alfombras negras y un gran escaparate añil, en donde pagamos dos horas de tortuoso y lento patinaje. No deseaba estar en ese lugar.

Con dificultad me trate de colocar un par de patines azules, forzando hasta doler mis manos, utilizando todas mis fuerzas para bloquear los dos seguros que se apoyaban sobre los tobillos. Chasqueé la lengua fastidiado al apreciar la facilidad con la que Karamatsu ya había acabado, caminando con gracia sobre dos gigantescas navajas.

Apoyándome siempre del pasamanos llegue hasta la pista de hielo agradeciendo que está estuviese prácticamente vacía, con un par de parejas acarameladas en cada esquina. Con un retorcijo en el estómago apoye mi primer pie sobre la textura, solamente para resbalar y abrazar, aterrado, la barra que recorría todo el cuadrado que era la pista. Esta había sido una muy mala idea.

"¿No quieres que te ayude?" El más bajo se deslizo con galantería hacia donde yo me comenzaba a congelar "Si quieres nos podemos tomar las manos"

"Puedo hacerlo solo" Sus ojos se abrieron decepcionados ante mi cortante tono "Vete a hacerte el idiota por allá, Kusomatsu" Él tan solo asintió apartándose de mi lado, perdiéndose entre los demás patinadores "Bien hecho" Me murmuré arrepentido. Sabiendo que él lo había planificado con buena intención. Aplastando su ilusión.

Me quede en aquel lugar, paralizado, esperando por media hora; con las manos congeladas, las piernas adoloridas, y el cuerpo tiritando por culpa de las bajas temperaturas, sin volver a saber de él.

"Supongo que esto es a lo que Osomatsu se refería" Con una desagradable opresión en la respiración, centré mi mirada en el rayado suelo de la pista, asqueado por ese difuso reflejo. Soy una basura que no sirve para encajar, acabo hundiendo y contaminando los anhelos que me importan; los mancho, me pego, como si mi alma escurriera brea. Soy malo para él. Lo voy a romper.

Karamatsu es demasiado brillante e inocente, yo y mi egoísmo tan solo lo vamos a desgarrar. Si lo sigo ahogando con esta clase de desagradable actitud, y lo someto ante los chirridos de mi pasado lo voy a terminar apagando. Es patético que me aproveche de su amor. Mis brazos cansados de sostenerse de la barra de metal me arrastraron hasta el suelo, en donde temblé al sentir el hielo contra mis caderas.

Si yo no me puedo querer, no lo puedo culpar por rechazarme.

"Pensé que podría quedarme del otro lado haciéndome el indiferente" No me atreví a alzar el rostro, tan solo mire ese par de patines dos tallas más grandes entre mis piernas "Pero no puedo" Un gentil agarre se posó sobre mis hombros "Por favor déjame ayudarte"

"¿No es patético que le digas eso a alguien tan mayor?" Él estiro su mano animándome a levantarme del suelo "He pasado puras vergüenzas desde que llegamos" Yo no la tomé "Te he apenado a ti con mi actitud de mierda"

"Who cares, my Karamatsu boy?" El más alto me jalo de los hombros en un intento por levantarme, cayendo estruendosamente sobre la pista también "Si vamos a hacer el ridículo hay que hacerlo bien"

"¿Y qué hay de lo que las personas dirán?" Al apreciar a la multitud con los ojos clavados en nosotros; murmurando, riendo, burlándose, no me pude evitar encoger "No me gusta ser el centro de atención" Nunca dejé de ser aquel cobarde gimoteando entre las casillas de los baños.

"No me interesa lo que los demás digan si yo sé que tengo lo más precioso entre mis manos" No me pude evitar ruborizar cuando él nos levantó para enredar nuestros dedos en la baranda de metal "Sé que la pasaste mal durante casi toda tu vida al ser víctima de los demás, pero esta vez" Sus ojos me había atrapado "Yo te protegeré y te daré la seguridad que necesites"

"Dueles, Karamatsu" Me mofe aceptando ese apretón de manos "Demasiado" Siendo envuelto por ese agradable juego de inocencia.

"Sí es por ti, lo soportaré"

Él más joven, primero, me guio por toda la pista sin dejarme liberar el barandal, dándome pequeños y tiernos impulsos con toques en la espalda, incitándome a centrarme solamente en él para que las luces del resto del mundo se desvanecieran. Cuando mis golpes contra el hielo cesaron él me ínsito a probar un par de metros sin un soporte físico de por medio.

Con _orgullo_ tatuado en la frente, me deslice hacia el centro de mi escenario perdiendo todo el impulso a medio escrito, sin saber qué hacer para seguir adelante o volver a retroceder, estancándome como ya era usual. Antes de que mi pánico fuese evidente al estar rodeado de máscaras desconocidas, sus brazos se posaron sobre mis caderas y su nuca reposo sobre mi cuello. Convirtiéndose en un nuevo pilar.

"Úsame como si fuese una especie de soporte móvil" Esto era peligroso "Apoya todo el peso de tu cuerpo en mí" Dejar que él estuviese así de cerca era un sacrificio de letras escarlata "¿Listo?" Una expiación que cruzaría por él.

"Listo" Karamatsu aferrándose a mi cintura me impulso en medio de la pista, debajo de miradas ajenas y murmullos curiosos. Intoxicándome con aquel varonil perfume, hipnotizándome con su seductora voz, impidiéndome centrarme en las cosas que toda una vida, me mantuvieron atado.

En la hora libre que nos quedó los dos patinamos de esa empalagosa manera; aferrados de las manos, abrazados a la piel del otro, perdidos en un mar de calor, entre causales risas y burlas infantiles. Me sentía joven otra vez. Me sentía plenamente feliz, una hermosa e invasiva sensación.

El encargado se debió acercar a nuestro lugar para exigirnos los patines de regreso y pedirnos con una hipócrita cordialidad que nos marcháramos de su local al haber agotado el tiempo. Inexplicablemente esa brutalidad no me fastidio, a Karamatsu tampoco le pareció molestar.

Tan solo guiamos nuestra extraña conversación hacia la renombrada plaza central, en donde, nos arrojamos en el frondoso y húmedo pasto con mariposas de azúcar revoloteando en el estómago. Disfrutando de lo que había acabado como un inolvidable atardecer, perdiéndose en los colores ajenos, manipulando una vez más al placer.

"¿Cómo está tu hermano?" No me pude reprimir al preguntar "No me tienes que decir sino no quieres" Karamatsu me sonrío, apoyando su codo sobre la hierba, sin quitarme la mirada.

"Choromatsu a pesar de ser más joven es fuerte, más fuerte que yo" Absorto, acomode mi rostro sobre mis brazos encima del pasto "Se nota a kilometro que sigue herido y enganchado con él, pero confió en que sanará y conocerá a alguien que sea digno de él" Su voz escapo ronca y rasposa "Además esta vez me tiene para protegerlo, no me perdonaré el mismo error"

"Eres un buen hermano mayor" Él se sumergió en un atisbo de pena por mi cumplido.

"Ichimatsu" Su mano se deslizo con timidez, enredándose entre las hebras verdes hasta rozar mis dedos "Quiero saber más de ti" El viento azoto las hojas del árbol que nos acunaba con su agradable sombra "Estoy consciente de que jamás le ganaré a Osomatsu con esos diez años, pero aun así" Su palma apretó la mía "Déjame ser el más cercano a tu corazón"

"Eso es muy codicioso, Kusomatsu" Esboce una mueca burlona tratando de protegerme.

"No me importa" No tenía más barreras.

"¿Qué quieres saber?" El contrario sonrió satisfecho acordando la distancia, gateando con mala sutileza hasta quedar al frente mío.

"Cosas tan pequeñas como tu color favorito, hasta la persona más importante para ti" Cuando esas orbes electrizaron el ambiente y esa sonrisa me paralizo, supe que ya no tenía salida. Era vulnerable ante él.

"Morado" Murmulle con un temblor en la garganta "Ese es mi color favorito"

"It's perfect for you" Mis labios se deformaron por ese mal pronunciado ingles "Un color muy enigmático" Sus labios rozaron mi mejilla captando mi atención "Y aun así hermoso"

"Ichiko" Liberé cual paciente en trance "Ella es la persona más importante que tengo" Me corregí "Tenía" El más alto, absorbiendo cada una de mis palabras, inmortalizando hasta el más tonto gesto me invito a proseguir "A pesar de ser mi prima nos criamos como hermanos"

"Se escuchaban cercanos" Su suspiro fue de una rebosante ilusión "¿Dónde está ella ahora?"

"No lo sé" Centre mi atención en el bamboleo del viento contra el pasto. Regresándolo a él una y otra vez.

"¿Por qué?" Porque fui débil y lo permití.

"A Osomatsu no le agradaba mucho nuestra relación" El ruido de las cadenas hicieron eco en mi interior "Ellos nunca se llevaron bien, peleaban cada vez que se encontraban, eran agresivos, insulsos" Ya lo sabía "Al final me toco escoger" Yo nunca conocería la libertad "Lo elegí a él, y ya no la volví a ver" El rostro de Karamatsu era un verso quemándose en mis pupilas.

"Está mal" Murmullo apretando el pasto entre sus manos, arrancándolo "¿Qué clase de relación tenían si él te monopolizo hasta apartarte de tu familia?" La clase de relación que yo amaba. Una mentira.

"¿Ichimatsu?" El aire se me escapo cuando con lentitud me di vueltas "¿Eres tú?" Para chocar con un par de ojos escarlatas "¡Eres tú!"

"Mierda" Me paré con brusquedad del pasto, encontrándome con una masculina y robusta figura vestida con una camisa negra a medio abrir y un pantalón de tela gris "Cuantos años iban Akumatsu" Él era la razón por la que evité con tanto esmero el centro.

"Qué casualidad verte aquí" Sus ojos parecieron brillar acogidos por la oscuridad "Desde la graduación no sé nada de ti" Con mi sonrisa más falsa reí.

"Trabajas cerca de aquí ¿Cierto?" Él más alto asintió apuntando un gran edificio blanco hacia el norte "Bueno, no nos gustaría molestarte así que nos vamos"

"¿Nos?" Me mordí la lengua ante mi propia estupidez, sintiendo como esta sangró "Tienes un pequeño acompañante" Esa filosa y sádica expresión "¿Es tu hermano o algo así?" Ya la conocía.

"Soy la cita de Ichimatsu" Se presentó con orgullo, parándose a mi lado, abrazándome de entre los hombros. Siendo víctima de la risa que tantos años me atormento.

"Debe ser una broma" Con la cara ardiendo de cólera suspire "¡Joder! ¡De verdad cambiaste a Osomatsu por un mocoso! No te creí tan idiota" Pronto todas esas voces "Y yo que tenía la esperanza de que te convirtieras en una pareja decente" Esas memorias "Pero si basura eres, basura siempre serás" Me volvieron a ahogar.

"No lo metas a él en esto" Con las cejas arqueadas lo trate de confrontar "Nuestros asuntos no deberían ser de tu interés"

"¿No deberían?" Su mofa me aterro "Pasé tanto tiempo insistiendo para que él te botará que creo que sí me incumbe" Era ver en carne al demonio de mis pesadillas "Aunque disfruto la ironía de que tú lo tiraras" Sus manos apretaron mis mejillas.

"No fue así como paso"

"Jamás toleré ese lastimero carácter tuyo de mosca muerta" Su agarre se hizo aún más fuerte "Me jodía que estuvieras todo el tiempo a rastras de él, que lo siguieras, aunque nadie te quería ahí" La respiración me falto, aquella imagen de esfuerzo y valentía se esfumo para que ese temeroso muchacho; sollozante, asustado, destructivo "Aun eres una puta sin respetar" Me volviera a abrazar.

"¡No le hables así!" Karamatsu nos separó con una mueca ida "¡Vuelves a faltarle el respeto de esa manera y te volaré hasta el último diente!" Akumatsu se mofó agitando sus manos en el aire, retrocediendo con falso temor.

"¿No te gusta escuchar la verdad sobre tu amado?" La mandíbula del más joven crujió "¿Lo patético que es?"

"Ichimatsu es la persona más fuerte que he conocido" Abrí mis ojos atónito por aquella confesión "Él paso un infierno y sigue caminando, continua luchando" Sus ojos parecieron desatar una tormenta con el contrario "Es amable cuando quiere, es atento, dulce, tiene un gigantesco corazón con el que cuida de los gatos, es inteligente" Cuando él abrió su mano pude contemplar las marcas que se había dejado debido a la fuerza que aplicó "Y sobre todo, no es un cobarde como tú que tiene que pisar a los demás para sentirse satisfecho"

"Eres patético enserio" Él se cruzó los brazos mirándome con desdén. Él estaba quebrando el cristal donde contenía mi frustración "Dejando que un mocoso te defienda" Podía sentir las grietas en aquellos ojos todavía brillosos "Debí darte más empujón" Me estaba desbordando "Así habrías desaparecido y Osomatsu sería feliz" Me rompí.

Con la cabeza inundada por una puntada, la sangre hirviendo, y sus miles de insultos tatuándose en mi piel, lo arrojé hacia el suelo para golpearle la mandíbula queriéndosela desencajar, presionando su espalda en contra la hierba, tirando de sus cabellos sin control.

"Maneje muy bien tus insultos por varios años, tus maltratos, incluso lo que pretendía ser una broma" Tirando de su flequillo acerque nuestros rostros "Si crees que soy el mismo niñato que lloraba en el baño sintiéndose miserable por tu culpa" Mi sonrisa puntiaguda lo congeló "Te equivocas Akumatsu, tu reinado se terminó"

"Siempre tendré cierto control sobre ti" Aunque él me trato de apartar no se lo permití "Te maneje hasta la universidad, incluso cuando buscaste tu primer trabajo"

"Pero ya no más" Con una mueca de asco me levante "Despierta hombre, la escuela se acabó hace mucho, y lo único que te dejó es ese estúpido empleo de medio tiempo, y las miserables juntas con otros idiotas para recordar sus fanfarronerías" Él no se movió del lugar "¿Y se supone que yo soy el patético?" Con una risilla insolente me aparte "Ya no más"

Aquel idiota fue la razón de las marcas en mis muñecas, los traumas de mis pesadillas y las heridas sobre mi piel. Me atormento con su neblina de amenaza y sus susurros de decepción hasta que conseguí este trabajo, pero ahora, me acabo de liberar. Ya no seguiré cargando con los ecos de mi pasado, pesa demasiado. Ya no me permitiré aplastar.

"¿Estas bien?" No me di cuenta de lo mucho que había recorrido hasta que Karamatsu con el rostro jadeante y el cuerpo sudoroso me frenó "Lo lamento" Murmullo congelando mi caminar "Fue mi idea venir a este lugar"

"Lo había evitado por años, temiendo encontrármelo en alguna reunión o en la calle, escondiéndome en mi apartamento, tratando de ser protegido por Osomatsu" Él más joven bajo su nuca, decepcionado, esperando alguna especie de regaño "Gracias"

"¿Qué?" Su mirada regreso a ser aquella mezcla de bondad y galantería.

"Me siento más tranquilo ahora que he cerrado esto" Aunque tenía el rostro encendido y las manos temblorosas por las imágenes ardiendo en mi mente "Sino me habría seguido torturando por su culpa" No lo deje de ver "Gracias por obligarme a enfrentar mi mayor temor"

"Diablos" Balbuceó acomplejado "En estos momentos no sé qué hacer"

"¿Por qué?" Él con una sonrisa seductora se acercó, rozando nuestras pieles.

"Realmente te quiero besar" El corazón me estallo con aquella desvergonzada confesión "¿Qué debería hacer?"

"¡Te quedas con las ganas!" Volteé la nuca con enojo recubriendo la fragilidad "Idiota sin tacto"

"Lo lamento" Su risa consiguió que me relajará entre sus brazos "Oye Ichimatsu, aún hay algo que te quiero mostrar"

"¿Qué?" Sin que pudiese completar aquella oración sus labios se posaron sobre los míos, mientras sus manos se aferraron a los cabellos de mi nuca "Te dije que no" De golpe nos separé. Humillado, molesto y fastidiado.

"Lo siento" Pero sobretodo "Sé que no debía, pero" Encantado.

"Entonces no lo hagas" Aquella mofa lo lastimo "Es desagradable"

"Es solo que yo me sentí tan orgulloso de que te pudieses defender, estaba tan feliz de que finalmente aceptaras tener una cita seria conmigo, por conocerte, aunque fuesen detalles pequeños de tu historia" Él se acarició el cuello goteando nervios "Estaba tan embobado con la suerte que tenía por salir con alguien tan perfecto como tú que me deje llevar" ¿Cómo un muchacho tan brillante como él? "Me pone ansioso estar cerca de quien amó" ¿Se pudo interesar en un monstruo como yo?

No lo pensé, no reaccione, tan solo me deje absorber por esas dulces palabras de un amor robado.

Hipnotizado tomé a Karamatsu del cuello de su chaqueta para alzarme ligeramente en la punta de mis pies, y robarle un apasionado y necesitado beso.

Él se congelo en el lugar cuando mis manos, traviesas, ascendieron hacia su cuello rogándole por más. Sus palmas se aferraron a mi espalda, su lengua ingreso en mi boca fundiendo nuestras esencias en una sola, su aroma me intoxico.

Cientos de agujas cosquillearon por mi piel con el vaivén entre nuestros labios, la respiración se me agoto, la electricidad ataco a cada músculo latiente para centrarse en mi corazón. Ese sabor; dulce, poderoso, y adictivo se grabó en mi boca al momento de la separación, en donde, apenado, abrí los ojos para chocar con una atontada mirada y una sonrisa de plena satisfacción.

"Esto no quiere decir que seamos pareja o algo así" Aunque me trate de retractar el tartamudeo me delato "Tan solo quería, yo" Él me tomó del mentón "Yo quería" Depositando otro beso sobre mis labios; jugando con mi cordura, llamando a la tentación.

"Tan adorable" Balbuceó acomodándome junto a su pecho "Me haces tan feliz" Dejando que escuchará ese desenfrenado y agitado latir.

En un hostigoso agarre de manos ambos regresamos hacia la estación de metro en donde no paramos de sonreír engatusados. Karamatsu logró que mis temores se esfumaran, que las cadenas se cortaran y las lágrimas parecieran tener final. Él consiguió detener el tiempo y rescatarme de mi propia tormenta. Él era especial.

Queriendo guardar nuestra salida en un cuadro congelado, me baje del vagón de metro despidiéndome con un torpe gesto de manos; regresando apresurado y extasiado al apartamento de Atsushi. Abrazando la esperanza de arrojar mis cruces para cambiarme a un nuevo nombre por él.

Cuando llegué a nuestro pasillo jalé el pomo ilusionado solo para encontrarme a Atsushi besando de manera apasionada a Todomatsu, jadeantes en el sofá. Ni siquiera logré disimular mis risas por su comportamiento esquizofrénico y bipolar.

Sí, ellos estaban enamorados.

"Veo que no perdieron el tiempo sin mí" Las mejillas del de rostro delicado se encendieron, calcinándose en el lugar "No se preocupen, yo iré a mi habitación para que puedan continuar"

"¡Idiota!" Me grito frustrado el más bajo intentando acomodarse la ropa.

Sin interesarme en esa discusión matrimonial ingrese en mi habitación dispuesto a descansar sobre mi cama temporal. Cuando me empecé a cambiar de ropa la chillona melodía de mi celular fue la que captó mi atención, una estúpida e ingenua sonrisa se estampo entre mis pómulos al leer que era Karamatsu quien se encontraba marcando.

"¿Se te olvido algo?" Me incline sobre el colchón, encorvando mi espalda, jugueteando con mis pies "¿Karamatsu?".

"Yo" Cada uno de mis sentidos fue atrapados por esa voz "Necesito tu ayuda"

"Choromatsu" El estómago se me revolvió al ser testigo de ese despedazado tono y lastimada voz. A medio segundo de quebrajar.

"Por favor" Pude escuchar un gimoteo del otro lado de la línea "No tengo a quien más recurrir"

"Está bien"

Un repulsivo sabor domino cada rincón de mi garganta, sabiendo que a toda cenicienta le llegan las doce de la noche con una campanada.

Mi baile con el galante príncipe se había terminado, pero yo no había dejado un zapato de cristal.

¿Por qué la felicidad debía ser tan fugaz?

* * *

 **Aldeano D:** Hola!

Muchisimas gracias por dejarme un comentario y seguir hasta esté punto la historia.

Lamento sí Oso te causo uno que otro dolor de cabeza, puede que ahora resulte un tanto desesperante porque hasta él mismo sabe que esta cometiendo un error, pero te puedo prometer que mientras más duro es el golpe, más fuerte es el cambio y el de Oso, es algo que vale la pena ver.

Tienes mi palabra.

Muchisimas gracias por el apoyo!

 **nomasrun:** Hola y muchas gracias!

Aww ternura, tranquila, aunque espero que no te hayan hostigado tantas páginas juntas (Me estreso sola con eso a veces), aún así espero que hayan sido de tu agrado.

No sé si habrá quedado claro con este capítulo pero por si acaso~ No diria que es una relación formal, en donde se reconozcan como novios mutuos, pero sí están intentando algo, conociendose, saliendo a citas, con ya más ventajas, cuenta para algo.

Jajaja con Totty me paso el mismo rollo, es que ese no quiere perder, pero ya, ahora no lo hace por maldad como en un comienzo que solo quería joder a Ichi, lo hace porque realmente ve a Oso lastimado, aunque no sé si eso le ayude más o lo perjudique al incitar su actitud. Choro es una cosita hermosa que hay que proteger o así lo veo yo XD

No te preocupes saldrá bastante de ahora en adelante porque es un personaje central en el fic y de hecho, se vuelve muy cercano a Ichi (Con diferencia de edad y todo) y creo que fue en el otro pero me hiciste la noche con lo del peluche

Muchisimas gracias por tu apoyo y tus palabras!

Feliz termino de año.

 **Lizz972** : Hola!

Awww muchisimas gracias! Kara es un encanto la verdad, tiene una actitud super contraria a la de Oso pero es eso lo que ha comenzado a encantar a Ichi.

Osomatsu, él no es malo, solo inseguro y torpe con su actuar por eso acaba dando vueltas, hay que tenerle paciencia y dejarle las cosas claras.

El AtsuTodo ya se calento, jajaja esos dos se gustan desde el comienzo del fic, tan solo no se tenían el valor para decirselo. Pero es cierto, cada uno anda con su plan.

Al final segui tu consejo y lo subi cuando lo tenía, lo que fue muy antes XD perdón por eso y gracias por contestar por cierto.

Muchas gracias por el constante apoyo!

Te envio un abrazo.

* * *

Ahora sobre el fic...

Akumatsu fue uno de los que tanto jodio a Ichi en la historia, varios de los diálogos en donde él recuerda son de él de hecho, y ya era hora de confrontarlo porque es verdad, es peor quedarse con la incertidumbre, eso atormenta más.

Karamatsu se acerca de a poquito, como puede no más, al menos su cita termino bonita.

El AtsuTodo ya esta en su punto también.

Y con Choro ahora tenemos el problema, debe ser algo complicado para que recurra a Ichi y no su propio hermano.

Por si no logró subir nada mañana les deseo un feliz año nuevo!

Muchas gracias por los bonitos momentos que me dieron el 2016 y nos vemos en una semana, ahora sí :3


	11. Chapter 11

¡Hola ternuritas!

Tal como lo dije ayer les traje capítulo.

Tengo anuncios que les deje al final para que se den una vuelta al acabar.

Esté capítulo lo narra Choromatsu.

¡Espero que les guste!

* * *

El chico perfecto; aquel que tiene buenos y destacados amigos en la escuela, sobresalientes calificaciones, una increíble historia de auto superación, un sueño que le arrebata el aliento a los testigos, un hombre capaz sostener el mundo entre sus dos pequeñas y pálidas manos, sin temor a que esté lo acabé por destrozar y se convierta en un mártir más de la realidad.

Pasé años fundiendo esa perfecta máscara con una endeble e ingenua actuación, repitiéndome que lo podía hace, que era lo suficientemente fuerte para rescatarme y, aun así, saborear la decepción si está se decidía presentar en la puerta de mi corazón. Que sencillo fue jurárselo a los cielos y grabármelo en medio de las quimeras, es una pena que esta perseverancia no haya sido suficiente.

Yo no lo fui.

 _Estimado postulante:_

 _Junto con agradecerle su interés y participación en nuestro programa de becas, en el presente correo lo adjunto los resultados del proceso de postulación 2017._

 _Como establecimiento nos sentimos alagados al haber sido escogido para un ingreso especial a su corta edad, sin embargo, estamos en la obligación de rechazar su pedido debido a su falta de experiencia y carencia de habilidades para el mundo laboral._

 _Los resultados en sus exámenes de prueba fueron exitosamente aprobados, no obstante, nosotros estamos buscando algo excepcional, no algo común, y las aptitudes que usted mostro en la entrevista, no son las que queremos en nuestros futuros profesionales._

 _Además, por lo que nuestro secretario averiguo con su banco, al no tener un seguro que lo respalde, su crédito fue rechazado, imposibilitándolo de todas maneras a ingresar._

 _Esperamos que encuentre algo que se adapte de mejor manera a sus capacidades, una universidad menos exigente y más barata._

 _Atentamente el comité de la universidad central._

De pronto el mundo luce como un imposible, las heridas ya cicatrizadas arden como sí se volviesen a abrir. La saliva que pasa por la garganta quema el apetito, los fracasos me atacan como navajas recordándome la debilidad. Y duele, de repente duele el hecho de vivir.

Era un fracaso.

"Choromatsu" Con frustración arroje la carta de postulación debajo de mi cama para cubrirme con las frazadas "¿Te encuentras bien?" Como sí la tormenta pudiese cesar entre mantas.

"Seguro" Me sorprendí de aquella perfecta actuación frente a mi propio hermano "¿Cómo te fue en tu cita Karamatsu?" Le necesitaba decir.

"Excelente" Le quería decir para que él me pudiese apoyar "Estar enamorado es maravilloso" Pero no podía.

"Deberías irte a dormir, no le gustaras al enfermero si tienes un rostro demacrado" Sería una humillación de la que jamás me podría recomponer. Una falsa huida.

"Está bien" Sus palabras escaparon trémulas y tímidas "Descansa, brother" De igual manera él me dejo, con un suave portazo en la habitación.

Sin poderme sostener ante una serie de fracasos, sintiendo como mis piernas se rompían, la sangre se me congelaba y el llanto se descontrolaba, le marque a la única persona con la que pretendía contar, utilizando el teléfono de mi hermano. Ichimatsu al comienzo se escuchó terco y desafiante, sin embargo, con el tiempo, él acepto encontrarse en un pequeño parque en medio de la noche con el estúpido chico que le había robado el amor.

¿Qué tan patético me escuche?

" _Choro-chan no te estreses tanto por esa prueba, eres my inteligente y pasaras"_ Los ecos de esas palabras _"De esa manera podremos por fin estar juntos"_ Me quemaron _"Solo imagínalo, los dos viviendo solos en un apartamento"_ Que viles mentiras.

"Y aun así" Mis manos sostuvieron un viejo trozo de papel que guardaba debajo de mi almohada por mero masoquismo "No puedo olvidarme de él" Ahogándome "Nunca lo podré hacer"

Negué con la cabeza metiendo el fragmento de mi vida en el bolsillo de mi pantalón "Ahora tengo problemas más graves que Osomatsu" Me anime tomando las llaves de mi casa que se encontraban sobre mi velador. Bajando con sutileza los escalones para huir en medio de la oscuridad, guiado por unos viejos y tintineantes focos de luz.

No me tomó mucho llegar a nuestro lugar de encuentro, arrepentido me senté lejos al hallarme desolado con una cariñosa pareja del otro lado del parque, perdiéndose en sus descaradas caricias. Tan solo deseaba que alguien me sostuviese, que me socorriera, que fuese mi auxilio, porque con esta carga. Ya no más.

"Nunca fui tan fuerte" Musité, apoyando mi espalda sobre el respaldo de madera, encogiendo mis piernas en el húmedo pasto. Profesándome pequeño.

"Hey" Tan pequeño "¿Choromatsu?" Gracias a un poste de luz cerca pude distinguir la preocupada expresión de la renegada pareja de Karamatsu "¿Te encuentras bien?" Me abrace a mí mismo bajo la fría capa invernal.

"No" Él pareció sorprendido por mi repentina sinceridad.

"No estoy seguro de que puedo hacer por ti" Sus manos; sudorosas, y un endeble caminar, delataron sus nervios.

"Solo quiero que me escuches" Con seguridad él asintió "¿Te apetece ir a una cafetería que esta las 24 horas abiertas?" Ichimatsu me sonrío, haciéndome un ademan con la mano para que lo llevará hacia el local. Una linda actuación.

No tuvimos que caminar mucho hacia el establecimiento de comida rápida, en donde, él pidió y pagó dos tazas grandes de café con una variada gama de pasteles. Él, incomodo, se ubicó al frente mío en la mesa de plástico pintada cual tablero de ajedrez, acercando sus palmas con temor a la taza. Como si con un movimiento me fuese a romper. Quizás lo haría.

"Cuando te sientas listo me puedes decir" Esa lastimera expresión me hizo sentir vergüenza de lo que era.

"Está bien" No lo mire "No es su culpa" La voz me escapo gangosa "Pero mis padres siempre le han prestado más atención a Karamatsu que a mí, sus problemas tienen más importancia, siempre, sus logros son más llamativos, van a sus partidos, y yo" Mis manos se aferraron a la taza, perdiéndose en el vapor "Me siento tan solo en esto"

"No" Sin permitirle interrumpir proseguí.

"Al comienzo no entendía la razón de su rechazo, ellos decían que era por conveniencia la elección, sin embargo, yo sabía que mentían" La sangre me cosquillo. Una desagradable sensación "Pensé que si entraba a una prestigiosa universidad a estudiar lo que ellos querían finalmente me mirarían como lo miran a él" Los recuerdos "Que se darían cuenta de lo que soy capaz de hacer" Aún herían.

"No es tan mal plan" Su sonrisa se desvaneció apenas se asomó, tímida entre sus pómulos. Tan fugaz.

"No lo era" Balbuceé con los músculos tiritones "Es una lástima que no quede en ese proceso de admisión" Un cálido rastro descendió por mis mejillas, reventando en llanto "Me he esforzado toda mi vida por ser el hijo perfecto, no causarle problemas a nadie y aun así cuando me duele algo ellos no lo ven, es como si fuese invisible"

"Choromatsu" Lo ignore.

"Este era mi sueño" El alma me punzo "¡Maldición! Pasé un año entero de puro estrés para llegar a esto, y ahora me dicen que no" Finalmente me quebré "Siempre seré invisible para ellos" En miles de sollozantes fragmentos.

"Cálmate" Reí ante la desesperada expresión que el enfermero me regalo.

"Solo me notaran cuando desaparezca o sea tan bueno para un deporte como Karamatsu lo es" Y no los pude recomponer "Aunque esa solo sea su excusa" Ichimatsu se levantó de su puesto, dejando su taza a medio beber para sentarse a mi lado en la butaca.

"Está bien" Era propia esa gentileza "Todo va a estar bien" Sus brazos rodearon mi cuerpo, acunándome en medio de su pecho.

"¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?!" Frustrado lo golpeé "¡No van a estar bien las cosas! ¡Fracase!" No me importaron las miradas en el local "¡Nunca más nada estará bien conmigo!" La garganta me quemó "¡Falle!" Como si la verdad me quisiera enmudecer "Yo falle" Ya no me podía frenar.

"Puedes volver a postular" Negué restregándome en su pecho, ensuciando esa bonita polera de gato "No seas orgulloso" Hipeando con el aroma de su perfume.

"Para esa institución se puede dar la prueba dos veces, pero la entrevista solo una" El labio me tembló "Y yo no la pasé" Era hora de aceptarlo "Porque soy débil" Me había quedado sin nada.

"Ay Choromatsu" Su mano descendió por mi cuello hasta mi espalda "Lo siento, no sé muy bien que decir, soy malo bajo la presión"

"Pensé que lo sabrías" Con un hipeo, tome una servilleta de la mesa para recoger las limaduras que me quedaron de dignidad "Él me dijo que lo sabrías"

"¿Karamatsu?" Apenado negué "Osomatsu" Ya no era necesario la interrogación "Pensé que el idiota no te había hablado de mí"

"No como pareja, pero sí como amigo" El ambiente de a poco dejo de doler "Puede que no lo parezca, sin embargo, soy del tipo celoso, y controlador" Y de pesar "Me molestaba verlos tan juntos" La expresión que él me regalo.

"Así que fue eso" Fue hermosa "¿Qué fue lo que te contó?" Fue única "Puedes decírmelo con confianza"

"Que te rechazaron en el programa que habías elegido para estudiar medicina" Su rostro se deformo, cayéndose con el brillo de su mirada "Y que al final tuviste que adaptarte a algo más"

"Ya entiendo porque me llamaste a mí" Él se apartó, alzando con timidez mi mentón, confiriéndome el secreto del mundo en aquella asustada mirada "Lo que él te dijo es verdad, fracase en buscar lo que realmente quería" Sus manos comenzaron a limpiar mis mejillas "Después de una adolescencia de mierda, en donde mis padres me descuidaron y la escuela me rechazo, encontré un sueño" Pude notar un latente temblor "Y lo deje ir"

"¿Por qué no seguiste intentando?" Su sonrisa fue falsa "Lo siento" Bastante amarga.

"Por él" El tiempo se detuvo entre nosotros dos "Osomatsu no me lo pidió, pero yo estaba tan enamorado que me negué a dejarlo de lado" Sus palabras rebelaron el peso que lo tenía amarrado en las muñecas "Fue más cómodo buscar algo intermedio para los dos"

"Que imprudencia" Con el rostro ardiendo me cubrí la boca.

"Sí" Su mirada se centró en el oscuro paisaje de la ventana "Pero fue una imprudencia por amor"

Otra vez la garganta me asfixio, la mirada me punzo, la cabeza me dolió conteniendo mis deseos de maldecir. Sintiéndome como una escoria por haber destrozado ese puro e ingenuo amor. Por haber sido incapaz de controlar los impuros deseos de mi corazón. Ichimatsu no era una mala persona, y yo lo rompí.

"No me deberías estar ayudando" Sus orbes amatistas se centraron en las mías, leyéndolas, exponiéndolas "Fue una idiotez llamarte" Atravesándolas.

"Sé que no doy los mejores consejos" Cuando negué con un movimiento de nuca él se calló.

"Yo me interpuse en una relación que tenía más de diez años de vida" La mandíbula del contrario se desencajo "Tenías algo realmente valioso, y a mí no me importo quebrarlo" Mis hombros cayeron, siendo sostenidos por esa pegajosa silla "Perdón"

"Choromatsu" No lo mire "Tú no lo podías saber"

"¡Sí! Si hubiese querido mirar más, habría visto la química entre ustedes dos" Mis uñas se clavaron en la palma de mi mano "Pero no lo hice" Encarnando la frustración "Y al final él me dejo sin nada, me botó y ni siquiera me busco" Acariciando la demencia de una gastada pasión "Sé que le dije que eso quería, pero en el fondo esperaba que él insistiera más"

"Él es así de frío con todo el mundo" Sus dedos acunaron mi palma "No lo tomes como algo personal"

"A ti sí te busco" Por la sorpresa goteando en su mirada supe que era verdad "Karamatsu es una excelente persona, aunque bastante malo para guardar secretos" Mi amarga risa no lo convenció "Y mucho menos ocultando sus preocupaciones"

"Tienes razón, él sí me busco" Yo era más feliz perdido en el país del engaño. Drogado por su amor.

Porque, aunque le había suplicado a Osomatsu que mi nombre no fuese a buscar, ni mis toques lo volvieran a afectar, yo quería que él regresará, y me demostrará que lo nuestro en verdad le interesaba. Le quería creer una vez más, lo ansiaba llamar ante la carta de rechazo de mi universidad para que él fuese quien me consolará.

Pero a mí jamás me busco, conmigo no insistió, y ahora me siento estúpido. Por haberle creído mentiras que ni siquiera él se tragó, por saber que esa persistencia va dirigida a alguien más, por pensar que quizás él se profesaría orgulloso de mí si ingresaba.

Me siento como un imbécil porque me quebré creyendo en la promesa de un inexistente amor. Y ya no tengo nada.

"Choromatsu" El rostro de Ichimatsu se había pintado de pena y _algo más_ "Puede que el mundo se te esté cayendo en estos momentos, que sientas que jamás vas a salir, ni sepas como hacerlo, que estés frustrado, lastimado, y sobre todo" Sus manos apresaron las mías "Abandonado"

"No digas más" La luz del amanecer alumbro el rostro del enfermero.

"Lo entiendo, te desesperas porque te has quedado sin nada, y ni siquiera tienes en quien apoyarte, finalmente te has dado cuenta que no eres tan fuerte como lo pretendías ser" Con el ceño tenso, al borde de la humillación, lo empuje "Y es cierto, eres débil, eres frágil"

"Por favor" Aunque lo arañé él no se inmuto "Cállate"

"Pero cambiaras" Las defensas se me derrumbaron por esa tonalidad "Está bien que ahora me grites, llores, me golpees, y saques toda la frustración, que te comportes como el hermano menor, en lugar de guardártelo" Por fin lo podía ver "Pero después de eso te debes levantar" Eso era lo que había engatusado a Osomatsu "Seguir luchando, aunque te vuelvas a caer, demostrarte a ti mismo que vales la pena" Él sí era especial.

"¿Y si ya no tengo un sueño de verdad? Lo he perdido"

"Buscas uno nuevo" Sus dedos rozaron mis lágrimas, empezando a cicatrizar "Uno que te haga cien veces más feliz que el viejo" No pude contener mi risa, desviando mi atención a la taza de café.

"Dijiste que eras malo con las palabras" Sus palmas se deslizaron por mi cabello, acomodándolo, trasmitiéndome una increíble calidez.

"Lo soy" Él se estiro tomando un trozo de dulce "Tan solo te doy las palabras que a mí me hubiese gustado que alguien más me entregará"

"¿Te recuerdo a ti?" Con la melancolía desnuda, y las heridas abiertas el me negó.

"Tú eres más fuerte de lo que yo jamás fui" Mis mejillas se encendieron por esa sincera confesión "Y con Osomatsu será lo mismo, conocerás a alguien que te hará más feliz"

"¿Aunque siga enamorado?"

"Aunque creas que jamás lo podrás superar" Mis manos se deslizaron por mi pantalón, rozando mis bolsillos.

"Ichimatsu, sé que has hecho bastante por mí al venirme a consolar cuando no soy tu obligación" Él se limpió los labios con la servilleta, saboreando el glaseado del pastel "Pero necesito un último favor" Por su incierta expresión decidí seguir "Debo ponerle un buen punto final a mi primer amor, necesito volver a ver a Osomatsu, preguntarle mientras puedo" Él chasqueo la lengua, centrando su atención en el mañanero paisaje.

"¿Quieres que te lleve?" Con timidez asentí, aferrándome a su polera.

"También quiero que te quedes cerca" Era patético recurrir a él con el alma convertida en polvo, pidiéndole que con sus cicatrices me volviera a armar "A pesar de que me deberías desagradar por las condiciones en las que nos conocimos" Que le diera sentido al desastre que soy "Me agradas" Su rostro se tiño de escarlata.

"No quiero que se te pegue lo doloroso de Kusomatsu" Él extendió un par de billetes sobre la mesa, saliendo del local "Estaré para respaldarte en lo que necesites, solo no dejes que te vuelva a engatusar" Con una divergente y actuada sonrisa nos encaminamos a lo que alguna vez fue su hogar.

Ichimatsu separo los labios incontables veces en el taxi, queriendo rebelarme un universo con sus palabras, sin llegarme a decir nada real. No me importo, ya no necesitaba de su consuelo, porque nos bastaba con una amarga y compasiva mirada para entender el mutuo dolor.

Quien habría dicho que él se convertiría en un apoyo más grande que mi familia.

Quien habría dicho que detrás de esa tosca y frívola personalidad se escondía alguien tan maravilloso. Él era una buena persona.

El estomagó se me inundo de náuseas al reconocer el complejo de apartamentos, en donde, el enfermero, nervioso, me guio hacia el piso superior. Ichimatsu se quedó junto a las escaleras cuando le pedí privacidad, apoyándose frente a la salida de emergencias, respaldándome.

Con un suspiro ansioso finalmente me atreví a tocar el timbre de lo que fue una maraña de pasión, temblando al escuchar sus estruendosos reclamos por haberlo despertado temprano en fin de semana.

"¿Qué diablos te pasa para?" Cuando sus ojos se estrellaron con los míos "Choromatsu" Lo supe "¿Qué estás?" Todo se había terminado

"¿Puedo pasar?" El rostro que Osomatsu me entrego fue un verso de nostalgia "Seré muy breve en hacer esto"

"Seguro" Él balbuceo intentando despertar de la sorpresa, invitándome a pasar.

Su apartamento se encontraba inmerso en el caos. Con cientos de papeles y ropa en el piso, fotografías a medio romper, platos acumulados en la mesa del comedor y una apariencia de galantería que desentonaba con el lugar.

"Perdona el desastre, sí me hubieses dicho que venías yo lo habría arreglado" Él me sonrió, tímido y nervioso, sacando buzos sucios del sofá, acariciando el cojín para que me sentara a su lado.

"Fue un impulso" Baje la nuca, posicionándome junto a él, aspirando ese perfume a mentiras "Yo solo"

"¿Cómo has estado?" Sus dedos juguetearon traviesos sobre los pantalones de su pijama "He estado preocupado porque ya no vienes a estudiar a las prácticas de Karamatsu" Él rio acariciándose detrás de la nuca "Comprendo que me quieras evitar, pero no te deberías descuidar"

"No entré" Él de cabellos lacios parpadeo, confundido "Anoche me llego la respuesta de la universidad, fue una negativa" Para arquear ambas cejas, y levantarse del sillón indignado.

"¡Es una tontera!" Él se tiró el flequillo "¡¿Cómo es posible que te digan eso luego de todo lo que estudiaste?!" No pude contener mi sarcástica risa "¡No saben nada esos incompetentes! Débil y trémula.

"Siempre me gusto eso de ti" Sus orbes escarlatas reflejaron la misma incertidumbre "Eres tan bueno en tu actuación, tú realmente me hiciste sentir que mis sueños te interesaban" Los brazos del más alto se dejaron caer "Fue lindo creerte" Colgando, sin vida "Lindo mientras duro"

"Pero si me importan" Él se arrodillo en frente del sofá, dándome las manos "Es más, si quieres llamo a la institución y les cuestiono, yo debo tener algún grado de autoridad" Ya no quería más "Lo podemos arreglar" Estaba cansado.

"Estaba tan desesperado por un poco de cariño y atención que recibí gustoso el tuyo, sin cuestionarlo" Mis manos se electrizaron por el toque de su piel "Tú solo viste a un tonto muchacho ingenuo, y aprovechaste lo que mejor sabías hacer"

"No"

"Mentir bonito para después largarte" Intentando sostener la miseria que me quedaba por corazón, me limpie el rostro, riendo, danzando en este infernal carnaval "Ya no importa, no estoy aquí por eso, no quiero recordar viejos tiempos ni hacerte sentir mal"

"Choromatsu, siento mucho no haberte hablado de Ichimatsu antes, lo hice mal" Con lentitud y suavidad, temiendo que alguno de los dos se quebrara, nos separé "Pero me dejaste tan prendado cuando te conocí que pensé que era mi única opción" Para meter mi mano en el bolsillo de mi pantalón "Te quería tener, te quiero tener"

"Uno siempre tiene más opción" Rozando con las yemas el papel, se lo extendí "Ichimatsu fue quien me enseño eso, deberías haber aprendido de él"

"¿Qué es?" Esos preciosos ojos; apasionados y vendidos al diablo, no supieron cómo reaccionar al recibir el rugoso y maltrecho mensaje.

"Es el poema con el que te confesaste" Mi voz salió tiritona y amarga. No lo pude evitar "Me dijiste que te lo debía devolver cuando te rechazará por completo" Su boca se cayó "Es mi punto final" El aire pareció ya no alcanzar "Ese fue el único poema tuyo que conserve luego de destrozar los otros" Asfixiándonos en la mísera.

"¿Por qué?" Él lo apretó, igual que la mandíbula "¿Por qué Choromatsu?"

"Por masoquismo lo converse" En un brusco movimiento él me tomó de los hombros, apretando mis mejillas con su otra mano, quemándome con el rencor.

"¡¿Por qué mierda me estás haciendo esto?! ¡¿Tanto te lastime?!" Su ácida mirada, goteó "¡No ves que te trato de olvidar!"

"Quizás enfrentándote me pueda convencer de que lo nuestro se acabó" Osomatsu con la cólera vestida y las llamas ardiendo destrozo aquel trozo de papel frente a mis ojos, desencajando su mandíbula, oscureciendo su mirada. Mostrándome quien era en realidad.

"¡No se puede haber terminado!" Sus uñas se clavaron sobre mis hombros, su nuca reposo sobre mi pecho, descompasando mi latir "¡Sí! Soy egoísta por no haberme decidió antes y soy un cobarde por no escoger a quien más quería" Su respiración se tornó irregular "Pero estoy tan enamorado de ti que acabo desesperado"

"Osomatsu" Cada músculo se me paralizo.

"¿Entiendes lo aterrador que es eso para mí?" Mi polera se comenzó a humedecer "Sé que no soy el indicado para ti, no te puedo dar una buena vida, existe la diferencia de edad, soy una mierda de apoyo, y aun así" Su rostro se elevó, mostrándome una lastimera expresión "Me costó un infierno no buscarte para seguirte lastimando"

"Si alguna vez me valoraste" La máscara se me rompió "Deja de actuar, deja de mentirme por compasión" Ichimatsu tenía razón "¡Es asqueroso que lo hagas! ¡Qué insistas porque me tienes pena!" Yo era débil.

"Es la verdad" Alterado lo empuje levantándome del sillón "Yo te amo" Quedando por primera vez con una mirada superior.

"Sí tanto te importe debiste haber ido por mí" El más alto, siendo carcomido por la frustración, se levantó del suelo, mordiéndose el labio hasta que sangró "Pensé que te importaría para insistir, sin embargo, no te costó nada borrarme del mapa, como si nunca hubiese estado ahí"

"¡Tú me dijiste que no te buscará!"

"¡Porque era lo más sensato! ¡Estábamos terminando!" Las piernas ya no me pudieron sostener, me apoye en una pared "Por orgullo no te busque, sufriendo cada día con nuestros recuerdos, sabiendo que estaba jodido por tu amor" La mirada me ardió "Y tú" La voz me tembló "¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?"

"No lo digas" Osomatsu bajo la nuca "Ya no sigas Choromatsu"

"Buscaste a Ichimatsu" La garganta me quemó al escupir la verdad "Lo elegiste a él, y como no te bastó hacerlo pagar, ahora me tratas de torturar a mí"

"Lo busqué por comodidad" No quise creer esas patrañas "Sé cómo manejar esa personalidad, tengo la certeza de que él regresará a mí con el tiempo, porque él me necesita para sentirse completo" Sus dedos acariciaron mis mejillas, perdiéndose en mi respiración "Contigo no tengo esa seguridad"

"Qué fácil es rendirse de esa manera" Por primera vez entablamos una nostálgica mirada "Bravo"

"No soporto la soledad" Permitiendo que nuestros ojos se perdieran en esa electricidad "Ni la merezco"

"Eso no fue lo que me enseñaste" Apoyando una mano sobre su pecho, retrocedí, chocando con la pared "Ya eres un adulto y deberías saber que no es correcto jugar con las emociones de los demás, aunque tengas el poder para hacerlo"

"Yo no quería hacerle daño a ninguno"

"Y nos perdiste a los dos" Nunca había visto una mueca más destrozada que la que él me regalo "Ya me debería ir" Nuestras manos se rozaron por última vez "No fue mi intención hacerte pasar un mal rato, tan solo te quería regresar tu poema porque sentía que así realmente cerraríamos el ciclo" Sabiendo que se iban a extrañar "Lo lamento"

Esquivando su cuerpo me deslice hacia la puerta del apartamento solo para ser detenido por un endeble, y temeroso agarre. Esta faceta, tan frágil y manchada, amaba la idea de ser el único que la pudiese conocer. Pero que hermosas fantasías.

"Quédate" No tuve el coraje para verlo al rostro "Prometo cambiar"

"Deberías esforzarte para inventar mejores mentiras" Sus brazos me rodearon "Ya basta con esto Osomatsu"

"No es una mentira" Su aroma me embeleso "Esta vez prometo tratar"

"¿Y luego me vas a joder a mí a la enfermería?" Apenado me solté, chocando con una furiosa mirada amatista en frente del apartamento, girando una llave entre sus dedos "¿O me seguirás acosando por celular?"

"Ichimatsu" Como si me pudiese refugiar me apoye al lado del enfermero, confrontándolo juntos, por primera y última vez "¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?"

"Él me pidió que lo acompañara" El de silueta encorvada me sonrío "¿Sabes lo curioso? Creo que nos hicimos amigos por tu culpa" Él apoyo su mano sobre mi hombro, tenso e incómodo. Tratando por mí "Choromatsu es un muy buen chico"

"Eso ya lo sé" Esas orbes escarlatas no supieron a cuál de los dos atender.

"Está bien si me lastimas a mí, Osomatsu" Su mirada no flaqueo "Que me atormentes como lo has hecho todos estos años, que me culpes por nuestros fracasos e insistas en regresar a ese círculo vicioso, no me importa" Su mano me apretó cual silencioso susurro "Pero con este chico no te meterás" Ichimatsu tenía razón en algo más "No dejaré que él pase por lo que yo tuve que enfrentar" Él se había vuelto fuerte.

"Qué bonito" Su aplauso sarcástico congelo el ambiente "¿Se supone que me debo conmover por la escena? ¿Debo dejar que me pongas el papel de villano sin hacer nada?"

"Sí te queda el rol, póntelo" A pesar de ese desafiante tono de voz, él se estaba quebrando.

"Siempre tan encantador, corazón" Él se mordió el labio para dirigir sus reflectores hacia mi lado del escenario "Por favor no lo escuches a él, lo único que quiere es vengarse por las cosas que nunca le pude entregar"

"Ya basta de esto Osomatsu" Suspiré "Ichimatsu tiene razón" Ya no me planeaba esconder "No puedes andar jugando con nosotros dos, ilusionándome con esta clase de cosas para después ir a buscar a tu antigua pareja porque yo no te funcione" No me lamentaría más.

"No es lo que yo quiero" No vacilaría más "¡Solo!"

"Ninguno de nosotros dos es tu plato de consuelo" El enfermero me respaldo, haciéndome un gesto con la cabeza para marcharnos del lugar "Ni nos gusta que nos hagas sentir como tal, porque merecemos más" Esa sonrisa dijo tanto "Una persona que sí nos haga sentir especial"

"Lo triste de todo esto" No lo mire de regreso al encaminarme hacia el ascensor "Es que ninguno de nosotros dos alguna vez sabrá sí tus emociones fueron reales, si fuimos más que una simple aventura" Tan solo apreté mi corazón recogiendo sus lágrimas "Si alguna vez pudiste amar"

"Choromatsu" Con melancolía volteé.

"¿Qué?" Esas orbes escarlatas "Ya te di mi punto final, se acabó" Parecieron besar el adiós antes de romper su seguro de cristal.

"De quien estoy enamorado, y por temor no fui a buscar, el chico que me hizo sentir cada día el verdadero amor y una incontenible pasión es Choromatsu" Esa fue la primera verdad que él me contó. Lo podía ver.

El estómago me cosquilleo, el pecho se me comprimió rogándome por regresar hacia sus brazos, gritándome lo latente y destructivo que seguía siendo nuestro amor, suplicándome por el sabor de esos besos, pero…

"Lo siento Ichimatsu, para mí fuiste comodidad, nunca te podría haber amado como lo hice con él, juro que lo intente, pero Choromatsu es mi persona especial"

"Eso es todo lo que siempre necesite escuchar" Ese rostro; tan amargo y decepcionado "No tengo nada más que hacer acá" Me despedazo "Escogiste bien, Inutilmatsu"

¿Por qué mi felicidad tenía que ser a costa de Ichimatsu? ¿Por qué debía arrebatárselo cuando él fue el único que me apoyo?

No lo podía hacer. Aunque eso significase condena para los tres, nos sometería.

No tomaría ese papel.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus mensajes!

 **jojo:** Hola y muchisimas gracias por tu mensajito!

Awww linda! Soy feliz si te gusto y más porque lo leíste a fines de año y te llego mi saludo acosador XD le tomó mucha atención a esas cosas.

Ichi no podía ir de golpe transformando su carácter de un día a otro, sin embargo, de a poco, poniendo en su lugar a los que lo lastimaron va a ganar seguridad, ademas con Kara a su lado, él se toma la libertad de ser más fuerte, por cierto ¡Eres mi hermana Karamatsu girl! (Notecé que también es mi crush)

Quiero constatar que a Oso sí le afectará y mucho, saber que Ichi lo esta tratando de superar con alguien más, ay mi querida, con Totty ten cuidado, no tiene malas intenciones, sin embargo, no juega siempre limpio, aunque al menos hubo AtsuTodo.

Muchisimas gracias por haberme dado tanto apoyo el año pasado, por todo lo que me dices, y también por darme el valor para seguir escribiendo, porque tengo traumas muy profundos por eso. Y puede que a veces mis agradecimientos suenen repetitivos, no sé de otra forma para hacerlo. Pero realmente aprecio mucho cada una de tus palabras.

Ten un maravilloso año jojo.

 **nomasrun:** Hola!

Aww que amor que no te hostigue esta cosa XD, muchas gracias por haberlo leído y es un honor que se lo hayas mencionado a tu amiga, enserio es un detalle muy lindo. Si te lo confieso también es mi momento feliz cuando Ichi narra.

Con cosplay? T_T Y yo donde estaba? Sip, soy de Chile, de hecho de Santiago y como cerca de mi casa hay un cero grados, a falta de imaginación se copia la pista no más.

Ichi avanza de a poquito a lo largo del fic pero lo hace. Es muy difícil confrontar a alguien que te ha atormentado por tanto, y quizás sin Kara ni siquiera se hubiese atrevido, sin embargo, al dar este paso quiere decir que no hay vuelta atrás.

Calma chorito quedo bien gracias al apoyo de Ichi, es raro que se haya hecho amigos si son rivales de amor, pero la empatía puede más al final del día.

Muchisimas gracias por tu mensaje! Y espero que te haya gustado.

 **Momokamatsu** : Hola y muchisimas gracias!

Aww ¡Tú! siempre dejándome con palabras a medias y emociones que se mutan a incoherencias (Notece que me acabo emocionando siempre de más, pero con mucho amor para ti)

Es cierto, lo peor es dejar que los temores se estanquen atrás porque no desaparecen, solo son alimentados en el tiempo, y si Ichi no lo enfrentaba a él, o incluso, a Osomatsu, siempre van a tener un grado de control sobre él. Kara lo ayudo bastante al darle la confianza y gatillarlo a revolver esos traumas, esa es una buena relación. Kara es un amor de persona, el hombre esta completamente enamorado de Ichimatsu, haría lo que fuese por él.

Ya era hora para que el AtsuTodo se diera si llevaban como dos años coqueteándose, esperando que Totty dejara de rechazar sus invitaciones.

Chorito, bueno, al final acabo siendo porque necesitaba un apoyo de alguien que haya pasado por algo similar, aunque Osomatsu de igual forma, tuvo su papel en el capítulo alterandomelo, por lo menos el hombre se decidió y quedaron todas las cartas sobre la mesa.

Muchisimas gracias! Ya te lo he dicho pero estoy muy agradecida por tener a una lectora como tú, y ten por seguro que sí puedo hacer que este fic sea mejor, lo haré.

Gracias por todo el apoyo el año pasado, espero que este 2017 logres todo lo que desees.

Un abrazote!

 **Lizz972:** Hola y gracias!

Jajaja por que el KaraIchi es vida y amor, mi bella lectora. Okey, quizás no tanto así, pero Ichi se merecía tener una cita bonita con su doloroso.

Con el apoyo de Kara y la aceptación que él mismo se da de a poco a a ir superando los traumas que aún rondan por su cabecita, solo necesitaba un empujón.

Kara es una ternura, adora a Ichi, nunca había estado enamorado, y ya no se imagina la vida sin el enfermero, así que al menos te puedes fiar de él.

Awww, linda! Si no tiene drama no sería algo propio de esta traumada escritora XD

Mil gracias por haber apoyado tanto este fic!

Te mando un gigantesco abrazo!

 **Cara4444:** Hola y bienvenida!

Omg! Fue una sorpresa demasiado linda recibir tantos mensajes del fic y ver como te sentías con él. Muchas gracias por haberte tomado el tiempo para hacertelo! Y como soy bien desorganizada te dejare las respuestas según capítulo.

1: Acepto la responsabilidad de eso XD, empecé el fic medio sad con el OsoIchi, aunque al menos tuvo a Karamatsu para desahogarse un ratito, y sin saberlo le dio a mi niño un amigo.

Comprendo tus emociones por Ichi, con ese hombre a todos lados, siempre.

3: Osito es complicado de escribir porque ni él se entiende del todo bien. Sabe que esta haciendo las cosas mal al mentirle a Choromatsu y apartarse de Ichi sin darle explicaciones, pero no es capaz de escoger a uno de los dos por temor a quedarse solo.

Querida, ha sido un placer para mi que la hayas leido, muchas gracias!

7: Jajaja tranquila, yo también lo hago, pero al menos así sé que la trama si esta dando resultado.

Lamento eso! Yo soy sensible con mis otps y sufro como condenada cuando les pasa algo malo en un fic, al menos te puedo prometer la felicidad de cada persona, aunque quizás, no sea como te lo imagines. Y muchas gracias, me hace feliz que te guste como escribo, fue todo un tema al momento de retomarlo por temor a que fuese demasiado engorroso (Creo que sí es un poco dolorosa), por eso es tan gratificante recibir esa clase de palabras, siento que lo estoy haciendo bien. Igual siempre me puedes decir cuando algo no te parezca, no me lo tomaré a mal, solo así se aprende.

9: Me dio curiosidad de cuales eran los dos primeros, aunque tengo el ligero presentimiento de que Ichi usa alguno de esos puestos.

Al final Karamatsu tuvo que tomar un papel más dominante, como pareja que quiere ser para proteger a Ichi de quien aún no se puede defender, y a Choro como su hermano mayor. Osomatsu no es mala persona, solo que es egoísta, y se desespera por temor a la soledad. Cuando las personas se rompen tratan de ahogar a alguien más, no es correcto, pero es un instinto, Oso es el ejemplo perfecto.

10: Lo curioso es que un par de horas antes de subirlo me llego este mensaje, muchas gracias por todo el apoyo linda! Espero no te haya hostigado con este otro ahora, los hago con amor.

Akumatsu lo tenía bien merecido, paso años atormentando a Ichi para obtener la atención de su pareja, y que ahora lo baje al mundo real, le hacía falta para madurar.

Pobre Osito, todos sospechan de él y lo culpan.., soy la unica responsable de que eso pasé, pero tarde o temprano debía tomar una decisión, aunque ahora luzca como tarde, era la unica manera de dejarlos de lastimar y aclarar ese enredo amoroso.

Muchisimas gracias por todo el apoyo, wow, enserio no lo esperaba y fue, me dejaste sin palabras (Ocurre poquitas veces, conste)

Espero que este haya sido de tu agrado.

¡Abracitos!

* * *

Primero quería avisarles que estamos en la recta final, a este fic de vida le quedan unos cinco capítulos máximo, aunque no se sorprendan sí da un poquito más, siempre me equivoco en mi calculo.

El final del siguiente es decisivo.

Y sobre este capítulo, bueno, la vida de los personajes no gira en torno al amor todo el tiempo, me disculpo porque muchos esperaban que Choromatsu recurriera a Ichi por culpa de Oso y acabo siendo por la respuesta de la universidad, pero era su sueño, y es muy frustrante quedarse tan cerca de algo que realmente amo y no tener con quien desahogarse. Así que lo siento, pero lo sentí necesario.

Y Oso ya tomó su elección, no podía seguir con eso, es mejor un golpe a una larga caída.

Bueno mañana les subire otro fic, y la otra semana tendrán el otro capítulo de este.

Espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias por leer, y abrazos!


	12. Chapter 12

Hola mis ternuritas!

Bueno, como soy bien mamona y vi a una personita especial que lee esté fic más o menos decaída, traté de sacar el capítulo lo antes posible para animarla, sé que no es mucho lo que puedo hacer, supongo que cuenta la intención. Pasé lo que pasé estará bien, nada es tan feo como se ve tesoro.

Este capítulo me quedo más fuerte de lo que esperaba, así que, me disculpo de antemano si se les hace denso.

Ahora si, espero que sea de su agrado. Lo narra Ichimatsu, quedó donde deje el capítulo pasado

Y muchas gracias a quien lee.

* * *

De repente la vida se me escurrió entre las manos, la muerte incrusto una de sus huesudas garras abriéndose paso en mi piel para arrancarme el corazón, las mariposas en mi estómago se pudrieron. El vómito de palabras y reclamos que ascendió por mi garganta me lo trague en un atracón, quemándome, destrozándome desde el interior. Me comí la pena, abandone mis sueños, me resigne a botar ese toxico amor, y a despedazarme en esa mirada.

Ya se había terminado.

Yo había perdido.

"¡Ichimatsu!" Parpadeé con la cabeza punzando y los músculos hormigueando, con los pensamientos drogados, como si de un sueño tratase de despertar "No te vayas" Con la mirada ardiendo observé la desesperación tatuada en cada facción de Choromatsu "No es justo" Eran una familia de altruistas. Lindo.

"La vida no es justa" Su cuerpo se aferró al mío prediciendo mi huida "¿Qué es lo que pretendes hacer?"

"Tú significas mucho para mí, no quiero que salgas lastimado" Era patético que un muchacho fuese quien recogiera los trozos de mi alma "No haré nada que te lastime más" Cuando yo tanto los pisoteé en ese carnaval de desamor.

"¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir?" El más bajo escondió su mirada debajo de los lacios cabellos de su frente, temblando.

"Que me iré contigo" Su confesión escapo trémula e insegura "Aunque esté enamorado de ese idiota, no puedo aceptar su amor" Tan frágil.

"¡Oye Ichimatsu! ¡No le estés metiendo ideas en la cabeza!" El demonio que me apreso se hizo presente con su imponente voz, aferrándose al marco del apartamento, sin atreverse a acercarse más "Me pediste la verdad, no es mi problema que no fuese de tu agrado" Cobarde.

"¡Tú cállate!" Esos intensos ojos escarlatas destilaron sorpresa ante el llanto del menor "¡Sí no hubieses sido tan inseguro o nos lo hubieses contado desde el principio esto no estaría pasando!" Con un cosquilleo en la sangre me agache a la altura de Choromatsu, quien parecía estarse a punto de romper.

"Hey" Debía ser fuerte por nosotros dos "Mírame" Aunque eso me terminase de matar "Por favor" Sus orbes esmeraldas me atraparon en una mirada. Me sacrificaría.

"No lo quiero escuchar" No sería egoísta, por primera vez "No lo digas" Era momento de dejarlo ir.

Él jamás me perteneció.

"Yo nunca te vi como un rival de amor" Mi máscara se agrieto "No te tienes que sentir mal porque él no me haya escogido ¿Sí?" Él contrario negó con la cabeza, aferrándose a mi polera, tiritando "Está bien para mí" Pero que hermosas mentiras se logran pronunciar por afecto.

"No es justo que tú me hayas recompuesto cuando necesitaba ayuda, y yo te este arrebatando lo que te queda de felicidad" Una sincera sonrisa fue lo que trace entre mis pómulos "Eres alguien especial para Karamatsu" Sus expresiones dejaron de flaquear "También lo eres para mí" Las mías me pesaron.

"Choromatsu, esto nunca fue una competencia porque jamás pude ser tu rival" Pude escuchar como mis sueños se quebrajaron al confesar. Dolía "Puedo ver que lo suyo es de verdad por la forma en que se miran" Mi atención fue captada por esas seductoras orbes rebosantes de nostalgia "Como a mi jamás me miro o se arriesgó, con un toque especial" Dolía de verdad.

"Aunque me digas eso yo" Revolví sus cabellos, electrizando el ambiente "No puedo"

"No te voy a privar de la felicidad que te puede entregar ese estúpido" Halagando la añoranza "Solo cuídalo bien" Degradando a la locura.

"Pero" Al escuchar sus imponentes pasos acercarse, me volví a elevar, confrontando a mis temores. Vendiéndome a Satanás.

"¿No te da pena estar armando un espectáculo en frente de los vecinos?" Sus palabras escaparon venenosas y brutas "Das pena ajena" Rencorosas.

"¿Y tú no?" Me cruce los brazos sobre el pecho, intentando no desmoronarme en aquel huracán "Osomatsu solo te lo diré una vez así que escucha" Aceptando la culpa de la caída "Quiero que ames a Choromatsu de verdad, que lo cuides, lo apoyes, lo mimes, y jamás lo trates como si de un capricho se tratase"

"Ichimatsu" Me había quedado sin nada.

"¿Eres su madre o algo así?" Su punzante sonrisa divergió de esa melancólica mirada. No se lo podía arrebatar, él merecía ser feliz.

"Espero que no seas tan estúpido como para perder al amor de tu vida dos veces" Su risilla esquizofrénica me devasto "No te lo perdonaré"

"¿Dos veces?" Aunque me lo supliqué, no le pude dar la espalda "¿Se supone que tú fuiste la primera vez?" Era un jodido masoquista.

"No" Mi susurro escapo lastimero e ingenuo; pequeño y descalzo "Yo hablaba de la vez que lo dejaste escapar, cuando lo encontré frente a lo que fue nuestro apartamento" Por primera vez esa expresión de galantería y seducción se fragmento "¿Lo recuerdas?" Arrojando el polvo al lado de sus pies. Junto con el chico del que me enamoré.

"Sí lo hago" Nunca más compartimos un beso sin llegarnos a tocar "No quise sonar tan agresivo, perdón" El fin del vals.

"Yo" Con el rostro húmedo por la culpa, él me ahogó "Lamento mucho todas las cosas que no te pude dar, Osomatsu" Mis ojos ardieron de pena, las piernas me temblaron amenazándose con romper "Siento las veces que te regañe por tonteras, los instante en que tu hiciste algo especial y yo no lo pude valorar" Las energías se me agotaron cuando la primera gota se liberó "Por no corresponderte como querías o darte la seguridad que esperabas, por no ser lo que te imaginabas" Debía despertar "Lo siento de verdad"

"Ichimatsu" Mi nombre me quemó.

"Espero que le puedas dar tu amor a Choromatsu, porque él sí lo merece" El más bajo me miro, tieso, con los músculos en conmoción "Entrégale un lindo primer romance, y limpia el desastre que le dejaste" Retrocedí cuando él me trato de abrazar "No seas cobarde con él sí ya lo elegiste"

"No lo haré" Su boca tirito, igual que esa mirada "Es el adiós ¿Cierto?" La redundancia más dulce que me pudo entregar.

"Sí" Suspiré "Lo es" Sus manos se extendieron "Quiero que sepas una última cosa antes de que me marche" Sin alcanzarme jamás "Aunque tú me hayas elegido por comodidad y nunca fueses capaz de confrontarme con sinceridad" Ya no lo harían "Yo sí te amé con cada fibra de mi ser" Él más alto se limpió un rastro de tristeza del rostro, expuesto, aterrado.

"No es sano que hables de más" Calcinando ese altanero guion.

"Con un corazón hecho mierda, una personalidad cerrada, las manos dolidas y el cuerpo magullado" La garganta me enmudeció, derritiendo mis palabras "Con defectos te amé como no lo haré con nadie más" Osomatsu y yo degustamos una amarga mirada "Sé feliz con él" Antes de cortar aquel fino lazo de amor.

"Lo prometo" Quizás, siempre estuvo roto "Lo cuidaré" Yo lo destrocé.

"¡Espera!" No le di tiempo a Choromatsu para detenerme al escapar hacia las afueras del edificio y encerrarme en el primer callejón que vislumbré.

Cuando me encontré rodeado de botes de basura metálicos, grafitis de mala calidad, y siendo víctima de la soledad, me atreví a terminar con mi farsa para poder llorar. Las manos se me clavaron sobre el cabello, tirándolo, las rodillas me fallaron provocando que me estrellará en contra del húmedo pavimento, la sangre me erupciono en una sensación glacial, mis latidos no los sentía, tampoco mi respirar. Él se los había llevado.

Con el rostro empapado de llanto y la voluntad quebrada grite. Grite hasta que la garganta me hirvió y mis frases no se lograron comprender, para caer rendido, abrazado a mis pies. Lo había perdido.

" _¿Sabes? Creo que me gusta alguien, no lo he podido dejar de pensar"_ Dolía _"Ichimatsu, deberías presentarme a tus padres como tu novio formal, no me gusta eso de vivir a escondidas"_ Me ahogaba _"No se me dan las cursilerías, pero quiero que seas a quien mire por siempre al despertar"_ Ya no podía.

"¡Maldición!" La mano se me tiño de escarlata al haber golpeado el muro a mi costado. Tan solo me pude encoger sosteniendo una nueva herida.

Y entonces lo vi.

Me lamento por haber sido incapaz de salvar a quien rogo por mi ayuda. Me siento inútil e inepto, una basura que no se puede combustir. Me maldigo por haberlo aislado y haber quebrado los soportes que nos mantuvieron. Me lamento, vivo el dolor, me quema, me llena, me ahoga, pero sé que al momento de salir de este callejón me pondré, una vez más, esa lastimada sonrisa, que parece cortar mi cara cuando la contrapongo con la pena. Y los volveré a engañar.

Yo era débil.

Nunca lo pude arreglar.

Con los hombros colgando y los ojos ardiendo de tanto sollozar, esperé que alguien me viniese a socorrer, que me levantara, animara, que alguien me prometiese que _todo estaría bien_. Pero eso jamás pasó, nadie llegaría, y yo lo sabía.

"Cálmate" Recobrando la compostura me levante "Ichimatsu, puedes hacer esto" Aunque me quebró "Puedes hacerlo" Me apoye en una pared, rodeando mi estómago con una mano, soportando las náuseas.

Los héroes no existen, ni tampoco el buen final. En diez años estuve esperando que un milagro me rescatará para saborear la decepción, y ahora, cuando ya no tengo nada, por fin lo puedo ver. Qué triste es la realidad.

"Puedes" Por eso yo me convertiría en mi propio héroe "Hazlo" Yo me salvaría de esta relación. Porque también merecía ser amado, y esta no era mi carga a soportar.

"Eso es" Me incite fijando mi atención en un asqueroso charco de agua, tratando de arreglar mi descompuesto rostro "Ya pasó Ichimatsu, lo dejaste ir" Limpiándome una última lágrima me regale una honesta sonrisa "Y eso está bien" El cuadro más bonito que pude ver "Eres fuerte y lo podrás superar, crecerás, serás mejor" Llené mi pecho de orgullo antes de reír "Yo me comenzaré a amar" Saliendo del callejón con una extraña sensación.

No me importaron las extrañas muecas de las personas, ni los sarcásticos comentarios del taxista al encaminarme hacia el apartamento de Atsushi. Me había dado el valor para liberarme de las cadenas que mis muñecas tanto habían magullado, y las voces que en plena oscuridad tomaban mi control.

Le pague al conductor ingresando en el bonito complejo hogareño, buscando entre mis bolsillos, agradeciendo la llave que el castaño me había confiado para que me profesara augusto y cómodo en su residencia. Atsushi se encontraba vestido con un elegante traje negro, bebiendo café, nervioso, mirando la televisión. Apenas nuestros ojos se encontraron él estallo.

"¡Regresaste por fin!" Su tono de reproche me avergonzó "¡No te puedes largar a mitad de la noche sin decirme!" Su mueca se cayó "¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?" Me encogí de hombros ingresando a la habitación, acomodándome a su lado en el sillón.

"Tuve una emergencia" El castaño dejo la taza sobre la mesa frente a la televisión para apagarla.

"Tienes los ojos hinchados" Sus dedos rozaron mis pómulos, descendiendo hacia mis labios "Y la boca reseca" A él no le quería mentir "¿Qué fue lo que pasó?" Como si fuese su novela abierta él se respondió "Osomatsu"

"¿Por qué lo haces lucir como sí todo girase en torno a él?" Sus brazos me acobijaron con cuidado, temiendo que me pudiese fragmentar más de lo que estaba.

"Estoy aquí para ti, siempre" Sus dedos se deslizaron por mi espalda "No me enfadaré sino me lo quieres contar"

"Choromatsu me pidió que lo llevará a hablar con él" El cuerpo del contrarío trepito al oír su nombre "Tuvimos una disputa y Osomatsu finalmente se atrevió a confesar que lo ama solamente a él" Apoye mi palma sobre su camisa color bourbon, apartándome "Yo era su zona de comodidad, no más"

"De seguro estaba enojado, ya mañana se le pasará" Sonreí conmovido por sus intentos para animarme. Qué lindo era tener con quien contar "Sí quieres le puedo hablar o" Mi dedo lo silenció.

"Por primera vez en diez años él fue sincero" El rostro de Atsushi se convirtió en un poema "Es tan especial la forma en que mira a Choromatsu, como le sonríe" Uno goteante de dudas y temor "Es evidente que está enamorado de él, no me interpondré"

"Ichimatsu" Sus manos acunaron las mías.

"No me mires así, por favor" Mis palmas recorrieron su cuello, para enredarse entre su lacio cabello "No me tengas más pena, ni compasión, no las quiero"

"Es que me da rabia que después de todo lo que has tenido que soportar él se quede con alguien más, y tú"

"Yo estoy bien" Esa fue la primera vez que lo dije inmerso en la honestidad "De alguna manera lo superaré descubriendo a donde quiero llegar" Atsushi libero una risilla perturbada, encogiéndose en los cojines del sofá.

"¿Por qué pareciera que tú eres él que me está intentando consolar?" Arrastrándome con sus felinos ojos "Cuando debería ser al revés"

"Soy menos doloroso que tú" Su mandíbula se deformo ante su apodo "Atsushi" Él me miró, apenado "Gracias" Atontado. Que transparente.

"No lo entiendo" Claro que no lo hacía.

"Gracias por darme mi primer amigo de verdad" Sus mejillas se tiñeron sutilmente de escarlata "Me has dado una linda experiencia, algo que nunca pensé que me podría tocar" Antes de que él más alto pudiese responder el ruido del timbre quebró el ambiente "¿Estas esperando a alguien?" Por esa risilla perdida y brillosa mirada, no era necesario contestar. Tan tontos.

"Todomatsu por fin acepto salir a una cita conmigo" Él se tocó el cuello, rígido "Al parecer me va a dar una oportunidad real"

"Me alegro" Esos intensos ojos dudaron antes de posarse sobre los míos.

"Le voy a cancelar" Ladeé la nuca, molesto, cobrando una explicación "No te puedo dejar así de desecho toda la noche, me comería el remordimiento" Con la máscara destrozada entre mis pies, acaricié su hombro, seguro, confiado.

"Quiero que vayas con él, no podría dormir sabiendo que está es tu única oportunidad" Él más alto acepto, amenazándome para que lo llamará si necesitaba que su compañía me reconfortará o precisaba de un hombro sobre el cual sollozar.

Y aunque me enfermaba la idea de tener una actitud positiva y un altruista actuar, a él se lo debía. Me socorrió cuando no tenía a nadie más. Quizás el desastre que trataba de levantar no fuese en vano.

Intentando distraer mi mente, me dedique a rellenar los tediosos informes que Atsushi, con antelación, me había exigido. Recordando los nombres de pesados medicamentos, los pacientes que más frecuente se lesionaban, y redactando una petición para que más recursos fuesen destinados hacia el área de la salud en aquella prestigiosa escuela.

Sabía que tendría que seguir viendo a Osomatsu a diario, y que él ya no me observaría con esa encantadora y socarrona expresión, que le ventana continuaría dando hacia las canchas de basquetbol, que nos seguiríamos encontrando al estar ligados al mismo equipo. Tan solo me quedaba cicatrizar a mi ritmo, zambullirme en esta idea masoquista, hasta que ya no ardiera más.

"Al menos se ve decente" Murmullé con atisbos de arrogancia elevando la pila de folios "Debería mejorar mi caligrafía" Chasqueé, dispuesto a tomar otra corrida de hojas, a perderme en las letras de los informes para callar.

El sonido del timbre erizo mi piel, impidiendo mi cometido antes de comenzar, con pasos flojos, y esa latente sensación de insatisfacción abrí esperando encontrarme con el castaño.

"Te dije que te podías largar sin preocuparte" Pero no fue Atsushi quien me abrazo "¿Qué?" Mi rostro ardió al reconocer esa extravagante y varonil colonia.

"No te tienes que reprimir, my love" Con frustración golpeé en el pecho a Karamatsu, creando distancia.

"¿Qué mierda haces tú aquí?" Él me sonrío con nostalgia, acomodándose la chaqueta de cuero sobre esa horrenda polera con su cara "Nunca me voy a acostumbrar a tus gustos" Divague.

"Choromatsu me lo contó" Le hice un ademan con la mano tratando de lidiar con mi rota emoción, invitándolo a un apartamento ajeno, mirándolo sin saber qué hacer "Cuando él llego a casa lucía tan alterado, no se pudo contener, no lo culpes por eso"

"¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?" No era necesario preguntar.

"Todo" Mis brazos colgaron, cansados e inertes.

"Ya veo" Agotados de luchar "Te debiste haber quedado con él en lugar de venirme a buscar" Sus cejas se arquearon "Se supone que eres su hermano mayor, Kusomatsu" Revelando un lado que desconocía de él "¡Compórtate como tal!"

"¿Por qué haces esto?" Él, con una expresión dolida, me acorralo en contra de una pared, clavando sus uñas sobre mis hombros "¡Siempre lo haces y ya no puedo!"

"Apártate si no quieres que te" Mis amenazas cesaron cuando su nuca se apoyó sobre mi pecho, descompasando mi latir. Tan fugaz.

"Cada vez que me intento acercar para convertirme en alguien importarte, un soporte digno de tu historia" Karamatsu tirito, agarrándose de mi polera "Tú me apartas" Aspirando un aroma ya perdido "Eso me desespera como no tienes idea, me enloquece"

"Yo no" Él elevo su barbilla, sometiéndome con ese serio visaje.

"No tienes por qué hacerte el fuerte delante de todo el mundo" Sus dedos rozaron debajo de mi mentón, quemándome con un agradable dulzor "A veces está bien exponerse, mostrarse vulnerable"

"Pero" Me sentí tan pequeño e ínfimo debajo de sus ojos "Si hago eso me podrás lastimar aún más" La fuerza y determinación con la que él me sostuvo "Es mejor no entregarse a las personas" Me asusto "Te evitas decepción"

"Sí alguna vez te llego a lastimar, my little boy" Sus labios acariciaron con tanta gentileza los míos "Prometo pasar cada día que me quede de vida, intentándolo componer" Tan tierno que pensé que me volvería a romper "Esta bien tener miedo Ichimatsu"

"No me hagas esto cuando me dije que me podía levantar solo" Mis brazos, trémulos, se interpusieron entre nosotros "Soy fuerte, puedo con mi carga" Él me sonrío, acortando la distancia "¡No quiero tu puta compasión!" Intoxicándome.

"No dudo de tus palabras" Su tacto me electrizo "Una de las cosas que admiro de ti es que seas fuerte y determinado" Sus manos recorrieron mis mejillas, calentándolas "Fue adorable que defendieras a Choromatsu cuando él no lo pudo hacer" Sometiéndome "Fue un gesto de pura bondad que les desearas lo mejor cuando sigues enamorado" Hipnotizándome "Pero ¿Quién te sostiene a ti?"

"Conmigo basta" Esa frase "Estoy bien" Ni siquiera yo me la pude tragar.

"Mientras te tratas de convencer de eso, y adquieres las energías para intentar, deja que sea yo el que te sostenga" Donde yacía enterrado mi corazón se estremeció "¿Me dejas intentar?"

Sus labios rozaron los míos con timidez, como si estuviesen pidiendo permiso para amar, sus manos recorrieron mis caderas de manera dulce e inocente, su respiración me enveneno.

Abriendo un nuevo capítulo en mi desgastada y abrumada historia le correspondí, apoyando mi espalda en la pared, aferrando mis manos en sus cabellos para embriagarme con el sabor de su boca, y fundir nuestras esencias en un bamboleo de necesidad. La piel me cosquilleo, los ojos se me cerraron fascinados en esa expresión, la cordura se me escapó cuando él aumento la intensidad, demandando cada pensamientos y trozo de pasión.

Karamatsu se separó con lentitud, cazándome con ese brillo inusual, limpiando con su pulgar la comisura de mis labios.

"You´re so charming" Balbuceó con una tonta risilla "Me puedes confiar tu corazón, lo prometo cuidar"

"Eres tan doloroso, Kusomatsu" El nombrado me sonrío, llevándome hasta el sofá, acomodando sus piernas entre mis caderas, reposando su nuca sobre mi hombro.

El resto de la tarde no tuve tiempo para lamentarme por la pérdida de Osomatsu al ser sostenido por sus fuerte brazos, y calmado por sus dulces y sinceros versos de amor.

Yo no lo merecía, y aun sabiendo eso, me aproveche.

Karamatsu pidió una pizza familiar por teléfono para asegurarse de que yo cenará mientras nos reíamos de films al azar en la televisión, utilizando la cuenta de Atsushi para comprar películas, ignorando las consecuencias a las que mañana me tendría que confrontar.

Sus manos en todo instante me acariciaron, su aroma se impregno convirtiéndose en mi sinónimo de tranquilidad, ese asqueroso y mal pronunciado ingles fue algo que me dejo de molestar, cuando empecé a agradecer su compañía. Tal vez no era tan malo entregarse a alguien más, quizás las cosas no se derrumbarían luego del punto final. Solo quizás.

El instante en que la tercera película mostró los créditos, el de incomoda chaqueta me pidió que me levantará de su regazo para sacar su celular y suspirar resignado.

"Supongo que es muy tarde y ya me debería ir" Su atención se centró en las pulcras alfombras del apartamento "Lamento no haberte podido animar como merecías que lo hiciera" En un impulso, al apreciar ese imponente caminar hacia mi puerta, mi mano lo frenó.

"Quédate" Las mejillas me ardieron, la voz no me salió.

"¿Qué?" Ni siquiera pude fruncir las cejas enfadado por esa satisfecha expresión. Me fastidiaba su narcisista actitud.

"Bueno, yo" Me mordí el labio, conteniendo un tartamudeo "Lo digo porque ya es tarde y sería peligroso que un mocoso como tú anduviese solo por las calles" Ese mohín de felicidad "¡Pero no tienes que hacerlo sino quieres! ¡No me mires como si te estuviese pidiendo un favor!" No lo pude borrar.

"Para mí" Sus manos acunaron las mías, siendo bendecidas por un tímido beso "Sería un honor quedarme contigo hasta el amanecer"

"Creo que me acabo de arrepentir de lo que te pedí" Aunque rodé los ojos Karamatsu me arrastro a lo que supuso que era mi habitación, para recostarse, nervioso, sobre el colchón, quitándose su chaqueta de cuero y sus ridículos zapatos dorados.

"Si quieres me puedo voltear para que te cambies" Con el ceño tenso, y una postura rígida lo golpeé.

"¡No soy una chica para que hagas eso!" Karamatsu en un intento por verse genial, sonrío "Me enferma que me trates como una"

"Eres la persona que me gusta, quizás deberías ponerte a pensar en lo que tu provocas en mí" Con la sangre hirviendo me di vueltas poniéndome el pijama, recostándome con unos nervios sin fundamentos sobre mi cama, dándole la espalda.

Me encogí entre las sabanas ante el incesante sonido que emitía mi corazón, doblando mis piernas para que él no las tocará, acariciando el borde del colchón, saboreando el arrepentimiento por esa estúpida e infantil petición.

Salte entre las frazadas al percibir como sus brazos recorrían descaradamente mi cintura, mientras su nuca se hundía en el hueco de mi espalda, aspirando sin pudor mi ser, llevándose el último fragmento de bondad que me quedaba para obsequiar.

"¿Qué mierda se supone que estás haciendo?" No fue necesario observarlo para saber que él reía con altanería "Tú tienes tu lado en la cama, Kusomatsu"

"No me agrada que pongas distancia" El ambiente se tensó, aplastándonos.

"¿Qué?" Sabía que era un error preguntar, que saldría herido "¿Choromatsu te dijo algo más?" No me importo, necesitaba escribir el punto final.

"Sí" Con curiosidad me volteé quedando a escasos centímetros de su rostro "Me parece cobarde que él te haya dicho todo eso ahora, que cuando se queda sin más opción decida luchar por mi hermano" Su respiración se cortó ante mi suave risilla.

"Así es Osomatsu" Mi dedo dibujo círculos en el colchón "Cobarde, indeciso y un patán" Evitando esos penetrantes e ingenuos zafiros "Si algo te puede dejar tranquilo, es que él de verdad está enamorado de Choromatsu" Sabiendo que él me podría desenmascarar "Creo que siempre lo vi, tan solo no lo quise entender" Su mano retiro los cabellos de mi flequillo, captando mi atención.

"Él lo rechazo" No logré disimular mi sorpresa "A pesar de todas las cosas que le dijiste, él no te quiso lastimar" Aquel tacto fue íntimo y agradable "Nos importas demasiado para hacerlo" Tan especial.

"Es cuestión de tiempo" Karamatsu se acercó, cubriéndome con las sabanas "Conozco a ese idiota, es determinado cuando lo quiere, y tiene un buen corazón" Protegiéndome "Le deberá demostrar enserio que vale la pena" Ahuyentando los monstruos "Creo que le hará bien esforzarse por alguien más"

"Nunca permitiría esa relación" Sus orbes lucieron apasionadas e intensas debajo de la luz que por la ventana se coló "Él les hizo daño"

"No será tú decisión" Mi mano sobre la almohada "Y la deberás respetar" Busco ansiosa la suya.

"¿Lo sigues amando?" Su rostro me rogo para que lo engañara, condenándolo con mis cadenas y cargándolo con mi cruz.

"Siempre lo amaré, las emociones no se esfuman de la nada" Apagando esa hermosa inocencia "En estos diez años él me dio muchas cosas por las que debo agradecer" El peso de la realidad "Tanto bueno como malo"

"¿Podrías amarme a mí también?" Su voz caló en lo más profundo de mi alma, electrizándola.

"Tal vez" Rescatándola.

"Sé que yo nunca te podré entregar lo que Osomatsu te dio" Sus dedos se deslizaron por mi cuello, ansioso "Yo soy mucho más joven e inexperto, no te puedo otorgar un sustento económico, ni emocional" Su silueta fue lo único que quise ver en esa oscuridad "Sé que te daré más problemas como pasó en nuestra cita" Como si temiese que está se esfumase al despertar.

"¿Pero?" Él rio, tomando mi mano entre las suyas.

"Te amo como nadie más lo podrá hacer" Karamatsu deposito mi palma sobre su pecho, acelerando el ritmo de su respiración "Nadie, ni siquiera Osomatsu, estará tan loco por ti como lo estoy yo" Presentándome un brusco y apasionado palpitar "Eres la razón por la que late mi corazón"

"Karamatsu" Con las mejillas completamente encendidas, y un inexplicable traqueteo mental, tomé nuestras palmas para llevarlas hacia mi pecho "Sé que esto es una locura, y que estamos destinados a fracasar" Acariciando mi corazón "Pero, aun así, quiero entregarte a ti todo lo que me queda" El aire se le escapó de los pulmones.

"Yo"

"Sé que no soy la mejor opción ni tengo la más bonita personalidad, sin embargo, si así me quieres" La garganta se me trabo, nerviosa "No huiré de lo que tenemos" Esos ojos, reflejando el mismo cielo de mis sueños y al mismo tiempo, convirtiéndose en la entrada de mi perdición "Ya no más" Se cristalizaron conmocionados.

"¿Estas aceptando nuestra relación?" Aunque lo intente, él no me dejo desviar la nuca al sostenerla.

"Estoy aceptando que te quiero" El labio me tembló "Más de lo que puedo soportar" Aterrado de estarme entregando una vez más.

"Prometo jamás defraudarte" Él acorto toda distancia al apoyar mi cabeza sobre su pecho, deleitándome con ese incesante palpitar "Te daré una excelente razón para arriésgate una vez más"

"No me hagas promesas que no vas a poder cumplir" Sus labios acariciaron mi nariz, atrapándome con una sonrisa.

"My love" Ya lo sabía "No me podría perdonar el fallarte" Hace mucho había caído por él.

Con una extraña mezcla de necesidad y esperanza ambos nos fundimos en un abrazo hasta el amanecer. Siendo calmado por esos tiernos versos de amor, protegido por una imponente personalidad que se continúa empeñando en mejorar, siendo cubierto por esos amorosos ojos, los que me contemplan sin pena, de una manera _especial._

Aunque no fuese un valiente héroe quien me socorriera y no pudiese rescatar nuestro endeble y maltrecho amor, rodeado de espinas. Confiaba en que al lado de Karamatsu podría conocer la felicidad.

Estaba bien entregarse una vez más.

¿Verdad?

* * *

Muchisimas gracias por sus bellos comentarios.

 **Lizz972** : Hola y muchas gracias!

Tomo la responsabilidad de sus emociones señorita T-T

Aww ternura, claro que serán cuñados, aunque el tsundere lo niegue. Muchas gracias por decir eso, como Ichi y Choro han pasado por lo mismo son quienes mejores entienden las emociones del contrarío, y habría sido una lastima que por Osomatsu se llevasen mal.

Te dije que Osito no era mala persona, lo costo medio mundo soltar a Ichi y dejar esa zona de confort, pero está dispuesto a hacerlo todo por Choromatsu, lo ama de verdad. Creo que las dudas de eso quedaron aclaradas en esté capítulo, Choro es un amor de persona, se preocupa de verdad por Ichi, por eso no hará nada más para que salga herido. Si Oso lo quiere recuperar se deberá esforzar, y eso también implica sanando a su antigua pareja (Con o sin querer lo lastimo bastante)

Así como van las cosas igual te quedan capítulos, así que calma, pero es tan reconfortante ver que te guste tanto.

Y respondiendo al post data, el OsoChoro es mi segunda Otp (karaIchi la primera) me encantaría escribir algo de ellos cuando avance un poquito más en los que tengo, y ese día, sera para ti por motivarme.

Muchisimas gracias!

 **jojo** : Hola y gracias otra ves!

Aww, linda! No me des cuerda en esto por favor.

Te juro que me emocione tanto con tus palabras, fueron demasiado lindas para mí, muchas gracias.

Ichi es más fuerte de lo que cree, y solo se escuda detrás de la excusa de que es mala persona, porque en el fondo lo da todo por quienes le importan, los defiende con uñas y garras.

Aunque haya sido brutal que Oso lo dijera sin tacto era necesario para que Ichi lo dejará ir y se permitiera avanzar, aunque duela, y sienta que todo el mundo se le acabo, podrá salir adelante.

Me disculpo por esa decepción indirecta y ofrezco mi doloroso consuelo, con amor para ti.

Si! Fue lo más sano a la larga, es que sino lo aclaraba así, no Choro ni Ichi iban a estar seguros de los sentimientos de Osomatsu jamás, y él ahí si los habría perdido a los dos para siempre. Toda mentira se rompe al final.

Muchisimas gracias por todas tus palabras! Y por apoyarme tanto! Amor!

Jajaja si Karamatsu tan solo supiera que tienes fanáticas reales ~ por mientras a expandir su reinado?

 **nomasrun** : Hola y gracias!

Awww tranquila, al menos yo me conmocione demasiado con tus palabras, y me emocione más con la historia que escribiéndola la verdad.

Si Osomatsu desde un comienzo hubiese ido por lo que su corazón quería Ichimatsu habría podido avanzar antes y Choro ahora no lo rechazaría por temor a lastimar a su nuevo amigo, porque lo quiere y le importa. También pienso que es un gesto inocente.

Ichi triste también es mi debilidad ;-;, es un gigantesco avancé que él se haya decidido a salir de ese mar de inseguridades por su cuenta, pero Karamatsu tiene razón, él no podrá cargar con el mundo todo el tiempo, y es ahí cuando se deben apoyar como la pareja que Kara quiere que lleguen a ser. Como no amar al doloroso si le esta enseñando tantas cosas nuevas? Por él vale la pena correr el riesgo.

Lo sabía! El amor a Osito no te iba a desaparecer en 11 capítulos XD. Lo unico que le queda es intentar enmendar sus errores y demostrar que vale la pena, que puede cambiar.

Regresando a los anteriores comentarios...

¿Eres de Santiago? Omg! Nunca había estado tan cerca que felicidad T_T y si, como no pude ir a ninguna de las otras Matsu juntas, me desquitaré yendo a está, ya lo tengo asegurado. Si te veo te daré algo bonito y doloroso ~ con amor siempre.

Muchisimas gracias!

 **Momokamatsu:** Hola y muchas gracias!

Ternura! Mi vida! Mi corazón! No te conozco en persona, ni sé nada de ti como por lo que estas pasando, pero me preocupo. Y sea cual sea la situación a la que te estes enfrentando lo podrás superar aunque luzca como un imposible. Quizás tengas que tomar un camino más largo para llegar o tengas que confrontar cosas que no querías aceptar, pero al final, las cosas sí estarán bien. Y cuando mires para atrás, te sentirás orgullosa de haberlas superado.

No me entrometeré más porque no tengo el derecho, pero animo.

Sobre el fic, bueno, con Oso tarde o temprano se tenían que acabar las mentiras, para él fue chocante que los dos lo fueran a confrontar, fue como el golpe para darse cuenta que los estaba perdiendo a los dos, y que no iba a ser capaz de mantenerlos. Por eso tuvo que tomar su decisión, al cual, a pesar de que a Ichi lo destrozo, fue lo mejor. Pueden avanzar.

La amistad entre Choro e Ichi es linda, al final se terminaron encariñando, se comprenden bien.

Aww muchas gracias!

Yo te lo escribiría por siempre amor, aunque todavía te quedan varios capítulos para leer, así que calma.

Mil gracias por todas tus palabras.

Te envió un gigantesco abrazote!

 **Nozomoo42** : Hola y muchas gracias!

Assfsfasfa gracias por haber aguantado tantas emociones chillonas de un solo golpe, fue lindo leerlo.

Muchisimas gracias! Soy feliz de que sí se haya entendido la coherencia de esa decisión. Kara puede apoyarlo como el hermano que es, darle bonitas palabras y prometerle un consejo, pero más allá de eso, sí él no ha saboreado la misma desesperación, no lo puede comprender. Ichi por otro lado, salio adelante aunque no era lo que él quería, es la prueba de que uno no se muere por fracasar en un sueño, y con Choro tuvo la oportunidad de darse eso que a él tanto le falto (Mis vidos T_T)

Jajaja con un nopal? No es mucha agresión para el pobrecito? Okey, no tanto, se lo tenía merecido. A final acabo entregandose a la desesperación al ver que Choromatsu no iba a regresar por él y pues, no supo como más reaccionar. Era inminente hacer la elección.

Ichi crece de a poquito, y con esto ya se pego un saltó. Él no se lo dirá en voz alta, pero Kara se ha convertido en un gigantesco pilar, es por él que puede avanzar y por quien se atreve a volver a intentar.

Choro es inocente y dulce, esa confesión de Oso fue como un disparo en su corazoncito, se emociono mucho, pero no es capaz de arrebatarle a Ichi la felicidad, aunque al principio se caían mal, dicen que las amistades más fuertes parten con una mala primera impresión. Mmm, querida para saber eso tendrá que esperar a seguir leyendo, pero si te puedo decir que Choro se queda con alguien que vale la pena.

Por favor mándalo a terapia, de que hará cosas claro que las hará, sin embargo, él no es quien me preocuparia (Sonó super ambiguo, perdón!)

Jajaja amor, me descubriste, hice esté fic a base de esa canción, y por eso el nombre. Aww nunca nadie lo había notado, se sintio especial.

Muchisimas gracias por todas tus palabras y el animo!

Espero que haya sido de tu agrado.

* * *

La relación entre Oso e Ichi finalmente se rompió. Ya sé, puede que hayan sentido las emociones exageradas al comienzo, pero era todo lo que Ichi tenía, era su vida, claro que le dolio y se le cayo el mundo encima. Muchas veces esperamos que llegue un héroe y nos decepcionamos cuando eso no ocurre, por eso, está bien alentarse a tomar el control. Ichi creció en ese sentido.

Y también le entrego su corazón a Karamatsu. Cosa que requiere valor.

Y bueno, el comienzo del fin lo tuve que aplazar para el siguiente capítulo XD o iba a quedar demasiado cargado esté.

Espero que les haya gustado, mil gracias a quien leyó y llego hasta acá.

Y ahora sí, nos vemos la otra semana porque quede cansada ;-;

¡Los quiero!


	13. Chapter 13

Hola mis ternuritas!

Les traje actualización más tarde porque cuando me deprimo soy una basura escribiendo XD, así que me tomé mi tiempo para traerles algo decente.

Espero que les guste!

Y este lo narra Karamatsu.

* * *

Su rostro adornado por una encantadora expresión de inocencia, sus labios teñidos con infinitos versos de amor sellados en un eterno abrazar, su brillosa mirada; misteriosa y apasionada, oculta bajo una densa capa de pestañas, embelesándome con un par de alas rotas y sueños descalzos entre la maleza de _Nunca jamás_.

Cuando conocí a Ichimatsu no sabía que me profesaría loco por sus caricias y sediento por su sabor. No pude ver que esa primera sonrisa, tan cautivadora, que él me otorgo, sería mi sello hacia la perdición. No me arrepiento de lo nuestro.

Lucharé hasta ganarme un pedestal en su corazón.

"Si tan solo lo supieras, mi little kitty" Mis manos, ansiosas, recorrieron los mechones de cabello del enfermero removiéndolos de su frente "Aunque quizás ya lo sabes" Despejando ese fino rostro.

Un potente trepitar domino mis músculos cuando él se acurruco sobre mi pecho, calentando mi cara, irregularizando mi respiración, enloqueciéndome. Condenándome en una salvaje adicción de un alma carente de pena.

"So cute" Balbuceé al apreciar como su nariz se arrugaba en señal de molestia. Cual niño travieso tomé su mentón para depositar sobre sus seductores labios un inocente e ingenuo beso, el sabor de la tentación. Al separarme reí nervioso al poder vislumbrar su rostro repleto de vergüenza siendo contrastado por un mohín de frustración.

"¿Qué diablos crees que haces Kusomatsu?" Aunque su voz escapó torpe y atropellada, mientras su mirada se trataba de enfocar en algún punto de la habitación "Es realmente patético atacar a alguien mientras duerme" Él no logró esconder sus ansias.

"I´m sorry" Apoye mis codos sobre el colchón, hundiéndolo "Quería que despertaras con una agradable sensación"

"Por tu culpa creo que tuve pesadillas" Su nuca se volteó, su postura se encogió "No lo vuelvas a hacer" Asustado.

"No era mi intención molestarte" Por la mueca de arrepentimiento que él goteo supe que mi voz había escapado decepcionada y apagada. Vivo reflejo de alma.

"No quise sonar tan agresivo" Ichimatsu se sentó sobre las sabanas, ocultando su rostro entre sus piernas "Maldición esto es difícil" Frunciendo la mandíbula, rechinando los dientes "Es solo que yo" Dejándose caer "No estoy acostumbrado a nada de esto" Él era tan vulnerable.

"¿Nada de qué?" Él no rompió sus barreras para mirarme.

"A despertar sintiéndome tan" No pude liberarme más de esa expresión "¿Querido? ¿Acompañado?" Nunca más lo pude hacer "Especial" Él, nervioso, jugueteo con sus dedos dibujando círculos sobre el colchón "Es raro para mí que me digas esa clase de cursilerías y te des el tiempo para conocerme, a veces me cuesta soportarlo"

"Ichimatsu" Estaba embelesado.

"Pero es un dolor bueno" Cegado y sediento por su amor.

"Deberías dejar de decir esa clase de cosas tan dulces" Mis manos se deslizaron por sus pómulos, alzando su mentón, enredándome entre sus piernas "Porque me estas ahogando en una codicia que no solía conocer" Acariciando sus lastimadas espinas "Te quiero tener tanto para mí, apenas lo puedo resistir" Anhelando ser quien las sanará.

"Entonces" Esas amatistas; exóticas y exuberantes de deseo "Ahoguémonos juntos en esa codicia" Me esclavizaron.

Ichimatsu deposito un tierno e infantil beso sobre mi boca, deslizando sus dedos entre mis hombros, electrizando cada musculo de mi ser, derrocando mi último vestigio de cordura. Él me sabía enloquecer.

Yo era el vulnerable.

"Desearía quedarme de esta manera todo el día" Mi empalagoso suspiro lo pareció apenar al desviar la cabeza hacia el otro lado de la habitación "Toda una vida" Y levantarse del colchón.

"Sí, pero tus padres deben estar muy preocupados de que te hayas desaparecido la noche entera" Ichimatsu me dio la espalda para rebuscar en la cajonera de madera del costado nuevas ropas a usar "Los debiste llamar"

"Antes de irme les avise que me quedaría a dormir en la casa de un amigo" El enfermero me regalo una sonrisa puntiaguda acompasada de una intensa ojeada.

"Tramposo" Su camisa se deslizo por sus delgados hombros enseñándome esa prohibida y seductora silueta "Aunque inteligente" La respiración se me descompaso, la sangre me ardió al recorrer con vicio las sutiles curvas que en él se pronunciaban y memorizar los rincones clandestinos de su piel. Una mágica y extasiante sensación que se quebrajo al chocar con llamativo manchón morado. El chupón era casi imperceptible, insignificante, pero de igual forma me fastidio.

"Oye" Las palabras me salieron coléricas "Tú" Un asqueroso sabor a fracaso me inundo la garganta "¿Podrás lidiar con Osomatsu hoy?" Su cuerpo tembló, haciéndose más pequeño, viéndose aún más frágil. Detestaba que alguien más tuviese esa clase de poder en él. Me había vuelto codicioso.

"Osomatsu" Su nombre pareció quemar aún más esa marca "No" Abriendo heridas que se juraron cerradas "No lo podre confrontar" Devastando una naciente seguridad.

"¿Entonces?" Ichimatsu se colocó una camisa lila antes de contemplarme, con una extraña sonrisa.

"Me dolerá cuando él me miré con indiferencia del otro lado del salón, sabiendo que no somos más que extraños a pesar de nuestros diez años de relación" Apreté las frazadas entre mis manos, saboreando el remordimiento "Me dolerá, pero de alguna manera me recompondré y lo superaré" Dejando que esas destrozadas alas se extendieran "Hace mucho lo debí haber dejado ir" Volando lastimadas "Además, ahora tengo a alguien más"

Ichimatsu era mucho más fuerte de lo que él podría llegar a entender. Él era el orgullo que rebosaba mi espíritu.

"No estás solo en esto, my love" Nuestras manos se rozaron con timidez "Nunca más lo estarás" Murmurándose miles de cosas en ese tacto.

"Ya deberías largarte a la escuela, mocoso, ambos tenemos un día ocupado" Secretos de los que algún día me gustaría ser conocedor y catador.

"Te iré a buscar después de mi entrenamiento" No perdería la fe.

"¡Karamatsu!" El cálido y adorable rostro de Ichimatsu se esfumo entre mis memorias al escuchar un agudo y frustrado grito "¡Ya es la tercera vez que te llamó!" Mi mirada se enfocó en la cruda expresión del maestro de artes, quien intentaba silenciar las risas de mis compañeros "¿Qué rayos te pasa hoy? Pareces en la Luna"

"Perdón" Balbuceé caminando hacia su escritorio, tomando el informe de surrealismo que hace semanas le había entregado.

"Será mejor que te concentres el resto de la clase o te tendré que mandar con Atsushi" Una extraña mueca fue lo que él dibujo al convocar ese nombre "Eres uno de mis mejores alumnos, no cambies de repente ¿Sí?" Tan solo pude asentir tomando apuntes de la materia.

No era mi intención descuidar mis clases o mi puesto como capitán, sin embargo, me era imposible no suspirar por Ichimatsu con cada centímetro de mi ser, en un latido de vitalidad. Tan solo lo quería hacer feliz, romper las cadenas que le había impuesto mi entrenador, demostrarle que se puede enamorar más de una vez. Y ser incapaz de hacerlo me dolía.

El resto del periodo el maestro de finos rasgos se dedicó a leer agobiado un par de párrafos de la historia del arte, intentando cubrir una tristeza que apenas se lograba ocultar, camuflando con una indiferencia glacial lo decepcionado que se encontraba. Me gustaría saber la razón, me gustaría poder ayudar. Osomatsu podría.

Apenas el eco de la campana resonó él más bajo nos permitió salir tomando sus cosas para dirigirse hacia el salón de profesores. Su mueca, su pena recubierta, su suspiro no fue algo que pudiese olvidar.

"Todomatsu sensei hoy lucía decaído" Totoko tomó asiento al frente mío, esperando que el salón se vaciaría para que yo continuará "Es extraño verlo tan pasivo"

"Mira quien habla" La muchacha me golpeo la nariz antes de apoyar una de sus piernas sobre la otra, subiéndose la falda "Estuviste los tres periodos de la mañana en quién diablos sabe dónde" Su penetrante mirada me erizo "Karamatsu sí comienzas a bajar las notas y pierdes estatus de popularidad te botaré como amigo"

"Lo sé" Me apoye en el respaldo de madera, centrando mi mirada en las endebles luces del techo "Es solo qué"

"El enfermero" La chica sonrío con satisfacción ante mi apenada expresión "Eres tan obvio cuando se trata de él" No fui capaz de confrontarla "Pones esa tonta mueca" Ni de leerla.

"No es como si yo lo pudiese evitar" La castaña se acomodó un mechón detrás de su oreja derecha antes de inclinarse, apoyando sus manos sobre sus muslos.

"¿Cómo van las cosas entre ustedes dos?" Su canto de picardía me avergonzó "¿Ya tienen algo formal? ¿Están en una relación? ¿Se acostaron?"

"Non, non, esas cosas no se preguntan, my lady" Ella deformo su labio, corriendo su perfecto labial en seña de asco "Pero él se decidió a darme una oportunidad" Inclinándose un poco más.

"Interesante" Balbuceó "¿Entonces ya son pareja? ¿Dejaste de ser un inútil virgen?" Me limite a negar con la cabeza "¿Qué es lo que te detiene?"

"Él no es tan fácil de descifrar, me debo tomar mi tiempo para que no se sienta invadido y se dé la oportunidad de amar" Totoko apoyo su mano sobre su rostro entrecerrando los ojos "Sino lo voy a asustar"

"Dueles, idiota" Bufe por lo bajo, prestándole atención "Yo te aconsejaría apurarte en esas movidas antes de que alguien más te lo arrebate" La víbora sabia tentar.

"¿Qué significa eso?" Esa mueca de arrogancia y satisfacción.

"Hay rumores de que es muy cercano al hijito del director" Mi desilusión no debió tener precio "Yo tendría cuidado con él, Atsushi sensei puede llegar a convertirse en alguien muy persuasivo y es bastante guapo"

"Solo son amigos" Aunque con el pecho lo firme, la boca me tembló.

"¿Aunque él lo haya buscado primero esa tarde en el café? ¿Aunque él haya sido su principal consuelo con Osomatsu? ¿Aunque ahora estén viviendo juntos?" Totoko se levantó liberando una risilla traviesa "Ten cuidado con esa clase de relación" Dándome la espalda, acomodándose el doblado de su falda "Después no digas que yo no te lo advertí"

"¿Por qué haces esto?" Ella no se dignó a mirarme al sonreír "Sabes que me costó casi un semestre acercarme a él"

"Me gusta ser la espectadora de una interesante historia de amor" Ella se mordió el labio, celosa "Aunque me gusta mucho más tener este poder para joderte la cabeza" Rencorosa "Ahora deberías irte a las canchas o vas a llegar tarde al entrenamiento, eso enfadará a Osomatsu" Para desaparecer del salón.

"Atsushi sensei" Murmullé drogándome con una mezcla de inseguridad y locura "¿Por qué lo busco?" Siendo marcado con sus punzantes preguntas "Yo" Rompiéndome "No fui lo suficiente para él" Sintiendo la brecha de edad de manera abismal.

Ya no tenía la fortaleza.

Intentando alejar esos engorrosos pensamientos me limite a correr hacia las canchas del gimnasio cambiándome a mi uniforme deportivo con velocidad, tratando de olvidar ese molesto traqueteo que se había consolidado entre mi garganta y mis palabras. Sensación abismal.

" _Es cruel de tu parte confiar en alguien como Atsushi cuando apenas lo conoces y yo me he esforzado tanto por hacerte feliz"_ Mis propios temores me envolvieron _"Si no soy lo suficiente solo dilo" A_ brazándome _"Y acabemos con esto"_ Consumiéndome en un manto de brea y soledad.

"Jamás me respondiste"

"¡Chicos esta tarde tenemos un entrenamiento de práctica muy especial!" Mis cejas se arquearon por inercia y repulsión al escuchar la voz de mi entrenador "El partido que define nuestro lugar este semestre se llevará a cabo en un par de semanas, es una oportunidad única el poder confrontar a la otra escuela sin compromisos" Nuestras miradas se cruzaron, frustradas "Quiero que intenten dar lo mejor" Chispeando aversión "¿Entendido?" La sonata del rencor.

"¡Sí entrenador!" No se lo perdonaría.

Utilizando las tácticas que el de orbes escarlatas nos entregó pudimos sobrevivir la mitad del partido con una diminuta ventaja de dos puntos. Sintiendo como los músculos nos tiraban; cansados, el sudor nos bañaba, los sentidos se nos crispaban; ansiosos de poder acariciar el balón una vez más. De probar una supuesta habilidad.

Nuestros contrincantes eran dignos de respetar, habilidosos, unidos, ingeniosos, pronto esa presuntuosa victoria se perdió al no tener estrategias que le hicieran frente a esa clase de intuición. Mi equipo decayó, corriendo frustrados detrás del balón, tomándolo para perderlo entre las manos, sintiendo en el corazón cada segundo que marcaba en reloj, fugaz.

"Capitán" Por sus muecas de ruegos y orbes opacas supe que debía retomar el control "Lo obedecemos" E ignorar los gritos de un hipócrita.

Olvidando el extenso libro que Osomatsu nos obsequió decidí seguir mi instinto y cambiar tanto las marcas como la posición en un tiempo pedido, desconcertando a los de la otra escuela, recortando esa brecha, para finalmente anotar y empatar.

"¡Karamatsu!" El rostro que el entrenador me entrego "Necesito hablar contigo, ahora" Fue una máscara quebrajada y una actuación ya quemada.

Con el apoyo moral de mi equipo hundiéndome, y un ramo de sueños destrozado entre mis brazos, él me llevo hacia un rincón de las canchas de goma, lejos de la escuela contraría y de mis compañeros. Con una mueca de cólera y unos cuernos amenazando con relucir.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?" Sus palabras escaparon venenosas y dolidas "No tenías ningún derecho" Escurriendo indignación.

"Sí hubiésemos" Él me silencio apoyando un dedo sobre mi boca. Él sabía a tabaco, era desagradable.

"¿Cuál fue la primera regla que les enseñe al meterse en el equipo?" Sus ojos, rojos, sangrientos, sedientos "¿La recuerdas?" Me desafiaron.

"Pasé lo que pasé no desobedecer al entrenador" Osomatsu se cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, apoyándolos en su manchada polera blanca "La recuerdo bien"

"Entonces" Su mandíbula hizo presión "¿Por qué rayos me vienes a desobedecer ahora cuando siempre fuiste tan ejemplar?" Una vena resalto en medio de su sien, delatando el peso de la tensión "No lo entiendo Karamatsu"

"Si no hubiese cambiado de estrategia habríamos perdido, y como capitán es mi deber mantener la confianza en mis compañeros" Él más alto rodo los ojos arrojando una risa sarcástica.

"No" Él era de temer "Tu trabajo es verte cool y asistir a todos los ensayos" Danzando con la esquizofrenia y la prensión "Mi trabajo es darle las instrucciones al equipo, no te atribuyas más importancia de la que tienes"

"Si eso es lo que piensas" Me quite el peto amarillo que habíamos usado para practicar, extendiéndoselo "Quizás deberías buscar a otro hombre" Dejándolo caer "Yo no seré un simple muñeco" Su rostro se convirtió en una oda hacia la incertidumbre, acentuada por la furia.

"¿Estás haciendo esto por Choromatsu?" No logre camuflar mi desagrado al escuchar la confianza con la que lo pronuncio "No seas infantil, aprende a dejar los temas separados"

"¿Yo?" Bufe acariciándome la frente "No seas cínico para hablar" Él más alto río, divertido "Tú eres el único incapaz de dividir los temas"

"Hagas lo que hagas no me voy a rendir con él" La mirada se me oscureció, paralizando cada uno de mis poros "Es inútil que lo intentes, así que mejor ahorra tu puto esfuerzo" Incrustando una daga en medio de mi corazón.

"Mi hermano no es tonto para regresar con alguien como tú"

"Quizás no" Osomatsu se inclinó bañándome con su aliento a alcohol y cigarros. Asqueroso "Pero está enamorado" Enfermizo.

"No voy a dejar que lo lastimes, es mi familia" Él era un maldito psicótico delirando fuera de su manicomio "Tendrás que pasar arriba mío antes de intentar" Su filosa sonrisa se ensancho, antes de retomar su tiesa postura para aplaudir.

"¿Ahora vas a joderme con el cuento del hermano mayor?" Sus palmas haciendo fricción contra la otra "Por favor, él te necesito incontables veces, sin embargo, tú estabas muy ocupado con tu narcisismo e inexistentes problemas" Un sonido que no me dejo de atormentar "¿Ahora quién es el hipócrita?"

"Al menos me trato de redimir"

"Eso es peor" El aire comenzó a pesar en la habitación "Nada de lo que hagas te quitara el peso por la falta que ya le hiciste, solo lo haces para estar más tranquilo con tu consciencia" La boca me supo a oxido al haberme mordido la lengua "No me mires así, solo te digo la verdad" Sus dedos rozaron debajo de mi mentón, entretenido.

"¿Crees que me puedes intimidar con esa actitud?" Con una palmada lo aparte "Yo no soy una más de tus victimas" Esa sedienta mirada "Con Choromatsu no" No se inmuto.

"Es admirable que lo trates de defender, Karamatsu" Sus cejas se alzaron divertidas, su cuerpo se acercó "Sin embargo, la elección no será tuya"

"Eres un sádico para que te diviertan está clase de situaciones" Con frustración escupí el dolor "No puedo creer que te haya admirado tanto en el pasado" Succionando el veneno "No lo vales" Rogando por la sanación.

"¿Esta es la parte en que me siento miserable por tus infantiles insultos?" Le di la espalda, colérico, sin poderme mover.

"Ríe lo que quieras ahora, pero no te dejaré ganar" Con las manos goteando emociones, apenas pudiéndolas sostener, me mofe "Nii san"

Antes de que me pudiese encaminar hacia la salida él me supo encerrar en su red, con una indiscutible verdad que azotaría mis heridas, con una amargura carnal que una diminuta mancha tan solo personifico. Con un _imposible_ en el final de un cuento de amor.

"¿Crees que tomando esa clase de actitud Ichimatsu se fijará en ti de verdad?" Aunque les suplique a mis piernas moverse "¿Qué puedes tomar el rol del galante príncipe y rescatarlo?" Estas no me hicieron caso "Las cosas no funcionan así, no somos blanco o negro, mi querido Karamatsu" Él único masoquista era yo.

"¿Te tratas de quitar el papel del villano?" Con una perfecta y falsa postura de seguridad, me volteé "¿Tus pocos escrúpulos no te lastiman?" El más alto se llevó una mano de manera dramática hacia el pecho, apretando su polera con un sobreactuado dolor.

"Eres cruel" Él se apoyó en contra de un pilar de los bancos para el público "Sé lo que viste en él" Con la guardia alta y un gesto de nuca le indique que siguiera "En Ichimatsu, sé lo que te llamó la atención"

"No me conoces tan bien" Osomatsu me hizo una seña de manos, silenciándome.

"No es necesario" Leyéndome "Esa fachada de corderito que él tiene, su bonito rostro y esa personalidad de mierda, él tiene su encanto" Clavando sus garras en mi interior para ahogarme con la vacilación "Que él se encuentre tan roto te provoca deseos de protegerlo y cuidarlo, de arreglarlo, eso ya lo sé"

"Irónico considerando lo que hiciste" El entrenador cambio su expresión a una que no logré descifrar. No quise.

"¿Sabes cuál es el problema con eso?" Negué con la cabeza "Que él no tiene arreglo" Arqueando las cejas "Ichimatsu te va a consumir con sus problemas hasta que ya no te quede nada, te vas a sentir atrapado y miserable todos los días, te va a quitar lo que te resta de vida" Comiéndome el temor "Y cuando veas una oportunidad para escapar, créeme" Él más alto de su pantalón deportivo saco una cajetilla de cigarrillos "Harás lo que sea para escapar, aunque eso lo lastime"

"Que conveniente es para ti verlo de esa manera" Él se llevó hacia los labios la primera probada sin camuflar su satisfacción.

"Yo estoy tan roto como él, por eso hacíamos la pareja perfecta" Asechándome con esas penetrantes escarlatas "Tú eres apenas un niño, no lograras sostener esa gigantesca carga sobre tus brazos, se realista"

"Será mi problema" Él exhalo arrojándome una nube de humo, revolviendo la certeza con el palpitar de lo que fue una pasión "Y ahora lo debería ir a ver en lugar de perder el tiempo contigo"

"No digas que no te lo advertí" Él se inclinó aún más en el poste, provocando su crujir "Ve y busca tu felicidad antes de que sea muy tarde, aprovecha el talento que te dieron para los deportes en vez de tomar el papel de santo sanador"

"Preocúpate por mantenerte alejado de ellos, mejor" Con la cabeza en alto, y el estómago burbujeando lo amenacé "Ahora que mataste todo el respeto que tenía por ti, no tengo temor de enfrentarte" Nos liberé "Cuídate de mí" Me liberé.

Limpiándome con el antebrazo el sudor me encamine hacia la enfermería. Sintiendo un inexplicable temor de encontrarme con esas feroces amatistas, siendo tirado por la nostalgia, sosteniendo con dos manchadas palmas amenazas que sabía que se acabarían por desmoronar.

Yo no fui el hermano mayor que él necesito, me encerré en el perfecto reflejo de una vacía historia encaminada hacia el fracaso, lo descuide, permití que se ahogará en sus propios lamentos y sollozara con un ramo sin pétalos en el pecho. No más.

Sí, lo lastimé. Lo voy a reparar, Osomatsu no se le acercará.

"A ninguno" Me lo prometí corriendo escaleras arriba, pisando la línea fluorescente amarilla, aferrándome del pasamano para darme un presunto impulso de seguridad.

Cuando llegue a la habitación, apoye mi mano sobre mi pecho para tomar un profundo bocado de aire y girar del pomo. Ichimatsu yacía en un rincón, apoyando sus caderas sobre su escritorio con un par de folios entre las manos y una mueca de estrés e irritación. Ni siquiera volteó.

"Sí estas muy ocupado me puedo ir" Él más bajo lució sorprendido ante mi petición "O te puedo buscar más tarde" ¿Qué tan insistente le debí haber resultado para ser víctima de esa compasión?

"Solo estaba adelantando trabajo" Musito dejando las hojas sobre la mesa, centrando esa felina y misteriosa mirada sobre la mía "No es propio de mí ser responsable, sin embargo, este trabajo me gusta mucho"

"Choromatsu" Con la espalda encorvada ingrese en la habitación, manteniendo la distancia "Él me dijo que esto no fue lo que tu quisiste en un principio" Era patético que mi hermano supiese más de quien yo pretendía cuidar "¿Es cierto?" Estaba haciendo las cosas tan mal.

"Sí" Sus ojos destilaron melancolía "Este fue el único trabajo en donde me recibieron por las influencias que tenía" Su boca tirito "No es algo que me enorgullezca mencionar ahora" Su atención fue captada por esa pequeña ventana, en el rincón "Recuerdo que pensaba en renunciar a los tres meses para buscar algo mejor" Por un par de orbes escarlatas "Y ahora voy a cumplir casi el doble con cinco meses"

"¿Aun quieres renunciar?" Su cabello cubrió su expresión "¿Ichimatsu?" Más su sonrisa jamás.

"Aunque quisiera no podría" Sus piernas colgaron sobre las pulcras baldosas de la enfermería "Detesto admitirlo" Tambaleándose "Pero me he encariñado tanto con los diferentes equipos y los alumnos que casi a diario me vienen a ver, yo no los podría dejar" Con sutileza me acerque, quedando al frente de él.

"¿Te encariñaste con alguien más?" Expuesto.

"Con Atsushi" Esa fue la primera sonrisa de él que me lastimó "Es idiota, presumido con complejo de Dios, sin embargo" Dolió demasiado "Es un buen tipo" Ardía.

"¿Y qué hay de mí?" Mis uñas se incrustaron en medio de mi palma; quemando, la sangre me burbujeo "¿Por qué sin importar cuanto lo intente no pareces ser consciente de mí?"

"¿Qué mierda te ocurre?" Ya lo sabía "Él es una persona muy especial para mí, te deberías alegrar" Esto era lo que los demás llamaban _celos._

"¿Lo he hecho tan mal contigo?" Que desagradable sensación "¿Cuándo te va a bastar? ¿Qué tanto te tengo que dar para que me pongas esa atención?"

"Karamatsu" Me aparte antes de que sus dedos me pudiesen rozar.

"¡Yo te trato de entregar todo lo que tengo y tú no lo pareces ver!" Aunque sus labios dejaron de sonreír y sus ojos de brillar "Estoy loco por ti, Ichimatsu" No me pude detener "Pero a veces siento que solo haces esto por lastima o para probarle algo a alguien más" Me había quebrado "Que vaciles así, duele" Él se levantó del escritorio acunando mis mejillas.

"Hey" No lo mire a pesar de que me rogo "¿Te parece que estoy vacilando en estos momentos?"

"¡Sí!" Él me soltó "Hay una parte de ti que te frena cuando estás conmigo" Me agarré el flequillo hasta que la nuca me punzó "Una parte que le muestras a todo el mundo menos a mí" Él me había despedazado "Ya no lo puedo tolerar" La inseguridad nos comenzó a destrozar.

"Necesito tiempo" El diablo estaba en lo correcto "Solo un poco más" Él me dejaría sin nada a que regresar.

Ichimatsu era destructivo.

"Lo siento, trato de ir con calma" Yo no era tan fuerte como me lo había profesado "Pero no puedo" No era el héroe de su historia "¿Me podrías al menos dar una especie de seguridad?" Ni su galante príncipe azulado "La necesito, por favor" No lo podía ser.

Ichimatsu me miro abriendo esos tentadores labios una infinidad de veces para encogerse de hombros, y callar, atragantándose con la impotencia. Él tan solo agacho la cabeza para darme la espalda, abrazándose a sí mismo, rodeándose con espinas que creí haber podado, encerrándose en el ojo del huracán.

"Lo lamento" Musite rendido "No era mi intención armarte un escándalo o hacerte sentir mal, solo me ganó la rabia" Él se apartó "Ya me voy"

Se había terminado.

"Osomatsu es el único novio que he tenido" Aquella frase punzo como si estuviese atravesando mi interior, desgarrándolo "Diez años de comodidad, costumbre y rutina" Deleitándose con mis sollozos y el interminable sangrar.

"¿Porque?" Ya no podía "No sigas" No más.

"¿Puedes entender lo difícil que es para mí aceptar que me he enamorado de alguien más?" Aunque él me miro frustrado y furioso "¿Lo asustado que me siento?" Ese inocente y aterrado ruego "¿Lo duro que es saber que no soy lo mejor para ti?" Lo quise abrazar "Y querer continuar, igual"

"¿Enamorado?" Balbuceé atontado, caminando hacia su lado, viendo la fotografía de Osomatsu y él que en primera instancia todo lo desato.

"Con él fue todo amargo pero sencillo" Su dedo delineo la jovial silueta de mi entrenador antes de caer, sin voluntad sobre mis hombros "Tú eres impredecible, apasionado, cursi" Él se mordió el labio, revelándome un lado suyo lastimado "Soy yo quien apenas puede soportar tanta gentileza y no sabe cómo reaccionar" Esperanzado y herido.

"My love"

"Ni siquiera sé que viste en mí en un comienzo ¿Cómo se supone que tenga confianza en esto?" Con una torpe sonrisa tomé su mentón entre mis manos, deleitándome con tan única calidez y rebosante sensación. Era mi turno de tomar el control.

"Dicen que los ojos son la puerta del alma" Ichimatsu no protesto cuando mis dedos recorrieron el borde de sus pestañas, tan suaves "La primera vez que te vi pensé que tenías la mirada más hermosa que jamás había contemplado" Acunando a ese frágil niño quien no paraba de sollozar "Yo tengo la creencia de que ese día me enamoré de lo que guardabas en tu corazón porque sin saberlo me lo dejaste conocer" Mi mano descendió hasta su pecho, deleitándose con ese latir.

"Ni siquiera sé que responder a esa confesión" Sus mejillas se encontraban encendidas de un potente escarlata, sus manos ansiosas buscando las mías "Solo sé que dueles" Él era tan adorable.

"Se mi novio, Ichimatsu"

"¿Qué?" Tan encantador.

"Se formalmente mi pareja" Apoye una de mis piernas en las baldosas de la enfermería, tomando su mano entre las mías, besándola "Quiero tener ese honor"

"¿Estás loco?" Él se controló para no gritar "¿Sabes los problemas que eso nos traería si alguien se llegase a enterar?" Yo sería quien sanaría esa inseguridad "¿Lo que tus padres dirían?" Esos prejuicios empolvados "Eso te marcaría más allá de la universidad" Su distorsión.

"Nada de eso importa" No me rendiría con él "Aunque nadie más se entere de lo nuestro yo sabré que tú me perteneces" Ichimatsu se trató de liberar "Porque yo te pertenezco" Solo para quedar atónito, sin barreras, frente a mi petición.

"Karamatsu"

"Sé que es algo tonto el pedírtelo, pero" El aire se me escapo de los pulmones ante la tímida sonrisa que él me regalo.

"Idiota" Temeroso me abrazo "Hace mucho yo soy tuyo" Tanta felicidad "No lo volveré a repetir, así que no te aproveches" Que magnifica emoción.

"¿Eso es un sí?" Él apenado asintió, consintiendo que mis manos se apoyaron sobre sus cabellos y nuestro pacto quedara sellado con un delicado beso, en donde, su sabor me inundo, su aroma me sedujo, y su nombre fue lo único que en mi mente se tatuó.

Estaba loco de amor por él, era lo único que importaba.

"My Karamatsu boy" El contrario me golpeo con suavidad en el hombro, recostándose a mi lado en el suelo, entrelazando nuestros dedos "Te prometo hacerte sentir amado cada día a tu lado"

"Yo" Mis manos recorrieron su cintura, abrazándola "Tú eres especial para mí, no te tienes que sentir fuera de lugar por Atsushi o alguien más" Fundiéndonos "No tienes comparación"

"No me volveré a sentir así" Antes de que le pudiese entregar otro dulce y empalagoso beso un portazo en la enfermería el ambiente quebró.

"¡Ichimatsu!" Mi entrecejo se frunció al encontrarme con el hijo del director, quien bufo ante mi presencia "Es urgente, necesito que te levantes y te arregles"

"¿Qué pasó?" Él castaño ingreso, dándole la mano, apartándolo de mi lado, ayudándolo a levantarse del piso, con una mueca de pánico y temor que me erizo "¿Atsushi?"

"Mi padre quiere hablar contigo" La mirada del castaño se entrelazo con la mía "Ahora" Cuanto rencor "Alguien le dijo que estabas teniendo una aventura con un estudiante, es un tema muy grave" Y de pronto nuestro mundo se devasto.

Aunque lo intentemos no somos dueños del destino, hay hilos que no se pertenecen y amores que están destinados a acabar como un _imposible,_ pero fue una bonita sensación.

Lástima que no duro…

* * *

Muchisimas gracias por todos sus mensajitos!

 **Lizz972:** Hola! y muchas gracias!

Asfasfas lendaaa! Me hago responsable de cada uno de esos gritos, mientras tú lo hagas por mis reacciones, porque siempre me terminas emocionando.

A mi también me dolió que las cosas se terminaran entre ellos dos, sin embargo, si Oso no le ponía un punto final a sus emociones Ichi siempre guardaría esperanza en su corazoncito y nunca se podría volver a entregar. ¡Ternura! Es emocionante encontrar otra Ichimatsu girl XD pero ya hablando más enserio, en el fondo, él no va a superar jamás esos traumas por completo porque ya consolidaron parte de quien es, no obstante, como los use para salir adelante es lo que importará.

Kara ama a su enfermero con tsunderismo y todo, aunque la brecha de edad va a ser un problema al igual que la inseguridad, entre los dos lo pueden superar. El karaIchi es vida ~

Jajaja señorita siento un terrible favoritismo por todos menos Osomatsu, oww dale tiempo, esta procesando su idiotez, pero ya dio el paso más importante. Calma.

Mil gracias por todas tus palabras, tan lindas siempre!

Te envio un gigantesco abrazo, lleno de amor!

 **nomasrun:** My love ~ (Se pasa con su saludo homo, con amor)

No digas esas cosas que termino apenada. No me gusta encariñarme demasiado con la gente porque tengo miles de traumas, pero cuando pasa llego al punto de acosar?

Cosita, si te lo puedo decir, siempre sabes que decir cuando me escribes un review. Al menos a mí me transmites más emociones que el mismo capítulo que escribí y me recuerdas porque me gusta tanto esto, así que gracias.

Creo que soy muy densa y llorona para el fandom de Oso san con los fics XD, sin embargo, si fue de tu agrado sabes que me quedo contenta y satisfecha. Muchisimas gracias por el apoyo que me entregas y por incitarme con el rumbo raro que toma la historia. Tampoco logró escribirtelo bien, pero dices cosas que significan demasiado, de verdad.

Kara es el amor en este fic, mi cosita hermosa, cada día intentando enamorar un poco más al enfermero hasta que finalmente esté cayo. Los errores de Osomatsu al final le pasaron la cuenta y si se quiere redimir tendrá que luchar de verdad por Choromatsu, porque ese corazón tan frágil no tiene el coraje para dañar más a Ichimatsu.

Muchisimas gracias ternura!

Y por cierto, es algo muy chico, de verdad, pero ya envolví tu regalo, te dije que cuando me apego no lo puedo evitar. Y creo que seré fácil de reconocer porque ire de Choromi si no me da pena tomar el metro vestida así, después de todo tengo listo el cosplay.

¡Abracitos!

 **Momokamatsu:** Mi rayito de sol!

Linda! Muchas gracias a ti por decirme todo eso, espero que te encuentres mucho mejor. Y enserio, todo pasa, sin importar que tan terrible luzca en el momento, si llegaste hasta aquí quiere decir que eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para superar lo que vendrá. ¡Animo preciosa! La vida no tendría chiste si fuese toda dicha, después de todo.

Ahora dejado mi lado acosador y retomando el fic...Sip, Ichi podría ser muy feliz con Karamatsu a su lado, a pesar de la diferencia de edad y madurez, el doloroso se ha esforzado tanto por ganarse un poquito de su corazón.

Yo soy super mamona con lo del auto crecimiento, porque soy fiel a la creencia de que nadie te puede salvar si tú no lo haces. Por eso le di tanta importancia a la escena del callejón y me hizo feliz como no tienes idea que te gustará tanto, gracias.

Cada quien lleva su carga como puede, y aunque a veces uno la quiera soltar no es tan facil, por eso Ichimatsu no logró avanzar en la mitad del fic, a veces hay que tocar fondo para avanzar. Y si bien, las cicatrices son de uno, siempre puede existir alguien que las haga más llevaderas, en este caso sería Karamatsu, lo unico que el muchacho necesita es una oportunidad real y sinceridad, que en este capítulo se la gano.

Gracias a ti que me diste el valor sin saberlo para subirlo. Preciosa, significas más de lo que puedes llegar a ver.

Atsushi, uy, ese muchacho esta a prueba en el siguiente capítulo, pero te puedo garantizar que es un amigo de verdad, aunque eso implique confrontar la comodidad que él se ganó.

Mil gracias!

¡Fuerte abrazo!

 **Cara4444:** Hola! Es un gusto encontrarte otra vez!

Muchisimas gracias por todas tus palabras y tu apoyo. Es cierto, es complicado salir de esa clase de situación, volver a ganarse la seguridad en uno mismo y aceptar que el esfuerzo a veces, no es suficiente.

Choromatsu es un amor, se siente sumamente culpable de amar a Osomatsu por el pasado que entre él y el enfermero existió, pero a medida que ambos acepten la ruptura definitiva y Osomatsu deje en claro sus intenciones de verdad, lo podrá aceptar.

Por cierto si no es Oso de antagonista (Pero querido) también tengo la manía de poner a Totty, no sé porque! Aunque me dejaste con algo de curiosidad con ese comentario, solo te lo preguntaré directo pero ¿Tú escribes? Y si es así ¿Las puedo leer? Claro sino te molesta.

Esa es la ventaja de ser uke, querida, enamoran sin saber si quiera porque XD Okey mala referencia. Tsunderes y todo tienen sus encantos.

Awww, no te preocupes, mi memoria también es bastante mala así que siento si conteste alguna incoherencia.

Muchisimas gracias a ti!

Espero que haya sido de tu agrado!

 **jojo** : Hola y muchas gracias por leer!

Corazón me vas a hacer llorar a mí. Muchas gracias por haberme transmitido todo esto. Te confesaré algo, yo soy super mamona con lo de la escritura porque es muy importante para mí, aunque solo sean fics, y en un momento de mi vida, lo único que quise fue transmitir algo en un capítulo, lo que sea, aunque fuese desagrado, y wow, gracias por darme eso. Me diste ese _algo_.

Al final soy yo la que te debo agradecer por todo lo que me has dado sin saberlo. No sé, es especial y bonito para mí cuando pasan esta clase de cosas.

¿Porque? Si me hubieras avisado antes por tu cumpleaños te habría hecho algo más especial y bonito! ¬¬ ¿Cuantos cumpliste? Espero que fuera de eso, lo hayas pasado muy bien en tu día.

Ay, fue dificil para Osomatsu romper así la relación con Ichi porque en el fondo sabe que esta renunciando a su zona de confort, y peor aún, lo esta lastimando (Habrán tenido una relación disfuncional y todo, pero aún así se querían), sin embargo, tienes razón, era la única manera de acabar con esto y que ambos pudiesen avanzar.

Mil gracias mi preciosa jojo, cada día soprendiendome más.

¡Un abrazote!

 **Taty Hyuuga:** Hola sensei! (La amo, aprovecho de decirlo XD)

Asfasfas viniendo de ti no sé ni como lidiar con la emoción al tomarte las palabras.

Solo muchas gracias! Enserio! Me siento como una niña pequeña al responderte, lo vale de todas formas.

Sé que el capítulo acabo de manera, un tanto ¿Extraña? Pero te prometo un buen KaraIchi a ti.

¡Muchisimas gracias!

 **Azul Ackerman:** Hola otra vez!

Aww, solo me alegro que no se te haya hecho muy pesado todos los capítulos y espero que lo hayas pasado bien por cierto.

Muchas gracias a ti por todo el apoyo y por seguirla de manera tan fiel.

Ichi fue el que más dificil la tuvo en esta historia, sin embargo, todo esfuerzo tendrá su dulce recompensa al final, te lo puedo prometer.

Mil gracias!

 **LaV3nus6:** Hola y muchisimas gracias por haberle dado una oportunidad a esta historia!

Primero, wow, gracias, espero que no te hayas atosigado mucho en algunas partes (Porque soy buena haciendo eso con las personas), no es el final del fic, aún le quedan unos cuantos capítulos de vida. Y me alegra mucho que haya sido de tu agrado y a pesar de haber tenido OsoIchi esté no te fuese un impedimento para seguir leyendo (A veces pasa cuando se rompe la Otp)

Osomatsu fue un manipulador egoísta prácticamente toda la historia al negarse a dejar ir a Ichimatsu, sabiendo que esté estaba perdidamente enamorado, mientras él estaba experimentando nuevas emociones por un estudiante. Era cuestión de tiempo que tuviese que escoger bien, y aunque esa elección rompió a Ichi y pisoteo toda ilusión que le pudiese quedar con Osomatsu fue lo correcto para que ambos avanzaran, y aceptaran que lo suyo hace mucho se acabo. Tranqui, Choromatsu no lo acepto, no tiene el corazón para hacerlo luego de haber conocido a Ichimatsu.

Nada va a borrar un amor tan fuerte, fue el primero, y el que Ichi pensaba que sería el único, no obstante, la manera de amar de Kara, más suave, sincera y tierna, lo ayuda a cicatrizar. Esa perseverancia es algo lindo para el enfermero, algo que significa mucho.

Aún no te confíes de Todomatsu, no es mala persona, sin embargo, es parecido a Osomatsu, y con Atsushi, él acabo entablando amistad de verdad, simplemente pasó.

Mil gracias por todas y cada una de tus palabras, significo mucho para mí.

Y espero que este haya sido de tu agrado.

¡Un abrazo!

* * *

Buenos mis bonitos lectores.

Primero me disculpo por no haber actualizado cuando dije que lo haría, tengo una familia sumamente complicada y endeble, me corresponde a mi levantarla cuando no puede, y usualmente estoy bien con mi carga, no sé que paso para no haberme sentido bien y pues, preferí solucionarlo antes de traerles algo a medias.

Ahora sí, lo importante...

Karamatsu marcó territorio de guerra con Osomatsu, tanto por su hermano como con el enfermero. En resumen, no le será fácil al de rojo acercarse.

Sé que Kara es el personaje más persistente y dulce, sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que se siente inseguro a veces, le afecto lo que Osomatsu le dijo, le dolio de verdad, y al final Ichimatsu fue quien lo sano. De eso se trata una buena relación, algo mutuo.

En cualquier lugar es mal visto desde la moral tener una relación con un estudiante menor, más si es hombre, así que esta prueba es la más fuerte que los protagonistas (Todos en general) van a tener.

Prometo estar aquí la siguiente semana, para redimirme trate de actualizar lo que más pude ;-;.

Mil gracias por leer!

Y espero que les haya gustado.


	14. Chapter 14

Hola ternuritas!

No alcancé a subir nada más esta semana porque esté capítulo me uso todo el espacio de la mente. Ya sabrán porque XD.

Puede que este un poquito intenso. Lo estoy subiendo a las 4 am aquí, así que perdón si tiene algún horror ortográfico, aunque conste que lo revise.

Se narra desde la perspectiva de Ichimatsu.

¡Espero que les guste!

* * *

La cálida y protectora mano de Atsushi sosteniendo los vestigios de mi cordura, las acusadoras miradas de quienes alguna vez profesaron orgullo siguiéndonos por un amplio y mentiroso pasillo a base de acrílico y marfil. Los nervios carcomiendo mi alma. Quemando. Torturándome como una navaja sobre el cuello. Tan frío.

Antes de ingresar hacia la imponente e inalcanzable oficina del director, Karamatsu me arrojo una última ojeada, a una distancia abismal, esbozando una sonrisa tan frágil que temí que él se rompiera al clavarla con esa falsedad. El amor es ciego al estar fundido con la locura. Es una pena que mi mente se encuentre tan ida que ya no logré alabar a la ceguera.

"Yo estaré contigo en cada instante" La voz de mi único amigo no me tranquilizo "No nos iremos de aquí sin pelear" Con un nudo en la garganta asentí, entrando a su lado, dejando mi destino en sus competentes manos.

La habitación era ancha y fría, con un gigantesco escritorio de vidrio reforzado en el centro, frente a un sillón de tonos morados y varios libreros, los títulos del hombre yacían colgados en cada pared, al lado de las fotografías de sus múltiples méritos. Imágenes que significaban nada. Y, aunque me profesara miserable debajo de esa visión de mundo, nada resultaba más aterrador que la mirada de Sakurai, un hombre serio quien apenas aparentaba lo que revelaba su edad.

"Ichimatsu" Mis piernas temblaron ante su despectivo tonó "Tome asiento, por favor" Fue Atsushi quien me tuvo que guiar hacia mi puesto en la habitación para que pudiese reaccionar.

"Escuche que me estaba buscando" Aquella frase escapo neutra y automática, muerta. Una ventaja de mi tosco campo de protección.

"Todo a su tiempo, jovencito" El hombre de traje de cuadros se sentó en la cabecera del cuarto, apoyando una de sus piernas sobre la otra con aires de elegancia "Hijo te puedes retirar" Con una mordida de labio, reprimiendo un quejido se lo rogué "Es un tema personal" Que patético era en la debilidad.

"Como tu futuro sucesor me debo quedar" No existió duda en su tonalidad "Si quieres que algún día me haga responsable de tu escuela" Atsushi era más fuerte de lo que él pensaba "Tendré voz en esta decisión" Que envidia.

"Como quieras" El de tenues arrugas bufó, extendiendo un folio de papeles viejos sobre la mesa de cristal "Ichimatsu, fuiste contratado hace cinco meses, casi un semestre" Él alzo la ceja en busca de una respuesta "¿Me equivoco?"

"No"

"Si mal no recuerdo, dentro de los candidatos que llamé fuiste quien menos me gusto" Apreté mis puños sobre mis pantalones de tela, nervioso "No demostraste el carisma" Profesándome pequeño "Ni la paciencia que se requiere para trabajar con niños o adolescentes" Inútil "Si no hubiese sido por esas buenas notas universitarias, ni siquiera te habría considerado" Incompetente.

"Yo" No me podía defender.

"Sin embargo, me deje cegar por los halagos y flores que te arrojo Osomatsu y te acabe dando el empleo en contra de la opinión de mi hijo" Atsushi agacho la cabeza cual silenciosa disculpa "Si lo hubiese escuchado con lo inservible que serías aquí nos habríamos ahorrado este problema" Sin mirarme a los ojos jamás.

"¿Qué es lo que me está tratando de decir?" Su filosa sonrisa erizo cada vello de mi piel.

"Pensé que tú habías sido mi mayor error de primera impresión con los sorprendentes resultados que me entregaste cada mes" Él de escasos cabellos arrojo la carpeta al frente mío "En pocas semanas mejoraste la enfermería, la convertiste en parte de esta escuela y atentando con nuestras creencias te volviste un confidente para los estudiantes" Parpadeé atónito, avergonzado.

"Gracias" No me pude fiar de esa ojeada letal. En ella yacía un brillo de maldad.

"Te seré franco, Ichimatsu" Sus codos se apoyaron sobre su escritorio, reclinando la silla "Yo hubiese aceptado feliz y orgulloso mi error con el desempeño que estabas teniendo, incluso te pensaba pedir que ampliáramos tu contrato por un par de años" La garganta me supo a amargura ante esa melancólica expresión "Habríamos sido un gran equipo, una dupla imparable"

"¿Por qué está hablando en pasado?" A toda cenicienta le llegan las doce de la noche.

"Porque quiero tu renuncia lo antes posible de esta institución" La magia había caducado.

"¡Padre!" Era la primera vez que veía esa clase de rostro en mi confidente "Es una falta de respeto que lo cites para decirle eso sin fundamentos" El castaño se paró a mi lado, sobando mi hombro "Es poco profesional" Intentando recomponerme.

"Esta semana se ha esparcido el rumor entre los estudiantes de que el enfermero tiene un amorío con uno de ellos" Cuando el único descompuesto parecía ser él "Sí eres una persona con una pizca de moral, espero que te largues de aquí con dignidad"

"Me gusta trabajar en este lugar" Fue la miserable respuesta que le pude entregar, aún estático "Yo no"

"Si desistes tendremos que llamar a las autoridades para que investiguen un caso de acoso con un menor de edad" A pesar de esa mirada repleta de seriedad y frustración "Eso te acabaría marcando más de lo que estas para tus otros trabajos" Esa puntiaguda sonrisa "Y al muchacho también" Lo delato. El poder destruye.

"¡No puedes armar ese escándalo por el rumor de unos niños!" Atsushi golpeo la mesa de su padre, consiguiendo que un par de grietas se dibujaran en está "No permitiré que te deshagas de él para hacerme la vida miserable como siempre" El de traje bufo, acariciándose el entrecejo.

"Hijo, querido" El tiempo entre nosotros se congelo "¿Enserio piensas que pondría en peligro nuestra reputación solo por los murmullos de estudiantes con falta de atención?" Pude escuchar como mi reloj de vida se quebrantó.

"¿Eso qué significa?" La estática fue lo único que pude acariciar en ese tenso cuadro "Dímelo"

"Que un profesor puso una denuncia formal en tu contra" El aire se me escapo de los pulmones, mi mente reacciono al escuchar el portazo en la oficina del director "Un docente muy querido y respetado en esta institución me está pidiendo que investigue tu caso y tomé acción si resulta ser verdad" El juego se había acabado.

"Yo" Lo había perdido "Lo comprendo" Sus avejentadas facciones se cayeron para denotar compasión "Es lo correcto a hacer"

"Jovencito" El director camino hacia mi lado apoyando su mano donde alguna vez Atsushi me sostuvo "Aunque no lo creas esto también me disgusta a mí" Sus dedos rozaron, ásperos, mi polera "Tú me agradas, incrementaste tanto las ganancias como disminuiste los reclamos, serás una perdida grave"

"Pero yo no hice nada en contra de su voluntad" Él me entrego una sonrisa diferente a las demás "No lo dañe" Más amigable "Tampoco planifique que pasará" Más humana.

"Piensa en como esto afectará la vida de Karamatsu" El labio me tembló, delatándome, al ser testigo de su nombre "Él es el capitán de un equipo ganador, tiene excelentes notas y es muy carismático" Sus dedos golpearon mis hombros "Si las universidades se enteran de este escándalo retiraran sus becas" Los ojos me ardieron danzando con la impotencia "Becas que él necesita por la situación de su familia, su padre aún no consigue empleo"

"Yo no abuse de él ni de su confianza" Mi garganta lo escupió con repulsión, defendiendo mi mierda de orgullo "¡Yo jamás lo lastimaría!" El más alto me intento calmar al apoyar su palma en mi espalda. Que miserable consuelo.

"Si no lo quieres lastimar, ni marcarlo el resto de sus días" Sakurai me libero con una delicada caricia "En el fondo sabes que es lo correcto a hacer" Tan devastadora y destructiva "Estaré esperando tu renuncia en mi escritorio los días que vienen" Algo tan real "Te daré un bono por tu arduo trabajo mientras vuelves a buscar empleo"

"Puedo saber al menos quien fue el profesor que me denuncio" No pude ver la expresión del director al estar de espaldas.

"Por tu bien es mejor que no lo sepas, ya has sufrido bastante" Mordiéndome el labio, humillado, salí de la habitación, chocando con cientos de ojos curiosos.

Miradas dulces e infantiles que se convirtieron en veneno y repulsión. En murmullos que me persiguieron con asco, en tactos que me comenzaron a evitar. Era como si tuviese la palabra _basura_ tatuada en medio de la frente, con sangre. Como si las sombras de las que tantos años escapé se estuviesen proyectando con un rostro más aniñado.

"Sensei" La dulce voz de una de mis pacientes capto mi atención en ese trance "¿Es verdad lo que dicen? ¿Es verdad lo que le hizo a Karamatsu? ¿Es usted inmoral?" No pude más con esa decepción.

Me limite a trotar, con el mundo desmoronándose a mis pies hacia la enfermería, cerrando la puerta con llave, llevándome las manos hacia la nuca para clavar mis uñas en mi sien, percatándome del peso de aquellas acusaciones. Lastimarlo a él. Dolía.

"Se acabó" Pronunciar aquellas palabras fue la pauta para romperme "Es todo, lo mejor que me ha pasado yo" Mi atención se centró en un pequeño espejo en mi estante "Nos arruine" Aterrado.

Aquel hombre dentro del cristal lucia patético, ojeroso, inepto, con lágrimas escurriendo por las mejillas, con una carrera ya acabada, con sentimientos tóxicos, que asesinaban a cualquiera que su corazón le entregará. Con un amor que lo ahogo.

"Lo arruinaste" Me repetí con una esquizofrénica risilla, tomando aquel delicado marco. Odiándome.

Me pregunto como fue que me permití acabar de esta manera, con las memorias repletas de traumas y una mirada ya ida, me pregunto cuando fue que me dejé de reconocer para reír mirando ese lastimero reflejo. Detestándome por ser esa miseria que nunca se pudo imponer.

"¡Lo arruine a él!" Finalmente grite, arrojándolo en contra de aquella pulcra pared, sintiendo mi cara arder de la furia, tomándome los cabellos de la frente y dejándome caer. No lo quería perder.

Los colores se corroen, como si los pudiese lavar, el llanto me quema la piel de manera dulce y lenta, tan fugaz. Cuando mi atención se enfoca en los fragmentos que quedan del espejo esté me parece gritar con ira y rencor cada asqueroso defecto; el rostro demacrado, el aurea desaliñada, las heridas, las cicatrices, todo parece arder. Las voces en mi cabeza regresan, me arrojo en el suelo, hasta que las rodillas me duelen, ruego por ayuda, un héroe silencioso. ¡Gimo!, ¡Grito!, y lo acepto. No lo quiero perder.

Estoy enamorado de Karamatsu.

"Mierda" Mascullé refugiándome entre mis piernas, atormentado. Siempre estuvo bien ser yo el maltratado, supe plantar espinas a mi alrededor para defender, pero cuando se trata de él…

" _Tienes una risa tan bonita, no deberías cubrirla"_ Si lastimo a Karamatsu no me lo podría perdonar.

"¡Ichimatsu!" Cual diablo convocado su voz se escuchó junto con una serie de golpes en la puerta de la enfermería "¡Ábreme!" No lo quería manchar más "Por favor" Temía destrozarlo.

"¡Quiero estar solo Kusomatsu!" No fue necesario verlo a la cara para apreciar la decepción.

"¡Es urgente!" Limpiándome lo más rápido que pude el rostro lo dejé pasar, observando un semblante completamente ido "En el gimnasio" Sus palabras fueron imprecisas y aceleradas "¡Acompáñame!" Atropelladas.

Azote su mano cuando está se trató de entrelazar con la mía, ganándome una mirada que goteaba dolor y una mueca de decepción que ni su sonrisa logró camuflar. En silencio los dos nos limitamos a correr hacia las canchas inferiores, en donde, un gigantesco grupo de estudiantes gritaba extasiado alrededor de un círculo.

"¡Ya admítelo!" El pecho se me electrizo al reconocer la voz de Atsushi en medio de ellos "¡Dilo de una puta vez!" Ignorando las muecas de desconfianza de algunos estudiantes me abrí paso en la multitud, observando como el hijo del director golpeaba una y otra vez la cara de Osomatsu.

"¡¿Qué diablos haces?!" Trate de tomar el codo del castaño para frenar sus ataques en vano "¡Ya basta!" La agotada mirada escarlata de lo que fue mi gran amor, me quemó.

Todo había sido perdido en esa resignación.

"¡¿Qué no ves que fue este idiota quien te delato?!" Él tomó de los cabellos a Osomatsu, azotándolo contra el suelo de goma, deformando su mueca a una de malestar "¡No puedo perdonar a alguien tan poco hombre como él!" Una y otra vez "¡Cobarde!"

"Ichimatsu" Lo miserable que salió su voz me quebró "Por favor" Sus labios tenían un pequeño hilo escarlata goteando entre ellos, sus ojos estaban hinchados, sus mejillas moreteadas. Nunca lo había visto tan devastado.

"¡Defiéndete maldición!" Atsushi arrojo sus puños sobre su pecho, agotado "¿Por qué no podías dejar las cosas así? ¿Tanto te hiere que él sea feliz? ¿Tan podrido estas?"

"Karamatsu" El nombrado asintió "Ayúdame a separarlos" El muchacho de doloroso uniforme logró retener al hijo del director debido al cansancio, mientras yo me agachaba tratando de examinar las heridas de Osomatsu.

"¡No lo defiendas!" El rostro siempre sereno del más alto "¡Que no te manipule otra vez!" Se había quebrado "¿No ves que lo está haciendo a propósito?" Un suave y eléctrico tacto en mi mejilla captó mi atención.

"Amor" Fue un susurro tan patético y frágil el que él me regalo "Yo no lo hice" Lo más sincero que alguna vez me entrego.

"Te creo"

"¡Me debes estar jodiendo!"

"¡Atsushi!" Mi voz pareció rebotar por las paredes del gimnasio, convirtiéndome en el foco del guion "Eres un adulto ya, usas un cargo importante, y en el futuro tomaras esta escuela, no te puedes dejar llevar así por tus emociones" El castaño perdió todo rastro de expresión "Mucho menos en frente de los estudiantes, en medio de una clase" Arrepentido "Aprende a comportante a la altura" Apenado.

"Lo siento" Karamatsu relajo su agarre cuando su víctima frenó los forcejeos "No lo pensé bien, solo" Sus orbes se cristalizaron "No quiero digerir esa noticia" Su boca tirito "Me da mucha rabia"

"A mí también" Mis manos acunaron las mejillas de Osomatsu, intentando reparar el dolor "Pero debo dar el ejemplo a pesar de todo" Limpiando sus labios.

"Hijito de papá" Esa frase escapó rasposa y gangosa "¿Por qué pensaste que había sido yo?" Esa intensa mirada escarlata volvió a relucir, levantándose con nervios de mi regazo "¿Acaso te di razones para sospechar?"

"No fue necesario" Atsushi escupió sus palabras "Tú eres un egoísta que detesta la felicidad ajena" Con desprecio y asco "Es evidente el hecho de que no sabes aceptar la derrota cuando está se te presenta" Con una intranquilidad que dentro de mi pecho se clavó.

"Tal vez lo soy" Sus dedos recorrieron mis pómulos "Pero" Nostálgicos "Yo no lo lastimaría más a él" Melancólicos.

"¿Y porque rayos te debería creer? A pesar de ser un entrenador tienes fama de hipócrita y estafador"

"Porque fui yo quien lo delato" El grupo de exaltados estudiantes se dividió, revelando la delicada silueta del maestro de artes en una esquina de las gradas "Él no me lo pidió" Con un rostro de remordimiento encarnado "Yo, solo pensé que sería lo mejor para ellos" La mirada que Atsushi develo "Pensé que eso lo haría feliz" No tuvo precio.

"¿Sabes? Creí haber visto algo bueno en ti" Esa relación se fragmento "Ahora veo lo equivocando que estaba, que decepcionante" En miles de trozos que ya no se lograron pegar "Todomatsu, estas podrido por dentro" Él ni siquiera se molestó en escuchar las lastimeras y miserables excusas del más bajo al salir de las canchas, con un paso apresurado y un corazón destrozado.

A veces no es suficiente un _lo siento._

"Karamatsu" Él me volvió a mirar, anhelando "Por favor cuida de Osomatsu, yo iré tras él" Para ser decepcionado.

"Seguro" Sin prestarle atención a esa agria mueca me levante del suelo para seguir al futuro director por los amplios e iluminados pasillos del instituto.

No tuve que correr mucho para encontrar a mi amigo apoyado en un barandal que daba hacia las canchas de tierra en el exterior, con la camisa arremangada, la respiración agitada, los puños teñidos de carmín, la postura encorvada y un mohín de niño desilusionado.

"¿No te pareció exagerado ese espectáculo?" Él no se dio vueltas para escucharme hablar "Creo que empeoraste la situación al irte a puños con Osomatsu, ahora sí les estas dando un verdadero motivo para sospechar" Sin embargo, eso no me detuvo al acortar distancia.

"Lo lamento de verdad" Su vientre se apoyó sobre el metal "Solo perdí el control allá afuera, fue muy tarde cuando me percaté de mi estupidez"

"¿Eh?" Acomodando mi espalda en el barandal trate de romper la tensión "¿Tan importante soy para ti? Que halago"

"Si lo eres" Esas profundas orbes me atraparon "Ichimatsu" Me encadenaron "Lo eres" Que desagradable es la sinceridad.

"Yo" Sentí mi rostro arder, no quise entender el porqué.

"Toda mi vida mi padre la ha planificado como se le ha dado la gana, me ha sabido manipular, me ha moldeado para que me convirtiese en lo que él esperaba" El castaño rozó el barandal, arrastrando su mano "Si no hubiese sido por el cariño que él le tiene a Osomatsu estoy seguro de que no te escoge porque tú no estabas en sus planes" Apretando la mía "Tú me forzaste a cambiar" Mis ojos se abrieron, ilusos, esperanzados.

"¿Yo?" De sueños torpes y descalzos.

"Al conocerte yo encontré el valor para luchar por lo que quería hacer" Su tonalidad me pareció asfixiar "Al apoyarte en mí me diste una razón para contradecir" Amarrándose en mi cuello "Por eso me provoco mucha rabia que él se quisiera deshacer de ti solo porque me has cambiado" Su aliento a tabaco acaricio mi nariz "Me has dado una vida que pensé perdida, una razón para insistir con mi enamoramiento"

"Lamento mucho lo de Todomatsu" Su mueca se deformó. Lo había aplastado.

"Yo también" Nuestros hombros se rozaron, tímidos "Anoche fue tan especial para nosotros dos, lo sentí como si hubiese sido mío" Éramos un pilar "Hasta lo llegué a creer" Nuestro pilar "Pero ahora" Él suspiro "No lo podría perdonar"

"Quizás lo deberías escuchar" Atsushi centró su atención en los focos del pasillo. Intentándose parchar.

"Quizás" Balbuceó "Ya no importa, ¿Qué es lo que harás?"

"Creo que iré al apartamento, no pienso que a tu padre le agrade verme luego de que me involucre en otro escándalo" Su rostro lucio repentinamente aniñado y avergonzado, reprochado "Tengo muchas cosas que procesar" Como sí él pudiese leer mis movimientos, me frenó.

"Sabes a lo que me refiero" Su agarre en mi brazo se suavizo "¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer con esa amenaza?"

"Lo correcto" Suspire liberándome de esa relación, intentando encaminarme hacia la salida, sin importarme que tanto él me llamó.

Ni siquiera quise ir por mis cosas a la enfermería al someterme a esas punzantes miradas de los estudiantes, juzgado. Tan solo hui para tomar el bus más cercano, recostándome en los asientos de plástico repletos de garabatos escritos con plumón.

Yo en carne propia he experimentado lo peligroso que puede llegar a ser un rumor, como carcome a las personas hasta convertirlas en _alguien_ más, la forma en la que saca lo peor del espectador. Por eso sé que las cosas ya no volverán a lo que fueron alguna vez, que los padres comenzaran a levantar sospechas y preocupación por el enfermero de mala reputación, que sus compañeros se apartaran al haberse metido en esa inmoral relación. Los dos estábamos arruinados. Lo arruine.

"Mi culpa" Me volví a lamentar sabiendo que ya no servía de nada, centrando mi atención en el paisaje hasta llegar a mi temporal hogar.

En el apartamento de Atsushi me limite a terminar los pendientes que había dejado, determinado a cerrar mi ciclo escolar con la mejor reputación posible. Suspirando de manera melancólica ante nombres con los que me había encariñado, extrañando un puesto que profese cual hogar.

"¿Ves porque no te debiste acercar?" Aquella frase escapo de mi mente mientras describía un par de casos con un marcador "Siempre sales lastimado"

Negando con la cabeza, me golpeé ligeramente las mejillas en busca de recobrar mi cordura, pasando saliva con dificultad, parpadeando incontables veces para trabajar hasta que la luz, que tímida, se coló por las ventanas ya no fue suficiente para alumbrar.

El ruido de la cerradura siendo abierta no logró que despegará mi mirada de la torre de papeles a medio terminar que tenía en la mesa del comedor. Ni siquiera los pasos de Atsushi me ayudaron a tranquilizarme, al rehusarme a aceptar una nueva realidad.

"Ichimatsu" El lápiz se cayó de la mesa ante el denso sonido de esa voz "Creo que necesitamos tener una conversación"

"¿Cómo entraste aquí?" Su ingenua y dulce mirada azulada "Te dije que quería estar solo" Pareció tan quebrada "Mierdamatsu"

"Atsushi-sensei me presto sus llaves" Cuando él se trató de acercar yo me aparte, con pánico "¿Es así como nos vamos a tratar de ahora en adelante?"

"Es así como nunca nos debimos dejar de tratar" Me levante de la silla rogando por una salida, inquieto "No sé en qué diablos estaba pensando para jugar a la casita feliz con un adolescente" Siendo detenido por un trémulo y reprimido agarre.

"¿Es así como me ves?" La voz de Karamatsu salió rasposa y colérica. Sus uñas rasgaron mi muñeca "¿Cómo un juego?"

"Sí" Estaba aterrado "Lo siento si pensaste que teníamos algo más" Aterrado de perderlo todo como con Osomatsu "Esto se acabó"

"My love" Sus manos atraparon mis mejillas, siendo azotadas "Dime por favor lo que te ocurrió" Me enfermaba que él me pudiese leer con tanta facilidad "Tú no dices esas cosas solo por gusto y yo lo sé" Presioné mis parpados siendo consumido por el pánico "Pero esta vez, no lo puedo adivinar" Celestial decepción.

"No fue nada" Podía oler la desesperación "Nada que te importe o te incumba, Kusomatsu" A pesar de arrojarle esas dagas él no perdió esa comprensiva expresión.

"Ichimatsu"

"Solo vete, no empeores esto más" Sus manos se deslizaron por mis hombros para dejarse caer a mis costados, amargas.

"¿Es mi culpa que estés así?" Mi sarcástica risa por mera protección lo quebrajo.

"Y te dignas a preguntar" Había encontrado una herida que contaminar.

"¿Cómo lo hice?" Era lo correcto a hacer.

"¿Cómo lo hiciste?" Aunque doliera "¡Si tú no hubieses insistido con esos estúpidos y tontos sentimientos ninguno de los dos estaría metido en esta mierda, para comenzar!" Su expresión me desmoronó cual huracán "¡Si me hubieses dejado en la miseria que tenía con Osomatsu!" No por eso me iba a frenar "Me podría aferrar a él" Lo debía apartar antes de que lo contaminará.

"¿Y yo?" Era muy cobarde como para ver al disparar "Apóyate en mí"

"Tú eres el único problema" Era muy cobarde como para amar "Ahora tengo que renunciar a mi cargo en la escuela" Antes de que mi amor lo intoxicara para arrastrar todo vestigio de vitalidad, lo debía cortar.

"¿Renunciar?" Él retrocedió, expuesto.

"Por tu culpa tendré que retirarme del instituto"

Ya había jodido a Osomatsu al robarme su rol estelar, no le haría eso a Karamatsu. Basta de egoísmo.

"Lo siento" El estomagó se me inundo de nauseas ante tan frágil expresión "Tan solo te quería hacer feliz" Él lo hacía "Amarte como se debía" Me hacía tan feliz que había logrado que me olvidará de las consecuencias para vivir en el país de _nunca jamás._

"Te deberías ir" No lo pude mirar a los ojos, tan solo me abracé sabiendo que rompía nuestro lazo "No regreses más" Mi única conexión.

"Sí" Escuche como él tomó el pomo de la puerta, ácido, mordiendo mis labios para evitar que un quejido escapará "Adiós" Aunque quisiera no podía "Yo" No le rogaría que se quedará "No" Una serie de fuertes y vigorosas pisadas corrieron por la alfombra "¡No!" Antes de que lo pudiese procesar un par de fuertes brazos me estaban consolando "No me iré Ichimatsu" Lo golpeé en el pecho intentando apartarlo.

"¡Lárgate!" Sus dedos recorrieron mi cabello "¡No te quiero volver a ver! ¡Vete!" Sus manos alzaron mi mentón "¡Eres un estorbo!" Derritiéndome con esa intensa ojeada.

"Si quieres que me vaya" El rostro de Karamatsu se vio serio y adulto "Dime que no sentiste nada con todo lo que tuvimos" Maduro "Que esos besos fueron por despecho" Imponente y poderoso "Que nuestra relación la quieres olvidar"

"Yo"

"Dime que no te importo" Esta era mi maldición.

"¿Porque?" Su cara se convirtió en un poema al escuchar mi voz, miserable y agobiada "¿Por qué no me dejas hacer lo correcto una vez?" Con cólera apreté ese ridículo uniforme, aspirando el aroma de su sudor "¿No ves que esto te marcará por siempre? ¿Qué lo nuestro es inmoral?" Siendo esclavo de mi propio corazón "Esto está mal"

"My kitty" Debajo de tan hermosa sonrisa "Eso no importa más" Ya no me pude negar "Lo solucionaremos de alguna manera" Era vulnerable "Los dos, trabajándolo juntos, compartiendo nuestros problemas y apoyándonos como la pareja que somos" Lo sabía "No me intentes apartar" Él era mi única debilidad.

"Karamatsu yo" Su expresión para mí fue inmortal "Te amo" Tan atontada, inocente y fugaz "Quería decírtelo correctamente al menos una vez" Repleta de pasión, y goteando electricidad.

A él le basto un beso para frenar lo que pensé que sería nuestro final.

Sus grandes y cálidas manos se acomodaron entre mis cabellos, descendiendo hacia mi cuello, electrizando cada parte de mi ser. Sus labios apresaron los míos con hambre, moviéndose con necesidad, introduciendo su lengua sin timidez, provocando que conociera al éxtasis y la locura en una sensación que se disfrazaba de afecto.

Él gruñó, ronco, en contra de mi cuello, antes de comenzar a esparcir pequeños besos por esté, recorriendo sin vergüenza mi cintura para aferrarse a mi cadera. Su perfume me asfixio antes de que mis manos se abrazaran a su espalda, sintiendo el roce de sus dientes en mi piel. Siendo testigo de una seductora y dominante faceta que no creí poder llegar a conocer.

"Ichimatsu" Mis piernas se estremecieron debajo del oscuro brillo oculto en su voz "Yo quiero tenerlo todo de ti" Me mordí la boca sin despertar del trance "¿Puedo?"

"Yo" Con un delicado roce de manos él levanto mi mentón.

"¿Puedes entregarte?" Con el rostro ardiendo cerré mis ojos para enredar mis piernas en sus caderas e interrumpirlo con un necesitado beso.

Nuestras esencias se fundieron en un ardiente tacto, mi piel comenzó a arder en cada lugar que sus dedos descarados recorrieron, el aire en la habitación peso. Quemó. Me destrozo cada músculo en un placer celestial. Me estaba perdiendo.

Cuando escuche el crujir del colchón y fui prisionero de la suavidad de las sabanas nos separé, consintiendo que fuesen sus manos las que desabrocharan los botones de mi camisa, y él quien nublara hasta mi último rincón. Perdiéndome por él.

Los movimientos de Karamatsu se sintieron nerviosos y agitados, su mirada embelesada, como sí esta fuese la primera vez que me descubría. Sus piernas se acomodaron a cada costado de mis caderas, apoyándose arriba mío, arrebatándome la corbata y la camisa para dejar desnudo mi pecho. Contemplando sin pena mi piel.

"Eres lo más hermoso que he visto" Mi rostro ardió, pasmado, cuando él empezó a depositar un rastro de dulces y posesivos besos por mi abdomen. La sangre me calcino donde él acariciaba en una lenta y demente tortura, rogándome por más.

Mis piernas se retorcieron cuando él apreso en su boca uno de mis pezones, consiguiendo que un sediento jadeo escapará de mi garganta mientras mis manos se aferraban a las sabanas, siendo intoxicado por el placer. Un espasmo golpeo mi columna al sentir los mordiscos de sus dientes y los movimientos de su lengua, lentos, acalorados, insaciables. Cuando mi entrepierna cosquilleo hasta doler me percaté de mi excitación.

"Ya, no más" Y aunque se lo suplique, él no se detuvo aumentando la intensidad en sus tareas, acariciando con sus palmas mi pecho, transitándolo de manera dominante y animal. Un encuentro peligroso y seductor.

Karamatsu succiono mi piel hasta que está se tiño de tonos morados, el ambiente en la habitación peso. Siendo víctima del calor lleve mi mano hacia su pantalón deportivo, para tomar entre mis palmas su dura erección.

Él tembló por el frío tacto de mis dedos cuando lo empecé a masturbar, siendo causante de un incomparable goce cuando su visión se empaño, sintiendo como está palpitaba acalorada, consiguiendo que él se arrojará sobre mi cuello, mordiéndolo, y acariciará sin vergüenza la erección dentro de mi pantalón.

"Me estas provocando" Su voz escapó rasposa junto a mi oreja, lamiéndola "No sabes lo mucho que he esperado por ti, Ichimatsu"

"Demuéstramelo" Con una sonrisa socarrona aumente la velocidad del vaivén sobre su miembro, seduciéndolo "Hazme sentir lo mucho que me necesitas" Consiguiendo que ambos le danzáramos a la demencia y nos perdiéramos entre las chispas que volaban en la habitación.

Pronto, lo único que se escuchó en medio de la noche fueron dos jadeos extasiados y el ruido de los resortes del colchón. Karamatsu había apresado mi excitación entre sus manos arrebatándome las fuerzas, forzándome a cerrar los ojos mientras las cosquillas me clavaban la piel cual dolorosas agujas. Un adictivo dolor.

"M…Más" Pude ver como él sonrío ante mi petición apresurando el vaivén, siendo cubiertos por una delgada capa de sudor y envueltos por un manto de adictivos besos.

Karamatsu detuvo ambos movimientos quitándose la polera deportiva, acomodándose entre mis piernas, dejando suaves besos entre mis muslos y tenues mordidas. Él se llevó los dedos hacia la boca, lamiéndolos con una increíble sensualidad, para alzar mi cadera e ingresar un primer digito en mi interior.

Un gemido salió de mi garganta ante la intromisión, hundiéndome entre las sabanas, delirando por aquellos atentos y cautivadores ojos. Yo era un adicto, un maniático en este amor.

"You´re so perfect" Cerré mis ojos, tenso, al sentir más presión.

"Sí vas a ser doloroso en estos momentos" No logre mantener una mirada ante esa mueca de satisfacción "Te matare"

"Lo digo enserio" Sus movimientos fueron tierno y cuidadosos, lentos "Eres lo más precioso que he podido contemplar" Un tímido beso fue depositado en mí frente, temiendo que me quebrará "Eres lo más valioso que tengo" Que esté sincero momento se esfumará.

"Deja de hablar" Me mordí el labio, lujurioso al apreciar la intensidad de sus dedos.

"Si te llegase a doler me detendré" Era extraña la preocupación y cuidado con los que Karamatsu me trataba "Dime si algo te molesta" Tan extraña que sentía como me podía romper entre sus manos.

"Yo" Sus zafiros fueron lo único que logré distinguir "Quiero tenerlo todo de ti, así que no te reprimas" Bastaron esas palabras para que él alzará mis piernas sobre sus hombros y comenzará con un cuidadoso y cariñoso bamboleo.

Mis jadeos se ahogaron en la esencia de nuestras lenguas, mis parpados se cerraron, sintiendo como ese hombre me marcaba, como nos fundíamos al surcar cada rincón de piel. El aroma de Karamatsu me atrapo, las estocadas se volvieron más intensas. Mi cuerpo se había entregado a él, dejando que lo sellará y destrozará.

Sus manos se aferraron a mi cintura, bajando hacia mis caderas, apretando de forma traviesa mi trasero. Sus cabellos se removiendo húmedos sobre su frente, mi nombre lo comenzó a pronunciar con obscenidad mientras mis uñas se incrustaban en su ancha y atlética espalda. Él en ningún instante aparto sus ojos de los míos.

"Karamatsu" Un jadeo escapó involuntario al haber dejado caer su trabajado pecho sobre el mío, sincronizando un desenfrenado latir de corazón. Nuestras manos se entrelazaron. Perecimos.

Una embriagadora sensación, caliente, ensordecedora, logró que mis piernas tiritaran aún sobre sus hombros, acercándolo. Su lengua acaricio mis labios, mi piel se había erizado, los músculos cosquilleado, la sangre derretido, la tensión se había vuelto insoportable en esa habitación. Estaba enloqueciendo.

Con un último y profundo movimiento en un espasmo liberé mi esencia entre nuestros vientres pronunciando su nombre sin vergüenza para caer agotado entre las sabanas, Karamatsu con una expresión ida continúo arremetiendo en mi interior hasta que la presión nos venció y él terminará lazando un gruñido voraz.

"Eso" Su pecho marcó su respiración de manera irregular, saliendo de mi interior "Me hizo muy feliz" Musito con una sonrisa tan sincera "Realmente feliz" Que me apeno.

"Si vas a decir cosas hostigosas yo" Él no me dejo acabar al aferrarse a mi cintura y envolvernos en un posesivo abrazo entre las sabanas.

"Te amo" Murmullo depositando un fugaz beso sobre mis labios, apoyando mi nuca sobre su brazo, rozando mi cadera.

"Karamatsu yo" Con una adormilada mirada él prosiguió.

"Prometo que las cosas mejoraran mañana, my love" Sus dedos juguetearon entre mis cabellos "Si es necesario yo iré a hablar con el director para desenmascarar eso" Tan tierno "No voy a dejar que te saquen del empleo que amas"

"Gracias" Su rostro se rebalso de vergüenza al ser yo quien inicio un beso.

"De verdad eres perfecto" Fue lo que balbuceo antes de caer dormido en esa cama ajena.

Y aunque habría vendido hasta mi misma alma para poder permanecer de esa manera con él, en un tiempo infinito. Por amor no lo destrozaría más. Por amor me separé de aquel cálido cuerpo para contemplarlo, por amor lo besé sin que él lo supiera una última vez.

A Osomatsu lo estropeé en una toxica relación, no le haría eso a Karamatsu, por eso agarre mis ropas y marche de la habitación, sin darle un adiós.

Yo estaba tan enamorado.

* * *

¡Mil gracias por todas sus palabras!

 **Guest** : Mi querida y amada jojo, sospecho quien eres pero falto el nombre.

Muchas gracias a ti, tú eres la persona que hace mis días, ya te lo he dicho pero me emocionas tanto con tus palabras siempre, para mi ha sido todo un gusto y un honor que lo hayas podido disfrutar, es lo único que quería.

Amor, no te habría preguntado lo del cumpleaños si fuese una usuaria entre un millón, suelo encariñarme rápido con las personas, aunque mantengo a poquitos siempre, y si te digo que tu opinión es realmente importante es porque lo es, para mi lo es. Y aunque no te lo pudiese demostrar en la historia tu ayudaste a recomponer a una desequilibrada mental (Buena presentación para mi) De buen corazón Muchas gracias, solo es bonito como me haces sentir y espero poderte devolver la mitad de lo que haces (También me pongo sentimental con facilidad cuando quiero a alguien).

Mitad mi querida lectora, si fue Totoko pero no solita, no la habrían tomado enserio si hubiese sido así.

Ichi y Kara como pareja han madurado bastante, se han entregado completamente, sin embargo, está es la traba más grande que podrán pasar en toda su relación. Ichi lo ama, por eso no le quiere hacer daño.

Awww cosetaaa linda! Sigue confiando en ellos, no llegaron tan lejos solo porque sí, son canon todavía.

Osomatsu, my lady, puede llegar a cambiar de opinión en un par de capítulos con respecto a él, no es tan malo como se demuestra, aunque con Choro la cosa seguirá complicada, no es fácil ganarse su perdón.

¡Mil gracias por todas tus lindas palabras como siempre!

¡Abrazote bien asfixiador!

 **Lizz972:** Hola y muchas gracias!

Awwww! Nunca sé bien como reaccionar a este tipo de mensajes tan dulce, solo muchas gracias!

Sip, escribo con todo mi masoquista corazón amante del KaraIchi, tranquila, confía en el amor hacia las otps, y en que todo se resolverá en un futuro, si ya han pasado todo esto, creo que pueden con lo que se les viene, incluyendo a Oso.

Estas bien en descofiar de Totoko, querida, estas muy bien.

Al final fueron esos dos los que abrieron la boquita y le complicaron la vida...a todo el mundo, al menos Totty la pagó.

Cosetaaa! Mil gracias! Eres tan linda con tus palabras, de verdad, muchas gracias.

Te mando todo my love!

 **Guest:** Hola!

Ay que amor! Muchas gracias por haberte tomado el tiempo de dejarme un comentario.

Y perdón por haber cortado ahí el capítulo, sino me hacían demasiadas páginas, te ibas a hostigar de mi.

Confía en esta inocente alma que solo comparte su masoquismo?

Mil gracias por comentar!

 **Momokamatsu** : Mi rayito de sol!

Muchisimas gracias por todas tus palabras!

La verdad es que Kara se ha sabido mantener fuerte y sereno por los dos en toda la historia, pero el pobrecito también tiene inseguridades, él necesitaba que Ichimatsu le dijera sus sentimientos para poderse seguir manteniendo. Los celos son malos, pero siempre fuertes.

T-T Ya desconfías de mi Osito, Okey, no te puedo culpar por eso, después de todo hasta Atsushi lo hizo, y en teoría él influyo para que lo hicieran. Pero bueno, Oso te podría sorprender con lo que se viene a futuro. Y mientras Ichi se siente consumido por las dudas, él ama a Kara, no lo va a volver a negar, pero por eso mismo cree que sería injusto marcarlo y privarlo de lo bien que se ve su vida de aquí en adelante, Kara aún no le toma bien el peso, y como antepone a su amor en todo, no lo midió bien.

Si ellos pueden superar esto podrán superar cualquier cosa.

Cosetaaa! A ti te lo puedo prometer, te daré un final como el que tu quieres, aunque todavía no parezca que pueda llegar.

Mil gracias por todas tus palabras!

Abrazotes!

 **Taty Hyuuga:** Sensei!

Muchas gracias por confiarmelo, creo que está bien aceptar la carga como la mayor, solo que a veces se juntan muchas cosas y se hace difícil. Es lindo y muy significativo para mi recibir tus palabras, espero que lo sepas.

Omg! Imagina para mí! Mi sensei me dice sensei, me siento asfsfasfa (Sé que eso no es una emoción pero espero que se entienda)

Varios? El amor secreto es correspondido mi sensei, también soy culpable de ello. Wow, me halaga mucho que pienses eso de mí, muchisimas gracias de verdad, porque yo amo tu narrativa, para nada me parece lenta, me gusta que sea emocional y profunda, me absorben los trasfondos de los personajes y me emociono con ellos como nadie, en especial si son KaraIchi. Usualmente soy buena con las palabras, pero ya no sé como reaccionar, mi corazón sigue en su shock.

No te preocupes por Oso, las cosas ya se le pondrán más intensas a él en los siguientes capítulos, y con Choro, él puede ser un amor, es super dulce, pero le dolió, no sera fácil de perdonar.

Millones de gracias por todas tus palabras!

Te mando un estrujador abrazo (Con amor)

 **vaiolethlaurie:** Hola y bienvenida!

Primero muchisimas gracias por haberle dado la oportunidad a esta historia (Me he leído varias tuyas y son realmente increíbles, sean de la pareja que sean)

Lamento lo de Osomatsu, eso se me salio hasta a mí de las manos. Te juro que yo acabe desesperada con que anduviera de indeciso, pero mientras más duro es el golpe que se pegué más drástico va a ser el cambio que le llegue. Y pues él tiene muchas cosas que arreglar, empezando con Ichimatsu donde le va a surgir una oportunidad de enmendar el daño, con Choro ya va a ser mucho más complicado.

Cuando leí que dijiste lo de Totty me emocione porque fuiste la primera. Lo hizo por mitad amistad, mitad coraje, lo mostraré mejor más adelante en todo caso.

Esos dos se aman, que no te quede ninguna duda, lo único que tienen que hacer es romper con sus etiquetas, que ni las edades, ni el trabajo, ni la experiencia en relaciones sea lo que marque la diferencia, y si pueden superar eso, lo podrán con cualquier cosa.

Lamento si al comienzo se te hizo densa o difícil de atrapar, ya es costumbre escribir de esta manera. Pero me hace muy feliz que te haya gustado, en especial la narración, y valoro mucho todas las cosas que dijiste sobre la historia, los personajes, de verdad me emocione y me honra muchisimo viniendo de ti que publicaste uno de los fics que más espero.

Mil gracias por todas tus palabras y por haberte tomado el tiempo de comentar!

Tranquila, por tramas como esas, esperaría años, lo que sería triste porque me carcomería la espera y conspiraría sobre lo que pasara XD

¡Un gran abrazo!

 **nomasrun** : My love ~ (Sigue con su apodo homo)

Awww coseta! Me causo tanta ternura que me dejaras esa explicación, que linda eres.

Me hace feliz que no hayas pensado en Osomatsu, de verdad, me alegra que le tengas fe, o sea él ya dejo el medio desastre en el fic y aún no sabe como enmendar ninguna de las relaciones, no se va a sabotear aún más a proposito. Y Totty por el otro lado, diría que tuvo sus razones, pero igual se escuda diciendo que fue por amistad cuando no fue tan así.

Es que Kara estuvo toda la historia haciéndose el fuerte, levantando los pedacitos de Ichimatsu, y él en algún momento se debía quebrar también, lo bueno es que tuvo quien le dio seguridad. Así funciona una verdadera relación.

En otros asuntos

Jajajaja si soy tuyos los aceptaré.

El vestido quedo bastante corto así que es posible que me acobarde, cosa que no quiere porque fue mi dinero, en todo caso, te veré allá a compartir el Matsu amor~

Mil gracias por todas tus palabras! Y para mi tienen coherencia, love.

 **Cara4444** : Hola y muchas gracias por comentar!

T-T Comparto el dolor de no tener ukes tiernos, es que Ichi y Choro tienen sus momentos.

Querida, mi primera historia fue la basura más fea que podrías haber visto (Hablo enserio) Sin pies ni cabeza, ni redacción, que eso no te detenga. Y si te la quieres guardar para ti está perfecto, lo único que importa es que a ti te guste, en todo caso, mi oferta no tiene fecha de caducidad para ti.

Mitad si, querida, Totoko fue quien se encargo de divulgar la relación entre los estudiantes y armar el escándalo, aunque el director no habría mandado a busca a Ichi solo por rumores estudiantiles.

Mil gracias por todas tus palabras!

* * *

Esta es la parte del fic en donde Totty y Atsushi toman caminos distintos. No sé si lo recuerdan pero antes Osomatsu quería regresar con Ichi a toda costa por comodidad, bueno fue por eso que Totty pensó que lo haría feliz. Aunque también fue Totoko la que se encargo de esparcir el rumor entre los estudiantes, culpa compartida.

Para variar pudo haber quedado más llorona la parte de Ichimatsu, porque es frustrante levantarse y atreverse a hacer las cosas bien, solo para caer en la cuenta de que no tienes el control.

Y Kara, my love, él ya conoce las actitudes del enfermero, aunque, eso no quiere decir que no le duelan sus palabras.

Y oficialmente, en el punto de quiebre, anuncio que quedan poquitos capítulos.

Fue un honor que leyeran hasta aquí.

Ya saben, nos leemos la otra semana, porque por muy irresponsable que sea con mis otros fics, este tiene prioridad por antigüedad.

Y si alguien es de Chile y va a ir el Domingo a la Matsu junta, me estaré prostituyendo como Choromi, okey no tan así XD, pero nos veriamos allí.

Muchisimas gracias a todo el que leyo.

Espero que les haya gustado.


	15. Chapter 15

Hola ternuritas!

Primero un mensaje muy homosexual y mamón para la gente de la Matsu junta. Muchas gracias por todas las risas que me sacaron, cuando fui estaba con toda la disposición para pasarlo mal y fue una bonita sorpresa, de verdad.

Este capítulo se lo escribí con mucho cariño a tres personitas (No soy tan rápida para subir tres de golpe), para mi senpai que descubrí que le gusta esta historia y esta esperando para hacerme sufrir (Sé que lo haces), para la Todoko más linda de todo el Matsu universo con quien fangirlee demasiado y una artista demasiado talentosa, a quien debí comprarle más. Gracias por ser tan agradables.

Ahora sí ~ El capítulo lo narra Osomatsu que ya hacía falta con su perspectiva (El KaraIchi me lo había monopolizado)

Espero que les guste.

* * *

El rostro ardiendo, las piernas cansadas, las mejillas moreteadas, los ojos hinchados y un repulsivo sabor a sangre y alcohol ahogándome hasta la tráquea. Desde el primer disparo que esas enigmáticas y corrompidas amatistas me arrojaron estuve preparado para el pecado del día final, tan solo desearía habernos frenado antes de que la caída hacia un barranco de prejuicios con las consecuencias atadas en el cuello, se hubiese vuelto inminente. Un disparo en medio de la nuca.

" _No lo entiendo Osomatsu, podrías estar con la persona que quisieras en esta escuela, después de todo eres muy popular"_ Nunca lo terminaste de comprender, querido _"¿Por qué diablos me escogiste a mí?"_ Estábamos tan borrachos en ese amor.

Estábamos jodidos hasta los huesos, sepultados en mierda, cubiertos de patrañas y mentiras, y aun así a mí me encantaba la sensación. Éramos unos enfermos, drogadictos a la piel del otro, una mitad de corazón que a la fuerza trataba de encajar, sin importarle si rompía al contrario con sus propios fragmentos, por eso me aterro el conocer a Choromatsu. Tan puro y diferente a lo demás.

"Aun así" Mis puños apretaron el papel que recubría la camilla de una enfermería vacía "No quería que las cosas llegaran a este final"

Yo era un sádico sediento por sangre, y clamando por pasión, hambriento por un huésped a quien pudiese bañar en mi miseria, un monstruo con aroma seductor. No me pretendía escudar detrás de una máscara de inocencia danzando en un carnaval de ignorancia.

" _¿Tanto te hiere que él sea feliz?"_ Pero, aún, con un alma ennegrecida y una identidad a medias no era capaz de seguirlo dañando.

"Osomatsu" Ese femenino llamado junto con el ruido de la puerta, abriéndose, captaron mi atención "Ya le avisé al director sobre tu situación, él me dijo que te puedes retirar" Con una galante sonrisa le agradecí a la maestra que había curado mis heridas.

"Tus conocimientos sobre enfermería fueron una fortuna para mí" La muchacha se ruborizo sutilmente ante mi comentario, bajado la nuca con pena "Gracias" Algo tan limpio que ansiaba manchar.

"No es necesario que lo digas" Apoye mis palmas de manera firme en la camilla, provocando que está rechinará "Lamento no haber podido hacer más para ayudarte" Deforme mi boca al volver a tocar el suelo. Cada maldito musculo ardía.

"Lo que hiciste fue más que suficiente" Antes de que me atragantara con tanta cordialidad un par de golpes se volvieron a escuchar en la puerta.

"Lamento mucho interrumpir" El avejentado rostro del director se hizo presente en la habitación "Pero necesito hablar con el entrenador" Mucho menos peligroso y agraciado que de costumbre "A solas" Que decepción.

"¡Seguro!" La maestra, nerviosa, se tomó los bordes de la falda para entregarnos una cordial reverencia y salir del cuarto.

"Esa cara luce bastante mal" Sus zapatos de marca italiana resonaron por las baldosas, haciendo eco en mi cabeza, jugando con las memorias "Siento mucho la imprudencia de mi hijo, procurare que Atsushi reciba un castigo adecuado para su cargo"

"¿Desde cuando eres tan formal Tougou?" El nombrado sonrío, rozando con las yemas de sus dedos mi rostro "Te hace ver aún más anciano la formalidad" Elevando mi mentón.

"No abuses mocoso sin respeto" Él tiro de mi mejilla hinchada cual silencioso regaño "Mira que fue bien feo el escándalo que se armó en la escuela por tu noviecito" Consiguiendo que un lastimero quejido se estancara en mis labios.

"Ichimatsu ya no es mi novio" No supe interpretar ese falso puchero "¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento de que estas llevando esté escandalo más allá de lo que merece?" Ni esa puntiaguda y filosa sensación.

"Puede que tenga un motivo personal" Nunca la pude interpretar "Pero eso no quita el hecho de que una decena de padres preocupados me han estado acosando por teléfono" Él se llevó la mano hacia la nuca, retirándose con lentitud, un par de cabellos negros de la frente "Debería también castigar a la alumna que desato el rumor, esa tal Totoko"

"Oye, Tougou" Con una impropia seriedad me apoye en un muro de la enfermería, cruzando mis brazos, abandonando mi papel "¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste a Ichimatsu para que tu hijo reaccionara de esa manera?" El villano fue invocado en pleno escenario con una ennegrecida sonrisa y una extasiada expresión.

"¿No es obvio?" Él fácilmente se podría llegar a confundir con la maldad encarnada "Él perderá su empleo por esa inmoralidad" Sus dedos acariciaron el borde de la camilla, acercándose "Es muy mal visto que un profesor se meta con un menor de edad, es acoso sexual y abuso" Asfixiándome "Piensa en lo que le costara al pobre volver a trabajar" Sometiéndome "Tendrá suerte si acaba en un hospital de mala muerte"

"Si tienes algo que decir solo dilo, me jode que le des tantas vueltas" Él suspiro, con el pecho rebosante de orgullo.

"Los rumores corren muy rápido Osomatsu" Sus dedos una vez más delinearon mis facciones "Si yo fuese tú tendría mucho cuidado" Un tacto repulsivo "O podría tener el mismo destino" Con aliento a chantajes y abuso.

Esta no era la única toxica relación.

"Yo sé cuidar de mis asuntos" Agarre su muñeca deteniendo la cercanía "Muchas gracias por el consejo" Apretándola.

"Me intriga cuando sacas tus garras" Se mofo cortando el contacto, dándome la espalda "Será mejor que no pierdas el torneo en las semanas que vienen porque Atsushi me dio varias razones para arrojar tu trasero a la calle"

"No perderé" Gruñí colérico "Mucho menos ante ese petulante"

"Entonces" El hombre de traje a cuadrille acaricio divertido un cuadro de gatos que Ichimatsu había puesto en la enfermería "Demuéstramelo"

Con una divergente sensación agolpando en medio de mi pecho, carcomiéndome del alivio, y quemándome por ajena preocupación, me guie hacia la estantería del estoico muchacho para contemplar con una goteante melancolía una fotografía de nuestros días de escuela. Podía sentir como chorreaba la nostalgia.

Mis dedos recorrieron de memoria la silueta de Ichimatsu, conociendo cada detalle de su fino y delicado cuerpo, teniendo las llaves para devastar ese envenenado corazón, siendo amo y señor de cada una de sus expresiones. Sintiendo que lo acababa de encontrar para perderme en el reflejo de un desconocido.

" _Te he sentido tan distante estos últimos días, yo de verdad no lo entiendo Osomatsu, no sé que estoy haciendo mal para que te apartes así de mí"_ Lo único que me permití hacer en esos dolorosos instantes fue verlo llorar, estático _"Solo"_ Con el rostro suplicante, y las heridas sangrando _"Dímelo por favor, dime que estoy haciendo mal"_ Tan amargo, pequeño y frustrado _"Pero ya no juegues así"_ Tan roto como él.

Amaba esas mentiras.

"Ya tomaste tu decisión" Balbuceé incitándome a dejar el cuadro en su lugar "No hay vuelta atrás" Paralizado de temor por haberle entregado mis emociones a alguien más "Solo se terminó" Pese a haber recibido cual premisa un cortante rechazo.

Pasando mi palma por mi rostro salí de la enfermería, llevando mis irritadas y cansadas piernas hacia el salón de profesores. Lo único que anhelaba era tomar mis notas y largarme a mi apartamento para poder descansar. El dolor en mi cara se había incrustado para controlar mi mente, ya no podía pensar.

Al llegar a aquella modesta habitación lo primero que mis ojos atraparon fue la arrepentida silueta de Todomatsu, quien no parecía tener otra expresión además de la vergüenza al encontrarme. Es tan predecible escondiéndose. Patético.

"Hola" Más patético que yo.

"Solo vine por mis cosas para largarme de este lugar" Sus grandes e ilusos ojos yacían húmedos y enrojecidos, a punto de quebrar "No te molestaré" No me importo.

"Lo lamento" Sus palabras tiritaron al igual que sus piernas "De verdad"

"¿Por qué pensaste que me haría feliz que lo despidieran?" El maestro de artes apretó sus puños junto con su mandíbula, dejando su nuca caer "¿Tan mala impresión tienes de mí?" El cuadro vivo de la impotencia y el rencor "¿Tan cruel me crees?" En esa mirada fallecieron las posibles respuestas.

"Yo" Ya no las necesitaba.

"No importa" Le hice un ademán de mano a Todomatsu para evitar que se me acercará.

"¿Cómo está tu cara?" Las tenues luces del atardecer bosquejaron su rostro haciéndolo lucir aún más angelical "Sé que se ve feo, pero tú eres duro de roer" Que hipócrita podía ser la vista "De seguro estas bien"

"Totty, no estoy de humor para tener que soportar esto" Mis manos se acercaron a la única mesa del salón, rebuscando mis documentos "Estoy muy cansado, y ya no quiero discutir" Evitando la culpa "Además estoy enfadado contigo"

"¡No te trates de hacer la víctima ahora!" Su desesperación azoto contra las ventanas, haciéndolas crujir "¡No intentes dejarme como el villano en todo esto!"

"No quiero armar otro pleito en la escuela" Eso lo enfureció. Me alegraba.

"¡No seas cínico Osomatsu!" Sin lograrme contener golpeé la mesa, hinchando aún más mis manos "¡Esto fue por los dos!" Había destrozado mi límite con Atsushi, estaba envuelto en un mar de llamas.

"Yo no fui la puta chismosa que fue con el director" Su expresión, siempre tan dulce y jovial "Si ahora no puedes cargar con el peso de tus acciones no es mi problema, yo no te salvaré" Se rompió.

"¿Ahora me vas a tratar así?" El más bajo tomó un hondo suspiro "¿De verdad?" Conteniéndose.

"Es lo que te ganas por toxico" Quebrándose.

"¿Sabes?" Aunque él rio en su tono no existió la gracia "Desde que llegaste a esta escuela supe que eras una mierda de persona, el típico idiota con complejos de grandeza, un incompetente" Lleve dramáticamente mis manos hacia mi pecho pretendiendo dolor "Pero cuando me hablaste y me diste una oportunidad de ser tu amigo pensé que estaba en lo incorrecto" Para ocultar el sufrimiento real.

"Pues no lo estabas" La garganta me supo a amargura al denigrarme "Soy la basura que pensaste que sería" Dolía menos si yo me abandonaba.

"Sí lo eres" Todomatsu se acercó a mí, intentando encubrir un tenue camino de llanto "Y lo peor es que así te quería, así estaba dispuesto a hacerlo todo para que fueses feliz"

"¿Y joderle la vida a Ichimatsu se supone que lo haría? ¿Eso me arreglaría?" Él carcajeo, sin jamás perder su máscara de diva.

"Por favor ¿Te has fijado en la clase de expresiones que pones cuando él esta con Karamatsu?" Su mano derecha se acomodó sobre su cadera, la otra arregló su flequillo. Que ingenioso para maquillar el dolor "Estas tan podrido en el rencor" Él era el diablo encarnado "Por eso pensé que lo mejor para que pudieses sanar y retomar tu vida sería enviarlo a otro lugar, lejos de ti, y lejos de ese mocoso"

"Ya" Tan falso como encantador.

"¡Hice lo que pude hacer!" Tan vil "¡Te quise dar una nueva oportunidad nada más! ¡¿Tan malo fue?!"

"¡Todomatsu!" Él no reaccionó "¡Ya cálmate!" Ninguno lo hizo.

"¡Yo nunca esperé que se saliera de mis manos!" Mis uñas se incrustaron en mi palma, coléricas "¡No quería que Atsushi saliera herido! ¡No quería que te culparan a ti!" La sangre me hirvió "Tampoco deseaba que el enfermero emo se pusiera de esa manera, a pesar de todo le agarre cariño" Los músculos se me clavaron.

"¡¿Y a que mierda querías llegar entonces?!" Tuve que controlar mi voz para no explotar. Estaba frustrado.

"Solo te quería ayudar" Su peor arma era esa inocente sinceridad. Descalza y despeinada.

"Ya no quiero escuchar más" Con una plausible calma tomé mi cuaderno con las anotaciones de mi equipo para darme la vuelta en la punta de mis pies.

"¡Por tu culpa Atsushi me detesta!" Me mordí el labio, batallando por no perder mi rol "¡Para salvarte el pellejo a ti me expuse! ¡Por ti renuncie a él!"

"Ya te lograste acostar con él" Los ojos de Todomatsu se abrieron atónitos ante mi frialdad. Era lo necesario "¿Para que más él te habría servido? Ahora puedes ir a cazar a alguien más" Era lo correcto "No tienes fama de puta por nada" Una estruendosa cachetada en mi mejilla me silencio.

"Eres un idiota" Las lágrimas ya no se pudieron disimular "No me debí haber arriesgado por alguien tan inútil como tú" Cada una de ellas cayendo por su mentón fue como un ácido en esa frágil relación. Estábamos pendiendo de un hilo.

"Yo no te lo pedí" Nos dejé caer.

"¿Sabes que es lo más gracioso de toda esta situación?" En contra de lo que mi mente me gritaba permanecí en aquella habitación "Que tú dices que Ichimatsu es quien se muere sino tiene tu amor, que él es el más hundido de los dos" Estático, con el corazón a un latido de perecer "Solo te excusas para no confrontar la verdad"

"¿Me podrías iluminar?" No fue necesario verlo de frente para saber que sonreía, despechado.

"Tú eres él único que necesita de él para sentirse realizado" No pude contener el aliento ante esa tajante confesión "Él parece avanzar, se volvió más agradable de tratar y competente en el trabajo, incluso se abrió hacia un mocoso, le dio una oportunidad" Ya no lo quería escuchar "Mientras que tú cada día luces más acabado, ni siquiera has tenido el puto valor para luchar por lo que tu llamaste como el amor de tu vida" No quería saber la verdad "Das pena"

"No eres quien para hablar Todomatsu" Mis dientes se apretaron haciendo presión en mi mandíbula "Yo no fui quien consiguió el empleo coqueteado con el director, moviéndole las caderas" Cuando nuestras miradas se conectaron supe que mi única amistad se había terminado.

"No me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra jamás, por favor" Él me golpeo con su hombro al salir de la habitación "Hubo un tiempo en que pensé que había visto algo bueno en ti, que si te llegaba a conocer hallaría a alguien invaluable"

"Que equivocado estabas" Él suspiro.

"Sí" Esa mueca goteando dolor, me acabó "Espero que puedas encontrar la felicidad alguna vez, Osomatsu" Cuando el maestro de artes salió de la habitación me tire el cabello de la frente, histérico. Reprimiendo mis ganas de sollozar.

Lo único que hago con las personas que aprecio es quemarlas, romperlas y mancharlas. Él por mi culpa quedo expuesto, al perder ese ingenuo y dulce amor. Yo ya no lo puedo hacer más. Lo mejor es que el veneno me consuma a mí, se colé hasta mis entrañas asfixiándome, manipulando esté contaminado cuerpo carente de moral. No puedo ser tan egoísta para tratar de llevarme a alguien más. Todomatsu estará mejor sin mí.

Es hora de comenzar con la redención.

" _¿Hay alguien más?"_ Se la debía a él.

Bajando mis hombros, aferrando esa estúpida libreta en mi pecho camine hacia las afueras de la escuela, ignorando las curiosas miradas de los estudiantes en plena salida, siendo cubierto por las nacientes sombras de una tímida y penetrante noche. Es cierto. Soy tan cobarde que ni siquiera me atrevo a luchar por él, y ya no sé qué hacer ni que palabras son las correctas a decir.

Ese es mi rol.

Mi mirada se centró en ningún punto del paisaje hacia la salida, repasando el amplio portón blanco sin un particular interés, ignorando las invitaciones de los demás maestros para llevarme hacia mi hogar. Siendo juzgado por un mundo carente de toda razón.

"¡Osomatsu!" El tiempo se me paralizo al escuchar su voz y ser víctima de un tierno agarre en la manga de mi chaqueta "¿Has visto a mi hermano?" El cuerpo se me electrizo gracias a el gesto que él me regalo. Mágico.

"¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?" Mi respuesta consiguió que él frunciera las cejas "Es peligroso que estés solo" Encantador.

"Karamatsu me dejo un mensaje muy alterado hace un par de horas en el celular" Cuando lo trate de tocar él me golpeo "¿Sabes dónde está? ¿Si salió de la escuela?" Tan solo pude negar con la cabeza, aspirando con sutileza de su perfume, extrañándolo "Entonces yo" Sus palabras se atragantaron al observarme bien. Él era tan fácil de leer "¿Qué fue lo que te paso en el rostro?" Que linda era esa preocupación.

"Una tonta pelea nada más" Su semblante de incertidumbre no se rebajó "Probablemente él este con Ichimatsu"

"Deja de hacer eso" Sus jades; tan hermosas y frágiles.

"¿Hacer qué?" Esa noche desprendieron un mar de emoción.

"Ocultarme cosas" Mis hombros se cayeron, dejándome completamente expuesto "Siempre te jactas de lo fácil que es para ti manipular al resto" Sin armas ni barreras "Es por eso que no te das cuenta de lo fácil de leer que eres tú para mí, te he aprendido a conocer" Solo nosotros dos.

"Choromatsu" El nombrado trepito, retrocediendo, acercándose al gigantesco portón.

"Si no cambias eso de ti, nunca nadie se podrá acercar de verdad, sin importar lo mucho que perseveré o lo duro que trabajé para poderte salvar" Antes de que él se pudiese escapar mi mano, desesperada se aferró a la suya.

"¿Algún día me podrás perdonar por todo el daño que te hice?" Él no me miro al rostro, y aun así correspondió la traviesa manera en que nuestros dedos juguetearon "¿Algún día me dejaras convertirme en un hombre digno de ti?" Nos necesitábamos.

"Quizás" Lo necesitaba "Cuando me dejes de engañar"

"¡Yo no te miento!" Él más bajo me sonrío con tanta dulzura que me temí romper entre sus brazos "Me he esforzado por ser honesto contigo" Choromatsu era tan especial.

"A mí no" Era única la manera en que me perdía en esa mirada y me vendía hacia a locura "Cuando te dejes de engañar a ti, ese día se solucionara" Antes de que le pudiese responder la bocina de un elegante auto destrozo el ambiente entre nosotros dos.

"¡Entrenador!" Mis cejas se fruncieron, coléricas ante la punzante expresión del director por el vidrio de su vehículo "¿Qué fue lo que le dije en la enfermería?" Chasqueé la lengua apretando con más fuerza la mano de Choromatsu "Ten cuidado de con quién te dejas ver, no querrás acabar como tu noviecito el enfermero"

"Imbécil" Mascullé viendo como subía el vidrio satisfecho, apartándose del camino.

"¿Qué fue lo que pasó con Ichimatsu?" Que él pronunciara su nombre con tanta preocupación ardió "Eso explicaría el extraño comportamiento del idiota, cuando se trata del amor Karamatsu es predecible"

"No pasó nada importante, tan solo escándalos y rumores escolares" El más bajo libero mi mano, dejando un alma a medio congelar "¿Qué?"

"¿Ves Osomatsu?" La sonrisa que él me entrego "Tú no cambias" Fue una dulce y lenta hipocresía "Sin importar cuanto te amé y lo intenté, no cambiaras" Hasta los ángeles sabían disparar.

Y aunque lo quise detener, a pesar de que mi corazón sollozaba para que lo forzara a estar a mi lado, mis manos no fueron capaces de atraparlo para sucumbirlo entre mis garras. En el fondo sabía que él decía la verdad. Que yo no era digno de tan puro y tierno amor. Que no era justo succionar los restos de ilusiones que en nuestro bosquecillo planté con disculpas a medias, y falsos discursos de pasión.

Sin importar que tan enamorado estuviese de él, sin importar que tan fuerte fuese nuestra adicción una parte de mí se negaba a saltar. Una pieza maltrecha y abandonada, ingenua, herida, una parte que se odiaba y disfrutaba de verme mal.

Era agradable emborracharse con el sabor del sufrimiento, así no tendría que confrontar el fracaso real. Así cuando me importase alguien tan potente como lo hacía ese precioso chico de ojos jades me escudaría con este amor a medias en lugar de darle todo lo que soy para que lo pisoteen.

Yo era un jodido cobarde, y lo peor es que sabía que no estaba bien.

Arrastre mis pies hacia mi hogar encerrándome en el apartamento, dejándome caer sobre mi cama con el aroma de la piel de Ichimatsu aún entre las sabanas. Profesándome pequeño y miserable, un asesino que clamaba por clemencia cuando el cadáver yacía entre sus brazos y el arma a sus pies.

"Lo echo de menos" Mi boca, trémula, arrojo esa frase al pensar en Choromatsu.

Extrañaba sus regaños, su ceño fruncido, su pasión por intentar, el tacto de su piel, el sabor de sus besos, el sonido de su voz, sus fallas, sus lágrimas, sus alegrías, lo extrañaba todo de él. Recostado en mi cama llevé mis manos hacia mi pecho, escuchando sin aire un incesante y ardiente latir.

Mierda, ya lo sabía.

"Da miedo el amor" Balbuceé refugiándome entre las sabanas, aterrado "Nunca acaba bien"

" _¡Por favor ya deja a Ichimatsu en paz!"_ Su femenina y frágil voz _"Ya ni siquiera lo puedo reconocer, luce tan devastado"_ Asechándome _"No le hagas más daño"_ Atormentándome.

¿Qué derecho tenía yo para también lastimar a Choromatsu?

"Ninguno" Me respondí ahogándome con la almohada.

A veces si lo amas lo correcto es dejarlo ir.

Con unos ojos vacíos que jamás me parecieron alcanzar y una pena rebosante hasta roer dentro de mis venas, intente dormir. Con el alma quebrajada, tratando de pintar con sangre sueños y recuerdos que alguna vez desbordaron mi imaginación.

"¡Osomatsu!" Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe, cansados en medio de la oscuridad, con pereza dirigí mi vista hacia el reloj en el velador deformando la mandíbula al ser las 4 de la mañana "¡Abre!" Intentando despertar rodeé entre las sabanas para arrastrarme hacia la puerta del comedor, con el cuerpo pesado y el rostro adolorido.

"¿Qué diablos te pasa?" Mi mueca de frustración, y el carácter ardiendo se disiparon al chocar con su agotado semblante "Ichimatsu" Pronunciar su nombre fue algo ajeno.

"Lamento venir así" El enfermero se aferró al borde de su chaleco lila, nervioso "Olvídalo, yo no sé en qué pensaba, fue una estupidez" Nuestras manos se rozaron, melancólicas, para ya no dejarse ir.

"¿Quieres pasar por una taza de café?" Me regañe ante la simpleza de mi pregunta "¿Chocolate caliente quizás?" Para recibir una tímida y forzada risilla.

"Eso estará bien"

Aún en pijamas, con el cabello despeinado y tratando de salir de mi trance me dirigí hacia la cocina para preparar un jarro de leche con su mezcla favorita, con cubiertos que él compro, una taza que el noviazgo sello y un sabor que solía robar de sus labios. Qué triste es haberlo perdido todo.

Con pasos suaves, temiendo que el escapará cual animal, me acerque hacia nuestro sofá, extendiéndole la mezcla, acomodándome a su lado, percibiendo un ambiente tenso y extraño.

"¿Cómo está?" El más bajo no me miro, tan solo apretó con más fuerza el tazón "Sé que el chocolate no me queda como tú lo hacías, pero"

"Así está bien" Esta era la primera conversación normal que nos permitíamos tener. Extraño.

"Entonces" Él se encorvo en el sillón "¿Me vas a decir que te pasó o seguiremos fingiendo que es normal que vengas al amanecer?" Prestándole atención a la alfombra, al desastre que había hecho en nuestro hogar. Lo destruí.

"Fue una mala idea venir" Divago "Pero no tenía donde más pasar la noche, necesitaba de un lugar"

"Pudiste ir hacia un hotel" Esas amatistas me atrajeron cual imán "Quiero escuchar la verdadera razón por la que viniste hacia mí, no más excusas"

"Todos tus consejos son una mierda, Osomatsu" Él dejo la taza en la pequeña mesa de la sala de estar, ahora vieja y gastada "Sin embargo, a ti te parecen funcionar" Permitiendo que el ambiente nos pesara "Supongo que quise un consejo de algún amigo, y al ya no tener a Atsushi" La realidad era brutal "Fuiste lo único que me quedo"

"Nosotros no somos amigos" Ichimatsu me sonrío, decepcionado.

"Supongo que alguna vez lo fuimos"

"No es así" El enfermero se encogió "Tú siempre me gustaste, nunca te logre ver de esa manera" Asustado.

"¿Qué ganas con decirme esto ahora? No cambia nuestra situación"

"No lo sé" Ninguno supo que palabra era correcta para pronunciar luego de habernos asfixiado en esa densa neblina de incomodidad.

Él movió sus piernas ansioso en el sofá, batallando por liberar algún secreto, siendo prisionero de su orgullo para amordazarlo, acariciando la punta de sus dedos para cerrar la boca y evadir sus problemas.

Ahí estaba la escena otra vez; Ichimatsu suplicándome en silencio por ayuda, arrojándome los vestigios que quedaban de él, rogándome porque fuese su héroe, y yo con indiferencia viéndolo arder. Pretendiendo que no oía su llanto ahogado entre las sabanas, que no veía esas pulseras escarlatas, que no me percataba de cómo se marchitaba.

Si me seguía equivocando en lo mismo.

"Lamento mucho lo que hizo Todomatsu" Lo perdería a él también "Él no tuvo malas intenciones contigo, lo hizo por mí" Sus orbes se encendieron, enigmáticas "Fue mi culpa al final" Ante mi corrección.

"Esto es extraño" Él soltó de improvisto "Ver al grandioso Osomatsu disculpándose, es raro"

"Hay muchas cosas que lamento y en las que me equivoque" Mis manos acunaron las suyas, pereciendo en aquel delicado tacto "En especial contigo" Memorizándolo "Prometo que ya no volverá a pasar, que está vez trataré"

"¿Por qué te tomó diez años prometerme algo tan real?" Esa pregunta no fue para mí, aunque de igual manera, hirió "No sé qué es lo que debo hacer ahora, me siento tan perdido"

"¿Y era necesario venir a las 4 de la madrugada para preguntarme?" Me arrepentí de mi estupidez al apreciar nuevas espinas "Mierda, no fue mi intención"

"Ya no me podía seguir quedando en el apartamento de Atsushi" Su espalda se acomodó en el sofá como un miserable intento de reminiscencia "Karamatsu estaba durmiendo ahí y si despertábamos juntos él se haría ideas equivocadas"

"¿Ideas equivocadas?" Intente controlar mi risa sarcástica para no dañar más su ego "¿Qué es lo que tanto tienes que pensar sí es obvio que lo quieres?" De pronto sus murallas se bajaron, para que él me extendiera indefenso un lastimado corazón, revelando nuevas cicatrices.

Se lo advertí.

"Si hubiese tenido que despertar en la mañana con él abrazado, y escuchar otro doloroso discurso de lo perfecto que soy" Su boca tirito "Yo no lo habría podido resistir" Amarga "No lo habría podido dejar ir luego de haber profundizado esa herida" Desecho.

"Ichimatsu" Mi mano cayó sobre su hombro provocando un sobresalto. El pecho se me comprimió como si lo estuviesen desgarrando desde el interior al apreciar su rostro ahogándose en lágrimas.

"¿Qué diablos debo hacer con Karamatsu?" Él lucia desconsolado "Si yo estoy tan manchado" Agotado "No es justo para él que le quite tanto" Tan roto.

"¿Crees que abandonarlo es la mejor solución?" El más bajo se acercó con timidez a mi pecho, rogándome para que tratara de pegar los fragmentos en que se había convertido.

"Sé que no lo es" Nunca lo había escuchado tan frágil y pequeño "Sé que le dolerá que desaparezca de la nada, pero no quiero marcarlo también, no quiero que él tenga que sufrir por mi culpa" Sus manos se aferraron a mis hombros, con fuerza "No puedo permitir que él arroje su futuro por la borda por un simple capricho"

"Para él tú no eres un capricho" Mis dedos repasaron su espalda, sintiéndolo aún más delgado "Para él eres su primer amor"

"¿Y cómo crees que él se sentirá cuando se dé cuenta que no soy lo que espera y quiera algo más?" Su cuerpo tembló "¿Cómo crees que reaccionaran sus padres al enterarse de que salé con alguien así de mayor?" Su respiración se agito "Sus amigos ¿Crees que no lo molestaran?" Él estaba rebalsado "Es horrible ser el centro de las burlas, no quiero que él cambie, que salga herido" Ichimatsu apretó los parpados dejando que el llanto goteara "¡No quiero que él se convierta en lo que soy yo!"

"Calma" Fue la patética respuesta que le di aferrándolo a mi pecho, escuchando un desconsolado gimoteo sin hacer más que mirar.

"¿Y si quiere entrar a la universidad? ¿Vale la pena que renuncie a sus sueños por alguien como yo? ¿Una basura?" Su rostro se estampo contra mi polera, empapándola "¿Y si lo acabo destruyendo como lo hice contigo?"

"Ya basta"

"No me lo podría perdonar" Fue el murmullo más delicado que alguna vez me entrego.

"¡Ya para!" Nunca le supe responder "Estas delirando"

"Tú no lo entiendes Osomatsu" Sus palmas se apoyaron sobre mis hombros, electrizándome "No sabes lo frustrante que es tener a alguien que te hace sentir especial y querido, tan cerca de tu corazón, y que lo único que tú hagas sea ensuciarlo cuando se acerque" Con frustración lo separé clavando mis uñas en sus brazos, enterrándolas "Lo mucho que duele"

"¿Me estas jodiendo? ¿Qué no lo entiendo?" El más bajo recuperó la compostura ante mi agresiva expresión "Nosotros no tenemos una maldita relación como para que te tenga que estar consolar cuando eres incapaz de lidiar con tus estupideces"

"Yo no"

"Deberías dejar de inferir como me siento porque jamás le pudiste acertar, por eso me aparté de ti, por eso dejé que lo nuestro se muriera" Luego de haber escupido eso en su rostro me forcé a calmarme. Arrepentido.

Hay palabras que no se pueden borrar.

"Sabía que era una tontera venir acá" Él tomando los pedazos que le quedaban en lugar de orgullo se trató de levantar del sillón, humillado, para ser frenado por un agarre en su cintura "Es mi culpa por confiártelo" En vano.

"Tú" Él no batallo al ser preso por mis brazos "¿Amas a Karamatsu?" Pude sentir cada músculo de su cuerpo tensarse frente a mi pregunta y volver a batallar. Con un brusco movimiento lo empujé de nuevo hacia el sillón, quedando arriba de él.

"No es tu maldito asunto"

"¿Lo amas o no?" Con un intenso agarre de mentón conecte nuestras miradas, conociendo la verdad dentro de esa alma quebrajada.

"Lo amo"

"Entonces creo que la decisión está tomada" Ichimatsu no lucho más conmigo. Tan solo se rindió.

"Esto se acabó" Su sonrisa estaba repleta de resignación y nostalgia "¿No es así?" Dolía verlo así.

"Hace mucho, mi querido Ichimatsu"

"Espero no arrepentirme de esto después, y hacer lo correcto por primera vez" Roce su mejilla, acomodándolo sobre mi pecho, sabiendo que sería la primera de muchas veces en la que yo lo tendría que recomponer.

Era hora de que ambos pagáramos nuestra redención.

Era imposible vivir a base de amor.

* * *

Muchas gracias por comentar!

 **Momokamatsu:** My sunshine! (Algún día dejare de ponerte apodos dolorosos, pero no será este)

Muchisimas gracias por todas tus palabras! Me alegro que te haya gustado. Ay, aunque Ichi no quería el empleo e inclusive había pensado en renunciar a los tres meses se ganó ese puesto, trabajo bastante duro y gracias a Kara y a Atsushi se logro acomodar bien, perderlo fue un golpe duro, es como retroceder todo el progreso. Es que Totty, da la personalidad para hacer eso, y Todoko solo se le salio lo chismosa.

Sé que Atsushi se ve como un personaje calmado y maduro, sin embargo, le afecto que le pidieran la renuncia a Ichi, se hicieron muy buenos amigos, y fue bajo para él, me hace feliz que te haya agradado, no quería que saliera muy Ooc o algo así, aunque ya estaba bueno que alguien se fuese a puños con Osomatsu.

Y si! Por fin pudieron ser felices el uno con el otro, esa entrega total de Ichimatsu demuestra que su corazón ha cambiado de dueño, y que hablar de Kara? Esta por los cielos con esto. Alguien de tan puros sentimientos no podría ser feliz sin el enfermero, es más que un capricho o un primer amor para él, y a pesar de las buenas intenciones de Ichimatsu lo lastimaría más si se va.

Mil gracias por todas tus palabras! Y por considerar leer otra de mis tonteras! Que amor.

 **ExplosiveCoffee:** Hola y muchisimas gracias por comentar!

Ichi tuvo un camino difícil en todo este fic, le costo ganarse las cosas, y es cierto, fue un golpe destructivo el perderlo todo, aunque se volvió más fuerte también. Tener que dejar a Karamatsu es la decisión más complicada que tendrá que tomar el enfermero, y aunque los demás lo aconsejen es algo que le debe nacer a él.

Awww muchas gracias, tranquila, yo también tengo problemas con comentar del celular, como que no me sirve.

Mil gracias por todas tus palabras y espero que haya sido de tu agrado.

 **Lizz972:** Hola y muchas gracias!

Awww, yo entiendo esas emociones, así que calma.

Totty, es que no lo hizo por maldad, espero que haya quedado un poco mejor explicado, solo le quiso dar un comienzo libre a Osomatsu, Totoko ya fue por chismosa, aunque tampoco espero que llegará a oídos del director.

Atsushi realmente se preocupa por Ichi, ninguno de los dos sabe cuando se hicieron tan buenos amigos, sin embargo, están dispuestos a apoyarse, y si esto implica perder su posición por ser el hijo del director pues lo hará no más. Gracias por confiar en Osito por cierto XD

Asfsfasfas (Así me expreso cuando no sé expresarme) Muchas gracias! Siempre me pone nerviosa escribir está clase de escenas porque no me quedan bien, pero se siento tan lindo tu comentario que me permití estar satisfecha con ella. Y esa entrega significo mucho para los dos, que no te queda duda.

Querida, tenía que terminar algún día, aunque no te fíes, si sigo así llegaremos a los 20 capítulos, y fotos tengo pero son vergonzosas.

Mil gracias por todo tu apoyo!

 **No Name:** Hola y bienvenida !

Gracias por confiar en Osomatsu! De verdad, él tiene extrañas maneras de redención o para demostrar como le afecta algo pero no hace las cosas por maldad, ni siquiera el haberse metido con los dos, lo hizo por cobardía.

Atsushi usualmente no es agresivo, pero lo saco de sus casillas y paciencia que su padre le hiciera eso.

Confía en la autora de esta historia, te dará lo que quieres al final o al menos lo intentará.

Mil gracias por tu apoyo y espero que te haya gustado.

 **LaV3nus6:** Hola y gracias!

No es de extrañar con todos los enredos que han girado a su alrededor en el fic. A pesar de todo Atsushi esta enamorado y no tiene corazón para confrontar a Totty ni cabeza para buscarlo, por ahora se va a centrar en apoyar a su amigo.

De hecho si! Fuiste la única que le acertó, el director era Tougou. El siguiente lo narra Kara, ahí lo sabrás.

Mil gracias por todas tus palabras y por haberte tomado el tiempo de comentar, estoy muy honrada!

 **vaiolethlaurie** : Senpai! (Apodo no homo)

Jajaja yo no te quería hacer dudar en la junta, de hecho mi cara lo decía todo, sufrí cuando pensaste en mi pobre Osomatsu, no lo merecía. Pero si, él no tenía malas intenciones, solo deseaba ayudar a su amigo de la manera que él consideraba que estaba dentro de su alcancé. Espero que con esto Totty haya subido en la escala de odio al menos, un poquito.

Kara le ha dado todo su amor y paciencia para que le confié esas cosas, sin embargo, Ichi sigue prefiriendo recurrir a Osomatsu, quizás por comodidad o antigüedad. Sea cual sea la decisión que tomé lo hará solo. Y sea cual sea tu reacción en esos momentos, me haré responsable.

Muchas gracias a ti por comentar, aún me emociona bastante y a ti por lo de la junta, fue bonito!

 **jojo:** Hola!

Aww tranquila, te reconocería aunque nunca me dejaras el nombre por el estilo que usas para escribir, es distintivo.

Asfsfafs muchas gracias por todas tus palabras, siempre eres demasiado dulce y comprensiva conmigo y me terminas emocionando de más, y lo peor es que lo sabes. Para Ichi fue un golpe destructivo lo del trabajo, pero más que por tener que dejar lo que había construido en esa escuela fue por la repercusión que podría ocasionar en Karamatsu, Atsushi por otro lado lo vio como un ataque, él en verdad se frustro de haber trabajado y puesto tanto empeño en alguien solo para verlo destrozado, sé que no es la clase de persona que se anda armado pleito por todo, sin embargo, esto lo a merito. Y con Totty, fue su extraña manera de ayudar, espero que se entendiera un poquito más.

Y gracias por lo del hard, me cuesta medio mundo hacerlo y nunca me va a quedar bien, pero de la practica se aprende, espero.

Pobre Osito, él ya esta acostumbrado a tratar a Ichi de esa manera, llámalo viejos hábitos, conste que él no tiene la intención de hacer que bote a Kara, al contrario, por primera vez lo quiere apoyar en la decisión que él tomé.

Ternura de mi vida, mil gracias por todas tus palabras, eres un sol como siempre para esta escritora de fics, lo aprecio más de lo que alguna vez te lo podría llegar a demostrar.

Mil gracias y un abrazote acosador!

 **Taty Hyuuga:** Sensei! (Lo seguiré haciendo porque me emociono sola al decirtelo)

Yo también me siento extraña con esto, es que mi amor es correspondido, aun lo estoy procesando. Bueno yo me enamore en tu fics más largo, y de ahí fue inevitable venderte mi alma leyendo algunas historias de un solo capítulo que sacas (Algunas varias) y tu nueva historia que es la cosa más hermosa que me he topado, así que me siento bastante halagada de que seas tu quien comente, adoro tu narrativa, las personalidades tan fieles y sobre todo tu maravillosa imaginación.

Muchisimas gracias por tus palabras, ambas sabíamos que este momento tendría que llegar con el KaraIchi, aunque conste, que sea cual sea la decisión que el enfermero tomé lo hará sólito, Osomatsu le puede aconsejar y todo pero no ira más allá.

Y con Todoko, eso también se sabrá, solo tenme paciencia.

Mil gracias por cada una de tus palabras. Espero que haya sido de tu agrado.

Un abrazo!

* * *

Oso ya no quería involucrar más a Totty en sus asuntos, así que pensó que lo mejor sería apartarlo, al igual que a Choromatsu, de hecho ese sentimiento de culpa lo comparte con Ichi. Por haber pasado tanto tiempo en una relación tan toxica temen romper al otro, y que sea más joven no ayuda con los sentimientos de culpa.

El siguiente capítulo creo que es el más intenso de todo el fic, así que lealo bajo su riesgo en una semana?

Subiré fics hasta el Viernes porque el fin de semana voy a la Aex con mi cosplay reciclado, si me ven, regalo abrazos...okey no.

Muchisimas gracias por leer.

Espero que les haya gustado.


	16. Chapter 16

Hola mis ternuritas!

Advertencia: El siguiente capítulo contiene emociones bastante mamonas, léalo bajo su propio riesgo.

Para que después no se quejen de que quedo hostigoso era mejor ponerlo.

Quedo una páginita más larga, me disculpo por eso también.

Bueno, esté capítulo lo narra Karamatsu, aunque queda más que evidenciado al comienzo. Recuerden que las palabras en cursivas son memorias, y de hecho están sacadas del fic en capítulos pasados.

Espero que sea de su agrado.

* * *

¿No es bello el poder acariciar los sueños? Tocar el corazón de las estrellas en un tierno y celestial beso, encontrar un tesoro que profesaste como perdido en el fondo de un misterioso y protegido averno amatista. Temeroso, aterrado, y aun así dispuesto a encomendarte sus fragmentos para que seas tú quien los intente rearmar.

¿No es maravilloso el despertar y sentir que estas respirando una tatuada ensoñación? El aferrarse a su delicada silueta, recorrer con tus labios los rincones más profundos y apenados de su perlada piel, memorizar esas estoicas y adorables expresiones, entrelazar los dedos sobre el colchón mientras grabas su esencia para llevarla contigo hasta el son del atardecer.

¿No es hermoso el poder despertar al lado de quien amas? Debe ser especial, pero ya jamás lo sabré.

Cuando abrí los ojos en aquella ajena habitación, cegado por la tenue luz del sol colándose por la cortina de la ventana, lo primero que esperé fue encontrar a Ichimatsu reposando sobre mi pecho, descompasando mi latir, frunciendo las cejas ante mis dolorosos piropos para finalmente sonreír. Marcar un nuevo final, uno nuestro, sin embargo, él no estaba ahí. Me preocupe.

Lo busque en el baño, en la cocina, lo esperé mientras me aseaba, lo llamé, le pregunté a los apartamentos vecinos, investigue alguna seña de su paradero, para caer en la cuenta de que él me había dejado. Me había abandonado luego de nuestra sincera y apasionada entrega, sin más que furiosos recuerdos de una noche que ya no pareció ocurrir. Se esfumó.

" _¿Qué te parece si soy tu primer amigo de verdad?"_ Él también.

Y entonces lo comprendí. Pude entender que su aroma ya no yacía más sobre mi cuerpo, sus besos encima de mi rostro, y sus emociones escritas en una fugaz y estática mirada. Tan solo no lo anhelaba ver, porque punzaba. Yo mismo me había cubierto con aquella venda.

" _No rompas esa promesa, idiota"_

Él desapareció, no me dio razones, quizás no las merecí, tan solo me dejo. Y dolió. Dolió porque para mí lo de anoche fue real. Él lo fue.

"¿Ichimatsu?" Mi mente no supo reaccionar al escuchar aquel endeble y temeroso llamado, tan solo me quede mirando, paralizado, el suelo en el comedor, apretando mis puños, conteniendo el llanto "Karamatsu" Él me dejo "¿Dónde está?" Yo lo quería.

"No lo sé" Por primera vez mi mirada y la del subdirector se entrelazaron "No lo puedo saber" Bastó un patético suspiro para que él comprendiera. Que miserable.

"Hey" El hombre de elegante traje negro no se acercó "Sí él desapareció de esa manera debe ser por razones de peso" Temía hacerlo "Quizás se le ocurrió una forma de conservar su empleo, o mi padre lo cito de emergencia" Temía romperme "Ya sabes cómo es él" Demasiado cansado para luchar.

"Me pudo avisar" Me profese tan derrotado e ingenuo debajo de su lastimera mirada "Estoy preocupado por él" Pero debía volver a actuar.

"Él tampoco responde tus llamadas" Era redundante el preguntar "¿No es cierto?" Fue dulce hacerlo de todas maneras.

"No, me entran en buzón de voz" Atsushi camino hasta mi lado, revolviéndome el cabello con una mueca de intriga y frustración "Gracias por haberme prestado las llaves de tu casa para hablar con él" Su frente se relajó ante mis palabras "Sé que no puedo hacer mucho en mi posición como estudiante, pero" Mi corazón se comprimió en un adictivo dolor "Lo amo, y me niego a dejarlo solo en esto" Tan amargo y dulce como lo era él.

"¿Estas consciente de las consecuencias que tendrá esa relación en tu futuro?" Debía resistir.

"Lo estoy" No dudar.

"Tú" Él más alto me sonrío dándome una palmada en la espalda, tomando entre sus manos la estática del ambiente para demolerla "Sin duda eres lo que él necesita" La tensión se aminoro en esa efusiva expresión "Sin importar la diferencia de edad" Tan frágil.

"Sé que no soy como Osomatsu, pero" Su chasquido de lengua me impidió continuar "Yo" ¿Cómo podría?

"No vale la pena compararse con una basura como él" Su voz se escuchó gruesa y severa "¿Sabes? Cuando conocí a Ichimatsu él me desagrado" Él se acomodó en su sofá, debajo de mi atenta y curiosa mirada "Pensé que era un idiota con complejo de víctima, un inútil sin problemas de verdad, una sanguijuela que se quería aprovechar de la buena voluntad de mi padre"

"¡Eso no es cierto!" No pude evitar que mis palabras salieran rabiosas y coléricas "Él no fue nada de eso" No lo podía evitar. Transparente.

"Ahora lo sé" Una tímida sonrisa fue invocada en medio del cuarto "Al ver su crecimiento en la escuela me di cuenta de mi grave error" Él se removió el flequillo, nostálgico "Pude apreciar sus verdaderos problemas y esa extraña y destructiva relación" Sin moverme de aquel lugar, estático, mi atención se centró en el suelo.

"Debí verlo sí era tan evidente" Mis puños apretaron los pliegos de mi pantalón deportivo, frustrado.

"Al volvernos amigos lo trate de hacer feliz, apoyándolo en sus problemas. Intente que él se despreocupará de los conflictos que habían en su hogar o del presentimiento que él tenía de que lo estaban engañando" No fue necesario ver a Atsushi para saber que se había encorvado entre los cojines del sofá "Pero hubo un gran problema en mis buenas intenciones"

"¿Cual?" Esa mirada.

"Yo no fui a quien él eligió para depositar su felicidad" Fue tan amarga "Ichimatsu cambio porque tú lo ayudaste a ser mejor" Él más alto se levando del sillón, ejecutando una pequeña y tímida reverencia "He perdido ante un mejor hombre" Mi rostro hormigueo, procesando la seria manera en que él se arrodillaba sobre la alfombra "Felicidades, Karamatsu, te lo dejo entre tus manos"

"Pero él" El aire en la habitación se congelo ante tan melancólica mueca.

"No sé por lo que pasaron anoche o lo que se dijeron, pero deberías confiar más en ese terco" Mi cuerpo se relajó, retrocediendo "Confía más en el inmenso amor que él te tiene ¿Si?"

"I´m sorry" El de cabellera castaña suspiro "No sé qué fue lo que me pasó para vacilar de esa manera" Mis brazos me rodearon, expresando lo que mi garganta me impedía "Solo, me asusté cuando no lo vi"

"Cree más en ti" Con un ligero asentimiento él se encamino hacia la puerta de la sala de estar "Ahora permite que te lleve a la escuela, aún estas a tiempo para los periodos de la tarde" No fue necesaria una respuesta para salir de su hogar.

Atsushi me trato de distraer con una amena y cordial conversación en el trayecto, confiándome los detalles de su romance con el maestro de artes, y lo duro que fue para él quitarse las etiquetas que le había impuesto su padre. A pesar de profesarme celoso de ese hombre, ahora, siendo aplastado por las cadenas de la realidad y pisoteado por las burlas del orgullo, me alegra que el enfermero tenga a alguien como él con quien contar. No seré egoísta.

" _Además, ahora te tengo a ti"_ Nunca más.

Apenas coloqué uno de mis pies en mis clases me percaté de que mi mundo se había derrumbado. Aquellas personas que en un pasado me profesaron y prometieron admiración se encontraban arrojándome mofas en un rincón, los amigos con rostro de cartón que me esforcé por satisfacer gritaron insultos hirientes.

La vida se me escapó de entre las manos junto con sus colores, mi escenario se devasto a mis pies, mis palmas fueron incapaces de sostener aquellos ingenuos y descalzos sueños de marfil. Lo había perdido. Por primera vez me concebí ínfimo al transformarme en el centro de atención. Inútil.

"¿Ya lo escuchaste?" Me estaba rompiendo "El capitán de nuestro equipo fue el chico involucrado con el enfermero" Me estaba quebrando "Repugnante" Lo oía cual cristal "¿Estará bien que nos representé alguien así de traumatizado?" Los ojos me ardieron, el estómago se me inundo de vómito y ácido, la cabeza me punzó "De él me lo esperaba" Dolía "Que carácter para regresar acá" No iba a llorar.

Debía seguir siendo genial.

Al entrar a clases hasta el maestro se tensó, arrojándome preguntas con una tonalidad despectiva e ignorando mis interrogantes para evitar disparar el murmullo. No lo comprendía.

Fui amable, intenté dar el ejemplo, fui sincero, amigable. ¡Traté!, ¡Luche! Mi mejor esfuerzo.

"¿No dejará mal a la escuela alguien como él?" Entonces ¿Por qué?

"¿Crees que sus buenas notas se deban a eso?" ¿Por qué me juzgan con esa facilidad? Yo no lo habría hecho.

Cuando el timbre del periodo sonó mi mirada buscó con rapidez un par de coquetos y traviesos ojos que trataban de huir en medio del salón. Mis pies reaccionaron solos al correr hacia donde se encontraba la chica, encerrándola en contra de la pizarra con mis dos brazos alrededor. Quería despertar. Por favor.

"Tú" Totoko desvió la nuca, deformando la mandíbula ante los murmullos de las personas que quedaban en el salón. Predecible.

"Lo siento Karamatsu, pero ya no nos pueden ver juntos" Mis uñas se aferraron a la pared, frustradas "Lo siento" Este día se lamentaba cual oda hacia la ironía y probada infernal "De verdad" Alguien despiérteme.

"Tú fuiste la que soltó el rumor" Aunque ella intento bajar la nuca, no se lo permití con un firme agarre de mentón "¿No es así?" Ambos sabíamos que era redundante el preguntar.

"Lo lamento" Sus puños se aferraron a mi polera, justo en el lugar que marcaba mi posición.

"Y después de todo el daño que me has hecho me pretendes dejar" La castaña se mordió el labio, dudando antes de hacer contacto visual "Luego de que te ayudase a practicar para que fueses animadora y te presentará a todas las personas con las que ahora te juntas" ¿Por qué?

"No hay nada que pueda hacer" ¿Cuándo la realidad se volvió tan dura? "Ya no vale tocar el tema, siquiera" Quizás siempre fue de esta manera "Déjame" No lo quería ver.

"Me lo debes" Su mirada; fría, intimidante y agresiva "Quiero una explicación"

"Solo se me salió" Se contempló miserable debajo de mi sombra "Fue después de un partido en donde una amiga me pregunto por tu número y yo de torpe le respondí que ya te gustaba alguien más" Totoko era una chica bella "No pude resistir la oportunidad" Era una lástima que tuviese el alma podrida "Quise ser más popular"

"¿Valió la pena ganarse la atención a costa de alguien más?" Aunque sus piernas tiritaron, y sus músculos flaquearon.

"No" Ella se mantuvo firme en esa decisión "No quería, ni pensé que las cosas llegarían a estos extremos" La muchacha se encogió debajo de los murmullos a nuestro alrededor "A oídos del director"

"Por culpa de tu juego el trabajo de Ichimatsu peligra" Los grandes y expresivos ojos de la chica desbordaron miles de emociones "Sí él se llegase a ir no te lo perdonaré" Palabras que ella no me logró confiar.

"¿No has escuchado el nuevo rumor?" No fui capaz de disimular al ladear el rostro "¿No lo sabes?" Tan obvio y patético.

"¿Saber qué?" Ingenuo.

No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver.

"No es importante" No lo hacía "Enserio lo lamento Karamatsu, pero ya no hay nada que pueda hacer por ti" Mi mano tomó la suya cual silencioso ruego. Necesitaba de alguien "Por eso nos deberíamos dejar de ver, de nada sirve que nos hundamos los dos" Quien fuese que me recordará que la batalla no estaba perdida mientras me mantuviese de pie.

"Yo enserio te consideré mi amiga" Estaba perdiendo fuerzas "Demuéstrame que no estaba equivocado contigo, que estos años no han sido por mero interés" Totoko antes de agarrarme de los hombros y empujarme, suspiró, exponiéndose directamente hacia la multitud. Hacia un letal veneno que no conocía. Ni lo quería conocer.

"Siento que se terminará la actuación" Fueron las quebrajadas palabras que musito al lado de mi oreja "Si yo fuera tú me concentraría más en restaurar mi reputación que en el trabajo de otros" Caminando hacia quien alguna vez vestí como aliado "Deberías ir a tu entrenamiento ahora que están cerca del gran partido" Revelando una cínica personalidad, y unas negras y tentadoras alas "Era tu sueño el ir a la universidad ¿Cierto?"

"Pero no así" Me quede solo en medio del caos. En el ojo del huracán con un cuerpo que no quería obedecer y una pesadilla de la cual no lograba despertar. Ayuda.

Al llegar a las canchas las miradas que me arrojaron mis camaradas y respaldos fueron frías e hipócritas. No lo comprendía, ¿Qué tan débil debió ser mi liderazgo para que vacilaran por un torrentoso rumor? Esas muecas se clavaron en mi rostro como si tuviese pegado una etiqueta en medio de la frente, tatuado con la palabra _inútil_ en el corazón. Pero debía ser fuerte. Debía mantenerme siendo genial. Continuar danzando en esta farsa de carnaval.

¿No era divertido el pretender?

"¿No podemos cambiar de capitán? Será malo que él siga siendo nuestro líder" ¿Tan malo era el amar?

El partido de practica comenzó. Y a pesar de rogar, para lograr concentrarme en el sonido de las zapatillas rechinando en contra de la goma de la cancha, o el azotar del balón hacia la cesta, lo único que mi mente fue capaz de buscar fueron esas miradas de indiferencia. Y dolió aún más.

No pude detener los 12 puntos de diferencia que le marcaron al equipo que yo lideré, ni fui capaz de escuchar sus reclamos. Mis órdenes pronto se hicieron torpes y sosas por culpa del nudo en mi lengua, mis sudorosas y trémulas manos dejaron de abrazar el balón. Y lo acepté. Ya no pertenecía a aquel lugar. Esté era mi despertar.

"¡Osomatsu Nii-san!" Finalmente había terminado con la paciencia del segundo al mando. Lo merecía "Todo el equipo está de acuerdo en que Karamatsu no está en sus mejores condiciones para guiarnos, deberíamos reelegir capitán" Lo había perdido.

"Estoy de acuerdo" Esta ya no era mi identidad "Hagan lo que tengan que hacer, yo lo entenderé" Cuando ese confiado susurro escapo de mis labios el rostro del entrenador se pintó con un atisbo de emoción. Una mezcla de ira y satisfacción.

"Tengo que hablar contigo" Fue lo que bramó al tomarme del brazo "Muchachos sigan con la practica en los equipos asignados, no hay tiempo para descansar, estamos muy cerca de la final" Aún en una nube de reclamos él me arrastró hacia las orillas de las canchas, en donde el sonido no rebotaba ni las ojeadas se profesaban "¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?" El movimiento con el que él me empujó fue brusco.

"Le estoy dando mi lugar a quien se lo merece" No más que esa mueca de frustración. Cansado.

"Escúchame, sé que no te agrado" Cuando él se trató de acomodar a mi lado mi fastidio fue evidente "Y que has perdido todo el respeto que sentiste por mí como tu entrenador y figura paterna" El estómago se me revolvió al percibir su roce de brazos "Pero por el bien de ambos deberíamos acabar de manera espectacular esta temporada" Farsante "Ya sabes, cerrar con broche de oro los partidos"

"¿Por el bien de ambos?" Levante una ceja, incrédulo, ante tanta hipocresía.

"Sí" Las personas no cambian "En una semana vas a estar al frente de decenas de representantes universitarios" No pude comprar su fantasía "Será mejor que te desempeñes de manera espectacular, y regreses a tu vieja forma" El ambiente se volvió difícil de respirar.

"¿Es lo mejor para mí, o para no romper el record perfecto del director?" El más alto junto la mandíbula, haciéndola rechinar. Me estaba rebasando.

"Karamatsu, si vas a tener esa actitud quizás sí debería considerar el relevarte de tu cargo" Sus orbes se escondieron detrás de dos cuencas "No tengo tiempo para lidiar con los berrinches hormonales de un mocoso" Oscuras y muertas "Sería una lástima considerando que eres el más talentoso de nuestra liga" Había perdido una identidad que ni siquiera sabía que existía.

"¿Dónde está Ichimatsu?" Cuando su nombre fue convocado la farsa se derrumbó "Lo sabes" Como si ambos hubiésemos estado esperando este momento "¿Cierto?" Pero por temor no nos hubiésemos atrevido a convocar.

"Eso no va al caso" No podía desistir "Concéntrate en lo que te digo"

"¿Dónde está?" Mi mundo y mi nombre se podrían estar esfumando en un rio de mentiras, no obstante, yo aún lo necesitaba "Merezco saberlo"

Ichimatsu era mi única verdad.

"Mira, sino te vas a esforzar por tus compañeros, ni tomar enserio este rol" El rostro del más alto se tornó serio y agresivo "No mereces llevar ese uniforme ni ser quien arroje el primer balón" Debería aplaudirle "En tus manos cargas con el sueño de varias personas" Fue una buena actuación "Ya no hay espacio para ser egoísta"

"Entonces renuncio" Con la sangre quemando cada uno de mis poros y la ira calcinando mi piel, me quite el peto de mi equipo "Si dices que no sirvo para esto y ya no logro reconocer a los chicos que se supone que debería representar, no vale la pena" Me estaba quebrando.

"¿Qué mierda fue lo que te pasó?" Esos tóxicos ojos escarlata recibieron, incrédulos, la prenda "Tú no eras de los mocosos que se rendían con facilidad" Apretándola con una rabia que fui incapaz de leer "Tú eras la pieza de inspiración que los guiaba, el idiota que los motivaba hasta el punto de ser irritante y doloroso" Estaba agotado "¿Qué cambio?"

"No es justo" Y no lo pude contener.

"¿Qué?" No más.

"¡No es justo que tú sepas más de él cuando soy yo quien se esfuerza!" Con esa frase Osomatsu se empezó a derrumbar. Adiós a la máscara "Yo lo he cuidado, le he entregado cada emoción que he tenido, he tratado, me he esforzado, sin embargo, tú siempre me pareces llevar la delantera con él" Adiós a las dos "Lo alejas, lo engatusas para tenerlo en tu mísera reserva de poder" La brecha de edad me asfixió "Y con cada avance que doy, tú"

"Él fue a presentar su carta de renuncia esta mañana" El aire se me escapó de los pulmones, la mandíbula me peso.

"¿Eh?"

"Ichimatsu fue a hablar con el director a primera hora para rendirse e irse de la escuela" Aquella declaración "En estos instantes él ya ni siquiera debe seguir aquí" Soy incapaz de expresar esa repercusión.

Nos deje morir.

"¡Mentira!" Quería que lo fuera "¡Él me lo habría dicho!" Rogaba para que sus labios me estafaran en un pacto infernal "No le puedo ser tan indiferente luego de todo lo que hemos pasado" Sin embargo, esas orbes; tan venenosas, cínicas y sádicas "Yo" Por primera vez parecían decir la verdad.

"Lo siento, muchacho" El entrenador me agarro de la muñeca al leer mi predecible escapé "No tires tu futuro a la basura por él, no lo vale"

"Yo no tengo futuro sin él" Hubo vacilación en su mirada "Lo amo" Una emoción casi humana.

"Estas encaprichado" Con los músculos calcinando, y la cabeza aguijoneando me liberé. Me debía mantener fuerte, ¡Debía seguir actuando por los dos! "Mientras más te aferres a la farsa que es Ichimatsu, más te costará dejarlo ir" Pero era solo un humano. Frágil y aterrado.

"No porque tus emociones hayan sido mediocres eso significa que las mías también lo serán" Él hizo presión entre sus labios, conteniéndose para no gritar en medio del gimnasio "Yo sí lo puedo apoyar, convertirme en alguien digno que respaldé sus sueños y no huya en la tormenta"

"¿Y qué hay de Choromatsu?" Un gruñido se atascó en medio de mi garganta al escucharlo "¿Qué pasa con los sueños de tu hermano?" Cínico.

"Eso no te incumbe, Osomatsu" ¡Falso!

"Si sacaras una beca por la unidad de deportes, les darías a tus padres la oportunidad para financiarle el internado al que él tanto tiempo ha querido entrar" Estaba agotado "¿No quieres ser un buen hermano mayor?" Hastiado de que los demás me quemasen con sus etiquetas "¿No deberías ser valiente para asumir ese rol?" Yo era el único que podía juzgar mi identidad. Perdida.

"Creo que es muy tarde para ti el fingir preocupación por él" Y aunque yo era de amable carácter, y altruista personalidad "Él ya no es tu problema" Me mantendría fuerte por ambos.

Era momento de crecer, y dejar de lamentarme por ese eterno abismo de edad. Ya no más.

"Te vas a arrepentir si hablas con él" Fue lo que bufo antes de cruzarse los brazos sobre su sudada polera blanca, y apoyar su espalda en las gradas del público "Él puede ser muy hiriente cuando lo quiere ser, es mejor quedarse con los buenos recuerdos"

"Y tú muy falso cuando te lo propones" Le respondí dándole la espalda, con las emociones amenazando con desbordar y el temor aflorando sobre mi piel.

"Hagas lo que hagas" Di un primer paso "Nunca me podrás reemplazar" Ya lo sabía.

"Suerte con tu entrenamiento" No fue necesario el verlo para encarar la impotencia "Osomatsu Nii san" No me quede para comprenderlo.

Abandonando las luces de mi escenario, y renunciando a tener el protagónico, corrí hacia las escaleras en busca del enfermero, negándome a creer en las mentiras del diablo disfrazado en un socarrón y pícaro mohín. Esperando que esas gentiles y suaves manos me pudiesen salvar. Lo necesitaba.

A pesar de ser doloroso, fingir tener soportes de metal anclados a mis pies, un corazón revestido con acero y una amabilidad fundida en medio de mi alma, el golpe de esta nueva realidad había sido fuerte y devastador. Me había dejado sin nada. Y ya no sabía qué era lo que debía abandonar. Las cosas se encontraban bien, no era justo el cambiar.

" _¿No ves que esto te marcará por siempre?"_ Ahora lo entendía _"¿Qué lo nuestro es inmoral?"_ No me importaba.

Estábamos enamorados.

Cuando mis piernas, adoloridas y agotadas, me arrastraron hacia la humilde puerta de la enfermería, con un letrero aún a medio pegar sobre el pomo, y la pintura saliéndose a causa de la humedad, me costó respirar. Mis manos sudaron al acariciar la manija, dándola vueltas con una tortuosa y satírica lentitud. Masoquista.

Al ingresar en la habitación ya no habían más marcos con fotografías de gatos en las paredes, ni mantas moradas sobre las camillas, ni imágenes de los días de juventud del enfermero o té verde en el estante, de ese, del que tanto le gustaba beber. Lo único que mis ojos pudieron atrapar entre las sombras del cuarto fue una silueta encorvada y un rostro que pareció avejentar diez años en la pasión de un anochecer, metiendo sus pertenencias en una vieja y maltrecha caja de zapatos. Que lastima.

"¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo acá?" No flagele al ingresar en el cuarto, sin recibir una ojeada de regreso "Pensé que hoy tenías practica con el equipo hasta tarde" Ni una muestra de interés ¿De qué me había perdido?

"Así es" El rostro de Ichimatsu se centró en el mío, colérico "Pero quise venir a verte" Mis pies avanzaron por inercia a su lado "Me preocupé bastante cuando desperté y no te encontré en la cama, a mi lado" Buscando cortar esas barreras y quemar sus espinas "¿Pasó algo?" Sin embargo, cuando lo trate de acunar para succionar el temor.

"¡Apártate!" Él me alejó con un golpe "¡Pensé que había sido lo suficientemente claro contigo!" Dolía.

"¿De qué?" Ardía "¿De que estas hablando?" Cada beso borrado y roce perdido.

"Kusomatsu" Ese apodo jamás había sido pronunciado con tanta frialdad "Lee entre las líneas, por favor" Él escupió veneno en su voz "Te abandoné después de que nos acostáramos" El corazón me pareció llorar "No te deje ni una puta nota ni nada, solo te boté en la casa de un desconocido importándome una mierda lo que te pasará" Sangre mezclada con un mundo de color "No eres tan tonto como para no captar la indirecta" Escurriéndolo.

"Don´t worry, my love" Sus dientes se presionaron, su rostro enrojeció de ira y rencor "Sé que debiste tener tus motivos para hacerlo" Era lo que quería creer "Que podremos solucionar esto juntos"

"No lo hagas" Aunque sus ojos me fulminaron y su garganta chirrió, él no soltó mi mano "Te prohíbo hacer esta estupidez" Tan tierno.

"Sé que algo te pasó" Él me gruño.

"¡Apártate!" No lo haría.

"¿Sabes? Hoy me pasó algo curioso, también" Él retrocedió hasta chocar con la pared de la enfermería, alterado "Hoy se esparció el rumor de que tú y yo teníamos una relación" Siendo alumbrado por los rayos del atardecer "Fue triste darme cuenta de que no tenía amigos de verdad, ni el sincero respaldo de mi equipo como lo pensé tener" Encendiendo unas profundas y marcadas ojeras, junto con una irritada y enrojecida mirada "Tener que ser el foco de esa clase de palabras, dolió" Sus labios tiritaron, bañados en amargura y tensión. Lo sabía.

"No lo quiero escuchar" Él era tan frágil "Lárgate"

"Quiero que sepas que nada de eso me importa" Tan sincero a su manera "Ichimatsu, esto con el tiempo se olvidará" Mis dedos recorrieron sus mejillas, limpiando un rastro de nostalgia que no se ansiaba manifestar "Cuando encuentren algo más interesante lo olvidaran"

"Pero" Él quería hacer lo mismo que yo "Tú" Hacerse el fuerte por los dos.

"Estaré bien" Mi nuca cayó sobre sus hombros, aspirando el exquisito perfume de su cuello "Mientras te tenga a ti, esto no me ganará" Mis manos recorrieron su delgada cintura, aferrándose "No estamos solos en esto" Hundiéndonos.

Y en ese momento lo supe. Podría tener que confrontar el apocalipsis de mi historia, sosteniendo los escombros de una despedazada identidad, lidiando con palabras de quienes representaron un apoyo moral, y tolerando el rechazo de una hipócrita sociedad, y nada de eso jamás me detendría. No mientras su corazón y el mío latieran a el mismo compás. No mientras fuesen sus besos los que me intoxicaran.

Estaba loco por él. Perdidamente enamorado.

Nos necesitábamos.

"Ya dejemos esto, por favor" Su cuerpo tirito al apartarse del mío "Terminemos con esta farsa antes de que alguno salga aún más lastimado, ya no es divertido" Más esa mirada.

"¿Farsa?" Nunca me engaño.

"El juego se terminó" Sus brazos construyeron un muro de indiferencia entre nosotros dos "Por culpa de esta ridícula aventura perdí mi trabajo, mi auto respeto y mi reputación" El peso de la culpa me encadeno, incrustando sus espinas dentro de mi cuello "Me jodí por el resto de mis días a trabajar en un hospital de baja categoría" Resonando por los ecos de mi consciencia "Y todo porque me dejé seducir por un mocoso"

"Lo lamento" El lastimarlo era atronador.

"¿Crees que eso basta?" Su risa me látigo "¡¿Qué una ridícula disculpa me devolverá lo que me has robado por seguir con un capricho?!" Las grietas en mi corazón hicieron eco para que lo único que recibiera de regreso fuese mi voz.

"No"

"Exacto" Él me empujo para encaminarse a su escritorio "Ahora lárgate y déjame terminar de empacar la miseria que me queda de dignidad"

"Pero" Él era odio y rencor.

Baje mis hombros, sin poder dejar de contemplar esa frustrada mueca y revivir esas promesas bajo las estrellas de lo que lucio como un romance remilgado. ¿Esto era todo para nosotros dos? Luego de tantas caricias, besos, secretos, promesas, miradas de infinito y eterno amor, señas de luces y finales teñidos de rosáceo ¿Debía dejar las cosas de esta manera?

"Ichimatsu" No podía "No tienes por qué hacer esto" Por primera vez sería egoísta.

"¿Hacer qué?" Tan solo necesitaba una señal.

"Sé que me tratas de proteger" Él más alto esbozo una expresión de pánico, retrocediendo en contra de su escritorio, rasgando ligeramente la pared "Que piensas que arruinaras mi futuro al estar en él" Cuando mis labios acariciaron su frente él no se resistió "Pero ya no puedo concebir una mañana sino estas en ella" Sus palmas apretaron mi camisa, su nuca se apoyó en contra de mi pecho "No puedo seguir respirando si no estás a mi lado" En el fondo lo sabía.

"¿Eres tonto o qué?" Esa risa sarcástica y frívola quebrajo mi ser "¿Me estas tratando de irritar? ¿Aún no entiendes mis mensajes?" Él se separó con una filosa sonrisa y una mirada que quemó "¿Necesitas que te lo deletreé?" Me estaba derrumbando.

"Te conozco" Él lo sabía hacer.

"No, no lo haces, no te creas la gran cosa por haberme soportado un par de meses" No existió duda en su voz, no más que veneno y frustración "Mocoso, te utilice como despecho porque me sentía solo luego de mi ruptura con Osomatsu, aproveche las emociones que creías tener por mí para limpiar esa herida y de paso tener un buen rato, nada más"

"No te creo" No quería "¡Dijiste que me amabas!" Esas palabras no podían ser más que mentiras.

"Quizás me deje llevar por tu dolorosa y asquerosa personalidad" Vivir me hería "No te lo tomes como algo personal" Había perdido mi razón para respirar "Fue diversión sana, nada más" Me ahogaba.

¡Ya basta!

"¡Ichimatsu!" Cuando mi puño azotó su escritorio, satisfecho, él abandono esa faceta sarcástica, con miles de barreras que no fui capaz de destruir "Mírame a los ojos ahora, y dime que no sientes nada por mí" Inútil "Que no estás haciendo esto como un intento por plantar nuevos muros entre nosotros dos"

"De nuevo con eso" Apretando sus mejillas entre mis palmas, acariciando la locura y la desesperación, lo forcé a verme a los ojos. A contemplar mi alma cayéndose a pedazos.

"Dime que no lo quisiste intentar conmigo, que no pensaste que teníamos un lindo futuro nosotros dos" Sus pequeñas y delicadas manos ascendieron por mi cuello, rozándome el mentón.

"Yo" Su aliento intoxico mis pulmones "Jamás podría amar a alguien tan patético como tú" No hubo duda o miedo en esa verdad "Lo lamento si te hice creer lo contrario"

Se había acabado.

"¿Por qué?" No logré contener mi tristeza al sollozar, al dejar que mi labio tiritará; roto, o mis ojos se ahogaran; dolidos. Me profese pequeño y miserable, sin motivo. Sin nada más.

Los fragmentos que tenía en lugar de corazón me comprimieron, se incrustaron en mi piel con cada respiración que intentaba dar, la sangre me quemaba las venas, los pensamientos atormentaban mi mente, más, ya no lograba hablar.

"Ya no te necesito" Cuando su luz regreso a ser oscuridad "Que te sirva de lección" Estuve seguro "Volví con Osomatsu" Era muy tarde para pelear.

"Yo" Me rindo "Espero que esta vez seas feliz con él, y logres encontrar lo que yo no te pude dar" La mirada que Ichimatsu me dio.

"Gracias" Me dejo de importar.

Se había terminado.

* * *

Mil gracias a todos por su apoyo!

 **No Name:** Hola y muchas gracias!

Awww, tranquila, nos expresamos de la misma manera, así que con eso me dices más que suficiente.

Muchas gracias por creer en Oso! De algo se parte para remendar todo el daño, y pues a él le toco iniciar con Ichimatsu, no te dejes sesgar por la visión de Kara, él de verdad está tratando de ser mejor y te puede sorprender de una bonita manera. De grandes caídas llegan grandes cambios.

¡Mil gracias por todo el apoyo! ¡Y por leer!

¡Un abrazote!

 **Guest:** Cosetaa! (Me pongo estúpidamente sentimental cuando se trata de ti)

Jajaja no eres la única que le pasa lo de los reviews, calma conmigo mujer, relájate.

Ya era hora de que le tocará a Osomatsu, como que Kara e Ichi tenían acaparado todo el fic, y el pobrecito se supone que es un personaje principal. Espero que haya salido bien el estudio por cierto.

Y me alegro que te gustará, dude bastante en dártelo porque tenía otras alternativas, me siento satisfecha.

Mil gracias por escribirme! Tienes mi love.

 **nomasrun** : Hola, my love!

(Preferí responderlos aparte porque tú fuiste demasiado linda en dejármelos de esa manera, gracias)

Ni idea de donde nació la teoría de que Tougou es el padre de Atsushi pero a mi me gusto, y no se te pasó, es que nunca describí bien al director para que quedase más claro con Osomatsu, y si, digamos que él no le tenía mucho aprecio de verdad a Ichi, así que aprovecho bien esta oportunidad.

Es que Totty es complicado, porque de verdad no lo hizo con la intención de herir a Osomatsu, solo le buscaba dar una nueva oportunidad luego de su ex pareja, pero no lo logro de la mejor manera, y al final de cuentas, solo tensó más las cosas. Es un personaje tanto blanco como negro, creo.

Creo que te gustó aún más Atsushi en este capítulo XD por supuesto que él quedo preocupado por su pequeño Ichi, y, aunque él no estaba al 100% de acuerdo con su relación, lo quiere ver feliz, es todo lo que importa.

My love, te lo confiare a ti. A pesar de todo Choromatsu se muere porque Oso le de una seña de que vale la pena, pero tiene que ser algo grande para que valga el riesgo. Y con Osito, tenle paciencia (Aún más de la que has tenido) Se esta esforzando por cambiar, solo que cuesta.

De verdad te estas leyendo esta mutación otra vez? Ay no! Eso es masoquismo voluntario! Aunque de cierta manera me siento muy halagada porque vienen de ti esas palabras. Y gracias por notarlo T-T No pensé que alguien lo hiciera, si, fue a propósito, y usted a hecho a una persona muy feliz al decirle eso.

Mil gracias a ti por todas tus palabras! De verdad!

Eres la cosa más adorable que me ha tocado conocer, te lo digo con cariño.

Abrazo!

 **jojo:** Hola mi querida Jojo!

I'm understand the feelings, darling.

Awww ternura mía! Yo tampoco sé como sentirme con Oso XD

Es que él trata de hacer las cosas bien y cambiar pero sus viejos hábitos salen a flote con tanta facilidad, y como que aún no se ha visto en la obligación de tomar una decisión dramática sobre lo que quiere seguir siendo, aunque en eso, Ichi va a ser una gran influencia. El mínimo es que haya algo de reciprocidad en esta cosa.

Si te hace sentir mejor, y solo porque eres tú te lo puedo decir. La visión que Oso tiene de su ex pareja en un par de capítulos más va a cambiar de manera brusca. Como que los papeles se pueden invertir un poquito...solo digo.

Mil gracias por cada una de tus hermosas palabras, que sabes que cuando vienen de ti tienen mucha influencia en lo que yo pienso, es inevitable cuando le tomas cariño a alguien. Gracias por haber impulsado esta historia hasta este punto con tanta motivación y alegría que le trajiste a la persona que la escribió.

De verdad, gracias por inspirarme, son cosas que no te las puedo pagar, pero siento que te las debo.

Jajaja trate de hacer lo del cartelito, aunque no salio tan bien, se lo dejo a los Karas.

Muchisimas gracias a ti por todo el cariño y la confianza.

Espero que este haya sido de tu agrado, y se te quiere, mucho.

 **Lizz972:** Hola y mil gracias!

Amor, yo me haré responsable de cada uno de tus gritos siempre, como hermana en el masoquismo.

Te dije que el amor por Totty seguiría en alguna parte de tu corazón, es que no tenía mala intención, tan solo no supo actuar de manera correcta, y acabo lastimando a quienes se encontraban involucrados.

Sé que quieres el OsoChoro, y por ti lo puedo hacer. De hecho, aunque todo se vea un poco sad por el final de este capítulo algo bueno que trae sera el cambio de Osomatsu. Tienes razón, ellos nunca fueron buenos amigos, sin embargo, el cariño de por medio nadie se lo saca, y cuando hay que apoyar a alguien que le importa, uno aprende a crecer.

Que no te quepa duda de ese amor. El cariño más grande se tiene cuando se hacen sacrificios de por medio.

Mil gracias por todas tus palabras mi querida Lizz.

Abrazo!

 **Taty Hyuuga** : Mi querida sensei!

Primero aprovecho, asfasfasfafs (Muchos ruidos y chillidos fangirls incoherentes) Cosa hermosa! Perfecta! Muchas gracias! Yo vi que lo habías subido, pero por cuestiones familiares no he podido hacer mucho y todo se murio dentro de mi por eso. Pero gracias! Dios, que halago, es que te amo y que lo hayas hecho, como que no tengo palabras para decirlo bien XD Confiare en que entenderás mis incoherencias y las que te dejaré en otro mensaje en el fic. Y no fue nada, es mi honor que lo leas.

Yo amo la tuya, también te he stalkeado varias veces en el perfil porque mi sueño es leerme todos tus trabajos de Oso san, y se sintió raro admitirlo. Que pena.

Entonces creo que estamos igual, pero la diferencia es que tu tienes dolor conmigo ahora, yo viviré con miedo a que algo pasé y mi KaraIchi salga lastimado, sufro! Ya no sé en que creer.

En todo caso, no dudes del amor que Ichi le tiene a Kara, para haber estado dispuesto a hacer ese sacrificio porque creía que su vida estaba mejor sin él, deben ser emociones muy fuertes las que forjen el lazo.

Te daré el dolor para ellos con gusto, y también el momento a Atsushi, porque él es un personaje muy especial. Totty hizo mal, al final derrumbo la tensión acumulada pero no lo hizo con la intención de dañar a Ichi, sino de apoyar a Oso.

Mil gracias por todas tus palabras y tus deseos! Eres un amor, y ademas talentosa sensei!

 **Anonimo chan:** Hola y muchas gracias por dejarme ese mensaje!

Espero que me sigas amando después de esto ;-

Lo de Tougou como director es importante para más adelante. Osomatsu no es mala persona, el trata de cambiar, al menos ahora lo esta intentando, lo unico que debe hacer es atreverse a dejar su seguro y tomar las riendas por alguien más.

La relación entre Oso e Ichi nunca fue de amistad, ni regresará a ser lo que fue en sus días de escuela, sin embargo, eso no disipa el cariño ni la preocupación. Si Ichi esta dejando ir a Kara, va a quedar frágil y vulnerable, y en ese momento es la oportunidad de Oso para comenzar con su redención.

Mil gracias a ti por cada una de tus palabras y por darle una oportunidad a esta extraña historia.

 **Azul Ackerman:** Hola y muchas gracias!

Aww de verdad, gracias. Me honra que sea de tu agrado.

My love, que conste que lo que Ichi le haya dicho a Kara no tiene porque ser necesariamente verdad. Sí, es cierto, él es cercano a Oso y lo sigue queriendo pero volver a intentar algo que en un comienzo ya estaba roto y por despecho no acabaría bien para nadie en el fic.

Tenle un poquito de fe a los personajes, sé que es difícil con todas las tonteras que han hecho XD.

Mil gracias por todas tus palabras!

 **vaiolethlaurie:** Mi sádica y adorable escritora!

Nanai, yo también sufro cuando pasa eso en el celular, el cual ni sirve para dejar reviews.

Totty es un amor, nunca fue odiable (Bueno en la mayoría del fic si) Es que él no tuvo malas intenciones al avisarle al director, de verdad se preocupa por Osomatsu, es su único amigo real después de todo, y verlo estancado mientras Ichi avanzaba con alguien más, es algo que no supo manejar, y al final acabo en este desastre. Lastimando a cada persona que se involucro en el asunto.

Jajaja creo que note tu amor por Totty un poquito, y quizás lo termines queriendo aún más en esté fic porque la jodió feo con Atsushi. Su amistad con Oso eso sí, esta más complicada de arreglar. Al final ambos se quedaron solos.

Siento la amenaza, algún día te contaré un secreto sobre este capítulo porque me da curiosidad ver como reaccionas a lo que iba a escribir XD, pero por ahora, las cosas entre Oso e Ichi se van a poner cercanas, porque el enfermero ya no tiene en quien apoyarse si pretende cortar los lazos con las personas que conoció en la escuela para que ya no salgan afectados por su culpa.

Muchas gracias a ti por leer esta deformidad escrita con amor.

Y senpai te queda bonito, al menos quedo mejor que mi presentación.

¡Un abrazote!

* * *

Es la primera vez que no sé que explicar en las notas del final porque siento que con el capítulo pasado se entendieron los motivos de Ichimatsu.

Sé que pudo quedar un poco hostigoso de emociones pero Karamatsu de verdad estaba enamorado, y yo lo consideré así de necesario.

Intentaré subir el siguiente algún día de la otra semana, pero como me quiero poner al corriente con mis otras historias puede que hayan un par de días de retraso, de todas formas, no se preocupen, el fic no termina aquí.

Mil gracias a las personas que leen esta mutación!

Y espero que a pesar de todo, haya gustado.


	17. Chapter 17

Hola mis ternuritas!

Debía subir antes otras cosas pero tengo un extraño sentimiento de fidelidad semanal con este fic.

Sé que hay una persona esperandola ahora a las 3 am, así que para que veas que cumplo y que además te quiero.

Me dijeron que el capítulo pasado estaba demasiado exagerado así que lo trate de suavizar un poquito, pero igual hay emociones mamonas (Sino no lo escribiría yo)

Este lo narra Ichimatsu.

Espero que sea de su agrado!

* * *

" _Espero que esta vez seas feliz con él, y logres encontrar lo que yo no te pude dar"_ ¿Cómo podría siquiera pensar en volver a sonreír sin Karamatsu?

Ese idiota de brillante y dolorosa personalidad devastó a quien solía interpretar para moldear entre versos de amor y plena voluntad un nuevo enfermero. Él me hizo confrontar mis demonios al sostener mis cortadas en una ilusa y confiada mirada, acogió un sucio, mugriento y miserable corazón entre sus cálidas y prometedoras manos, amó un cuerpo apedreado con repulsivas cicatrices, desgarrando el cristal. Él me mostró que sí era posible el volverse a enamorar, y que ni los esquemas, ni las ojeadas eran de importar.

Por eso, ahora, sin él, me siento tan roto y vacío. Muerto, como si se hubiesen esfumado mis fuerzas para respirar y el mundo hubiese perdido hasta su última gota de sentido; como si mis piernas, exhaustas, frenaran en plena carrera dejándose atropellar.

Nunca comprenderé que tanto le entregué de mí, solo supe que él me dejo sin nada cuando su esencia de mis labios se esfumo. Estaba enamorado. Aun tratando de abandonar los tormentos de Osomatsu, y confrontar la mierda de autoestima con la que me solía pisotear quería intentarlo, tratar de avanzar por él.

Pero no debía.

" _Tienes una sonrisa tan bonita"_ Porque terminaríamos en sentencia.

No podía.

El mundo es un lugar cruel, carente de rostro, de palabras cobardes y ojeadas vacías, para el resto es fácil juzgar, impulsar un alma herida hacia la locura y hacerla saltar; bien sé yo a lo que te lleva la cobardía. Por inercia torcí mi boca recostado en el sofá de lo que fue mi apartamento; apretando esas pequeñas y asquerosas cicatrices sobre mi muñeca. No podía permitir que él pasará por esa masacre, por ese carnaval de monstruosidad. No podía permitir que él se convirtiera en lo que yo fui.

"Ichimatsu" Y ahora, cuando ya es muy tarde "Oye" Sé que lo amó, y sé que los prejuicios no me habrían importado "No te dejé entrar a mi hogar para que te sentaras con cara de culo toda la tarde" Pero que egoísta.

"En primer lugar" Negando con la nuca, centrando mi mirada es esas traviesas escarlatas "La renta la pagamos a medias cuando conseguimos el lugar, así que, en teoría, esto sigue siendo de mi propiedad" Socarronas y arrogantes.

"¿En segundo?" Osomatsu se arrojó a mi lado en el sofá, con una apariencia arreglada y una mueca atestada. Una bella farsa.

"Esta es mi cara de siempre" Él rio, dejando que su cabeza colgará por el brazo del sillón "No es como si lo pudiese evitar" Actuación.

"Tú" El ambiente entre nosotros sin previo aviso decayó "Querías mucho a Karamatsu" Ahogándonos en uno denso, sofocante "¿No es así?" Bastó un atisbo para saber que era redundante el preguntar. Cruel.

"¿Quieres que lo niegue para que tu ego siga intacto?" Cuando levante una ceja irónica él retomó su postura, seria "Porque no lo haré" Tan ajena.

"Quiero verte convencido y contento con la decisión que has tomado" Sus dedos se arrastraron por los cojines del sofá, indecisos "Pensé que cambiarías al haber renunciado a la escuela para ponerte a busca algo más" Clamando por el reflejo de un chico que con esas orbes azules falleció "Sin embargo, lo único que has hecho estas semanas es recostarte y actuar como un emo" Estaba cansado.

"Supongo que Todomatsu tenía razón acerca de mi actitud" Con vergüenza cubrí mi boca al pronunciar aquel censurado nombre "Yo no" Osomatsu, prisionero de la amargura, negó.

"No podemos evitar el tema por siempre" Sus manos se acomodaron detrás de su nuca, profesándose relajadas "Después de todo esa diva sabía estar en lo correcto" Su murmullo escapo falso.

"Supongo" Destrozado.

"¿No has sabido nada de Atsushi, tampoco?" Digno reflejo del teatro que era él. Que seductor era el diablo vistiendo la piel.

"No" Subí ambas piernas al sofá, apoyándome en mis rodillas "Él me llama a diario, me manda correos, incluso les ha preguntado a mis conocidos por mí, pero lo he bloqueado de todo medio" Redención "No tengo intención de volver a hablar con él"

"¿Porque?" Aquella conversación fue una batalla por persistir dentro de un rol "Pensé que se habían vuelto buenos amigos" Uno que hace años habíamos destrozado "Lo puedo inferir por lo que él me contó de ti y también por haberte dado alojamiento" Pero en el que aún estábamos forzados a permanecer.

"No quiero que él haga alguna estupidez por mí" El jodido sumiso amante del dolor.

"Eso se escuchó narcisista" Y el maldito sádico quien por ciego se quemó "Quizás Karamatsu te contagio eso" Quien por ciego todo lo perdió.

"Hablo enserio" Cuando mi mentón entre mis muslos se ocultó y el pecho se me comprimió "Conozco a Atsushi, y sé que él es capaz de renunciar a su puesto solo porque me despidieron" Él lo comprendió "Él es noble y orgulloso, no dejará las cosas así" Yo hace mucho había abandono el guion de mi actuación, me había fundido con aquel protagónico "Pero si él piensa que no me importa, que solamente lo usé mientras necesitaba de una mano él no saldrá lastimado" En un hermoso, patético, y tóxico desastre.

"Ichimatsu" Su mano revolvió mis cabellos, deslizándose entre ellos "¿Cuándo te convertiste en esto?" Sus brazos rodearon mi cuerpo, más delgado, más delicado "¿Desde cuándo tú te preocupas por el resto?" Más vivo.

"Desde siempre" Me deje mimar por el agradable y eléctrico tacto de sus palmas, respirando su varonil perfume "Yo" Asqueroso, hostigoso y barato "Siempre me preocupe por ti" Tan él "Y trate de dar lo mejor por nuestra relación" La garganta me ardió "Solo, no te lo supe explicar" Sus manos acunaron mis mejillas, forzándome a mirarlo.

"Lamento haberlo hecho tan mal contigo" Un espasmo me golpeó "Siento el haberte culpado por nuestra ruptura, por no haberte hablado de Choromatsu, y haberte tratado de retener al estar aterrado por la soledad" Esa expresión "De verdad lo siento" Nunca había sido un cuadro tan sincero.

"Oye" Él no se detuvo "Esto no es" Ninguno lo haría.

"En el fondo sabía que te merecías a alguien mejor" Él tan solo se quebró "Pero no lo supe aceptar" Sus labios se presionaron "No quise" Frustrados "Lamento haber sido una mierda como pareja y primer amor" Arrepentidos "Siento las cosas crueles que te dije, la soledad que debiste sentir cuando no te priorice, siento haberme desquitado contigo por todas mis fallas" Aniñados "Solo, perdón" Ay, amor.

¿Hasta dónde habíamos llegado?

"Osomatsu" Él se trató de controlar al esconder su demacrado rostro "No fuiste nada de eso" Él se burló en un suspiro "Ambos nos equivocamos" Que dulce era el mentir por amor "Y eso está bien" Su mano se posó sobre la mía "Nosotros nos amamos, nos rompimos, y ahora intentamos seguir adelante" Apretándola "No hay nada de qué avergonzarse"

"Me enorgullece que hables de esa manera" Fue el irresponsable pensamiento que él libero "Supongo que ese mocoso sí te hizo cambiar" Un adictivo y tierno dolor. Los vestigios de la pasión.

"Supongo que sí" ¿Qué él no había hecho?

"Deberías venir conmigo a las finales de basquetbol" No supe cómo reaccionar hacia aquella irresponsable propuesta "Sé que te está matando el no haberlo visto en tantos días, y que no podrás estar tranquilo con tu decisión a menos que veas los resultados por ti mismo"

"¿Qué acaso estás loco?" Las espinas me escudaron "Aunque quisiera no podría aparecerme por ese lugar, el director va a estar ahí" Las excusas me atragantaron "Todos van a estar allí" Era más sencillo el pretender. El resguardarse con la cobardía siendo usada cual velo.

"Si Tougou es tu preocupación eso déjamelo a mí" Él de ridículo peinado se llevó el dedo índice hacia los labios; un estúpido gesto "Sí es por el resto ya los sabrás confrontar" Algo nostálgicamente encantador "Siempre lo has sabido hacer, no te acobardes"

"No podré encarar a Atsushi" Mis manos apretaron las rodillas de mis jeans sucios y gastados "Mucho menos a Karamatsu" No fue necesario el contemplarme para escuchar los ecos de las piezas de mi corazón. Dolía.

"Ichimatsu" Sus dedos rozaron mis mejillas, girándome hacia él "No te quiero forzar a nada, ni quiero inferir por ti, porque me he equivocado demasiado" La cabeza me ardió, la garganta se me asfixio, el aire me escaseo "Así que esta vez te lo preguntaré" El llanto erupciono, maltratando a ese asustado niño en mi interior "¿Lo quieres volver a ver?"

"Sí" No pude evitar que mi respuesta escapará desesperada "Me gustaría volverlo a ver, aunque no pueda hablar más con él" Tan penosa que devastaba esa naciente seguridad "Quiero volver a ver esa sonrisa y asegurarme que le ira bien" Tan sincera que podría fallecer "Despedirme a la distancia para avanzar"

"Entonces ve" Su tono fue amable y gentil "No te detengas solo por temor, porque te vas a arrepentir"

"¿Por qué me tratas de ayudar ahora?" Osomatsu sonrió; culpable, tensó, y alterado "No es propio de ti"

"Quiero comenzar a remediar los desastres que he dejado" Sus palmas apretaron las mías, con fuerza "Sé que nada borrará lo que te hice ni lo compensará, pero hasta sanarlo" Con redención "Permaneceré a tu lado" Con un gastado amor que en pedazos se quebrajo "Como lo que necesites que sea"

"No me molestaría comenzar a ser amigos" Su tonta y aniñada sonrisa regresó "¿Eso estará bien para ti?"

"Estará excelente" Balbuceó estrechándome entre sus brazos "Joder Ichimatsu, te extrañaba tanto" Permitiendo que acomodara mi nuca en el espacio de su hombro, respirando su esencia.

"Yo también" La irónica verdad.

De regreso al punto de partida.

"Entonces" Sus ojos en ningún momento se apartaron de los míos "¿Vamos?" Ni siquiera cuando él se levantó del sillón para extenderme una mano.

"Vamos" Ni siquiera cuando aterrado la tomé.

Mi historia con Osomatsu iba a continuar, y yo lo sabía. Habrían más altas, bajas, peleas, mentiras en cara, despecho, llanto, y seguramente dolor, sin embargo, ¿Cuándo eso importo? Él era la única persona que podría mantener sin temor a intoxicar porque éramos un desastre juntos. Podridos, arruinados, jodidos hasta los huesos en el rencor y así estaba bien. Era hora de dejar de torturar al pesimista Ichimatsu. Era momento de aceptar con orgullo la decisión.

En el transcurso hacia el estadio local, en donde se llevaría a cabo el partido, no me logré tranquilizar al ser víctima de un traqueteo de garganta. Las manos me sudaron jugueteando con el seguro de la ventana, mi mente se desconectó de la conversación con Osomatsu y de la música de la radio, la mandíbula me pesó, sedienta. Lo quería ver.

"Si por algún motivo te lo llegases a encontrar" Él más alto no desvió su mirada del camino al murmurar "Puedes usar como excusa el que me viniste a apoyar" No fue necesario para conectar "Ya sabes, si estás seguro de usar esta farsa de que salimos para alejarlo"

"Lo estoy" Vil mentira "Y ya lo había pensado, estaré triste pero no soy idiota" Él rio. Cuan encantador.

"Suena mejor cuando yo lo digo" Su sonrisa me tranquilizo "Conmigo todo es más galante y cautivador" Un lindo y tierno placebo.

Las gradas de la cancha principal se encontraban repletas de familias extasiadas con banderines y bolsos, gritando el nombre de algún estudiante con el pecho inflado de orgullo, y el rostro pintado con los símbolos de la escuela. Osomatsu se aseguró de no encontrarse con ningún conocido al acompañarme hacia los asientos más ocultos en la parte inferior, despidiéndose con un tímido beso sobre la mejilla; uno que un murmullo ocultó.

"No dejes que la debilidad te venza" Luego de esa frase el entrenador intercambio un par de palabras con el director antes de dar comienzo con el partido.

Cuando mis ojos fueron absorbidos por ese fastidioso y egocéntrico muchacho, un intenso trepitar; lastimado, herido, y ardiente, se recompuso en mi interior. No pude evitar el suspirar sometido por una cruel divergencia al apreciar esa petulante actitud. Él se encontraba bien. Él estaba sonriendo. Él estaba mejor sin mí.

El partido transcurrió con lentitud, ningún equipo codiciaba ceder los puntos en el tablero, o el dominio sobre el balón. Karamatsu lucía diferente mientras batallaba; él se veía concentrado, reprimido, rápido, el aura en él se alteró, escurriendo. Él había dejado de ser un niñato lamentándose bajo su propio regazo, está vez él no tenía guion. Se había vuelto fuerte, me alegraba por él.

"Me gustaría decírselo" Suspire siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos en la pista. Melancólico. Necesitado.

"¿Te molesta si me siento a tu lado?" El aire me escaseo en los pulmones al ser víctima de esa afeminada voz "Yo no quiero pelear" Él asintió, sin mirarme a los ojos, como si no se concibiese el derecho a hacerlo.

"No me molesta" Todomatsu se acomodó en las gradas, con una expresión de pura incomodidad y cólera.

"Esta emocionante el partido" Con un suspiro apoye mi mentón sobre mi mano.

"Lo está" Profesándome satisfecho cuando Karamatsu anotó el punto del desempate. Él podría convertirse en quien quisiera ser. Orgullo. Lejos de mí.

"No quise que esto pasará" Amargo "Aunque te cueste creerlo yo no te odiaba" Esas orbes rosáceas se entrelazaron con las mías debajo de los gritos de la multitud.

"Pero tampoco te agradaba" Él se encorvó sobre sus muslos.

"No me gustaba que te robaras la atención de Atsushi" Su expresión fue oculta por un largo y desarreglado flequillo "Yo fui muy orgulloso y no quise aceptar que lo estaba perdiendo frente a ti"

"¿Te estas tratando de redimir?" Él sonrió. Falso.

"Algo así" Sus pequeñas y blancas manos lo rodearon "Escucha Ichimatsu" Acunándolo "Yo hice lo que pensé que sería mejor para que Osomatsu se moviera, no te quise arruinar la carrera, ni que te despidieran" Consolándolo "Tampoco quería que ustedes se separaran, yo solo" No lo podía perdonar "Ni siquiera sé que hice"

"No te diré que está bien ni me dedicaré a recoger tus pedazos" Todomatsu suspiro, escéptico.

"No te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas" Abandonado.

"Sin embargo, comprendo cómo es sentirse de esa manera" Él al ladear la nuca y elevar las cejas me dio una seña para continuar "Vacío" Una relación que no se debió entablar ni en el _Nunca jamás._

"¿Tan evidente es?" Enfocando mi atención en el equipo contrario, negué "Osomatsu era mi único amigo real y dejé que esto se terminará de esta manera" Desviando mi mirada hacia el entrenador, quien nervioso y esquizofrénico yacía anotando jugadas sobre su descuidada libreta. Tan torpe.

"Espero que se puedan reconciliar en el futuro" El de camisa rosada llevó una de sus piernas sobre la otra. Un engaño seductor.

"¿Alguna vez has sentido que ya se han dicho todo?" Su labio se curvo, una extraña expresión "Que, a pesar de estar peleando todo el tiempo, está vez se hayan distanciado" Sus palmas se aferraron a la parte baja de las gradas "Como si ahora ya no hubiesen espacios en blanco, y fuese redundante el arreglar"

"No tienes idea" Aquel recuerdo quemó.

"Así siento las cosas con él" Su cuerpo tembló al tener muy cerca el balón "Siento que una relación de años de lealtad y estupideces se acabó por una pelea"

Y, aunque Todomatsu no fuese de mi agrado al tener esa hipócrita máscara fundida y ese inocente personaje ensayado frente al reflector, hubo _algo_ en él que no me permitió dejarlo hundirse en esa desagradable tristeza, ni ser carcomido por la culpa. Tal vez una desconocida empatía hacia un muchacho ignorado por los demás, quizás la fidelidad que alguna vez le profese al corazón del castaño ¿Importa?

"Oye" Ya no más "Estoy pensando en permanecer un par de días más en esta ciudad antes de irme a buscar empleo" Sus ojos, curiosos, me atraparon "No lo sé, quizás una de estas tardes quieras ir a tomar un café o ver una película" Su mueca se deformo, inclinándose hacia la locura.

"No estás enamorado de mí ¿Cierto?" El estómago se me inundo de mal sabor ante aquel pensamiento.

"¡Por supuesto que no!" Que narcisismo más repulsivo.

"Porque si es así agradezco los sentimientos, es decir, no te puedo culpar" Nosotros jamás podríamos funcionar "Sin embargo, no eres de mi tipo, Ichimatsu" De igual manera me profese obligado a intentar "Demasiado depresivo y descuidado"

"¡Maldición!" El rostro me ardió "Solo trato de ser amable y tú ya jodes el momento" Él suyo igual.

"Es extraño que quieras ser amable conmigo" Él, desconfiado, se acercó "Pero" Ingresando a mi zona de tacto y confort "Me gustaría ir a tomar un café" La sonrisa entre nosotros fue una sincera expresión "¿Te estas planeando ir?" El medio tiempo resonó por los altavoces de la cancha "¿A dónde?" Marcando la mitad.

"Aún no lo sé" Su aroma hostigoso, no me desagrado "Siento que la única forma de arreglar el desastre que dejé es apartándome hacia donde no pueda hacer más daño" Aquel roce no lo repelí "Hacia donde no este él" Los padres gritaron efusivos tratando de animar a sus hijos.

"¿Qué pasará con Osomatsu?" Cientos de pompones de colores rodearon nuestro alrededor.

"Yo" No se lo quise decir. No pude.

"¡Ichimatsu!" Antes de que pudiese reaccionar, un agarre en el cuello de mi camisa, con una poderosa bofetada sobre mi rostro me congelaron.

"¡Oye!" Solo fui consciente del dolor cuando me acaricié la mejilla hinchada, y el labio partido, goteando "¿Qué diablos te pasa?" No dejé que Todomatsu se levantará a luchar mis batallas.

"¡Vete!" Era difícil el respirar "¡Este no es un lugar para ti!" Las familias comenzaron a murmurar, los jugadores nos prestaron atención "Yo confié en ti" Cuando Karamatsu, atónito y amargo, me descubrió me levanté de mi asiento tomando del brazo a su hermano.

"No armes un escándalo en este lugar" Fue lo que murmuré llevándome al muchacho hacia la parte posterior del estadio. Intentando borrar la mueca de fastidio y decepción que ese ingenuo chico dibujo.

La mano de Choromatsu se sintió diferente a lo que conocí. Más fría y lejana, como si el encanto se hubiese esfumado debajo de la manta, como si hubiese sido yo quien asesinara entre las suyas nuestra afinidad. Quemando el bosquecillo de rosas que plante.

Es mi culpa. No debí permitir que él me encontrará, no obstante, precisaba de esa seguridad, de ser la vela rota que lo llevará hacia un nuevo mañana.

"Choromatsu" El muchacho se liberó colérico de mi agarre, retrocediendo en el pasto, frunciendo el ceño hasta que sus ojos se perdieron en dos cuencas "Yo" Desoladas. Vacías.

"De verdad confié en ti" Cual cachorro regañado me limite a bajar la nuca, no era digno de ese chico "A pesar de nuestra rivalidad por Osomatsu tú me agradabas" Sus palabras se rompieron, perdiéndose en el aire "Te defendí cuando los demás se insinuaban" Demasiado gangosas y ásperas para existir.

"Yo"

"¡¿No me dijiste que lo amabas?!" Mis piernas se paralizaron ante la viva imagen de la impotencia siendo devastada "¡¿Que estabas dispuesto a avanzar, y entregarte a alguien más'!" Él más bajo se limpió, rabioso, un llanto que no logro reprimir.

"Si te lo dije" Sus puños se presionaron hasta enrojecer "No quise mentir" Hinchados.

"Entonces" Su labio tembló "¿Porque?" Sus piernas lo trataron de sostener "Luego de ese discurso de auto-superación que me diste, cuando me dijiste que estaba bien que fuese yo el que usara los focos del reflector" Él se había desbordado "Tú regresas con él" Perdido "Es injusto"

"Lo lamento" Él se cubrió el rostro, tirando con ira de los cabellos sobre su frente.

"Yo" Carcomido en el dolor "Te llegue a considerar mi amigo, Ichimatsu" No me permití acercarme a él "Incluso llegue a considerarte un digno modelo a seguir" Lo contaminaría "Yo te admiraba" Lo lamento "Mucho" Yo también.

"Perdón" Me negué a llorar al frente de esas cándidas esmeraldas "Solo pasó" Mi respuesta lo fastidio. Patético.

"¿Entonces todo este tiempo jugaste con mi hermano?" Debía ser cruel "¿Tienes idea de lo inútil que me sentí al escuchar como él se lamentaba en medio de la noche? ¿Cómo se torturaba yendo a la enfermería? Sabiendo que no te iba a encontrar" Indiferente "Lo mucho que él espero una llamada" Fuerte cuando él ya no lo podía ser.

"¿Por qué me debería importar?" Fuerte por los dos "Él es solo un mocoso" Sin importar la cuota de sangre a pagar.

"Tú" Su respiración se trató de regularizar "¿Tienes idea de lo duro que es tener el corazón roto?" No fui capaz de sostener esa acusadora e intensa mirada.

"Yo"

"Lo sabes, ¿No es así?" Las personas cambian, las relaciones se asfixian "Entonces, aunque fuese por devoción, debiste ser más delicado con él si no querías nada" Y lo único que uno puede hacer es observar como el mundo se quebraja "Tener un poquito de humanidad" Estático "Nada más" Combustionado un alma que no es más que basura.

"Era hora de que él probará un poco de realidad" Temeroso y abandonado "Deberías estar agradecido con la gentileza que le puse" Cortando nuestro lazo.

"No lo puedo creer" Había cumplido con mi misión "Me siento tan estúpido al estarte hablando" Él se acarició el entrecejo "Yo" Herido "Fui un tonto al pensar que era un error"

"Sí lo fuiste" Su mueca de asco "Y fue divertido jugar con eso" Ardió.

"Eres igual que Osomatsu" Demasiado "Son tal para cual ustedes dos"

"Pensé que aún seguías enamorado" Las consecuencias inhibieron aquellas palabras en busca de perdón "Que ya lo habías eximido" Lo siento "Que querías volver con él"

"Y quiero, más que nada" Aunque nunca lo sabrás "Sin embargo no puedo estar con alguien así de cobarde" Nunca te lo permitiré saber "Además la familia es más importante" Con una risa sarcástica di el golpe final. _Suicidio._

"Te debe hacer sentir muy superior tomar el papel de hermano mayor" Con pasos seguros y una postura recta lo encaré "Debe inflar de manera asquerosa ese gigantesco ego tuyo" Su dulce expresión "El mismo que te hizo fracasar y te bloqueo el paso a la universidad" Se borró.

"Y a ti te debe encantar hacerme sentir miserable" A pesar de no vacilar en sus frases "Que orgulloso se debe sentir Osomatsu al haber moldeado un perfecto clon" Esa mirada lo delató.

"Estas celoso"

"No" Con un suave empuje él me aparto "Tú estás celoso de que yo me preocupé por mi familia" Consolidándose superior y elevado "Que amé a Karamatsu sobre todo lo demás a pesar de nuestras diferencias mientras tú permitiste que alguien más te apartase de ellos" Distante.

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" El telón se cayó.

"Por muy buena persona que sea mi hermano, él no es bueno guardando secretos" La actuación terminó "¿Sabes? Cuando te vi en las gradas tuve el fuerte impulso de hacerte reaccionar y sacarte la verdad" Sus palmas, inertes, se dejaron caer sobre su camisa "De forzarte a volver con él porque tenía la certeza de que ambos serían infelices apartados"

"Pero" Él sonrió. Ácido.

"Ahora me siento tan decepcionado" Sus hombros se encogieron, rendidos "No eres el chico que pensé haber conocido gracias a Osomatsu" Cansando "No eres ni la mitad del hombre que me dijiste que querías llegar a ser"

"Es tu culpa por tener estándares tan altos" Refugiándome entre esas espinas, con un bosquecillo de memorias incendiado, me escondí.

"Lo es" Choromatsu me dio la espalda, girándose sobre la punta de sus pies "Iré a apoyar a mi hermano para que se pueda ganar una beca y salir de este lugar" Resentido "No te vuelvas a acercar a él" No lo haría.

Cuando su delgada silueta desapareció por las puertas del estadio y sus quejidos se perdieron entre los gritos eufóricos del publico me deje caer sobre el pasto; tan fatigado como dolido. Ya hastiado de respirar. Mis brazos rodearon mis piernas, envolviéndome en un miserable intento de ovillo, clavando mi atención en el frondoso paisaje, mientras ignoraba lo que más anhelaba buscar.

Lo mejor era desaparecer; mi presencia se transformaría en un martirio de distracción y con mis cruces no le permitiría la victoria reclamar. No me debía acercar. Le grite mentiras horribles, lo aparte con un alma podrida, pisoteando ese ingenuo amor. Era muy tarde para luchar, no lo valía.

" _Estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti, me preocupo"_

Dicen que si amas a alguien lo correcto es dejarlo ir al volverte un obstáculo en medio de sus sueños, corrompiéndolos a una quimera. Yo me solía mofar de aquella estupidez, frustrándome ante la cobardía de quienes se permitían romper, y ahora, con la hipocresía revestida de blanco, y un velo de lamentos, lo comprendo.

No es temeroso aquel que lo deja ir, sino valiente.

Se precisa de carácter para seguir respirando luego de herir a quien se profesó como la razón de ser. Solo desearía que fuese más sencillo, porque ahora me duele vivir sin él.

"Hey" No volteé mi nuca para apreciar ese estúpido mohín de satisfacción "Te quedaste afuera y me preocupé"

"¿Con que cara iba a regresar luego de que Choromatsu me confrontará?" Él más alto se apoyó sobre mi hombro, dejándose caer "¿Él me vio?" Osomatsu respiro con dificultad. Patéticamente transparente cuando lo pretendía.

"Sí" No era justo el ocultar.

"Ya veo" Mis uñas se aferraron con intensidad a mi pantalón "¿Te dijo algo sobre mí?" Miserable.

"No" Eso me supo a viva decepción. Me lo merecía "Pero si te hace sentir mejor" Con un suave empujón él me arranco el dolor "Hay muchos entrenadores de distintas facultades que me fueron a buscar para preguntarme por Karamatsu, y les gustaría que él se diera una vuelta por su universidad" Una trémula, y dulce sonrisa fue lo que pinte. Agridulce.

"¿Lo hizo bien el resto del partido?" La cara de Osomatsu se aligero al mostrarle esas penurias.

"Lo hizo como un campeón" Su brazo me rodeo.

"Me alegro" Fue lo único que me sostuvo "Supongo que ya me debería ir antes de importunar a alguien más" Los ecos de mis cadenas se agitaron otra vez "Por cierto" No me pude levantar "Lamento haber sido quien interrumpiera el medio tiempo"

"Tú no pediste ser golpeado" Me lo podía cuestionar "Tú" La nuca del más alto se centró en el atardecer "¿Crees que perdí a Choromatsu?" Como si en él pudiese desenredar la respuesta y besar aquellas cicatrices, ya secas.

"Lo siento" Una correcta por primera vez.

"Está bien" Osomatsu se levantó del pasto "Me demoré mucho en reaccionar" Con una mueca que vi por última y primera vez "Aún tengo un par de asuntos que tratar con los aspirantes, me puedes esperar en las gradas por mientras"

"Pero" Él me obligo a levantarme, tirándome de las manos.

"Tenemos que regresar al mismo lugar ¿No?" Demasiado vanidoso para dar marcha atrás "No me demoraré" Con un torpe gesto regrese a las gradas del estadio, contemplando los asientos vacíos; repletos de suciedad, los pompones en el suelo, y las banderas a medio pintar. Debió ser un gran partido.

Un nudo nació en mi garganta al leer el marcador, respiré aliviado por el resultado. Él sabía emanar una potente luz con su talento, él desprendía habilidad; no necesitaba de mi apoyo para poder sus metas acunar. Él era mejor que yo. Caminando por la gran cancha mis pies chocaron con la pelota de basquetbol; la misma que hace un par de horas él acogió.

"¿A que hemos llegado?" Me pregunte recogiéndola, abrazándola, intentado recuperar una parte de él.

"Tú" El cronometro se congelo dentro de mi reloj "¿Qué es lo que viniste a hacer acá?" El balón hizo eco en contra del suelo de goma al haberlo dejado caer, sorprendido "Ya no tienes la obligación laboral de venir a estos partidos" Temía voltear "Y sé que nunca te gustaron" Me quebraría.

"Kusomatsu" De igual manera lo hice. Masoquista.

"¿Y?" Él, desistiendo de esas preciosas sonrisas, de su mirada enamorado, y su acogedora calidez "¿Me vas a responder?" Se presentó.

"Fue un buen partido" Me mordí la boca, silenciando el dolor, al no encontrar pasión en sus intensos ojos "Jugaste muy bien, felicitaciones" Ya no había nada más para mí en él.

"¿Enserio quieres pretender que no ha pasado nada?" Él rio, sarcástico "Ichimatsu" Mi nombre nunca se escuchó tan amargo "¿Qué es lo que viniste a hacer?" Hora de aceptarlo.

"A apoyar a Osomatsu" El amor se mata con la traición.

"Lo debí suponer" Sus pasos se dirigieron hacia la pelota, para tomarla entre sus manos "Yo solo vine por esto" Ninguno se pudo sostener "No quería que la olvidaran cuando la trajimos de nuestra escuela, habría sido malo para el presupuesto" El corazón me pesó.

"Escuche que las universidades están interesadas en ti" Sus cejas se fruncieron "Me alegro"

"No trates de hacerte el mejor al decirme esto" Él dolía "¿Sabes? Hubo un tiempo en que envidie fervientemente a Osomatsu" Dolía demasiado "Me frustraba que él tuviese a alguien de tan lindos sentimientos bajo esos malos tratos, que no supiese valorar lo que yo etiquete como un tierno amor" Él era cruel "Que fuese incapaz de ver tan bella flor" Yo lo debía superar.

"Eso se escucha estúpido" No me hagas caso.

"Ahora lo sé" No pongas esa clase de expresión "Yo me enamoré perdidamente de una farsa que quise creer" No me trates de esa manera "De un engaño que conmigo jugó"

"¿Serás imbécil para seguir con eso?" No me escuches "Entre nosotros jamás existió el amor" No te rindas, por favor.

"Felicidades" Su mano se apoyó sobre mi hombro, prepotente y gélido "Has acabado con todo lo que alguna vez llegue a sentir por ti" Te necesito "Lo que alguna vez pensé que era un enamoramiento" Yo "Murió" No.

"Fue divertido mientras duro" No puedo avanzar sino estas "Mocoso, acéptalo, esto para mí fue un aburrido juego" No quiero hacerlo.

"Tú y Osomatsu son perfectos para estar juntos, igual de crueles y torcidos" ¡Regresa! "Buena suerte" No te apartes "La necesitaran" No me dejes.

"Gracias" Con eso él salió de la habitación, pisoteando el corazón de alguien demasiado orgulloso para llorar, pero no tan egoísta como para atarlo a la infelicidad "Te amo" Balbuceé apretando mi propio pecho "Te amo" Me repetí dejándome caer.

Y, aunque debí haberle confesado que sin su amor yo no era más que una triste canción. Que lamentaba la pelea, que mi intención no era destrozarnos. No lo hice. Me silencie.

Lo había conseguido, con un par de frías garras asesine nuestro amor.

Se había acabado. Ese fue nuestro adiós.

Se cierra el telón.

* * *

Mil gracias a todos por comentar!

 **LaV3nus6:** Hola y muchas gracias por el apoyo!

Por favor no, tengale un poco más de fe a los personajes (Okey puedo justificar tu desconfianza) Tranqui, Ichi y Oso si quieren tenerse cerca porque significaron mucho el uno para el otro pero si recayeran en una relación amorosa sería literalmente retroceder medio año, esa seguridad y confianza que Kara le dio al enfermero se perdería, sería faltarle un respeto a los dos de parte de Ichi.

Muchisimas gracias por comentar!

 **No Name:** Hola y muchas gracias!

Creo que te amo, de verdad, me propondría en estos momentos si no fueses un anónimo. Estoy completamente de acuerdo, es lindo estar enamorado, es una sensación satisfactoria, sin embargo, cuando permites que eso te absorba cada meta en la vida deja de ser lindo. Si lo dejas todo por alguien más eventualmente te arrepentirás, y como Ichi parece ser el único que tiene consciencia de eso actuó por ambos, como creyó que era mejor.

Mil gracias por tus palabras!

 **Lizz972:** Hola!

Noo! My cutie, es que tu has apoyado esta mutación desde que la escribí y no me siento bien sabiendo que lloraste por eso. Al menos te puedo prometer un final decente y lindo a su manera.

Yo te consuelo a mi manera ;-; que es muy mala pero tiene mucho cariño.

Se supone que ya pasamos los capítulos más sads, aunque tienes razón en que pueden venir otros golpes en el fic, a pesar de los pocos capítulos que le quedan, también aciertas en Osito, él esta intentando cambiar, pucha que le ha costado, pero ya empezó a parchar el error. Gracias por creer en él por cierto.

Atsushi es vida, es amor, simplemente eso. Con Totoko has lo que quieras querida, ella tampoco quería joderle la vida a Kara pero por chismosa el problema se inflo y acabamos de esta manera.

Mil gracias por todas tus palabras!

Love you.

 **Momokamatsu:** Hola! Cosa hermosa! Bella! Preciosa!

Aun me cuesta asimilar que hayas sido tan dulce para dejar dos mensajitos, gracias.

Sobre el capítulo 15, my honey, lo comprendo, también pienso que es horrible comentar con el celular porque yo dejo medias páginas de incoherencias y el autor sufre tratando de descifrar eso, pero me emociona que lo hayas leído cuando lo subí, gracias! Sabes que esas cosas significan mucho para mí.

Oso e Ichi tienen una relación muy especial, han pasado por cientos de cosas, fueron el primer amor del otro, el mejor amigo a fin de cuenta, lo que gatillo un cambio de personalidad. Cuando rompieron fue como quedarse sin un pilar que sin saberlo sostenía un mundo de misterio, por eso es importante que ahora se traten de mantener unidos, aunque partan como amigos, y juntos ayuden a cicatrizar las heridas que mutuamente se dejaron.

Sobre el 16, mi amore por favor no se sienta mal. La verdad es que sí, Kara en ese momento se sintió como un niño abatido al que le estaba quitando sus sueños, fue el golpe más bruto y duro que se ha pegado en su vida, sin embargo, si no estaba pesando en su futuro a largo plazo al ahogarse en ese amor, tampoco estaba actuando de manera responsable. Debieron buscar un punto medio, un equilibrio entre ese enamoramiento y las consecuencias de su relación, pero al estar tan presionados, y Kara siendo tan impulsivo llevo a Ichi a ser quien tomase el control.

Mil gracias por cada una de tus palabras, sabes que las atesoro en este corazoncito acosador.

Cuidate!

 **Anonimo chan:** Hola y muchas gracias!

Aww cosita, perdón por el odio.

Es que Kara siendo tan ingenuo e idealista de repente no le tomó el verdadero peso a las cosas, él estaba dispuesto a botarlo todo por amor, pero Ichi no estaba preparado para aceptar el romper los sueños del doloroso con egoísmo. No supieron llegar a ese punto medio.

Y aunque las cosas entre Oso e Ichi nunca hayan sido perfectas ahora tratan de arreglarlas con algo así como una rara amistad, Oso mejor que nadie sabe lo que es duda en amar por temor a romper, en eso se pueden ayudar a crecer los dos.

Mil gracias por tus palabras!

Espero que te haya gustado!

 **Lidius:** Hola y bienvenida!

Primero muchisimas gracias por cada una de las palabras que me has dedicado, yo me tomo muy enserio esta clase de comentarios, y significan mucho, gracias a ti por haberte tomado el tiempo para leerlo, de verdad.

Es que Kara siendo tan apasionado es de la clase de persona que lo dejaría todo por amor, que no le importaría abandonar su casa para irse con Ichi a otro lugar, sin estudios, sin nada, viviendo de amor. Mientras que Ichi al ver lo que hace la obsesión con Osomatsu tiene la certeza de que Kara en un par de años más se arrepentirá, y quizás no lo culpará por permitir que eso ocurriera, pero él siempre se culpará por haber tomado la elección más egoísta.

Muchisimas gracias por haberle dado una oportunidad.

Y espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado.

 **Taty Hyuuga:** Hola sensei!

Primero, mi preciosa, animo. Sé que es difícil esto, a mi me mataron mi primer perro dos días antes de Navidad, y fue duro, y aún lo extraño, pero piensa en todo lo bueno que te dejo, y agradece todo lo que él se lleva, cosas que tu le diste. Solo animo, eres una chica demasiado dulce para andar con amarguras, de seguro luces mejor con una sonrisa.

Y felicitaciones por tus 200 reviews! Los tienes bien merecidos, cada uno de ellos te lo ganaste con esa trama explosiva y genial. Encuentro tan modesto que te llames novata cuando yo te considero mi senpai XD, pero admiro tanto tu actitud de seguir mejorando, creo que por eso eres tan buena en esto. No sé, te considero especial.

Jajaja primero explicaré lo de Atsushi, lo de Ichi es como platónico, como en otras circunstancias le hubiese gustado la idea de salir con alguien como él, pero enamorado esta de Todomatsu. Perdón, aún me cuesta marcar las diferencias entre amor.

Sip, ellos no podrían regresar o sería como volver al punto de partida, aunque traten de arreglar las cosas, solo les queda iniciar de cero si realmente se quieren tener en sus vidas (Cosa que justifico luego de tantas vivencias), y Kara, la duele ahora, lo dolerá siempre, pero esta jugando con su sueño, con una oportunidad que no se va a volver a repetir. Ichi hizo bien al dejar el egoísmo.

Entonces sensei seguiré temiendo por su fic. Seremos yo y mis sentimientos :,)

Mil gracias por cada una de sus palabras!

La quiero.

 **Azul Ackerman:** Hola y muchas gracias!

Perdón, pero era necesario que alguien tomase esa decisión.

Ambos sufren a su manera, Kara más que nada siente rabia al recordar todo lo que pasó y más con la actitud de Ichi mientras que Ichi acaba de perder lo que más ha amado, por sus propias manos y palabras, por su voluntad. Eso es algo indescriptiblemente doloroso para él.

Mil gracias por el apoyo!

 **nomasrun:** Coti! My love!

El mensajito que con más amor y dedicación contesto.

Awww linda! No era necesario que te esforzaras tanto, menos cuando ni siquiera tenías para ver esta mutación de historia, pero sabes que agradezco infinitamente ese gesto tuyo.

Jajaja creo que ya te lo aclaré, pero es que Ichi es un amor, y con todos los acercamientos que tuvieron le fue imposible a Atsushi no comenzar a hacerse la idea de tener el papel de galán con él, aunque haya sido algo meramente platónico, porque él tenía a Totty, y veía los esfuerzos de Kara por conquistar al enfermero puedes quedarte con esa satisfacción.

Porque con Osito? Bueno sí admito que no lo manejo de la mejor manera posible, y fue un poco bruto, pero mira que me esta mejorando. Y esa clase de cosas volverán un poco menos ingenuo a Kara, está bien que sea un sol y preste su ayuda a medio mundo, no obstante, debe aprender a diferenciar entre amigos de verdad y falsos, como los que se dejan llevar por un rumor.

Si a alguien le ofrecí saber eso fue a ti, así que te quedas con la intriga no más XD, no creo que te hubiese ayudado esperar este otro capítulo. Pero Kara no estaba diciendo esa clase de cosas porque sí, él le creyó a Ichi cuando le dijo que regreso con Oso y solo estaba jugando con él. Y ahora tenemos a cuatro personas infelices porque son incapaces de tomar decisiones equilibradas al dejar de lado la propia felicidad, excelente.

Mil gracias por todas tus palabras Coti!

Espero que este masoquismo haya sido de tu agrado.

Tienes todo my love!

* * *

Muy bien, creo que todo quedo aclarado.

Lo único en donde podría haber duda es en la relación Oso e Ichi, que están tratando de remediar el daño, y acercarse, aunque sea como amigos.

Nos vemos la otra semana entonces, intentaré que sea antes del Sábado.

Gracias por leer! Y con esté capítulo pasamos a la segunda faceta del fic, es decir, el final.


	18. Chapter 18

Hola mis ternuritas!

Hace poco me fije que la última actualización había sido hace un montón, perdí la noción del tiempo con esta historia, perdón.

Ahora, muchisimas gracias a todas las personas que leen esta cosa y la estaban esperando. ¿Saben? Me costo volver a escribir, mucho, y me sentí realmente apoyada por ustedes, mis queridos desconocidos para seguir sacando ideas, me dieron valor.

El capítulo lo hice pensando en dos personitas especiales: Mi Katy sensei (katyrawwasdsasa) quien tiene historias demasiado buenas y las prostituyo apenas puedo para aumentar la población de KatyMatsu girls, de verdad léanla, esa mujer escribe fics maravillosos, les garantizo que no se arrepentirán. Y mi adorable Coti (nomasrun) quien también escribe excelente, de tramas bellas y originales y además dibuja fuera de serie, así que mientras me esperan podrían darse una vuelta por esos usuarios y terminar tan enganchados como yo con ellas.

Espero que el capítulo les guste, se los hice con todo my love.

Este lo narra Choromatsu, recuerden que la cursiva es para memorias, y como dato curioso, es el capítulo más raro en espacio temporal que he escrito porque acostumbro a hacer un día y una noche enteros, y acá me pegue saltos, trate que no quedara tan mutante.

Ojala sea de su agrado.

* * *

" _Choromatsu, cada vez que me necesites yo estaré ahí para ti, aunque tenga que abandonar mi trabajo en media jornada o enfrentarme a tus padres con una vaga explicación, yo nunca te dejaré"_ Hermosas palabras de un demonio que no hicieron más que mofarse de mi ingenuidad y escupir sobre emociones que ya no tienen valor. Las he perdido.

" _¿Por qué tienes que decir esa clase de cosas en estos momentos?"_ Mariposas que se pudrieron dentro de mi estómago y tactos cuyas cicatrices fueron imposibles de disimular _"Inutilmatsu"_ Estaba herido.

" _¿No es obvio?"_ Lindas facciones tatuadas en una farsa _"Porque te amo"_ Mentiras que no hacen más que atormentar. Con crueldad, sadismo y una sonrisa amarga sobre un recuerdo en los papeles que no pude quemar. Lo intente.

La vida no ha sido lo que he estado soñando o de piernas cruzadas en mi infancia anhele, cuando los rayos del atardecer alcanzaron la oscuridad y las campanadas resonaron en mi tiempo de vals, deje de fantasear y bailar, para despertar y confrontar mi realidad. Yo era un fracaso, no serví de hijo, de pareja, ni siquiera para ingresar a la universidad a la que por infernales semestres me preparé. No iba a tener el trabajo soñado, ni iba a aparecer Osomatsu para sacarme de este lugar. Tiempo de dejar las niñerías.

Yo era una basura, tal como Ichimatsu, quizás peor a causa de mi egocentrismo y esa linda actuación sobre las ansias de ser mejor. Un desperdicio que a nadie ha podido rescatar y que no ha hecho más que estorbar. Fue difícil y asqueroso descubrir la verdad. Quería seguir danzando.

"¡No quiero seguir escuchando más del tema!" El pecho se me oprimió ante la estruendosa e imponente voz de mi padre en el comedor "¡Esta es mi casa y seguirás mis reglas mientras vivas en ella!" Mis piernas me guiaron hacia la puerta de mi habitación, dejándome estático, como si al abrirla eso significará destrozar mi única protección.

"Padre, te amo, y estoy muy agradecido de que te intereses de esa manera en mí" ¿No es injusto? "Pero" Qué él reciba tantos focos en un vacío escenario cuando no los quiere satisfacer "It´s my life" Mientras mi piel está repleta de telas, polvo y sueños a medias en espera de que se levante mi telón. Nadie me vino a ver.

"Esta casa es una dictadura, no una democracia" Un golpe en la mesa se escuchó, mi labio se mordió.

"Pero yo" Me fue imposible tomar el pomo para interrumpir. Cobarde.

"Tendrás el futuro que yo y tu madre consideremos seguro porque somos nosotros los que lo vamos a financiar" De tiritones movimientos y velo de terror "Ya viste lo que le paso a tu hermano por idiota" Una triste cotidianidad.

"Con Choromatsu no juegues" Odiaba esa insufrible amabilidad. Me hacía sentir monstruoso "No dejaré que lo menosprecies a él" De alma corrompida y decepción escurriendo por los dedos, goteando, como brea, consumiéndome "It´s my brother" Tonto.

"Harás lo que nosotros digamos y se cierra esta discusión" Pude escuchar como Karamatsu azoto su puerta antes de que la calma en mi hogar nuevamente reinará. Este guion era algo agotador.

Mis ojos recorrieron las paredes de mi habitación, aburridas y sin vida a falta de poemas y fotografías, centrándose en un espejo, que no hizo más que devolver un rostro carente de toda expresión. Frío, acostumbrado a tener que convertirse en un pilar para ser pisoteado. No valorado, nunca amado.

"Hey" El chico con dificultad esbozo una tímida sonrisa "Eres el grandioso Choromatsu" Tratando de una arrogancia sanar "Esto no te debería afectar, ni siquiera estas en esas discusiones" Era cierto, no debería "Así que ánimo" Pero de todas formas lo hacía "Es tu hermano" La mirada del muchacho se cristalizo "Ve a consolarlo como el apoyo que se prometieron ser" Él lucia como una triste canción "Se fuerte por todos, Choromatsu" Una rota muñeca "Se fuerte" Un disco rayado en la misma tonada.

"Está bien" Le respondí con lentitud, locura y cansancio, girando sobre la punta de mis pies, dándole la espalda al espejo "Puedo hacerlo" Rozando el pomo con las yemas de mis dedos "No es novedad" Balbuceé encaminándome hacia su habitación.

Era mi trabajo, a pesar de ser el hermano menor y el hijo menospreciado. Era mi trabajo.

Sin tocar ingrese en la habitación del más alto, quien inmerso en el manto de la oscuridad, de heridas cubiertas por la luz de estrellas, yacía sobre su cama, abrazado a sus rodillas, en frente de la ventana, expectante bajo la cortina.

"¿Karamatsu?" Un suspiro nació en la habitación al verlo encogerse "Voy a entrar ¿Está bien?" Siempre has sido tan transparente, tan malo para disimular "¿Quieres hablar de ello?" Con el crujir del colchón me senté a su lado, acariciando de forma casi maternal sus cabellos.

"No" Con vergüenza él me miro.

"Sé que es difícil esto" Perdiéndose en mi gama de gris "No creas que yo amo las peleas en casa, y el ambiente repentinamente hostil" Con lentitud él se enderezo, sin dejarse de acurrucar "Pero es por lo que tendremos que pasar hasta que ellos sean capaces de comprender"

"I'm fine" Ni siquiera él se creyó esa miserable actuación "Fue una pequeña broma entre nuestro padre y yo, nada grave" No pude evitar el arquear mis cejas. Asco.

"Si no eres capaz de confiarme tus problemas eso quiere decir que he fracasado como hermano, más cuando yo me apoyé en ti con lo de la universidad" Sus orbes se abrieron, arrepentidas, profundas y azules "¿No puedes dejar de fingir que eres fuerte al menos conmigo?"

"¿Qué hay de ti?" Su mano la mía tomó "Sé que no soy el único buen actor"

"Podría intentarlo" Musite, consintiendo aquel tacto "Si eres tú quien toma la iniciativa" Él sonrió, relajándose sobre sus frazadas.

"Este último tiempo ha sido una locura, no solo por el repentino cambio de actitud de mis brothers en el equipo de basquetbol o la diferencia de trato de los profesores" Él logro esconder esa divergente expresión "Sino porque me han llovido ofertas de estudios y programas hacia lugares en donde no sé si quiero estar" Que endivia.

"Tienes suerte de poder escoger" Que injusta podría llegar a ser la vida.

"¿De qué me sirven tantas opciones sino aprueban lo único que realmente quiero hacer?" Tan baja, sucia y sarcástica.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?" Escucharlo quejarse de su indecisión era una satírica ironía.

"Quiero seguir jugando basquetbol por siempre" Pero, aun así "Y cuando llegue el momento de jubilarme en las canchas, enseñarles a los más jóvenes a amar tanto este deporte como lo habré hecho yo" Lo apoyaría.

"Eso" Karamatsu centró su atención hacia el cielo detrás de la cortina, melancólico "Es lindo"

"Agradezco y me siento muy afortunado de que me den ofertas para carreras más prestigiosas" Su mirada resplandeció por primera vez, su mente divago, su corazón se perdió "Pero quiero hacer bien lo que Osomatsu pretende jugar" Sí "Aunque fracase es algo que quiero intentar" Este era mi Karamatsu.

"Wow" Sus mejillas se tiñeron de escarlata "Nunca pensé que me sentiría aliviado de escuchar esa clase de cosas dolorosas" Su labio tembló, vacilante "Me alegro que esa sea tu decisión"

"Gracias" Nuestras manos se buscaron sobre el colchón "Eres un gran hermano, Choromatsu" Esa era mi mayor satisfacción. Yo era su pilar.

"Tú" Y aunque sabía que sería dañino el preguntar "¿Cómo has estado con lo de Ichimatsu?" Estaba consciente que lo destrozaría aún más tragarse aquel punzante dolor "No lo has nombrado mucho" Él no me miro.

"No lo he visto desde el partido con el que está locura comenzó" No lo pudo hacer "No estoy realmente interesado en lo que le ocurra, él ya tomo su decisión" Porque la bailarina se cansaría y despertaría.

"Hey" Eso no era lo que queríamos hacer "Está bien" Era más fácil el pretender.

"¿Sabes que es lo más gracioso de todo esto?" Su mentón se apoyó sobre sus rodillas, perdido en la _Nada_ de _Ningún lugar_ "Hubieron varios momentos en los que yo de verdad pensé que le importaba y que me lo estaba ganando" Sus orbes no eran más que la condena de un corazón partido "Cuando él me correspondía con cosas pequeñas como un agarre de manos o iniciaba un beso, que estuviese feliz con que lo fuera a ver a la enfermería" Su mirada se cristalizo, encendida por la frustración "¿No es tonto?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿El que yo haya pensado que lo nuestro era amor?" Su respiración se irregularizo "Que yo haya construido un plan de vida en donde apenas me graduaba nos iríamos a vivir juntos a un gran apartamento, en donde yo le cocinaría, y él llenaría la casa con gatos, y no lo regañaría" La mía ardió "En donde yo sería quien besaría esas cicatrices a diario, y lo haría sentir especial, como la persona más hermosa que alguna vez pude haber llegado a contemplar" Sus manos se incrustaron en su piel "Porque para mí así sería"

"Karamatsu"

"¿No es tonto?"

"No lo es"

Ahí estaba otra vez. Esos ilusos ojos rebosantes de pena, pidiéndome con sus manos heridas que lo recompusiera, que lo armará mientras su cuerpo temblaba, frágil, roto, pequeño, a un tacto amenazándose con destrozar. Ahí estaba la parte más hermosa y delicada de mi hermano.

"Bueno, ya nada de eso importa" Agonizando en una tortuosa lentitud "Aprendí que las personas no cambian por pensamientos estúpidos" Muriendo a base del cinismo "Él ya lo rompió" Cambiando.

"Parte de amar es salir lastimado" Él se apartó cuando lo trate de consolar "Y también el perdonar" Evadiéndome.

"Hace mucho lo deje de amar, Choromatsu" Lo triste de aquellas palabras es que se percibieron como una densa verdad "Y lo mejor para ti será que hagas lo mismo con Osomatsu" Una cruel y triste oda hacia la realidad.

"Me iré a acostar" Con un torpe tartamudeo cerré el primer acto de mi escena conclusiva.

Desde que Karamatsu regresó a casa con una mueca de aflicción pintada sobre sus labios, el balón haciendo presión en contra de su pecho para dejar cientos de folletos de universidades a un costado, careciendo de atención, supe que una tormenta se había desatado. Que equivocado estaba al pensar que aquello sería nuestro punto final.

Intentando compensar y atravesar las nuevas corazas de mi hermano le empecé a acompañar, esperándolo a la salida de su escuela, al término de mis clases, siendo su mayor fanático en medio de sus partidos, transformándome en su confidente a la hora de en la almohada sollozar. Mi trabajo era ser el soporte de todos, me lo repetiría el resto de la eternidad.

Aquella tarde, en la que la segunda escena empezó yo me encontraba apoyado en la gigantesca reja de metal de su academia, observando con melancolía los árboles florecer, jugueteando con mis manos nervioso detrás de mi espalda, esperando por él.

"¿No crees que Karamatsu es un poco extraño?" Mi mirada se enfocó en una conversación al azar, de dos chicos bajos, de sucio uniforme y rostro amargado "De repente le llueven oportunidades, y le suben todas sus notas"

"Lo sé" Mi ceño se tensó, a la defensiva "Luego del escándalo con el enfermero no me sorprendería que él estuviese involucrado con el hijo del director" Hipócritas. Repugnantes.

"Estoy cansado de pedirle a Osomatsu que cambie de capitán" Uno de los chicos suspiro, pasando a mi lado en plena salida "En una de esas también está en una aventura con él, o le hace favores especiales" El orgullo me ardió, la sangre me erupciono de rabia.

"Con esa fama no es de extrañar"

"¡Hey!" Con un puño predispuesto y la cólera poseída los trate de alcanzar para ser agarrado por una mano más grande, justo en mi muñeca.

"Déjalos" Las piernas me temblaron al escuchar su voz "Esa clase de personas no valen la pena" Y ser víctima de esa mirada una vez más.

"Osomatsu" Él sonrió, con la frente sudorosa, el cabello desarreglado, y el poleron amarrado a su cintura a causa del entrenamiento "No pensaba hacer nada en realidad" Me escudé arrebatándole mi palma por orgullo, arrastrando los trozos de mi dignidad.

"Estas esperando a tu hermano" Él acomodo su brazo en contra de la reja, encerrándome con una penosa sutileza "¿Cierto?"

"¿Por qué más estaría en este desagradable lugar?" No pude evitar que mis mejillas ardieran al sentir su varonil aliento acariciar mi cuello "Si ya sabes la respuesta no preguntes estupideces" Adictivo.

"Cierto" Musito enrojeciendo mi oreja "Atsushi lo cito para hablar sobre las posibilidades en las que la escuela lo puede guiar si escoge las universidades con las que tenemos convenio" Tan cerca.

"¿Es así?" Demasiado.

"Sí" Peligroso "¿Y qué hay de ti Choromatsu?" Sus brazos se acomodaron sobre mis hombros, con una confianza que él desgarro "¿Aún no sabes qué hacer con tu vida?"

"Por supuesto que no" Bramé retrocediendo, escuchando como el oxidado candado chocaba en contra de las barras de metal "Perdí mi única posibilidad, ya no tengo nada más que hacer" Las palabras se me atragantaron en medio de la tráquea "Aunque no es como si a alguien le importase realmente" Deprimidas y amargas.

"A mí me importan" Su mano elevo mi mentón "Cada cosa que haces y que te afecta me preocupa" Él podía ser alguien tan seductor y encantador.

"Osomatsu" Una trampa en la que ansiaba volver a empezar, y mentiras que mi estómago anhelaba volverse a tragar, para revivir las mariposas "Hemos hablado tanto de esto que ya no tiene sentido"

"Yo" Estaba enamorado, sí, pero ya no quería más memorias inútiles, ni palabras por compasión.

"Tus acciones dicen más que esas palabras de casanovas" No quería seguirme lastimando con él.

"Sabes que te amo" Apoye mi palma sobre sus labios, sellándolos.

"Seguro" Estaba cansado de también ser su pilar "Me amas tanto que te has olvidado de mí todo este tiempo que has estado con Ichimatsu" Apartándolo "Ni siquiera te has dado el valor para presentarme como lo que se supone que alguna vez fui"

"Eso no es" Pronto su expresión se deformo, a una nerviosa e ida, hacia mis espaldas "Verdad" Tartamudeo. Con ansias me volteé encontrándome con la filosa sonrisa de un hombre, enfundado en un traje de cuadros, apoyado en las canchas de la escuela, respingándose la punta de un imperceptible bigote.

"¿Es el director?" Él asintió "¿Te afecta que te vea conmigo?" Esas escarlatas no mintieron.

"No me importa que sea de esa manera" Sin embargo, su cuerpo se apartó "Solo quiero ser cuidadoso, no quiero que acabemos como"

"¿Mi hermano?" Su boca se trepito "Eso ibas a decir, ¿Cierto?" De ella no escapo ninguna frase lastimera "No quiero que acabemos como tu hermano e Ichimatsu"

"Lo digo por ti" Con cólera lo empuje, sabiendo que él muy cobarde no me detendría "No quiero que tengas que pasar por malos tratos en tu instituto al involucrarte con un hombre mayor, ni romper tus posibilidades de ir a la universidad, o darle esa clase de explicaciones a tus padres" No le permití atraparme al caminar hacia las afueras de la escuela "¡Choromatsu! ¡Lo hago pensando en ti!"

"¿En mí?" El tiempo a nuestro alrededor se congelo "¿Por qué no dejas de correr y te atreves a ser más honesto contigo?" Él más alto se encogió "Yo sabía en lo que me estaba metiendo cuando acepte ser tu pareja, estaba consciente que no sería fácil, y no sería aceptado en mi casa, pero no me importo" La risa me quemo la garganta en un atracón "Pero tú por el otro lado" Conteniendo las ganas de deshacerme de este amor "Lo has tenido fácil desde el principio"

"No fue fácil para mí terminar con Ichimatsu" La distancia entre nosotros se pareció extender "Él era mi única seguridad" A un abismo imposible de abarrotar.

"Yo dejé todo lo que conocí en mi mundo de rigidez por seguirte a ti" Con cada pasó que él se trató de acercar, yo el doble retrocedí "Ahora sabemos a quién de los dos le importo más"

"Choromatsu" Extendí mis manos, discutiendo sin importarme ser el centro de atención. Estaba cansado.

"¿Sabes? No me molesta que aún me estés persiguiendo y me trates de recuperar con esas palabras baratas" Él finalmente me alcanzó "Me molesta que seas un hipócrita, y apoyes al enfermero y a mi hermano cuando tú me hiciste algo mucho peor" Pero mi mente ya no lo quiso escuchar.

"Lo intento arreglar" Su aliento supo a desesperación, su mirada goteo ansias "No soy bueno en estas cosas, pero de a poco estoy cambiando" Sus manos acunaron las mías "Por ti"

"¿Por mí?" Aunque de él me reí, su sonrisa, melancólica, no se esfumo.

"Sí" Su mano rozo mis mejillas "Por ti" No sentí nada por él "Para convertirme en un hombre del que te puedas sentir orgulloso de presentarle a tus padres, alguien en el que te puedas apoyar" No existió estática en esa mirada, ni un exquisito sabor en el dulzor de su aliento.

No hubo nada.

"Si quieres hacer algo por mí deja de ir por la salida fácil" Y no fue porque entre nosotros se haya esfumado la pasión y aquel ferviente amor "Deja de creerte el héroe por portarte bien de repente" No. Fue porque el aire me asfixio con decepción "Y muéstrale a todos la clase de persona que eres" Nada más dolió.

"¿Eso qué significa?" Sus manos me liberaron, la distancia nuevamente creció.

"Que los únicos inmorales somos tú y yo Osomatsu" Su voz ya no me alcanzó "La diferencia es que yo lo habría aceptado con orgullo sin importar el precio a pagar, si me hubieses demostrado que valíamos la pena" El corazón se me cayó "Tú no" Partiéndose en pedazos "Antes que cualquier otra cosa o persona te importa tu reputación" Él no me contradijo.

"Lo estoy intentando" Con sus gritos y clamados a mi espalda lo deje.

Porque no era suficiente el tratar, no servía enterrarse en la mediocridad y continuar hiriendo al resto con emociones a medias y caminos que se esfumaban al regresar al punto de partida. De nada servía el amar con cobardía, no obstante, Osomatsu me hizo despertar para darme cuenta de lo imperfecto que era.

Con él cerré el segundo acto de mi obra. Sin mirar para atrás.

No fui consciente de la importancia que Osomatsu le tomó a aquella solitaria discusión hasta que un nuevo rumor en la escuela de mi hermano se expandió.

Y el alma se me revistió de culpa, las manos me tiritaron al estar manchadas, las lágrimas se me secaron, cansado de llorar, sirviéndole de luto a la tristeza de manera única y especial. Encarnando orgullo y pena en una misma torcida personalidad.

Osomatsu se confesó, tras un conflicto mayor con el director él admitió de forma pública que Ichimatsu no fue el profesor involucrado con un estudiante, y que Karamatsu no era quien estaba ligado a esa relación. Al de orbes escarlatas lo despidieron, lo sentenciaron e investigaron dejando un trabajo a medias. Por fin se dio el valor, sin embargo, mis muñecas me arrastraron con grilletes a causa del peso de la realidad. Yo lo había arruinado.

Con el tiempo dejaron de molestar a Karamatsu, contrataron en la enfermería a alguien más, también a otro entrenador, mi hermano regreso a las luces del escenario desempeñando el papel de un altruista capitán hasta el final del año. Todos a mi alrededor avanzaron, cambiaron, aprendieron, mientras yo yací estático en la soledad de mi habitación.

¿No era patético? Al final yo era el único aterrado. Quien todo por altanería lo perdió.

Estúpido.

Una tarde, monótona, de mañanas copiadas a las demás, comentarios vagos, y discusiones frecuentes me arroje sobre mi cama, extrañando sus poemas, su voz y su tacto, deseando regresar al sueño para poder volver a bailar. Rememorando incontables veces la primera vez que mis orbes las suyas atraparon. Tan masoquista es el amor. Tan fría la realidad.

"Fue tu culpa que se fuera" Me reprendí al no tener a nadie más "Tú y tus imprudentes palabras" Sabiendo que no era capaz de delegar mis problemas "Imbécil" Porque yo era el pilar.

El timbre en mi casa sonó, con Karamatsu estudiando para su ingreso en la universidad fui yo quien se tuvo que levantar, abriendo el pomo para chocar con esas escarlatas, maduras, arrepentidas, y plenas al frente de mi morada. Nada más que disculpas a medias.

"Osomatsu" Su nombre escapó como algo tan ajeno de mis labios "Yo" Ni siquiera lo pude mirar. Estaba arrepentido.

"¿Puedo pasar?" Sin elevar la nuca le permití acceder a la sala de estar, para que su cuerpo se arrojara sobre el sofá familiar "Prometo que no tomará mucho tiempo" De músculos tensos e intentos a medias a su lado me acomode "Después de todo ya no tengo tanto"

"¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir?" Mi orgullo era demasiado poderoso para sincerar "Estaba bien sin saber nada de ti" Yo era el más falso en este mar.

"Quiero que no te cierres" Él más alto abrió su chaqueta deportiva, sacando un pequeño papel del bolsillo en su interior "Entiendo que haya sido frustrante el no quedar en la universidad que querías, sin embargo, si eso te impide estudiar te arrepentirás toda una vida" Con los dedos trémulos tomé la nota, leyendo una gran cantidad de instituciones en ella.

"¿Qué significa esto?" Él me sonrió, apoyando su brazo derecho a mis espaldas. Un extraño calor.

"Sé que la situación se encuentra tensa en tu familia y que no estás en las mejores condiciones para exigir entrar a algún lugar costoso" Nuestros ojos se encontraron, con timidez, pidiéndose permiso para contemplar "Por eso luego de negociar bien, te traje todas las universidades que están dispuestas a conferirte una beca y te pueden llevar a la que de verdad querías ingresar"

"¿Qué?" El aire se me esfumo "¿Cómo?"

"Como eres tan desordenado hace tiempo dejaste tu registro de notas en mi apartamento" Sus manos se acomodaron sobre sus muslos "Nunca te lo devolví" Sin romper el tacto "Porque te conozco estaba seguro de que no investigarías más opciones y te hundirías sintiéndote miserable en la auto compasión" Mis mejillas se ruborizaron.

"No es verdad" Su risa me encanto.

"Dentro de las universidades más prestigiosas que pude investigar con carreras relacionadas a las letras me presenté, exponiendo tu situación como un buen amigo preocupado" ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que de esta manera me había mirado? "Sumándole unas cartas de recomendación de tus profesores lo hice" Haciéndome sentir único y especial.

"No era necesario" Como si fuese la musa más hermosa que él pudiese contemplar.

"Aunque nada de esto haya sido lo que inicialmente buscabas" Su mano acomodo un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja, acercándonos "Dales una oportunidad, podría gustarte aquel lugar" Envenenándome "Y sino es el caso, y te esfuerzas como sé que lo harás" Atrapándome "Puedes hacer un traspaso interno en un par de años"

"Osomatsu" Mi latir se descompasó "Gracias" El alma me tirito "De verdad" Mi mano apretó la suya, sin temor "Gracias"

"Te dije que intentaba de a poco arreglar las cosas" Sus labios acariciaron mi mejilla, en un tierno y delicado beso "Y sé que jamás te podré compensar por lo que te hice, pero con esto te estoy dando la oportunidad para comenzar de nuevo, sin mí" Por inercia y con fuerza lo apreté.

"Pero yo" Lo sentía.

"Me haré responsable de que cumplas tus sueños" Lamentaba tanto dolor, y mentiras hirientes. Lo sentía.

"Está bien" No lo quería apartar, sin embargo, la rabia y cólera del momento me impulsaron "Gracias" No lo pude atrapar.

"Ahora me tengo que ir" Pero no quería "Aún tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, y no me gustaría que me tuvieras que soportar más tiempo" Con los parpados presionados, la boca tensa, y le pasión desbordando me aferre a su poleron "¿Choromatsu?"

"Perdón" Musite rendido, frágil y patético "Lo siento" Repetí hundiendo mi rostro en su pecho, aspirando su aroma con desesperación "Lo siento tanto" Con amargura me quebré. Con él era el único que podía.

"Yo" Pude escuchar como el palpitar dentro de su pecho se descompasó "Ya" Su mano acaricio mi espalda, de manera lenta, suave y delicada "Las cosas están bien" Utilizándolo de apoyo me deje caer "Prometo que estarán bien" Saboreando aquella exquisita mentira.

Osomatsu aún olía a cerveza, tabaco, sudor y perfume barato, justo como en mis memorias lo había conservado, idéntica a la mentira que había soñado, sin embargo, en él había algo más. Osomatsu también estaba impregnado de nostalgia y seguridad, a hogar, a felicidad, a calidez. Él representaba todas las sonrisas que le regalé y la intensidad con la que lo amé, lo extrañaba, lo perdía.

"Cálmate" Cuando él me sostenía de esta manera, tan gentil y tierna, acurrucando su nuca sobre mis cabellos y borrando la inhibición de la sociedad no podía evitar llorar aún más fuerte. Extendiendo el momento de manera egoísta, intentándolo atrapar.

Porque a pesar de todo lo amaba, no obstante, algo en mi interior me decía que este era nuestro final. No quería.

"Perdóname por favor" Con una linda expresión él nos apartó "No quería que te despidieran, no quería que hablaran mal de ti, ni quitarte lo que tantos años te tomó construir como vida" Sus dedos limpiaron mi tristeza, debajo de mis parpados "No debiste tomarte mis palabras enserio"

"Tenías razón" En esas escarlatas no hubo muestra de odio y rencor "Debía hacerme cargo de mis errores" En sus caricias tampoco "Ichimatsu no podía continuar cargándome cuando eran mis equivocaciones" Su palma retiro mi flequillo "Lamento yo el haberte hecho esperar tanto"

"Pero" La sangre me bombardeo emociones "¿Por qué esto suena a un adiós?" Tiñendo un mundo de azul.

"Porque lo es" Él más alto se levantó del sofá "Aunque no tiene que ser definitivo, no seas tan dramático, Choro-chan" El vivo cuadro de mi gran amor.

"¿Entonces?"

"Me haré cargo de Ichimatsu por un tiempo" Sus manos se acomodaron sobre sus caderas, mirando a la ventana "Él no está bien, y no me sirve que se quede amargado en el apartamento sin hacer nada" Con nostalgia y subordinación "Nos vamos a ir algún lugar lejano, en donde no tengamos reputación y él pueda conseguir empleo en algún hospital" Mi mano apretó la suya, colgando, estática, sin vida.

"¿Qué hay de ti?" Él se arrodillo a mi lado

"Me conformaré con lo que pueda encontrar, ya me equivoqué demasiado" ¿Qué hay de nosotros dos?

"Lo comprendo" No lo hacía. No quería.

"Espero que consideres las opciones que te traje" Nuestras orbes se perdieron en la estática de la habitación, nuestras pieles, latidos y almas se sincronizaron "Y si algún buen recuerdo te puedo dejar es que te amé, y te seguiré amando como nunca lo hice con nadie más" Esto era tan amargo.

"Osomatsu" Yo también.

"¿Sí?" Sin importar que tan toxico y dañino fuiste nunca te pude cambiar.

"Ten un buen viaje" Desearía habérselo dicho.

"Gracias" Pero no lo hice.

Con una dolorosa opresión en el pecho lo guie hacia la salida de mi hogar, encontrando un viejo auto compacto con un cansado Ichimatsu en el asiento del copiloto, apenado, muy humillado para hacer contacto visual.

"¿Se están yendo ahora?" Era tan redundante el preguntar "¿No es así?" Pero me había convertido en un masoquista renombrado.

"Sí" El más alto suspiro "Solo te quería decir eso antes de que fuese muy tarde" Con un cuerpo carente de voluntad y mirada vacía "Aunque creo que ya lo es" Mentiras.

"Él no se ve bien" Murmullé enfocando mis reflectores hacia el enfermero, con unos ojos tan tristes que el corazón ajeno se podría llegar a romper.

"¿Crees que Karamatsu quiera hablar con él?" Esas escarlatas; ardientes, seductoras y dominantes "Temó que ellos si se podrían llegar a arrepentir de esto" Me evadieron "Tienen una historia que necesita de un mejor final" Ay, Osomatsu.

"Yo" No cambias en realidad "Creo que les hace falta" Musite haciéndole una señal para que me esperará, encaminándome hacia la habitación de mi hermano.

Al ingresar en su reinado, él se encontraba inmerso en un viejo cuaderno, con un gigantesco libro a su costado izquierdo y audífonos sin sonidos sobre sus orejas. Él me sonrío cuando me vio llegar, una amable expresión que se esfumo ante mi lastimera mueca. La carne de la melancolía tras un carnaval de malas decisiones.

"Karamatsu" Con olor a ignorancia y desamor.

"What's wrong?" Él no se acercó. Una linda dualidad.

"Ichimatsu está afuera" Cuando su nombre pronuncie sus ojos rebosaron… "Se va a ir a un viaje muy largo y te quiere decir adiós" No rebosaron nada "Deberías ir, deberías escucharlo" No desprendieron alguna emoción. Fríos.

"No me interesa lo que él me tenga que decir" Él me dio la espalda, regresando a su libro de textos con una postura perfecta, y buena actuación.

"Tú lo amas" No se inmuto "Te arrepentirás sino arreglan las cosas en este punto" No me escucho.

"Ya no hay nada que arreglar" Desconocí a aquel Karamatsu "Por favor vete de mi habitación" Lo odié.

"Yo solía admirar tu valor, que no te importará lo que los demás pensaran o perdonaras conociendo la verdadera intención" Fue lo que gruñí al tomar el pomo de su puerta "Ahora me avergüenzas" Con frustración "Eres un cobarde más en mi lista" Con cólera a esa condena.

"Y tú uno en la mía" Realmente lo odie.

Luego de darle una negativa a Osomatsu él se despidió con un abrazo que le rogué a la Diosa de mis rezos que congelará en el tiempo para no tenerme que apartar, pero que de todas maneras finalizo. Dejando en incógnita aquel inconcluso amor.

Con mi confesión pudriéndose en mi boca, y el corazón desecho por mis errores los vi partir. Sabiendo que esto era un gran error, permitiéndolo de todas maneras.

Ese fue el punto final de mi tercer acto.

Nunca digno del protagónico, condenado a ser un pilar. Ese era Choromatsu.

* * *

Mil gracias a todas las personas que comentaron! Hace años no recibía tantos reviews en un capítulo y fue muy sorprendente. Son tan lindos.

 **No Name:** Hola y muchas gracias!

¿No te dije que eras un amor? Lo sostendré, mi propuesta de matrimonio seguirá en pie para ti XD

Yo echaré de menos escribirlo, soy super mala guardando mis cosas, así que te lo diré, cuando se acabé, esta cosa ya tiene pensada dos extras, así que igual la leerás por un tiempo más. Es lindo que la quieras seguir, gracias!

¿Donde estas cuando estoy escribiendo? Tienes las palabras tan perfectas y justas para describir lo que pasa y yo me doy tantas vueltas para explicarlo, pero sí! Es la calma después de ese desastre, y ahora quedan dos opciones, o te dejas consumir y te quedas tirado en el caos, o te levantas, y yo creo que ya sospechas lo que ellos harán.

Mil gracias por todas tus palabras! Y espero que este haya sido de tu agrado.

 **jojo:** Hola y muchas gracias.

Ya que me puse super sentimental en mis notas, aprovecho, eres una de las personitas que más apoyo le ha dado a este fic, y no tienes idea de como lo apreció, me siento realmente afortunada contigo.

Creo que tienes que razón ternura, lo único que Ichi puede hacer en estos momentos es ser fuerte, por los dos, y dejar que a Kara esto ya no le duela tanto porque tampoco está pensando con claridad, sigue dolido, frustrado, enfadado. Ichi no hizo esto por maldad, lo hizo por amor, y con lo transparente que es él uno se puede percatar.

No corazón, no soportaría destrozarte el alma, me hago responsable como puedo.

Awww, ¿Porque eres tan dulce? Gracias por dedicarme esa clase de palabras, las aprecio bastante, y entre tú y yo, es cierto, no se pueden reconciliar de un día para otro, no pasará porque este fue el primer golpe que a Kara enserio lo devasta, la confianza cuando se rompe no se pega y queda igual. Pero, luego de todo lo que han pasado, ¿Crees que lo dejaran así? Son un par de idiotas enamorados (Ese es mi spoiler bien basura para ti)

Mi amor, yo recojo tu corazoncito, créeme que el final lo valdrá, y sino te lo compensaré de otra forma, con un extra bonito o algo.

Mil gracias por todo el apoyo siempre, eres un sol.

 **Lizz972:** Hola y muchas gracias!

Nooo! De ti amor! El capítulo pasado fue más fuerte que ese!

Sonará medio sádico lo que te diré pero creo que todos necesitamos sufrir un poco para valorar lo que tenemos y crecer, así que justifico el bien de las comillas.

Cosa bella! Gracias por confiar en esta autora loca, prometo no decepcionarte con los capítulos que le siguen, y darte el final que mereces, porque también me has apoyado infinitamente.

Mil gracias por ser tan linda conmigo.

Te envió un gigantesco abrazo.

 **Coti:** Hola y gracias.

Eres el anónimo más malévolo que he conocido, solo quiero que sepas eso, y cuando menos lo esperes en tus historias tendrás ese conti como venganza!

Jajaja igual gracias, pero con menos love y si no eres quien pienso que eres perdón XD.

 **nomasrun:** Hola y muchisimas gracias!

Awww tú si tienes todo mi love y mi dolor, el mundo entero si me lo pides, el Coti de arriba no.

Es mi culpa por subirlos tan tarde amor, pero no apruebo tus desvelos! Después te me andas muriendo de sueño.

Linda! Bueno te confieso que amo la relación entre Choro e Ichi así que me dolió escribir esa confrontación, pero para el de ojos verdes su hermano es realmente importante, así que no podía dejar las cosas de esa manera, si ves sufriendo a alguien que amas tratas de ayudar, aunque a veces no hagas lo mejor.

Totty sigue siendo él XD, media diva, medio egocéntrico, pero quien sabe, quizás se aprendan a llevar bien.

Te apuesto un sticker (Demasiado pobre para postar más) a que en este capítulo lo amaste, yo sabia que pasaría my little Coti, era cuestión de tiempo nada más. Con Choro y Oso las cosas igual no quedaron tan terribles, y Choro no es la clase de persona que regresa con alguien para hacer daño o por despecho, así que calma ahí.

Yo me preocuparía un poco más por Kara e Ichi, porque si se dijeron cosas bien feas y el doloroso ya no quiere saber nada del enfermero, es su primer corazón roto después de todo. Te dejaría abofetearlo solo a ti, es cierto, Ichi es super derrotista, aunque es su mecanismo de protección, es como abofetearte antes de que la vida lo haga.

Teme pequeña y dulce Coti, teme mucho. No mentira, deja que las cosas entre ellos dos fluyan y a Kara le comiencen a cicatrizar as heridas, porque así de lastimado no va a escuchar a nadie. No se puede evitar por siempre esa confrontación.

Si! Mira esta vez lo puse bien explicito para que quedará claro que fue para ti, la otra vez hablamos ese mismo día y te dije que lo subiría para ti! Pero gracias, veamos si piensas que soy adorable luego de ese capítulo.

Jajaja imagínate como estoy yo que me sonó familiar la trama y no reconocí mi propio fic, pero fue divertido.

Mil gracias por todas tus palabras! Siempre demasiado dulces y lindas!

Te adoro.

 **LaV3nus6:** Hola y muchas gracias por leer!

Choro puede verse como un personaje tranquilo y sumiso, en parte lo es, pero cuando tiene que defender lo que le importa, más a su familia, lo hace, sin dudar. Te concedo la razón en eso, la personalidad de Totty es hipócrita, si se arrepiente de lo que hizo, pero lo que más le duele han sido las repercusiones en él mismo y su modo de vivir, más que en el mundo del resto.

Cariño, apenas comenzó a arreglar el daño que provoco, fueron muchos años, muchas personas, y no por arte de magia todo va a estar bien, pero es un comienzo para Osomatsu, por fin se dio el valor. Con lo que me dices de Oso, para hacerse responsable con Kara, estas cerca, no te me adelantes aún pero tienes una buena idea.

No sé si quedo claro, pero lo que impulso a Kara a quedarse en el equipo fue el amor por el deporte, es fome dejar de hacer algo que amas solo porque el ambiente se vuelve hostil, y si permites que esa clase de cosas pasen le estas concediendo la victoria a quienes te molestan. Además Kara se trata de mantener positivo, por cosas obvias con Ichi no, pero no puede echarse a morir tampoco. Hay que levantarse.

Y aprecio mucho lo que me dijiste de esa escena.

Mil gracias por todo tu apoyo! Espero que este haya sido de tu agrado.

 **Momokamatsu:** Hola y muchas gracias!

Mi pequeño sol! (Lo lamento, tendrás ese apodo hasta que se acabe el fic, pero con amor)

No me digas eso, me siento culpable de que pasé porque eres un amor de lectora, pero a la vez aprecio mucho que te haya causado esa clase de emociones, supongo que estoy haciendo algo bien. Cariño, me hago responsable de todos tus feels.

Ay, sé que la intensión de Ichi era lograr precisamente eso, que el amor de Kara se esfumase para que pudiese avanzar con su vida, porque admitamoslo, el plan de vivir a base de amor no era una opción real, pero sacrificar esa relación por un futuro, es algo que los lastimo demasiado a ambos. Porque los dos están muy enamorados. Kara fue quien le enseño que era posible el volver a amar, e Ichi fue su primer amor, por eso la decepción de Kara fue tan intensa, es su primer corazoncito roto, y el de verdad creyó que estaban jugando con él.

Awww, ¿Porque tienes que ser tan dulce conmigo? Muchas gracias!

Yo no sabia que dibujabas, y créeme, para mí sería el honor más grande que algún día lo hicieras, soy super mamona como persona así que me llegan mucho esta clase de gestos, y luego me preguntas porque te tengo tanto amor.

La relación entre Oso e Ichi ira progresando, por cosas obvias no pueden regresar a lo de antes, pero si tratar de ingresar en la vida del otro, de nuevo. Se echaban de menos.

Mil gracias a ti por apoyar tantas cosas mutantes que tengo, tu opinion tiene peso, y ha ayudado a que la historia mejore mucho, así que de verdad gracias!

Te envio un abrazote!

 **Anonimo chan:** Hola y muchas gracias!

Amor mio, por favor no. No quiero que te sientas mal con eso, pero entiende a Kara, es su primera decepción amorosa y él estaba realmente enamorado de Ichi, así que el golpe para el chico fue brutal.

Gracias, lo explicaste mejor que yo, pero es que de amor no se vive, así que la opción de Kara quedo descartada y la de Ichi de dejar todo lo que tuvieron para que cada uno siguiera su camino como un desconocido también es super extremista. Aunque nunca es tarde para al menos intentar, recuerda eso por favor.

La relación entre Oso e Ichi de a poquito se va parchando, al menos Oso lo intenta así.

Mil gracias por todas tus palabras!

 **Azul Ackerman:** Hola y muchas gracias!

Comprendo esa sensación, es que ninguno cedió para llegar a alguna especie de acuerdo mutuo y al final Ichi tomo las riendas antes de que Kara botara la escuela, la carrera y su mundo entero a fin de cuentas por él. No siempre es necesario conocer a alguien más para avanzar o sentirse pleno, a veces basta con conocerse a si mismo, y saber arreglarse, espero que eso no sea decepcionante para ti.

Muchisimas gracias por tus palabras y por todo el apoyo!

 **Taty Hyuuga:** Hola y muchas gracias!

Mi preciosa sensei, siempre es un honor tenerla por mis mutaciones!~

Tranquila cariño, te lo diré una y mil veces, eres una chica fuerte, no tienes porque cargar el mundo sobre tus hombros, ni levantarte cuando estas herida, tomate tu tiempo y confronta las cosas cuando te sientas lista. Da rabia esto, si, y mucha impotencia, pero atesora todo lo que pasaste con ellos, y ama esos recuerdos. Las cosas a las personas que lo hicieron se les devolverán solas. Eres demasiado adorable y linda para guardar esa clase de emociones. Tienes mi apoyo y cariño incondicional, lo sabes.

Linda! Pero yo como escritora de fics, al comienzo, era una mierda, de verdad, solía amar otro fandom mucho, y partí con cosas horribles XD, no es talento, te lo aseguro. Pero tú por el otro lado, solo te diré que amo la magia que haces con tus dedos, eres genial, simplemente eso, te recomiendo mucho yo, y como persona me agradas.

Sensei, cosa bella, no se me ponga pesimista, esta cosa tiene un final que acaba relativamente bien para cada personaje, en donde más de alguno se quedará con algo más valiosa que una relación, así que no temas por Ichi. Bueno ahora no se ve bien, pero no te anticipes, confía.

Muchas gracias por todas tus palabras sobre el capítulo, y entiendo muy bien lo que me quieres decir con que Ichi se esta atormentando de más con lo del egoísmo. Es verdad. Pero el plan de Kara de vivir a base de besos y amor tampoco lo veía muy factible, si se hubiesen sentado con calma a hablar esto e ir de a poco habrían encontrado su punto medio, porque Ichi también entro en pánico con que Kara lo quisiera dejar todo, no podría con esa culpa.

Sin importar lo que Choro e Ichi se dijesen se tienen muchísimo cariño. Son amigos.

Por ti amor, escribiría esas dos a diario, pero como no puedo, son las que primero actualizaré, porque valoro medio mundo que me leas.

Mil gracias por todas tus palabras! Te quiero muchísimo!

 **Silufide:** Hola y muchas gracias!

Aww ternura, no te preocupes, aprecio muchísimo que te hayas tomado el tiempo para dejarme un mensajito.

Jajaja porque suenas tan dudosa con eso? No te diré que pasará en el final porque queda poco y seria arruinartelo, pero si confía en que habrán cosas buenas para los personas, quizás no un vivieron felices para siempre...pero sí algo mucho más reconfortante en el mundo real.

Mil gracias por las palabras de mi escritura, eres demasiado dulce, me alegra que haya sido de tu agrado, prometo esforzarme para que las tramas sean dignas de tu calibre de lectora. Y por cierto, es super lindo que quieras leer las demás. Gracias!

Las cosas entre Oso e Ichi van a ir mejorando de a poquito, después de todo pasaron diez años juntos y se echan de menos.

 **Cara4444:** Hola y muchisimas gracias!

Oww cosita linda! Que amor que me dejarás dos mensajes, eres un sol.

Hacerse bolita no soluciona todo! Lo digo por experiencia propia XD, pero Oso a su manera intenta arreglar las cosas, ahora si enserio, y va tomando impulso, aunque tiene mucho trabajo que hacer todavía.

Sobre el capítulo 17.

Calma, cosa bella, la vida es una montaña rusa, tiene bajadas asquerosas, y subidas super rosadas, pero nadie se queda en uno de los dos estados. Sí, las cosas entre Kara e Ichi están terribles porque Kara tuvo su primer corazón roto y no quiere nada con el mundo, menos con el enfermero, pero no se va a quedar así el resto de su vida, sin importar cuanto se sienta con el enfermero el amor no va a desaparecer.

Solo necesita tiempo para procesar bien esa herida, y un empujoncito de alguien más, quizás.

Oso se trata de redimir a su manera, tenle paciencia, pero mira que se esfuerza, al menos con eso le demostró a Choro que iba enserio, y el de ojos verdes, aww esa cosita solo hay que protegerla.

Mil gracias por tus palabras Cara! Espero que haya sido de tu agrado.

* * *

Mis ternuritas.

Quedan tres capítulos para el final.

No quise que Kara quedará muy fuera de él pero un corazón roto, es eso, en todas partes.

Cuando Oso confesó, y lo despidieron y todo eso, la atención dejo de estar puesta en Kara y regreso a su normalidad, Choro también. Ichi por cosas obvias no podía volver a la enfermeria, y como ahora Oso se siente responsable de que sea una bolsita de tristeza inútil lo intenta apoyar en su nueva decisión. Pero no me especulen mucho con eso porque van a pasar muchas cosas aún XD.

La otra semana tengo tres informes que entregar (Yei, realidad), y este fin de semana seré inútil, así que el Viernes o el Sábado estaré escribiendo el siguiente y me comprometo a subirselos el Domingo, si puedo antes, mejor.

Espero que les haya gustado!

Mil gracias otra vez por sus palabras!

Sé que a veces la historia es una cosa mutante densa, exagerada, corta venas, o demasiado hostigosa con el romance, yo soy así, por lo que me cuesta salir de ese enfoque, pero trato, y sus comentarios ayudan mucho, me hacen aprender. Y me alegra haber encontrado eso acá (Me pongo super sentimental cuando siento que las cosas se van a acabar) solo gracias, para mí esto es importante, así que lo aprecio.

Mil gracias otra vez por llegar hasta aquí.


	19. Chapter 19

Hola mis ternuritas!

Pude cumplirles a tiempo y festejo por eso.

Bueno, este capítulo lo escribí, lo borre, sufrí porque no quedaba, lo pensé otra vez y paso por muchos cambios, fue escrito en diferentes momentos, pero trate de que esas diferencias no se notaran.

Mi única aclaración es que lo narra Ichimatsu, sé que cierta personita malevola lo estuvo esperando de esa manera, así que disfrutalo.

Espero que les guste!

* * *

" _Osomatsu"_ Sus masculinas y atractivas facciones siendo refugiadas por los aposentos de la noche, enardecidas por los luceros _"Esto"_ De ojos escarlatas; ocultos entre pasión y lágrimas en llamas _"¿Esta bien para ti?"_ De sonrisa coqueta y expresión traviesa. Seductor.

" _¿Así como?"_ Cuando él se acercó, deslizándose entre las sabanas no me pude evitar encoger, abrazando las frazadas, cubriendo mi cuerpo, avergonzado. Asqueado de esas cicatrices de viejas batallas.

" _Que tú y yo tengamos esta clase de relación"_ Los cabellos de su flequillo rozaron sus pestañas, divertido, devorándome en una mirada _"Ya sabes"_ Adictivo y tramposo _"Que tengamos un noviazgo en público"_ El diablo era hipnótico y encantador.

" _Ay, Ichimatsu"_ Con el crujir del colchón y aquella vieja habitación siendo testigo, él se inclinó encima de mi silueta, acorralándome _"¿Cuándo dejaras de ser tan inseguro acerca de nosotros?"_ Fundiendo pieles y robando vidas _"Para mí sería un orgullo que los demás lo supieran"_ Mi rostro cosquilleó, el corazón me pesó. Tan inoportuno como irresponsable.

" _No puedo evitar pensar que te aburrirás de una basura como yo"_ Las manos del más alto acunaron mis mejillas; lento y delicado _"Que algún día te iras"_ Sometiéndome ante el misterio y tentación que era Osomatsu.

" _Estoy enamorado"_ El alma me trepito _"Yo soy quien teme que te vayas de su lado"_ Nuestras manos se enredaron, nuestras piernas se buscaron. Quemó.

" _¿Qué hacemos, entonces?"_ Su rostro se inclinó sobre el mío _"Lo nuestro será algo tóxico y disfuncional con esa clase de pensamientos de parte de lo dos"_ Más cerca de lo que alguna vez él podrá llegar a imaginar. Ingenuo.

" _Nos dejamos arrastrar"_ Su aliento me embriago _"No importa que tan bajo caigamos mientras estemos juntos"_ Su tacto me derritió _"Solo nosotros dos"_ Nuestros dedos se enlazaron, atando un destino cuyo final en tragedia se quebrajo.

" _Eso suena extremista y egoísta"_ Él sonrió, siendo aclamado por la Luna detrás de la cortina de seda, pintando en su rostro una injusta expresión.

" _Es lo que pasa cuando enloqueces de amor"_ Como si supiera que con ella mi mundo entero él podría llegar a devastar _"No pueden coexistir el amor y la pasión"_ Esclavizándome, envenenándome _"Hay que elegir entre una de los dos"_ Sentenciados a plena voluntad.

Tontos.

" _¿El amor siempre debe ser destructivos?"_ Osomatsu rozó sus labios con los míos, seduciéndome con su aliento; húmedo, candoroso y sugestivo.

" _Todo el que valga la pena lo es"_ Sus manos se apoyaron sobre mi pecho, descompasando un incesante latir, destruyéndome _"Hay que ser el único pensamiento en la mente ajena, y el único anhelo a destinar"_ Sus palabras acariciaron mi oreja, consiguiendo un inocente tiritar _"Sino logras aquello los celos te enloquecerán"_ Tan destructivo como adictivo _"Hagámoslo sencillo"_ Locura en carnaval _"Perece conmigo"_ Venenoso, tan dulce de saborear _"Se solo mío"_ Animal.

" _Tuyo el resto de la eternidad"_ Ese era Osomatsu.

Mi única percepción de afecto fue una salvaje ráfaga de pasión. Peligrosa, devastadora, y aun así hermosa. Aquel amor me contamino, me convirtió en un monstruo que olvido lo que es la sinceridad, que escurre brea y rencor. Que todo lo que toca lo sabe despedazar, lo mata. De cadenas derritiendo las muñecas, de triste expresión, de mirada carente de esperanza, y los trozos de un ennegrecido corazón, que ya no se puede arreglar; se rompió, se ensució, olvido el respirar. Yo era una mierda y aprendí a vivir de esa manera, estaba bien, sin embargo, no lo podía obligar a él. Redención.

Karamatsu era joven y talentoso, dulce, dedicado, amigable, sincero, listo. Cualquiera sería afortunado de tener sus frases de patético ingles siendo entonadas por las mañanas, y sus empalagosos brazos defendiéndolo de soledad. Imperfecto a su manera; aquello le parecía funcionar. Y, aunque, hace meses me juré que lo correcto a la moral era dejarlo escapar, hoy me niego a avanzar. Ya no vale la pena negar, bajo los brazos, me aferro a la mediocridad.

Nunca había estado tan enamorado.

No me lo puedo perdonar.

"Idiota" Me regañe desviando mi atención hacia el espejo que tenía en mi habitación, sosteniendo con fuerza el único regalo que él me dejó.

"¿Cuánto tiempo más te vas a torturar con él?" La voz de Osomatsu retumbó, descompasando el ritmo del cuarto "Nada lo cambiará" No lo pude mirar. Era verdad.

"Yo no estoy haciendo nada malo" Los pasos del más alto hicieron eco sobre el suelo de mi mente "Solo" Sentándose a mi lado en la cama "Me gusta esta corbata" Repasando aquella ridícula calavera con una explosión de emociones que no huían. Me ahogaban.

"Ya te he obsequiado varias para que des una buena impresión en la pasantía y dejes de usar esa cosa" Sus dedos se deslizaron debajo de mi mentón, lento "Ichimatsu" Su aliento me electrizo "Ya es momento para que lo dejes ir" Que ironía.

"¿Dejarlo ir?" Mi risa escapó gangosa y áspera "Yo no pienso en él" Mis manos apretaron la tela de mi pantalón, justo sobre mis rodillas "Me vale una mierda lo que Kusomatsu haga" Su mirada.

"Ichimatsu" Me quemó "Si no quieres ser sincero conmigo, podrías intentarlo contigo mismo" No lo quise comprender.

"Si me sigues distrayendo llegaré tarde al hospital" Sus labios se curvaron en una mueca de desagrado y frustración "Ahora vivimos con mi sueldo, no me puedo descuidar" Amarga realidad de páginas escarlatas.

"Ya se te subieron los humos" El de ojos rojos se levantó del cochón "Llevas un par de semanas intentando hacer tu traspaso a urgencias y ya te crees la gran cosa" Siempre tan impertinente e irresponsable.

"No es como si me gustase" Fue una lástima el no volverlo a intentar "Además, tú en lugar de estar de vago tirado todo el día en el sillón deberías ir a buscar un trabajo" Sus cejas se fruncieron, fastidiadas, con la lengua chistó. Torpe.

"Conseguí una muy mala propuesta en un café" En un punto al aire él centró su atención "No queda lejos del apartamento" La consciencia me atormento "Es un sueldo miserable y horas excesivas, pero creo que lo tomaré"

¿Por qué nos dimos cuenta luego de que se quebró?

"Lo siento" Culpable "No es necesario que tomes eso, aún puedes buscar algo como entrenador" Arruinando y contaminando al ojo que en mí se llegase a posar "Yo" No lo merecía "Perdón" Basura.

"Hey, no pongas esa cara" Yo era una asquerosa, y repulsiva bolsa en plena combustión "No lo dijiste con mala intención" Con su palma acuno mis mejillas "Anda" Sus dedos se deslizaron por mis pómulos "Sonríe para mí" Forzando entre mis labios una mueca feliz "Mucho mejor" Que patético era Ichimatsu. Mendigando que lo levantasen y causando lastima a su alrededor; ese era yo.

"Estoy bien" No lo permitiría "Ahora muévete o me atrasaré de verdad" No lo arrastraría.

"Bien" El más alto me abrió paso hacia la sala de estar, en donde, reposaba sobre nuestro extravagante sillón rojo de terciopelo una vieja mochila negra repleta con mis instructivos "¿Sabes?" No le preste atención al ir tras ellos "Pienso que deberías volver a hablar con Ichiko" Pronto la tensión se acarició en la habitación. Frágil.

"Pensé que ella no te agradaba" Su mirada me evito.

"No lo hace" Su voz trepito, batallando por escapar.

"Entonces" Irresponsable "¿Por qué?"

"Quiero arreglar todo lo que arruine" Él se acomodó en el marco de la puerta de mi habitación "Sé que la querías mucho cuando éramos adolescentes" Jugueteando con sus pies "Lamento haberte obligado a escoger entre nosotros dos" Pequeño.

"Yo" Tímido.

"Eras tú quien merecía tener un novio mejor" No pude evitar dejar caer mi mandíbula al obsequiarle una espantada mirada "¿Qué?" Raro "¿Tanto te sorprende que diga lo obvio?" Aquel muchacho; de cabello rebelde y flequillo largo, de ojos sangrientos y emociones enternecedoras.

"Sí" No era mi Osomatsu "No sé bien que decir" Él rio, acercándose a mi lado, tomando entre sus grandes y protectoras manos la corbata para asegurarla con un nudo. No me disgusto.

"Eres tan fácil de leer" Se mofó revolviéndome el cabello; eléctrico, magnético "La clave para poderte domar está en saberse acercar" El rostro se me calentó bajo aquella coqueta expresión, su respiración; húmeda, caliente, me embeleso. Tóxico.

"Osomatsu" Nuestras pieles se buscaron, nuestros dedos se entrelazaron, tímidos.

"Tú" Su mirada en un destello negro de pasión se pronunció "¿Nunca has pensado en que lo deberíamos volver a intentar?" Un demonio astuto y seductor "Ya sabes" De tacto aterciopelado "Ser pareja otra vez" Y máscara vacía. De cristal.

"Lo he pensado varías veces" Sus palmas se acomodaron sobre mis hombros, acercándome "Con esto de tener una nueva oportunidad" Acercándose "Yo trabajando en medicina real y tú creando una nueva reputación" Su olor a cigarrillos baratos, alcohol nocturno y tentación, me cautivo. Ardió.

"¿Me estas aceptando?" Tramposo, cínico y falso.

"No" Las frases se me atoraron en la garganta "Es verdad" Acobardándome "Yo lo he considerado muchas veces" Ya no había vuelta atrás "Sin embargo, nosotros no podemos ir más allá" El de rojo alabo a la curiosidad "Porque hace muchos años me dejaste de amar" Arrepentido, con la sentencia en medio de la frente.

"No te quise hacer sentir así" Con las heridas revistiendo su corazón "Solo te quería molestar" Un lado humano y encantador. Tonto.

"Está bien que ames a Choromatsu" Amargo "Ya no lo tienes que disimular" Sus labios se separaron, pereciendo en el temor "También, está bien dejarlo ir" Suave "Es por su bien después de todo" Se había terminado para los dos.

"¿Lo es?" Con un lento movimiento de nuca me aparte de él "¿Quién de los dos se supone que debe ser feliz con esta lejanía?" Tomando mi mochila, arrastrando esos gastados y desteñidos zapatos sobre la roñosa alfombra.

"Tú fuiste quien tomó la decisión" El orgullo fue quien me poseyó.

"Pero"

"Es lo correcto" Muy terco para dar marcha atrás, con una disculpa a medias entre las manos.

"¿Acaso te gusta ser infeliz Ichimatsu?" Mis dedos rosaron el pomo de cobre de la puerta; frío "¿Tu orgullo lo vale?"

"No" Quizás "Pero a veces, por amor, logras soportar aquel dolor" La puerta se abrió "Aunque eso te rompa cada día más" Sus excusas no fueron dignas de escuchar.

Él no me forzó, yo fui quien lo apartó, con el rostro empapado de sueños despedazados, y mariposas pudriéndose en el estómago; muertas. La deuda se debía saldar.

Gracias a la insistencia de Osomatsu para postular logré obtener un puesto prometedor en un hospital, trabajando en urgencias, asombrado ante las manos de un salvador. El de orbes escarlatas por otro lado, más cadenas tuvo que arrastrar, creando su propio infierno personal.

¿Justicia?

Osomatsu amaba enseñar sobre deportes a los más jóvenes, era una chispa en su mirada que acababa con la más densa oscuridad, sin embargo, al haber sido investigado por aquella imprudente confesión las puertas se le cerraron, llevándose una parte de él. Él quedó marcado, por una sociedad carente de rostro, con una etiqueta tatuada en la espalda, y ahora se niega a avanzar. Él ya no tiene nada más que aspirar, el daño no se puede arreglar. Culpa.

La saliva me pasó amarga en el viaje de bus hacia el hospital, lento y tedioso, triste cotidianidad. Si yo lo hubiese acunado como lo demandaba el título de pulcro pilar, si le hubiese confesado mí inseguridad, o no me hubiese roto al frente de Karamatsu, mi mundo yacería intacto entre mis manos; falso y de cristal, de ojos cerrados. Ya no tengo lugar. Lo perdí.

"Ichimatsu" Cuando mis piernas se tambalearon al haber sido empujado fuera del bus mi mirada se centró en un par de orbes doradas "Admiro mucho tu entusiasmo y persistencia para haber llegado a estas horas" El médico de cabecera me acaricio el hombro, confiado.

"¿No deberías estar en una cirugía de amígdalas?" Kamimatsu suspiró, sereno.

"El paciente la aplazo" Limpié el sudor de mis manos en los bolsillos de mi bata "Además necesitaba un poco de aire fresco" Ansioso "Alegras mis mañanas"

"Ya veo" El brazo del más alto se acomodó sobre mi hombro.

"Vamos adentro" Cual hechizo de hipnosis mis piernas lo obedecieron "Tenemos mucho que hacer y personas que rescatar" Pero una basura a otros no podía salvar.

Kamimatsu, el medico más renombrado del lugar y quien me tomó bajo su cargo, fue el voto decisivo para que se me concediese aquella oportunidad, a pesar de las negativas que surgieron por los venenosos rumores, consumiendo a mi alrededor, recordándome lo que soy. Él me ayudo, quería ser mejor. Retribución.

Las mañanas eran atareadas y apresuradas, adrenalinicas. Socorriendo a los demás enfermeros dentro de diminutas oficinas con paredes de cartón para sacar muestras de sangre, siendo espectador de las revisiones a voluntad, corriendo con las camillas y el insufrible sonido de la alarma retumbando entre baldosas hacia la sala de urgencias. Una vida estresante y agotadora. Me fascinaba. Era todo lo que aspiraba cuando forzado lo comencé.

Mi cabello yacía despeinado, mis manos manchadas y pegoteadas por las etiquetas, las piernas exhaustas, cuando adormilado me dirigí hacia la recepción, esperando que está desgastada mente tuviese alguna utilidad.

"Disculpe" La chica de la recepción; de mirada cálida y boca rosácea me sonrió "Hay alguien esperándolo en los sillones de visita" Con los hombros encogidos me encamine hacia el lugar, chocando con un fantasma que mi vida amenazó con despedazar.

"Ichimatsu" Mis pies retrocedieron, asustados "Finalmente" Mi boca se abrió "Te encontré" Saboreando el pánico.

"No lo conozco" Fue la patética respuesta que le entregue a los guardias antes de darme vueltas y regresar al pabellón.

Mi espalda azotó con brusquedad uno de los muros blancos del hospital, una mano; grande e imponente se posó al lado de mi nuca de golpe, acorralándome, para que unos furiosos ojos avellana me juzgaran, lastimando cada una de mis espinas. No lo quería ver.

"Esta vez no lo harás" El aliento de Atsushi acaricio mis mejillas, cerca "Me costó demasiado trabajo encontrarte para que salgas corriendo" Mis palmas se apoyaron sobre su pecho, intentando entablar distancia, en vano.

"¿Qué no te quedo claro mi mensaje?" Con un tono sarcástico lo evité "No te quería volver a ver, ya te utilicé, no te necesito" El ceño del más alto se tensó "No tienes nada que hacer acá" Su mandíbula rechino.

"No me pienso largar hasta que me des una explicación" Su cuerpo se inclinó sobre el mío "Y detestaría ser la razón por la que te crees una nueva reputación" Aplastándome, quemándome "¿Me la vas a dar?" Lo odiaba por esa insistencia.

"¿Tengo otra opción?" Más a mí por mi debilidad. Huye.

Con una sonrisa altanera pintada entre sus pómulos nos dirigimos hacia la cafetería del hospital. De sillones de cuero ya viejos y mesas de plástico rayadas. Indigno. El castaño, con una expresión neutra se limitó a pedir un café simple para nosotros dos, de su garganta no escapó palabra alguna hasta que los vasos de cartón estuvieron entre nuestras manos, y el ambiente asfixió hasta el punto de inflación.

"Entonces" Nervioso bebí del líquido de máquina, barato "¿Viniste a mi trabajo solo para mirarme?" Cuando el rio, mis piernas se agitaron ansiosas bajo la mesa. Ridículo.

"No" Él, con una galante mueca se removió el flequillo, juntando y cerrando sus labios para catar el café "Solo estoy saboreando la satisfacción de haberte encontrado luego de tantas dificultades que tuve que atravesar" Fui incapaz de sostener aquella mirada "Ni siquiera Osomatsu me quiso revelar tu paradero" Cautivadora y nostálgica.

"¿Cómo me encontraste?" Mi estómago fue inundando por las náuseas al haber dejado de huir.

"Tengo mis métodos y redes de contactos" Altanero y fastidioso "Aunque me demore más de lo que hubiese deseado" Extraño e incoherente.

"¿Por qué?" No era posible de comprender "¿Por qué me seguiste buscando luego de tanto tiempo?" Sus manos se deslizaron sobre la mesa; tímidas y aniñadas.

"Porque dijiste que éramos amigos" Aquellas palabras "Porque te convertiste en alguien importante para mí" No las pude soportar.

"Yo" Sus palmas acunaron las mías, el alma me pesó, arrastrándome hacia el infierno.

"No quiero que desaparezcas de mi vida" De sus ojos no me pude liberar "Te quiero Ichimatsu, con tus problemas, con tu conflictiva personalidad, con esas cicatrices" No pretendí "Entiendo tus razones para haberme apartado de tu mundo, no estoy enfadado por eso" Sus labios se acercaron hacia mis nudillos, besándolos "Pero no te vuelvas a alejar de esa manera" Despedazándome "Me preocupe"

"Perdón" Era patético "Nunca pienso en los demás cuando tomo mis decisiones" Un fracaso que no merecía el intentar.

"Está bien" Su voz fue una armoniosa melodía resonando en mis memorias "Te acepte sabiendo eso de ti" Dulce y lejana.

"¿Cómo están las cosas con Todomatsu?" La mueca del castaño "Creo que no debí" Se rompió.

"Es complicado" Sus manos me soltaron.

"Fue estúpido el preguntar" Tomando la taza improvisada de café, bebiendo de aquel líquido como si esto pudiese acabar con un incesante dolor. Punzaba.

"Sé que él lo intenta" Su rostro se desvió hacia el gran ventanal del hospital "Sé que trata de acercarse y entablar una buena relación" Mirando a los despreocupados peatones afuera del centro comercial "Pero no puedo" De mirada rota "No quiero"

"Peleaste mucho por él para rendirte ahora" Su mueca irónica fue una oda hacia el rencor "No lo dejes" Aun así, continúe.

"Podría haber dicho lo mismo de ti" Cínico "Eres quien mejor me debería comprender en esto" Era verdad.

"Quizás" Pero no lo hacía.

"Siento que sería dar un paso atrás volverlo a perseguir" Su flequillo rozó sus pestañas, largo y descuidado "Me gusta tanto Todomatsu" Cansado "Pero hasta no estar seguro de ser especial" Avejentado "No haré nada más"

"Atsushi" Él se sentó recto en el sillón.

"Dejo la lucha entre sus manos" Rígido "Ya no la puedo cargar"

¿Cómo hemos llegado hasta acá? Eran sádicos los movimientos de la vida.

"Yo" Mis manos se aferraron a mi camisa, apretando la calavera pintada sobre la corbata "¿Cómo?" No era correcto el preguntar "¿Cómo esta él?" Era tóxico, dañino, estúpido.

"¿Quien?" No más "¿Karamatsu?" ¡Basta ya!

"Sí" No podía parar "Quiero saber cómo está él" Mi razón se había suicidado para que las emociones tomasen el control. Un jodido y condenado masoquista, ¡Ese era yo!

"Él entró a una de las universidades con las que la escuela enlazo un convenio" Una extraña sensación poseyó desde mi vientre hasta mi cuello; intensa y desgarradora "Él está estudiando deportes con una beca de basquetbol" Sonreí por él.

"Que alivió" Mi atención se centró en el hombre decrepito reflejado en el café "Lo merecía" Cuyos 25 años desperdició en nada más que dolor.

"Nos hemos vuelto muy unidos" Aunque escuché el rechinar del sofá indicando su cercanía, no lo mire más "Por fin pude cumplir con mi trabajo al ser un consejero para él, y apoyarlo como se debe en esta decisión" Agridulce.

"Gracias por terminar lo que yo no pude" Las manos de Atsushi me volvieron a sostener, apretando juntos aquel vaso.

"Lo hice por él" Él se había levantado para acortar la distancia entre nosotros dos "Pero también lo hice por ti" Torpe e impudente "Puedo asegurarte que él es feliz con lo que hace, y que pudo terminar la escuela sin que sus compañeros de equipo lo molestasen gracias a que Osomatsu aclaro la situación" Reflejo de una pasión.

"No te preocupes" Dañino "Eso está bien para mí" ¿Lo estaba?

No.

"Ichimatsu" El más alto alzó mi mentón, sometiéndome en esas felinas y cautivadoras orbes "¿Lo quieres volver a ver?" No. Ya tomé mi decisión, ya clavé mi sentencia con una densa cruz tatuada en mi pecho. No, ya sufrí.

"Sí" Mi consciencia se enmudeció "Lo quiero volver a ver" Dejando que palabras sin sentido trepitaran con mi voz "¿Puedo?" Estúpido.

"Toda esta semana su equipo y él han estado en una serie de partidos de practica para prepararse para su encuentro regional" Mis manos apretaron las suyas, aterradas "En estos momentos él debe estar en un gimnasio cerca" Corre "Si quieres te puedo acompañar para que compruebes tú mismo como él está" Huye antes de matarte un poco más.

"Quiero que me lleves" Sálvate Ichimatsu "Vamos" Alguien sálveme de lo que soy.

"Eso era lo que quería escuchar" El más alto con un tirón en mi brazo me guio hacia los estacionamientos más cercanos al hospital, abriéndome con galantería la puerta de su petulante convertible rojo, incitándome con una relajada canción en el reproductor a dormitar en aquel asiento con forros de felpa.

Fue mi decisión el no volverlo a ver, era tiempo de avanzar, de ganar y vitorear. No necesitaba de los demás para que consolasen los trozos que quedaban de mi personalidad cuando era yo quien los solía pisotear, no necesitaba de Karamatsu, ni de nadie, solo con mi carga me podía ahogar, no obstante, a pesar de saberlo, un indescriptible impulso en el pecho me obligaba a regresar. Anhelando su compañía, sus ojos, su expresión. Lo necesitaba volver a ver, sabiendo que aquello abriría cicatrices y me devastaría, temiendo por mis fantasías más que por la realidad. Dolía, ya no podía. Era imposible de comprender. Enloquecía.

"Trata de calmarte" Fue lo que él me susurro llevando su mano sobre la mía, encima de mi muslo "Si tu rostro enrojece más por la frustración creo que vas a acabar explotando" Tomé un profundo respiro prestándole atención al paisaje a mi alrededor.

"No estoy nervioso" De amplios campos y repleto de autos "Es solo qué" Con una gigantesca estructura circular al medio, con un letrero de neón "Creo que estoy cometiendo un error" Escóndete.

"No lo estás haciendo" Atsushi permaneció fuerte "Ni siquiera vacilaste cuando te ofrecí venir aquí" Fuerte por los dos "No niegues que lo quieres ver"

"Pero"

"Hey" Que bello era tener un amigo "Todo estará bien" Que tonto fui al quererlo apartar "Me tienes a mí de soporte si las cosas salen mal" Lo sentía "Así que no te atormentes con situaciones post apocalípticas si ni siquiera hemos entrado" Lo lamentaba por los dos.

"Gracias" El más alto me sonrió invitándome a bajar de su auto, apoyándose a mi lado con una postura imponente.

"Tampoco te sientas obligado a hacer algo con él, la decisión que tomes" Su brazo se acomodó sobre mis hombros, relajado "Yo la respaldaré" Apretándolos "Estoy para ti" Mi rostro ardió, la sangre me burbujeo, las piernas me temblaron.

"Que no se te pegue lo doloroso de Kusomatsu" Extraño.

"No creo que eso se pueda contagiar" Con la nuca gacha, mirando como mis zapatos se embarraban con la Tierra húmeda y los desniveles del camino; evitando a Atsushi, ingresamos al lugar.

Cientos de gritos se sincronizaron en el ambiente, música juvenil resonó por los parlantes con una irritante bocina, los espectadores sollozaron, escurriendo felicidad y hormonas, saltando entre las gradas, temblando, agitando globos y banderines, tirando serpentinas a su alrededor, extasiados. Mi mirada se paralizó en un par de orbes esmeraldas abrazando a quien supuse que era su padre, emocionados, alegres, tan plenos. Choromatsu lucía como alguien más. Más vivo.

Muy mal.

"Creo que llegamos muy tarde" Fue lo que Atsushi suspiró apoyando su espalda en una de las paredes de la construcción de la grada "Sino te hubieses resistido tanto lo habríamos logrado como lo predecía mi plan" Mi ceño se tensó.

"No fue mi culpa" Altanero "Además, ni siquiera puedo encontrar al idiota" Con una mueca frustrada el castaño apunto hacia la cancha.

"Ahí está" Señalando a un mocoso con polera de lentejuelas y cejas demasiado gruesas para tan inocente mirar.

Fue incapaz de articular aquella emoción.

Verlo; con los brazos alzados, siendo felicitado y levantado por sus compañeros de equipo, sonriendo con sinceridad, brillando, apartándose de esta repugnante oscuridad, me causó una divergente sensación de felicidad. Con la sangre calcinando por él, con un incesante palpitar poseyendo mi alma, con el rostro quemando, con la piel cosquilleando, quise correr e ir por él. Abrazarlo, sostenerlo, contaminarlo. Corromperlo con una tóxica pasión ¡Sí! Jodernos a los dos. Ser egoísta.

"¿Ichimatsu?" Quise hacerlo "Oye" Pero no lo hice "¿Qué?" Porque una chica linda fue por él.

Muy tarde.

Una mujer; de cabellos largos y castaños, con una falda y un suéter ancho tomó las mejillas del jugador entre sus manos provocando un sonrojo sobre el rostro de Karamatsu antes de besar la punta de su nariz y juntar sus frentes, consiguiendo que sus compañeros lo aclamasen y se mofasen de él. Ellos lucían lindos, una pareja normal, como si fuesen la mitad de una fotografía incompleta.

Y dolió. Dolió respirar.

Me lastimo verlo sonreír por ella, arrojándole piropos y frases mal pronunciadas en inglés, me fastidio apreciar un ingenuo resplandor dentro de sus ojos, y profesarlo contento. Él estaba bien.

"Necesito un poco de aire" Bien sin una basura como yo.

Era de esperarse.

Arrastrando mis pies hacia las afueras del gimnasio, comiéndome la pena, tragándome el dolor, percibiendo como los pedazos de mi corazón desgarraban mi interior goteando en secreto. Intenté ser fuerte. Siendo ahorcado por el peso de mi decisión.

Estaba bien, era lo que buscaba, que él avanzará y me olvidará, ponerle un punto final a nuestra asquerosa y mal vista relación, era lo correcto. El estómago se me llenó de nauseas, el cuerpo me tembló, la mente me asfixió, quise vomitar. Eran lindos.

"Oye" Deje de respirar "¿Estas bien?" Cuando la mano de Atsushi golpeó mi espalda no me pude evitar apartar.

"¡Por supuesto que sí!" Con la cólera revestida "¿Por qué no lo estaría?" La expresión del castaño fue de lastima y decepción.

"Si yo hubiese sabido algo de aquella chica no te hubiese traído a este lugar" Con una risa irónica me escude "Perdón" Asfixiándome en la frialdad "Pero no creo que ellos sean pareja"

"¡Me vale una mierda lo que pasé con Karamatsu!" Mis uñas se incrustaron dentro de mi palma, hiriéndome "Que tenga una novia, que haga una puta familia, me da exactamente los mismo" Las cálidas manos del más alto acunaron mis mejillas "Que se muera si quiere, no me importa"

"Entonces" Seguras y firmes "¿Por qué estas llorando?" Sostenme "Ichimatsu" No me puedo salvar.

Auxilio.

"No es justo" Él apoyo mi nuca sobre su pecho, tranquilizándome con el ritmo de su corazón "Si ya dejé todo lo que me importaba y en contra de mi pesimismo me fuerzo por intentar" Paternal "¿Por qué?" Sus manos se aferraron a mi bata, impidiéndome caer "¿Por qué no me dejó de equivocar?" No pude más.

"Yo" El llanto no parecía quererse acabar.

"Quiero que Karamatsu sea feliz, sé que lo mejor para él es que tenga una relación con una mujer de su edad" Mis puños se sostuvieron del saco del castaño "Es lo correcto a hacer" Clavándose a mi realidad "Pero" Egoísta, posesivo, tóxico, sucio, basura

"¿Pero?" Basura.

"Estoy tan enamorado de él que apenas lo puedo soportar" Un monstruo que ni siquiera se podía sostener "No quiero que estar lejos de él" Patético.

"Ya" El mentón de Atsushi se acomodó sobre mis cabellos, la distancia entre nosotros pereció "De alguna manera nosotros lo arreglaremos" Mis mentiras con ella también lo hicieron.

"No es tan fácil" La voz se me quebró "No es suficiente pedirle perdón cuando has lastimado tanto a una persona" La mirada me ardió "No es una historia de amor" Una dolorosa sensación.

"Él no es rencoroso, ya verás que con una buena conversación ustedes" La mueca del castaño se deformo prestándole atención a un punto a mis espaldas "Ustedes" A la distancia "No" Con pánico me volteé chocando con una triste mirada azul; melancólica y nostálgica, de labios abiertos, y pupilas dilatadas, centradas en mi corbata.

"¿Por qué?" Fue lo que balbuceó a la distancia, apretando sus puños sobre su uniforme.

"¿Pasa algo?" La chica se aferró a su brazo "¿Karamatsu?" Intentando captar su atención. Lucían naturales e inocentes.

"No" Sus ojos ardieron en mi corazón.

"¿Los conoces?" Cuando él no la aparto una parte de mí pereció.

"Don't worry, my lady" ¿No es estúpido? "No son nadie" Sufrir tanto por amor "Ya no más" Para quedar sin nada. Cruel.

Con esa mirada se cerró nuestro telón. Ya no había que decir más, ya no existía un conflicto que aclarar. Karamatsu avanzo con su vida mientras yo, estático, con una rosa azul entre las manos, y una disculpa que jamás le llego atorada en la tráquea, me quedé esperando. Una triste canción.

"Estoy seguro de que él no quiso" Mis ojos se encontraron con los de Atsushi "Decir eso" Sin duda ni pudor.

"Me quiero ir" Muy tarde para luchar.

"Bien"

No dijimos nada en el trayecto a mi hogar, no fue necesario. Mi mente yacía vacía, los músculos relajados, ya no quería llorar, ni sentir, estaba cansado, y ligero, como si una parte de mí hubiese sido enterrada por él.

Yo lo provoque. Era mi turno para avanzar.

No más debilidad.

Le di mi número a Atsushi con la promesa de permanecer en contacto, subiendo a mi apartamento compartido, sin temor, sin nada.

Al abrir la puerta un aroma a comida rápida inundo mis pulmones, no pude evitar sonreír al encontrarme con las ropas sucias de Osomatsu en el suelo, con un desastre en la mesa y la basura acumulada. A pesar de la adversidad él seguía siendo él. Encantador.

"Ichimatsu" En un tono meloso él salió de la habitación "Hace poco llego nuestra cena, te deberías apresurar antes de que me la coma toda" Una mueca de molestia se tatuó en sus masculinas facciones, frenando esa aniñada actitud "¿Qué?" Con preocupación él mi rostro tomó "¿Qué fue lo que pasó?" Repasando mis ojeras, y mi piel irritada de tanto sufrir.

"Volví a ver a Karamatsu" Su cara fue un poema "Yo" La mía una actuación "Hace mucho debí entender que había sido el final" De tristeza y frialdad.

"Pero" Sus brazos cayeron rendidos "Ese idiota está loco por ti, pensé que era cuestión de tiempo para que se las arreglasen" Inertes, chocando en contra de su poleron.

"No es tan sencillo" Cínica verdad "No lo culpo, solo hizo lo que yo le pedí" Yo lo provoqué.

"Yo" Sus ojos; rojos, apasionados, resplandecientes "No lo dejaré así" Se transformaron "No puedo permitir que se jodan de esta manera y quedarme a ver" A algo que nunca antes fui capaz de contemplar. Bestial.

"No creo que sea tu decisión" El más alto no me escucho, dándome la espalda de manera brusca y altanera "No seas imprudente" Tan él.

"Debo arreglar esto" El flequillo se retiró "Esto también fue mi error, y no permitiré que lo sigas pagando" Tachando la palabra _promesa_ tres veces en su frente "Lo arreglaré" Una linda farsa "Lo prometo Ichimatsu" No me la trague.

Ya no importaba. No quedaba nada que arreglar.

Era momento de avanzar.

* * *

Mil gracias por su apoyo!

 **megustahoradeaventura:** Hola y mil gracias!

Oww cosa bella, valoro mucho esa clase de comentarios, hace sentir que el capítulo si logro su objetivo, así que gracias.

Es que lo que más le importa a Choromatsu es su futuro, y es lo que también más desesperado lo tenía, entonces si Oso de verdad buscaba alguna clase de perdón debía acercarse por ese lado, con sus sueños y esperanzas, al final lo consiguió.

Mil gracias por todas tus palabras!

 **Lizz972:** Hola y muchas gracias!

Tú no! Tu eres demasiado amor, y sufro si tu sufres, lo que me convertiría en una masoquista por escribirlo.

Awww porque eres tan linda?! Mil gracias, es que Choro sufrió y se desespero tanto con el tema del futuro, que el hecho de que llegase Oso de la nada, con una solución lo dejo en blanco, es un gesto que nadie había tenido por él y ni siquiera él mismo había tenido el valor de darse. Por amor se puede cambiar, aunque Osomatsu se demoró demasiado.

Me morí de la risa con el porque eres así XD

Creo que eso te lo aclararé más en el siguiente capítulo, bella, al menos Oso le ha podido demostrar que realmente le importa, y si fue capaz de dejarlo ir por su futuro, bueno eso dice mucho de sus emociones de verdad.

Es que a Kara se le rompió el corazoncito!

Muchas gracias! Aprovecho también para dejarte todo my love porque eres de las personas que han apoyado esta cosa desde que era una mutación de un par de capítulos, gracias por haberme inspirado y dado el valor.

Te quiero Lizz.

 **No Name:** Hola y muchas gracias!

Es que con Choromatsu las cosas estaban complicadas, es normal que en las familias las cosas se enfoquen más en un hijo y al querer cargar el mundo entre tus manos te frustres porque no salga, pierdes el control de la realidad. Por eso significo tanto el gesto de Osomatsu, como Choro no se podía ayudar a él, menos esperaba que otra persona lo hiciera. Fue lindo.

Tranquila, te puedes quedar con esa duda y juzgarlo al final de la historia.

Aww muchas gracias! Hace un montón tengo wattpad pero apenas ahora lo estoy aprendiendo a usar bien.

Mil gracias por todas tus palabras y apoyo!

 **Azul Ackerman:** Hola y muchas gracias!

Creo que eso me hace sentir mejor de alguna manera. Bueno, es que Osomatsu no tenía más "Chances" de equivocarse, mucho menos con Choro quien le ha tenido eterna paciencia y cariño, le sorprendió mucho su gesto eso sí.

Con Kara la cosa esta más complicada porque tiene el corazón despedazado, fue una desilusión muy fuerte, y hasta ahora Ichi le da más y más motivos para acumularla.

Mil gracias por tus palabras!

 **Momokamatsu:** Hola y muchas gracias!

Mi pequeño y tierno rayito de sol!

Oww cosita, Oso siente tu amor. Pero es cierto, ha crecido mucho como persona, a base de golpes y rupturas con los demás, supongo que eso es lo bueno de llegar al fondo, solamente nos queda subir. Y a Choro le afecto mucho que lo ayudará, porque él esta acostumbrado a cargar solo su mundo, no esperaba esa clase de reacción, fue dulce.

Es que Ichito ;-; esta jodido en amor por Kara, perdón que te lo diga de esa manera pero no encontré una mejor forma para hacerlo. Lo ama, y quizás Kara también, pero la desilusión con el enfermero fue tan fuerte que ya no quiere saber nada más de él. Calma, cosita hermosa, no te voy a dar un final corta venas por muy dramática que yo sea, confía en mí.

Gracias por apoyarme en tantas historias, es algo tan dulce y tierno de tu parte, y también por ayudar tanto al crecimiento de este fic.

Muchas gracias.

 **jojo:** Hola y muchísimas gracias!

Nooo, cosita hermosa, no me diga eso.

Primero, para empezar bien mi respuesta quiero decirte algo. Fue super sorpresivo cuando recibir tu primer review porque estaba lleno de emociones y no pensé que llegaría a ser de tu agrado mi trama chillona, pero has sido un apoyo gigantesco para esta historia siempre animándome e inflandome el ego de más, por cierto.

Muchas gracias por haberte tomado tantas molestias, y haberle sido fiel a la historia a pesar de todo, eres un amor, te lo he dicho una infinidad de veces, lo seguiré haciendo.

Ahora...retomando el review y dejando mis lloriqueos entre homos entre mamones. Me mataste con lo del OsoChoro, tranquila, yo entiendo a la perfección a lo que te refieres, Oso también lo hace (Sep, ahora hablo por los personajes) mientras no haya presión entre ellos dos y encuentren una manera cómoda para permanecer, sin rencores ni nada, estarán bien, yo no me preocuparía tanto por esta pareja si fuera tú, porque Oso creció mucho como persona junto a Choro.

Es que a Kara le pego tan fuerte eso, y por ejemplo, ahora, ver a Ichi con Atsushi no lo ayudo mucho, no esta interpretando con claridad la situación, porque cuando a uno le duele el corazón, ve lo que esté quiere ver no más.

Jajaja siento tu amor por el KaraIchi hasta aquí.

Cosa bella, para que se quede tranquila, Ichi no pasó por todo esto para regresar a una relación tóxica con Osomatsu y sentirse jodido. Si, puede que ahora este como la cosa más depre del mundo por la indiferencia de Kara, sin embargo, las luchas no se dejan a media, necesitan respirar, esta bien, pero tarde o temprano se tendrán que confrontar, y las mentiras no cabrán en esa instancia. Ahora, luego de que el fic se acabe habrán dos especiales y otra cosilla, así que siéntete más relajada con eso mujer.

Ese fue otro spoiler que realmente no dice nada pero sé que seras más feliz con el en tu vida.

Te aprecio demasiado para darte un mal final XD

Muchísimas gracias a ti por todo lo que has hecho, no solo por esta mutación que pretendo que sea historia, sino por su histérica autora, que te tiene un cariño infinito.

Mil gracias bella!

Te mando un gigantesco abrazo.

 **Silufide:** Hola y muchísimas gracias!

Awww, no digas esas cosas que me inflas el ego, y después me pondré dolorosa contigo, y no quieres esa faceta tan Kara mía. Pero muchas gracias! Me emociona que te guste de esa manera, y apreció que lo hables, ay, eres demasiado linda, nada más que decir.

Comprendo ese dolor, pero Kara quedo muy decepcionado con Ichi. Para él todo fue primer amor, mariposas, el futuro planificado, y que la otra persona le diga que lo utilizo, le dolió, y ahora esta cegado por esas emociones, no quiere ver tampoco.

A Choro le sorprendió mucho la actitud de Oso, apreció bastante el gesto cuando ni siquiera él mismo se podía salvar. De a poco de van arreglando esos líos.

Cariño, confía en la desastrosa autora, puede que suene medio raro pero me gustan las cosas realistas, ¿A que me refiero con eso? Luego de una desilusión así las cosas no volverán a ser arco iris y amor, porque no se puede andar jugando con las personas, pero si hay amor de por medio, sería tonto que lo dejen ir por orgullo. Espero que eso te deje un poquito más tranquila, y perdona mis malos spoilers, siempre con love.

Mil gracias por todas tus palabras! Y no te preocupes, es muy lindo saber que te gusta.

 **Taty Hyuuga** : Hola y muchas gracias sensei!

Mi preciosa, bella, valerosa y muy talentosa escritora, lo comprendo, no siempre es tan fácil, y pienso que a ti te han tocado cosas duras, pero si en algún momento no puedes más con eso, no dudes en convertirme en tu escapé, si puedo ser de ayuda para una persona que admiro tanto lo haré con todo el gusto del mundo, aunque no se vea como mucho, siento no poder ofrecer más.

Es gracioso, a mi me gusta mucho más el tuyo XD, creo que es cosa de gustos, es que tu me sonabas, profesional, no sé si se entiende, y lo más bello de todo es que acabaste siendo una ternura.

Te tengo cosas más hermosas en el futuro, no te dejes engañar por las mutaciones medias sad por favor. Yo no sé, temo contigo porque sé que habrá sufrimiento y me dolerá, pero confió en que cuidaras mi frágil corazón, cierto? Esta en tus manitos.

Es que Choromatsu es una persona que piensa que puede cargar el mundo él solo entre sus manos, y se desespera al no poderlo hacer, entonces que haya llegado Osomatsu y no solo haya encontrado una solución para sus sueños, sino que además mostrara un verdadero interés en ellos, lo dejo en shock (Del bueno)

Es muy típico de las familias, a mi me tocó, lo odie, pero henos aquí. Kara es fuerte, puede con ello.

Con Kara e Ichi necesita haber sinceridad, no más personas interviniendo ni tratando de comerse las emociones, necesitan decir lo que realmente sientes, y solo ali se podrán dejar ir o regresar, solo entonces sabrán que es lo correcto a hacer.

Mil gracias mi bella sensei, cuando escribí esta mutación estaba asustada de subirla porque me sentí fuera de lugar como no era mi fandom, y por lo mismo no comentaba nada, pero fue una emoción tan grande un día leer un review tuyo, eres de las personitas que me devolvieron el amor por los fics, y puede parecer tonto, pero para mi es importante.

Así que mil gracias, por todo, y aprecio mucho el poderte conocer aunque sea un mensajito más.

Te quiero.

* * *

Ya sé, la cosa chillona y llorona, corta venas, lo que quieran, es verdad, pero al final escribo esto para mí, y aprecio infinitamente a quienes lo leen, pero no por eso cambiaré algo que a mí me agrada, es la primera vez que me doy el valor para aclararlo. So~ Gracias a quienes aceptan la mutación de esta manera.

Ahora, es definitivo, estamos a dos capítulos del final.

El próximo si no es la otra semana, sera la siguiente.

¿Aclaraciones? En la situación de Ichi uno ni sabe lo que siente, por eso el mundo interno es un caos, y pues eso.

Mil gracias a todas las personas que han llegado hasta acá y han apoyado tantos capítulos ya. No pensé que serian tantos.

Entenderán más a Kara en el siguiente capítulo.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado.

Nos vemos ~


	20. Chapter 20

Hola mis ternuritas!

Este capítulo salió antes de lo que esperaba gracias a la maravillosa Onibi (Una artista a la que sino stalkean lo deberían empezar a hacer), a quien también le escribí el capitulo con todo el love del mundo. Mi adorable murciélago espero que sea de tu agrado mi muto.

Bueno, no les daré mis discursos latosos, solo que esté capítulo lo narra Osomatsu.

¡Espero que sea de su agrado!

* * *

Amaba mentirle a Ichimatsu.

Me encantaba que nuestro romance se sintiese cual daga incrustándose en medio del pecho; llorando sangre, que las lágrimas y el veneno se escupiesen en el rostro ajeno; desgarrándolo. Romper, pelear, frustrar, amar, jodernos, destrozarnos, pudrirnos juntos en un averno de rencor y pasión. Borracho en la seducción, drogado por el deseo.

Veneraba esos tóxicos y encantadores ojos amatistas, esa torcida personalidad; rota, abatida y dañina. Me fascinaba la combinación en la que nuestras almas se fundían, dos suicidas en espera de la muerte mientras las llamas consumían un mundo tejido por la farsa y el resentimiento. Odiarnos en plena relación.

" _Osomatsu"_ Su voz, frágil y delicada clamando por mis caricias _"Promete que no te aburrirás de mí"_ Ser monstruoso y superior.

Amaba mentirnos en un círculo de destrucción. Vicioso, sensual.

Ya no más.

En algún punto de nuestro romance dejé de pretender y comencé a escuchar aquel desolado llanto y a leer el cansancio en una disputa satírica; aquello dolió. Empecé a ver como la sonrisa de Ichimatsu nacía para alguien más y no lo pude tolerar, sabiendo que yo estaba encantado por un dulce y aniñado primer amor. Fui celoso y egoísta, ambas vidas destrocé. Ahora lo debo arreglar. Por él.

Un suspiro se ahogó entre mis labios y mi tráquea al recordar la decepcionada y amarga expresión que el de cabello despeinado me entregó luego de su encuentro con Atsushi. Mis manos apretaron el envase de plástico en donde me encontraba guardando un almuerzo mal improvisado; frustrado. Karamatsu era apenas un niño, de sueños frágiles y corazón blando, el amor que le profesaba al enfermero era una broma mordaz al tratarlo de ocultar, no lo comprendía. Cuando estaba escrita la necesidad, no era necesaria la presencia de la terquedad. Tontos.

"¡Osomatsu!" La voz del más bajo resonó por las paredes de su habitación, sus pasos hicieron eco hacia la sala de estar "¿Cómo mierda fue que pasó esto?" Ichimatsu apretaba con la mandíbula tensa y una mirada frenética esa vieja y gastada corbata con el dibujo de una calavera. Masoquista.

"Eso es lo que le pasa a la ropa cuando la usas mucho" Mi respuesta lo pareció fastidiar "Ya la deberías dejar, esta vieja y fea" Pero ambos sabíamos que él no podía.

"Es algo así como un amuleto de buena suerte" Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un sutil carmín "Sino la uso en el trabajo" Nostálgico y enternecedor "No lo tendré a él" Lejano.

"Pensé que habías tomado una decisión" Sus ojos me esquivaron, repasando con un pretencioso aburrimiento los cuadros que colgaban sobre los muros del apartamento "Que ya no pensarías en él" Centrándose en los míos en un silencioso ruego.

"No lo hago" Sabor a mentiras y dolor "Pero me gusta esa prenda" ¿Por qué te permití llegar a estos extremos? "Eso no es un pecado" Perdón.

"Supongo" Lamento no haberte sabido amar.

"Ya da igual" Ni saber que era lo correcto a hacer "No es como si a los del hospital les importase" Las orbes del más bajo se centraron en el desastre gastronómico que había armado sobre la mesa "¿Qué?" Sus labios se volvieron a cerrar, prediciendo mis palabras.

"Como no puedo conseguir un trabajo decente trato de hacer las labores del hogar" Él sonrió "Al menos déjame cocinarte cuando te toquen los turnos en la tarde" De manera tímida y sincera "¿Eso te parece bien?" Un cuadro realmente bello.

Ichimatsu era hermoso.

"Sí" Sus palmas tomaron el envase de plástico, metiéndolo en su sucia y vieja mochila negra "Yo" Él se mordió el labio inferior "Gracias por toda la ayuda que me has dado" Tentador y encantador "No era tu obligación venir conmigo" Prohibido.

"Por supuesto que lo era" Su mirada fue fría y sería "Te prometí cuidarte" Mis manos se enredaron entre sus cabellos, repasándolos con lentitud. Electrizándonos "Como amigo o como pareja, no te planeo abandonar" Él tembló; atónito.

"En verdad eres un idiota" Tal vez lo era "Osomatsu" Pero él no se apartó "¿No es gracioso que hayamos acabado así?" Tan solo se dejó mimar. Tonto por el amor.

"Quizás" Embriagados por el pasado.

"Solo gracias" Fue lo que musito mientras mis dedos se dedicaban a delinear cada una de las facciones de su rostro "Ahora sí me debo ir" Sus pies se giraron sobre la alfombra mientras su mochila se posicionaba sobre su bata blanca.

"¿No se te está olvidando algo?" Mis manos acunaron de la mesa un estuche de lentes gris "El medico dijo que los debías usar para leer y para ver objetos de cerca, no lo desobedezcas" Ichimatsu chasqueó la lengua tomando con los hombros tensos el objeto.

"Tampoco te quieras hacer pasar por mi mamá" Bramó encaminándose hacia la puerta; apresurado.

"Ichimatsu" Su mano se congelo sobre el pomo cuando lo llamé; rozándolo con las yemas de sus dedos "Cuando regreses prometo que las cosas estarán mucho mejor" Él volteo el rostro; nostálgico "Que te habré devuelto un pedazo más de tu vida" Mirándome directamente a los ojos, con una pequeña e ilusa sonrisa.

"¿Acaso eres tonto?" Su tono fue una oda hacia la ironía "Las cosas jamás volverán a estar bien para nosotros dos" Conteniendo el llanto "Así aprenderemos a seguir" Antes de salir.

"Lo harán" Le prometí, aunque él ya no estuviese en la habitación. Era mi trabajo el proteger a aquel endeble y huraño muchacho, ya no me podía sentar para dejarlo morir con sus ilusiones desvaneciéndose entre mis brazos.

A pesar de nunca haber poseído talento para transformarme un buen rescatista como estaba escrito en mi historia original, yo amaba enseñar deportes. Fue curioso; nunca busque aquella pasión, fue estúpido; sabía que sería venenoso el encariñarse, fue doloroso; que la mente fuese dependiente de algo más. No lo quería dejar, ambicionaba apretar un botón de reinicio y junto al de cabello descuidado en otro lugar comenzar, pero no pasó.

Convertirse en centro de investigaciones, una escoria bajo los ojos de la sociedad, me condenó. Por más que lo intentase no encontré empleo en esté enigmático lugar; ellos me vetaron, me insultaron, incluso se mofaron, como si tuviese escrito con letras escarlata _podrido_ sobre la frente, un letrero con el que personas sin rostro me rompieron, era una basura; rota y quebrada. Me lo merecía, estaba bien, no fue un golpe que me importo.

¿No lo hizo? Al menos era lo que me decía para sentirme mejor mientras golpeaba las cosas en la habitación, deleitándome con el dolor.

Tanta impotencia.

"Es difícil" Murmulle acariciándome la frente con movimientos circulares, apoyando mis manos sobre la mesa, clavando mis uñas dentro de mis palmas. Porque era frustrante. Yo estaba bien con el papel que tenía, repleto de engaños y temores, era más sencillo de llevar "Es realmente complicado" Y ahora, no tengo nada. Unas repulsivas nauseas inundaron mi boca, rogándome que me dejase desfallecer; cansado, sin embargo, no podía, debía continuar. Intentar ser valiente.

Mi cuota a pagar.

El sonido del teléfono captó mi atención, regresándome a mi realidad. No había tiempo para arrepentimientos y llantos, alguien debía convertirse en el héroe y el pilar, no dejarnos hundir en brea y seducir por el aroma de la tentación. Podía ser un mejor Osomatsu, un buen hermano mayor.

"¿Diga?" Fue lo que balbuceé tomando el aparato entre mis manos, escuchando una frenética y entrecortada respiración "¿Hay alguien ahí?" Sonidos que se intensificaron cuando lo apreté en contra de mi oreja.

"Escúchame maldito acosador porque solo lo diré una vez" Mis ojos se abrieron, mi mandíbula se dejó caer "Si vuelves a marcar este puto número una vez más llamare a la policía" Éxito.

"Ichiko" La nombrada bramó "Por favor, solo escúchame un minuto" Dejando que la tensión nos asfixiase.

"Jamás escucharía la mierda que me tienes que decir"

"Hazlo por Ichimatsu" Un suspiro al aire alabo.

"¿Con eso me dejarás de en paz?" La respuesta no falto "Esta bien" Una mirada tampoco "Habla"

"Quiero que retomes el contacto con tu primo" No fue necesario verla para admirar su rostro de indignación "Tú eras alguien muy importante para él y me gustaría que tuviesen algo así como una reunión o"

"¿Es una maldita broma?" Ella rio; frenética "Osomatsu, si mal no recuerdo tú me hiciste la vida imposible para que me apartase de él" Culpa, dolor "Tú y tus jodidos celos, repletos de paranoia" Decepción "Lo siento, pero no tengo antojos de volver a pasar por eso" Un diablo enfundado en un elegante traje.

"No lo harás" Tan tóxico y devastador "Yo e Ichimatsu terminamos" Casi pude vislumbrar su delgada ceja alzándose sobre su exagerada sombra de ojos negra "Es una larga historia que estoy seguro él te amará contar" Ella escupió; orgullosa. Digno familiar del terco enfermero.

"No volveré a caer en tus juegos" Mi cuerpo se inclinó sobre la mesa de madera, dejándose caer "Ni siquiera merecías que te respondiera otra vez" Humillación.

"Ichiko, por favor" El silencio fue lo que reino del otro lado de la línea "Esto ya no se trata de la rivalidad que alguna vez tuvimos, sino de Ichimatsu" Denso, arrogante e inoportuno "Solo quiero hacer las cosas bien" Suspiré retirando mis cabellos de la frente, tirándolos "Ya no sé qué hacer para arreglarlo" Saboreando la desesperación.

" _Lo dejo todo por ti, no me defraudes"_ Presioné mis parpados, con los ojos ardiendo, el corazón retorciéndose en mi pecho; marchitándose y los músculos calcinando por la cólera en la sangre.

Quiero ser tú héroe. Aunque sea tarde. Aunque sea solo una vez. Lo necesito.

"Está bien" La mandíbula se me cayó denotando sorpresa "Puedes darme tu dirección para que vaya a arreglar el desastre que has armado en un par de días" Una estúpida sonrisa nació "Pero no lo hago por ti, Osomatsu" ¿Esperanza? "Porque no te tolero" Quizás.

"Gracias" Musite sintiendo un desagradable vibrar encima de mi oreja "Espera, creo que tengo otra llamada" Apartando el aparato de mi rostro "Te las mandaré por mensaje, está vez asegúrate de responderlos" Colgándole a la chica antes de que me pudiese reclamar.

Tal vez no era muy tarde.

"¿Diga?" Una respiración agitada se escuchó del otro lado de la línea, húmeda.

"¿Te falta mucho para llegar?" Una gélida sensación poseyó cada poro de mi ser "He estado esperando por mucho tiempo, me voy a ir" Estúpido.

"Me atrasé por culpa del tráfico, pero ya casi estoy por allá" Tartamudeé cortando la llamada, arrojando el teléfono sobre el sillón y tomando mi poleron para correr hacia las calles, deteniendo un taxi con un rostro goteando desesperación y enfado. Tonto.

Cuando el vehículo se puso en marcha consentí que mi cabeza reposará sobre los asientos con fundas de terciopelos; de olor a perfumes ajenos y cigarrillos, desagradables, repulsivos, aun así, no me moví. Jugueteando con las mangas de mi buzo, estirado sobre mis rodillas.

Ichiko fue capaz de atravesar las espinas de Ichimatsu para consolar a un niño asustado entre sus femeninos y delgados brazos, de susurrarle versos de eterno amor y acunar los defectos que con tanto esmero yo me esforcé por cultivar. La envidiaba, la detestaba, por eso lo hice escoger.

" _Lo siento, pero no puedo seguir contigo mientras ella este interfiriendo entre nosotros dos"_ Y él todo lo dejo por mí. Soy un hipócrita.

Es tonto pensar que por amar a alguien vas a hallar la felicidad. Este es un camino repleto de ira, rencor, dolor, llantos en contra de la almohada, palabras de lastima a medias, desamor y heridas fundidas entre los hilos de la piel, pero, aun siendo consciente de lo destructiva que es esta operación, no dudaría en hacerla otra vez.

¿No es hermoso?

¿No es tonto?

"Aquí es" Con una mueca tosca y rígida el taxista me extendió la mano, exigiéndome un pago ridículamente alto "La propina no está incluida" Petulante.

"Gracias por traerme" Mentí entregándole mis arrugados billetes.

La cafetería era pequeña y humilde, de vitrinas con dibujos hechos a mano y el menú plasmado con tiza y tinta de color, al ingresar una campanilla mi llegada anuncio, junto con el eco de mis zapatillas en contra del reluciente piso de madera. Entre pequeños banquillos y mesas con manteles de cuadros lo encontré, con una mirada contenida y una boca que no hizo más que tragar bellas palabras que ya nunca escucharé. Así era Choromatsu. Justo y correcto.

"Hola" Sus hombros tiritaron de manera graciosa en medio del asiento, su cuerpo se encogió en contra del respaldo, como si con aquel movimiento lo pudiese dejar de ver. Lindo.

"Llegas tarde" Demasiado "Estaba a punto de irme" De ceño tenso, postura rígida y ego incontenible.

"Pudiste, pero no lo hiciste" Sus manos abrazaron un café a medio beber "Sigues acá" Las mías lo trataron de alcanzar "Por mí" Deteniéndose a medio mantel.

"No" Mal "Lo hice porque dijiste que me tenías algo importante que decir" Retrocediendo al saber que esto no traería más que amargura y frustración "Y yo" Era incorrecto "Tuve curiosidad" Condenadamente inmoral.

"Está bien" Murmulle sin tocarlo, acomodando mis manos sobre mis rodillas "Tú" La expresión de Choromatsu, me quemó "¿Decidiste entrar a alguna de las universidades?" De sonrisa cínica y mirada desencantada.

"Sí" Algo meramente social "Fui personalmente a la institución que me recomendaste, aquella que queda en el centro para ver su programa y averiguar si me podían conferir beca completa" Dos desconocidos tomando un café "Al final me gusto" ¿No es triste? "Me entregaron buenas ofertas" Tan cerca y distantes a la vez.

"Me alegro" Sus palmas se extendieron sobre la mesa, expectantes "Eres demasiado inteligente como para quedarte en tu casa sin hacer nada por falta de oportunidad" Sus mejillas se ruborizaron, mi corazón se agito.

"¿Pasó algo?" Su cuerpo se inclinó sobre la mesa, rebalsando la taza de café con el trepitar de la base, manchando su camisa "Luces raro" No le importo.

"No" No correspondí al contacto "Solo es grato saber que lo estás haciendo mejor" Ninguno se convenció, pero ambos seguimos fingiendo. Atrapados por las letras de nuestro papel.

"Tú también" El amante despechado "Creo" Y el monstruo sediento por pasión.

Cuando mi espalda se acomodó sobre el respaldo del asiento y mis ojos esquivaron aquella suplica de amor, el rostro del más bajo se convirtió en un poema de frustración y decepción; de puños cerrados, cabello ligeramente despeinado, lágrimas contenidas, un fantasma de una obra cuyo autor hace mucho se perdió. No le haría más daño.

"¿De qué me querías hablar?" No a él "No tengo todo el día, ahora estoy bastante ocupado" Una barrera gigantesca entre nosotros dos nació.

"De tu hermano" Yo lo permití "Me prometí que dejaría la vida amorosa de esos dos en paz" Sus ojos; verdes, vivos, encantadores e ingenuos "Pero no puedo" Perecieron en amargura y un divergente dolor.

"Karamatsu no quiere saber nada más del enfermero" Mi labio se deformo bajo su tono despectivo y altanero "No lo puedes culpar luego de cómo se divirtió a expensas de él" Mis manos golpearon la mesa; rabiosas, captando su atención.

"Ambos sabemos que no fue así" Una de sus cejas él levanto "Conoces a Ichimatsu" Herido.

"Lo creía conocer" Terco.

"Bien" Demasiado egocéntrico para mirar atrás "Conoces a tu hermano, entonces" Muy orgulloso para atreverse a disculpar "Es evidente que él sigue enamorado de Ichimatsu" La mano del de camisa a cuadros se apoyó sobre la mesa, dejando que su rostro reposara sobre está.

"¿Por qué rayos te tendría que importar eso?" Ponzoñoso "No tiene nada que ver contigo" La sangre me burbujeó, ardiente "Y es un tema que acordamos dejar en el pasado" La frente se me tensó.

"Porque ninguno de los dos es feliz sin el otro" Choromatsu rio, de forma altanera y petulante "Mira, sé que esa relación va a ser complicada de llevar y que Karamatsu aún tiene el corazón hecho mierda por todas las mentiras que le dijo el idiota de los gatos, pero" Él no me dejo terminar al pararse de la mesa de manera estrepitosa, apoyando ambas palmas al lado de la taza de café, rasgando el mantel.

"¡¿Con que derecho vienes a hablar de las relaciones de los demás?!" Sus puños apretaron la camisa al costado de sus caderas.

"¿Qué?" Las personas comenzaron a murmurar.

"Tú eres tan patético que ni siquiera puedes arreglar tu propia vida romántica" Sus ojos gotearon veneno y rencor "Me das asco" Nada quedo de aquel muchacho "Eres realmente patético, Osomatsu, jugando a ser cupido cuando eres incapaz de leer lo obvio" Con eso él se apartó.

"Pero"

"No sé porque me molesto en mantener la esperanza contigo, siempre acabo en decepción" Desapareciendo con un sonar de campanilla y una mirada enrojecida.

El corazón me pesó, el aliento se me atoro en medio de la garganta, las emociones se convirtieron en un filoso metal en contra de mi cuello, aspirando el malestar, en una repulsiva sensación. Dolió, el mundo dolió una vez más. Porque lo correcto era dejarlo escapar, que hiciera su vida con alguien más ¡Sacrificarnos!

"¡Choromatsu!" Pero no lo pude hacer "Espera" Estaba podrido "Oye" Cuando acaricié su hombro para darlo vueltas en medio de la calle, él me golpeó, revelando dos esmeraldas irritadas por el llanto y una tosca mueca de lastima.

"¡¿Qué mierda quieres ahora?!" No lo comprendí.

"¿Qué?" No lo quise comprender "¿Por qué?" Nuevamente él me golpeó.

"Solo deja que me vaya Osomatsu" Mi mano apretó por inercia la suya, con fuerza, temiendo que él se esfumase "¡Como ya has dejado tantas veces que pasé! ¡Déjalo otra vez!" Con temor.

"Pensé que estabas bien con eso de la universidad" Mi balbuceó lo pareció irritar, provocando que un tenue camino de tristeza se deslizará entre sus pómulos, y una parte de mí en él se dejase consumir.

"¿Por qué eres tan persistente cuando se trata de Ichimatsu?" Una demoledora y pesada sensación se instaló en mi pecho "O con los demás" Quemando "Cuando muestras tan poco interés conmigo" Arrojándome hacia el suelo "Esa ni siquiera es tu relación" Un palo de concreto atravesando un muerto corazón.

"Pensé que estarías mejor sin mí" Su rostro enrojeció de rabia "Que tan solo te atrasaría, después de todo ya no puedo ni buscar un trabajo decente, no tienes futuro a mi lado"

"¡Por supuesto que estoy mejor sin ti! ¡Eso ya lo sé!" No le preste atención a la multitud a nuestro alrededor "Pero" Mis luces únicamente se posaron en aquel seductor actor "No puedo hacer nada si estoy enamorado" Mi historia en un instante se destrozó para volverse a reconstruir.

"¿Qué?" Su cuerpo me buscó.

Mentiras.

"Sin importar las estupideces que hagas y los errores que cometas no te puedo dejar" Su nuca se acomodó sobre mi pecho, descompasándolo "Pero a ti eso no te parece importar" Mis manos se aferraron a él. No debía, no podía.

"No te quiero romper" Él no me escucho "Choromatsu no te puedo dar un primer gran amor" Sus manos se aferraron a mi polera, sus ojos me atraparon en una estática presión "Lo siento" Magnética "No puedo ser un príncipe azul" Hermosa.

"No estoy buscando eso en ti" Choromatsu era éxtasis y color "Solo necesito saber que me amas" Por supuesto que lo hacía.

Pero me prometí seguir.

Lo rompería, le arrebataría la vida, él me odiaría, lloraría, sufriría. Él era la razón para mantener la ilusión. No podía. No era suficiente el amar.

"Lo siento" Musite acomodando mis manos sobre sus delgados hombros en frente de la multitud "Si sales conmigo yo te destruiré" Lentas y melancólicas "No me daré cuenta, tú tampoco sabrás el momento exacto en que nuestra relación se romperá, pero te arrepentirás" Heridas "Cuando sea demasiado tarde"

"Pero" Con mi mano eleve su mentón, secando el llanto.

"Sin embargo, cuando todo esto se acabe y ya no tenga deudas con nadie" Besando aquel temor.

"Osomatsu"

"Ni siquiera conmigo mismo" Su aliento me embriago "Y pueda ser alguien mejor" Su tacto me fascino "Me encantaría pedirte que salieras a una cita conmigo como se debe" Sus ojos me engatusaron "Y amarte de la manera correcta como si fuese nuestra primera vez" Su sonrisa fue linda y dulce "Si es que me puedes esperar" Verdadera.

"Creo que puedo hacer eso" Nuestras manos se entrelazaron con timidez "Partir de nuevo" Deje un coqueto beso sobre su palma, pintando sus mejillas.

"A mi también"

"Y me agrada la idea de ir lento" Por él jamás dejaría de tratar "Es lindo"

"Gracias" Esto era enamorarse de verdad.

¿No era curioso?

"Ahora" Choromatsu, con una expresión teñida por la vergüenza, y siendo cómplice de la terquedad me tiro de la mano "Vamos a hablar con Karamatsu" Tan contradictorio como seductor. Me encantaba.

"Vamos" Dos piezas incorrectas bajo la mirada de la máscara con la que se escudaba la sociedad. Ya no importaba.

En estos momentos yo no lo podía amar, era un desastre que trataba de mantener una historia que él mismo desgarro entre sus incompetentes y trémulas manos, un adicto en plena recuperación, sin embargo, trataría por él. Me prometí ser mejor, esforzarme. Ser un buen hermano mayor para Ichimatsu y un amante orgulloso para él. Ingenuo y torpe. Así estaba bien.

Choromatsu me llevo hasta su hogar hablándome con alegría e ilusión acerca de sus nuevas experiencias en la universidad, apenándose por mis cumplidos, abrazados con los rayos del atardecer como testigo y sanándonos un poco más. Al llegar el de hermosa mirada verde vacilo al tocar la puerta del cuarto de su hermano, con algo que se pintó como temor y desagrado. Con una mueca torcida de labios y un suspiro que entre versos murió. Extraño.

"Karamatsu" Él más bajo finalmente me entrego paso hacia los aposentos del contrario, de luces bajas, libros desordenados y un cuerpo inerte sobre un escritorio de caoba, con una ventana que no daba luz.

"¿Qué pasa brother?" Cuando él se dio vueltas, su sonrisa; ilusa y aniñada "¿Qué?" Falleció "¿Por qué Osomatsu está acá?" Sus gruesas cejas se arquearon, asfixiando esos grandes ojos en dos cuencas negras "Pensé que ya habíamos hablado de esto"

"Él no viene a pelear" Mi corazón se comprimió cuando la mano del de camisa de cuadros se acomodó sobre mi vientre, resguardándome "Ya has dejado pasar demasiadas oportunidades, deberías escucharlo" Él se levantó del escritorio, a la defensiva.

"Quiero que se vaya de mi casa" Él estaba tan alto como yo "Él y su pareja ya hicieron suficiente daño" Había cambiado.

"Yo" Todos lo habíamos hecho.

"¡Largo!" Él de ojos azules golpeó la pared a mi costado, con una expresión animal "No quieres ver de lo que ahora soy capaz" La saliva me pasó con dificultad "Ya no me contengo" Miedo.

"¡Karamatsu!" La voz del de orbes esmeraldas fue lo único que resonó por el cuarto "Me tienes enfermo con esa ridícula actitud" Aumentando la tensión "He tenido que soportar ese estúpido narcisismo desde que ingresaste en la universidad, con las peleas en casa por culpa de esa nueva personalidad" Su voz escapo áspera y gangosa "Yo ya no puedo con eso" Aplastándonos, asfixiándonos "Me enfermas" Con garras huesudas al cuello.

"Choromatsu" A una gota de la explosión "I'm sorry"

"¡Cállate y siéntate!" Él más alto obedeció acomodándose en su cama "Está bien que tengas el corazón dolido porque te enamoraste de verdad, pero con esa farsa de mierda nada vas a resolver" El ver a Choromatsu con palabras seguras, convicciones sinceras y dominio "Osomatsu no se ira a menos que yo se lo pida" Me llenó de orgullo "¿Entendido?" Encantador.

"Sí" Él con la mirada me fulmino.

"Adelante" No pude evitar entrelazar nuestros dedos, extasiado.

"Eres tan lindo cuando te vuelves dominante" Su rostro ardió.

"¡No hagas eso ahora!" Embobado reí "Solo" Él también "Has lo que viniste a hacer y ya veremos lo nuestro" Con un tímido beso en la frente del más joven me acerqué hacia Karamatsu, con un nuevo uniforme de basquetbol, aun siendo el jugador número 2. Nostálgico.

"Te advertí que no te metieras con Choromatsu" Ignorando sus palabras me dejé caer sobre su cama, escuchando el rechinar del colchón "Pero de todas maneras aquí estas" Su atención se centró en el suelo de su habitación "Quitándome otra vez lo que me importa" Él no era nada más que una triste canción.

Patético como yo.

"Hey" Cuando mi mano se acomodó sobre su espalda él se profeso ajeno, encogiéndose, apartándose "Sé que nunca fui el mejor modelo de vida que te pude entregar" Él no se inmuto "Pero estoy tratando de hacer las cosas bien, de arreglar el desastre que por mi culpa exploto" Tan solo rio. Irónico.

"¿Tú? ¿Hacer las cosas bien?" Nuestros ojos no se conectaron bajo el eco de la habitación "¿Qué es lo que realmente estás buscando con eso?" Su espalda se relajó "Que mala broma" Resignada "¿Sabes?" Balbuceó "Me rindo"

"Karamatsu" Su rostro lucía avejentado y demacrado.

"Estoy cansado de discutir con todo el mundo" Su voz se mantuvo firme "De sentirme de esta manera" Más, él se quebró "Tú ganas Osomatsu" Mis piernas tiritaron "No tengo nada más que me puedas quitar, ya me has dejado con las manos vacías" Ansiosas "Has lo quieres, pero déjame en paz, por favor" No podía.

"Solo escúchame" Él, con desgano, volteo la nuca "Todo lo que te dijo Ichimatsu fue para que te apartarás de él" Sus labios se abrieron sin decir nada, consintiendo que el aire y la consciencia le fuesen arrebatados "Él sabía que tú no te rendirías con él y rechazarías la oportunidad de ir a la universidad para vivir a base de amor e ilusión" Sus dientes rechinaron en contra de su mandíbula.

"Mientes" No lo hacía. No más.

"Karamatsu tú eras capaz de irte de tu casa si así él te lo hubiese pedido" Su expresión fue cubierta por los cabellos que reposaban sobre su frente "Te empezaron a molestar en la escuela y peligró tu misma posición en el equipo" Sus puños enrojecieron "Te estabas arruinando por un impulso"

"Cállate"

"Él no pudo soportar la idea de ser el culpable" Su cuerpo trepito de manera violenta sobre las sabanas, haciendo eco con las zapatillas en contra de la alfombra "Él no te quería hacer daño, él no quería que pasaras por lo que él tuvo que atravesar en la escuela"

"Basta" Cuando lo toque, con un puñetazo sobre la muñeca él me apartó.

"Él está enamorado, no ha podido dejar de pensar en ti desde que te conoció" Sus ojos fueron una mezcla salvaje y bestial, goteando cólera "Ustedes deberían"

"¡Que te calles!" Con un rápido movimiento él se levantó de las sabanas "No quiero escuchar eso" Sus manos tiraron de su flequillo "Yo lo conozco, él no me pudo haber engañado de esa manera, él solo estaba jugando"

"Entonces" Con cautela me levante del colchón "¿Por qué luego regreso hacia ti?" Saboreado el óxido "¿Por qué tanta insistencia con verte si no le importas?" Sus cuencas se oscurecieron, alabando a un carnaval de tortura y desesperación.

"No lo sé, a ustedes les encanta divertirse a costa mía" Un quejido se asfixio entre su garganta y sus labios "Lo hace por venganza" No me atreví a romper aquella esquizofrénica expresión. Dolió.

"No" A pesar de las advertencias de Choromatsu me acerque para romper aquella coraza "Él lo hace por amor" El de orbes azules rio, acariciando la ironía, danzando en la locura.

"¿Amor?" Algo en él se perdió "Ese es un muy mal cliché" Mis manos se posaron sobre sus hombros, destrozando su guion.

"Escucha" Su mueca regreso a ser el reflejo de aquel muchacho enamorado "Sé que te duele" Sus ojos se enfocaron en los míos; desolados "Que no estas siendo tú mismo en estos momentos porque tienes el corazón roto" Tóxicos y quebrados "Ya lo sé" Solo asustados "No es algo fácil de llevar, no puedes pensar con claridad" Él dejo de batallar "Pero si no eres capaz de escuchar lo que te estoy diciendo en estos momentos" Revelando a un chico aterrado; descalzo y aniñado "Lo perderás"

"Pero"

"Ichimatsu te ama más de lo que alguna vez me pudo llegar a entregar" La tensión se respiró bajo las luces de su cuarto "Pero él no es tan masoquista ahora para seguirse martirizando por tu amor" Oscura y densa "No es tan egoísta para atarte con eso"

"Yo" Esas orbes.

"Karamatsu, por favor" Ingenuas, ilusas, vivas y apasionadas "No se hagan esto"

"No vuelvas a interrumpir así mis estudios" Se esfumaron en un silencioso _adiós_ "Estoy en una institución importante y debo mantener mis notas, no recibo un trato especial por los deportes" Con un bufido me aparte, encontrando una imagen distorsionada.

"No lo puedo creer" Persiguiendo un recuerdo que entre mis manos pereció "Que decepción" Pidiendo auxilio y perdón.

"No eres quien para decirlo" Él muchacho de doloroso uniforme retomo su estoica y actuada actitud al sentarse en su escritorio, otra vez "Osomatsu Nii san" La sangre me destrozo los músculos como una oda hacia la impotencia.

"Este no eres tú" Él no me miro "Esta actuación no es lo que te hará feliz" La mano de Choromatsu se acomodó sobre mi hombro, aferrándose a mi vida; calmándome.

"A veces estos cambios son necesarios para avanzar" Él enfoco su atención en una página al azar de un denso libro sobre su escritorio "Además, yo ya he conseguido una Karamatsu girl que me ama de manera incondicional" Botando su futuro junto con las cenizas de una canción "No hay más que discutir" Amarga "I move on"

"Osomatsu" Sus orbes esmeralda fueron un grillete hacia la desilusión. Melancólicas y frustradas.

"Ichimatsu debería hacer lo mismo con alguien más" Aferrándome de la pequeña y blanca mano del más bajo salí de su habitación.

"No digas que no te lo advertí" Fue lo que balbuceé sin mirar atrás.

Ahora era Karamatsu quien se había comenzado a mentir. Un doloroso papel cuya actuación no pude tolerar.

"Lo siento mucho por Ichimatsu" Mi nuca se acomodó sobre el pecho del más bajo, dejándose mimar junto al latir de su corazón "Después de todo no lo pude hacer feliz" Aferrándose a un poema de afecto y tentación.

"Hiciste lo mejor que pudiste hacer, me siento orgulloso de cómo has crecido" Fue lo que murmuro depositando un tierno beso sobre mi frente. Insatisfecho y colérico.

Baje los brazos escuchando los aplausos con el descenso de mi telón, con una galante reverencia mientras recogía las rosas que el público me arrojaba extasiado por tan pulcra actuación.

Con aquella redención mi rol como el villano en mi propia historia falleció.

Ahora sería alguien más.

Iba a tratar de ser un buen hermano mayor. Ese sería Osomatsu.

* * *

Mil gracias por los comentarios!

 **No Name** : Hola y muchas gracias!

Awww, ¿Por qué eres tan amor conmigo? Me siento realmente honrada con tus palabras, y muy halagada, más de lo que merezco de hecho.

Me hace demasiado feliz que haya sido de tu agrado el capítulo, y mucho más lo que me dices de las emociones. Es que tiendo a ser super invasiva con la primera persona, así que es bello recibir este tipo de comentarios. Oso al final acabo siendo un buen amigo para Ichi, porque con toda la historia que tienen de trasfondo le es imposible dejarlo para que se las arregle solo, por ahora sera su soporte y apoyo.

Mil gracias por todas tus palabras! Y por apoyarme con tantos mensajitos!

 **nomasrun:** Hola y muchas gracias!

Mi malévola y encantadora Coti~ (Te lo digo con amor siempre XD)

Owww igual después lo discutimos en persona así que no te estreses tanto por los mensajitos, cosa bella!

Coti! Porque?! No sé como reaccionar bien a tus palabras porque, punto uno eres la persona más adorable del mundo, y punto dos yo amo como escribes, entonces que me digas algo así, ay, me siento noticeada y feliz. Eres demasiado amor.

El AtsuIchi es canon en mi corazón, pero de hecho fuiste la única en notar eso, Karamatsu si se enfado por la cercanía de esos dos, gracias por decirlo.

Pero tú tenías el spoiler de la chica! /3, En algún momento el doloroso debía tener Karamatsu girls de verdad, es encantador y guapo, pero no te equivocas con lo de la maldad, espere mucho para escribir esa parte.

Espero que tu necesidad de OsoChoro haya quedado satisfecha en este capítulo, yo te dije que Oso era puro amor de persona, pero nooo, tú desconfiando del pobre cabro. Jajajaja que terrible! Pensé que pasaba desapercibido mi KamiIchi, pero si ya me conoces bien, no es necesario el preguntarlo.

Ya sabes lo que dicen, si la montaña no va hacia ti, ve a ella, y eso hizo Osomatsu con Kara, okey pésima metáfora, pero tu me entiendes.

Mil gracias por todas tus palabras mi bella Coti!

Te adoro con todo mi corazoncito brillante!

 **Anonimo chan:** Hola y muchas gracias!

Aww, siento esas emociones en estos momentos, y las aprecio mucho.

Atsushi acabo siendo un personaje más relevante de lo que Ichi se imagino en su vida, era muy importante que la amistad entre esos dos se recuperara porque al fin y al cabo, era de verdad. Con Totty las cosas son difíciles, porque ambos quedaron dolidos, pero si el de ojos rosados vale la pena confía en que eventualmente lo arreglaran.

Osomatsu ha sido el caso más difícil de todo el fic, y por eso mismo le ha tocado la caída más fuerte, aunque él no es tan altanero con lo de su trabajo, él si amaba enseñar, y que ahora no lo pueda ejercer es algo que le frustra de sobremanera, sin embargo, por Ichi escogió esto como método de redención. Estas en lo correcto mi querido lector, Karamatsu esta muy dolido, por eso es incapaz de ver las cosas con claridad y acaba interpretando lo que quiere no más.

Mil gracias por todas tus palabras y todo el apoyo que me has dado a lo largo del fic!

Espero que sea de tu agrado!

 **Lizz972** : Hola y muchas gracias!

Mi bella Lizz! Mil gracias por el eterno apoyo que le has dado a esta pequeña mutación, mi corazón lo agradece mucho.

Aww es que la amistad entre Ichi y Atsushi se volvió algo tan natural y real que les era imposible dejarla de esa manera, y el castaño jugo bien sus cartas al ir detras del enfermero así que ahora tiene un apoyo de más.

Cosa hermosa tenle fe a Chiaki, la autora te tiene un cariño especial y no te lastimaría. Pero concuerdo contigo, acá ninguno hizo nada realmente mal, Kara tiene el corazón roto e Ichi esta convencido que lo correcto era dejarlo ir, estos dos realmente deben llegar a algo intermedio, con urgencia.

Las cosas con Oso quedaron mil veces más claras en este capítulo, espero.

Oww yo soy muy feliz cuando recibo uno de tus bellos mensajitos, es que son puro amor!

Mil gracias Lizz! Cosa hermosa!

Espero que te haya gustado.

Love you.

 **Azul Ackerman:** Hola y muchas gracias!

Para Ichi es bastante difícil todo esto, es frustrante porque las únicas dos veces que ha estado enamorado él las acaba viendo romperse en frente de sus ojos sin poder hacer más que observar, él quiere hacer lo correcto por Kara y dejarlo ir, pero es complicado, le duele.

Te dije que Oso era un caso difícil pero ahora se esta comportando como en realidad siempre debió haber sido, solo que le toco una caída más dura de la que él mismo hubiese llegado a anticipar. Y Atsushi tampoco podía dejar las cosas de esa manera, son amigos de verdad, no es algo que se pueda olvidar de un día para otro.

Mmm, podría responder esas preguntas, así que leelas bajo tu propio riesgo (Spoilers chantas de Chiaki, pero hechos con amor)

A medias, no, si, eso te lo respondí en este capítulo.

Mil gracias por todas tus palabras y por todo el apoyo que le has entregado a esta historia!

Un abrazo.

 **jojo:** Hola y muchas gracias!

Cosa hermosa! Aww, como siempre subiéndome el ego y los feels con tus lindas palabras, creo que me tienes muy mal acostumbrada con eso, amor.

Mil gracias por cada una de las cosas que dices sobre mí, sabes que soy muy receptiva a los comentarios, mucho más cuando se trata de ti, así que muy honrada con todo, y por supuesto lista para responsabilizarme de cualquier daño que te haya dejado el fic, pero solo contigo, conste.

Eres la primera persona que dice eso y me siento realmente feliz por eso, porque también lo pienso. Ichi es fuerte, por mucho que se tire para abajo y se ande diciendo basura, el hombre dejo ir al amor de su vida por su propio bien, sabiendo que no podría ser feliz con él a la distancia y aún así tiene el coraje para asegurarse de que se encuentre a salvo. Eso es muy dulce.

Atsushi es puro amor, confía en él, es uno de los pocos amigos de verdad que tiene Ichimatsu. El otro vendría a ser Osomatsu, él hombre pucha que causo dolores de cabezas al comienzo de la historia, pero por eso mismo se trata de redimir empezando a hacer las cosas bien, parchando las vidas del resto y re-descubriendo la suya. Aunque una relación entre esos dos, simplemente no podría funcionar.

Choro de a poco madura y aprende a ser mas fuerte, y me pareció tan amor que mencionaras a Kami, porque eres tan linda?

Karamatsu, mi niño regalón, él no esta pensando las cosas claras porque tiene el corazón roto, no es excusa pero la rabia es la que lo domina y solo sienta remordimiento y furia al ver a Ichimatsu, entre nosotros tesoro, no te preocupes por esa mujer, ella no es digna de tu antipatía, aunque le gusta Kara.

My love! Te he fallado porque el capítulo lo termino narrando Oso, pero en teoría se centro en Karamatsu todo el rato, perdón pero debía dejar en claro que pasaba entre Oso y Choro y esta fue la única posibilidad que concebí.

Awww tu faceta dolorosa es lo más lindo de la vida! La amo.

Mil gracias por todo el infinito apoyo que le has conferido a esta mutación y a la autora.

Te adoro, te quiero muchísimo de verdad.

Te envió un gigantesco abrazo.

Muchas gracias!

 **Mii-kun:** Hola y muchas gracias!

Primero mil gracias por haberme dejado un comentario! Y aww, me hago responsable de todas las emociones sentidas. De hecho me siento muy halagada y agradecida de que hayas entrado a leer.

De verdad aprecio mucho todo lo que me has dicho, prometo esforzarme para sacar un final digno para ti, y que te deje satisfecho con todo lo que ha pasado a lo largo de la historia.

Deseo cumplido, corazón.

Muchas gracias por todo!

Espero que sea de tu agrado.

 **Ka0oru:** Hola y muchas gracias!

Aww gracias por haberte animado a dejar un comentario, lo aprecio bastante.

Espero que no se te haya hecho muy pesado leerla de golpe, porque con este tipo de narrativa es fácil que ocurra lo anterior.

Jajaja linda! Muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo, prometo escribirte un buen final para el cierre de este fic.

Mil gracias por todo tu apoyo y tus palabras.

Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado.

 **Taty Hyuuga:** Hola y muchas gracias!

Mi preciosa sensei! Mi cosa adorable y maravillosa! Que hermoso es leerla por aqui.

Estoy actualizando más o menos a tiempo así que estoy bien, me gustaría mucho saber que es de ti. Aww cosa hermosa, soy yo la que termina con sus mini convulsiones con todas las palabras que me dices, muchas gracias, y gracias por entender mis tonteras, que realmente te amo XD, creo que lo deje en claro las primeras diez veces, lo sé, pero me gusta repetirlo.

Porque eres tan linda? Tomaré tu palabra y confiare en que si pasa algo con lo que te sientas mal me escribirás porque me preocupo sinceramente por ti, no solo por tus maravillosas obras sino de la preciosa chica detrás de ellas, y tambien aprecio mucho que me quieras apoyar de esa manera, eres tan amor. Gracias!

Sip, profesional en sentido de que eres super detallista, coherente y además dejas el significado de las palabras en las notas o esa es mi percepción. Acepto, yo te dare un buen final pero cuando te toque recuerdame~

Al final Osomatsu fue a tratar de arreglar el problema desde la raíz porque tampoco soportaba ver a Ichimatsu de esa manera, han pasado por demasiadas cosas juntos como para tolerarlo. Él intenta ser mejor de a poco, por ahora al menos como amigo incondicional. Con Kara aun no pierdas la fe, Oso lo dijo, no esta siendo el mismo con todo ese enfado y rencor, al menos ahora la mente se le va a enfriar un poco y va a poder pensar menos con un corazón roto y más con la cabeza Aww por ti intento escribir más esas dos *Notece mi favoritismo*

Mil gracias bella! Siempre tan amable y dulce con esta inestable.

Realmente te quiero y admiro.

Un abrazote!

* * *

Lo único que les puedo decir es que no especulen nada, digo, queda un capítulo, no sé que tantos escenarios post apocalípticos se puedan hacer.

Luego de su final tendrá una maravillosa sorpresa cortesía de mi adorable Ichi, quien no quiso que pusiera su nombre, así que igual seguirán sabiendo de mí, lo lamento.

Y muchas gracias a todas las personas que han llegado hasta acá y le dieron una oportunidad a la historia.

Nunca pensé que volvería a escribir y fue lindo volverlo a hacer.

¡Gracias!

Nos vemos en una o dos semanas más con el final.


	21. Chapter 21

Hola mis ternuras!

Este es el último capítulo de esta historia, muchas gracias a todas las personas que han llegado hasta acá y me han apoyado con algún comentario.

Este capítulo es desde la perspectiva Ichimatsu.

Espero que les guste.

* * *

" _Ichimatsu"_ En las primeras letras que sentenciaron nuestra historia _"Te amo"_ El futuro lucía como algo tan brillante y prometedor _"Más de lo que alguna vez podrás llegar a comprender e imaginar"_ Sin embargo, con cada latido de corazón que compartimos, la pasión se turbo; convirtiéndose en un lamento ennegrecido y tóxico. Letal.

" _Lo sé"_ No me debería sorprender.

" _Entonces"_ Porque incluso las miradas más hermosas, y las mentiras más tentadoras pueden llegar a matar _"No me dejes jamás"_ En una lenta y asfixiante relación. Monstruosa.

Osomatsu se convirtió en una violenta ráfaga de frustración; cruel, cínica e hipócrita. Quien quemó un mundo sin sentido a mi alrededor mientras él jugaba a la indiferencia delante de mis desoladas lágrimas de dolor. Haciéndome sentir patético e inferior, tatuando bazofias entre mis alas con una navaja de metal. Podridos, inertes, sin un lugar al cual encajar. Basura, eso éramos. De eso él me convenció.

Y aunque él me arrastro hacia el averno y me hizo danzar con la locura, fui incapaz de dejarlo escapar porque era yo quien necesitaba de su amor. Estaba sediento. Ahora me resulta irónico y ridículo que él se haya convertido en mi soporte al mantenerme de pie.

¿No es curioso el giro que esto dio? La vida debería tener un guion.

"Debería" Musite en voz alta, bajando mis pies desde la modesta cama hacia la alfombra de mi habitación, con los informes de mis primeros pacientes a medio revisar encima de mi regazo.

Lleve mis manos hacia mi rostro, acomodando mis anteojos sobre aquel flequillo sin gracia, saboreando la atmósfera de novedad y realidad; con toques de amargura, con un cosquilleo resonando entre mi tráquea y mi vientre. Ridículo. Ni siquiera era el trabajo que deseaba en los primeros versos a escribir, esto no me debería emocionar de más, es estúpido e infantil.

Mi atención se centró en una de las pocas fotografías que había colgado en mi habitación, a un costado de mi única ventana; el gastado reflejo de un muchacho temeroso, al lado de la vandálica expresión de Osomatsu, de brillo especial y jovial. Yo lo era.

"Ichimatsu" Fue redundante el golpetear en mi puerta al haber irrumpido en mi espacio personal sin esperar una respuesta "¿Ya lo pensaste?" El más alto se adentró en mi cuarto, quedándose estático al frente de mi cama "¿Vas a ir?" Desearía que esto fuese tan sencillo para mí.

"No" Porque no lo era "No tengo razones para apoyarte en algo tan estúpido como eso" El de camisa roja esbozo un infantil puchero sobre sus labios antes de arrojarse sobre mi colchón y acomodar su nuca sobre mi regazo, encima de mis informes.

"Eres cruel" Arrugándolos.

"No me importa" Aunque trate de separar nuestro tacto él no me lo permitió, aferrándose a mi cintura sobre mi holgado suéter blanco con un estampado de gato "Aún tengo muchas cosas en las que debo trabajar" Él no se inmuto "Debo concentrarme" Avanzar.

"Es tú día libre" Su mirada se conectó con la mía en medio de la habitación "Quiero que estés allí" Ardiente, apasionada "Quiero que seas el primer cliente que atienda" Tan irresponsable como lo era él. Tonto.

"¿Por qué es algo tan importante para ti?" Me fue imposible ocultar un desagradable ardor sobre el rostro debajo de esa socarrona sonrisa y satisfecha mueca "La cafetería es un empleo temporal nada más, no te deberías encariñar" Él tomo mis manos para enredarlas sobre su cabello, repasando su nuca una y otra vez.

"Seamos realistas, Ichimatsu" Su voz se escuchó ajena y madura "Con mi reputación esto es lo mejor que podré conseguir" Un eco que en su personaje no estaba destinado a ser pronunciado.

"Yo" Sus pestañas descendieron cubriendo esas peligrosas escarlatas. Su respiración se relajó, la mía me rebalso, el aire pesaba. Lo lamentaba.

"Está bien para mí" Sentía no poderle expresar mi frustración al permitir que sus sueños se escapasen de nuestras palmas "Es un lugar en donde puedo empezar y progresar" Y las promesas se esfumasen con la caída del telón "Ni siquiera me gustaba tanto enseñar" Lamentaba no haber sido lo que él buscase jamás.

"Me alegro que así sea" Y no saber cómo apoyarlo ahora. Dándole caricias forzadas y palabras que se distorsionan para escaparse de mi realidad. Idiota.

"Solo mímame" Pasando saliva con dificultad en mi garganta, atorándome con mis emociones, continúe repasando las largas hebras de su cabello, dejando al descubierto sus masculinas y galantes facciones. Pudo funcionar.

"Osomatsu" Podría hacerlo "Yo" Con un suspiro nervioso tomé el valor para proseguir "Quiero ser el primer cliente al que atiendas" Sus ojos se abrieron atónitos ante mi confesión; una tierna e inocente sonrisa fue lo que él sostuvo entre sus mejillas "Iré" Fue algo pequeño y carente de toda importancia.

"¡Sabía que te convencería!" Aun así, lo hizo eternamente feliz. Él se sentó sobre mi cama, acomodando sus manos con nervios sobre sus piernas, cazándome con una mirada demasiado profunda como para tener final.

"En estos últimos días te he notado más feliz que de costumbre" Osomatsu torció la boca al intentar reprimir una arrogante risa "¿Pasó algo bueno?" Él no lo logró.

"¿Algo bueno?" No lo pudo hacer "Quizás" Sus manos se apoyaron de manera coqueta detrás de mi espalda, su aliento mi cuello acarició "No estoy seguro" Un aroma incendiado en plena nostalgia "Aun" embriagado en el amor.

"¿Sabes? Aunque nosotros hayamos sido pareja por diez años y" Las ansias comenzaron a inundar mi pecho "Y aun no nos logremos adaptar a la idea de ser amigos" Quemándolo. Ahogándome "Puedes confiar en mí" Esa traviesa mueca de diversión se desvaneció.

"¿A qué viene eso?" Mis manos se aferraron a la orilla de mi suéter, mi nuca se centró en la mancha de café que yacía sobre mi alfombra beige.

"Qué si llegases a tener pareja o te volvieses a enamorar" Mi boca fue inundada por un agridulce sabor "No" El alma me trepito "Si te llegases a enamorar por primera vez" Ningún orgullo valía el camuflar la sinceridad "Me lo puedes contar" Con sus dedos él me acaricio el mentón, desviando mis focos hacia sus intensos y culpables ojos. Rojos; sádicos, pero cálidos.

"¿No nos haríamos más daño?" Una divergente sonrisa fue lo que pinte "Recién estamos dejando que las cosas caigan en su lugar" Acercándome a él con el crujir del colchón.

"Quizás" Tomando su palma entre la mía, justo sobre mi mejilla "Pero me gusta ser la persona que te conoce mejor" Intoxicándonos "Me agrada ser tu confidente y a quien recurres cuando tienes problemas" Un poco más.

"Ichimatsu" No fui capaz de interpretar aquella mirada "Gracias" Tan solo me deje llevar "Supongo que esto de ser como mejores amigos podría funcionar" Ardiendo entre las llamas que era él.

"Supongo que sí" Por un instante; diminuto y fugaz "Entonces" Imborrable "¿Lo estás?" Él lució completamente vulnerable. Transparente.

"Sí" Una parte de él que nunca pude llegar a alcanzar "Estoy completamente enamorado de alguien a quien le trato de demostrar que valgo la pena" De esa manera estaba bien.

"Entonces" Prosperar "Te deberías esforzar más para que él no vea tu lado más vago" Ambos lo estaríamos "Ahora" Extraño "¿No nos deberíamos ir?" Esquivando la satisfecha expresión del más alto me levante de la cama, provocando que los resortes crujieran una vez más y mis manos sudaran; ansiosas "Sería una verdadera mierda que te despidieran en tu primer día solo porque fuiste incapaz de llegar a tiempo" Osomatsu imito mis movimientos, con gracia.

"¿No me vas a decir que me veo bien con mi uniforme?" El rostro me ardió cuando él se aliso de manera descarada la camisa, marcando su abdomen "Creo que el rojo es realmente mi color"

"Eres insoportable" Las manos del diablo apretaron mis mejillas divertido "Me siento realmente mal por la persona a la que estas persiguiendo"

"¿Por qué no solo me puedes decir que me veo guapo?" Osomatsu me quito los lentes para depositarlos sobre el velador.

"¿E inflar tu narcisismo?" Crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho, chasqueando la lengua con indignación "Preferiría morir" Un rompecabezas destinado a encajar; de puntas disparejas y colores ya difusos.

"Supongo que tendremos que trabajar en esa parte tuya si quieres que nos convirtamos en buenos amigos" Él no me dejo reclamar "Pero ya me encargaré de quitarle las garras al gato huraño" Rodando los ojos, con un torpe caminar, ambos salimos de nuestro apartamento. Tomando apurados un bus en la calle principal.

El maltrecho vehículo se hallaba repleto; con personas reclamando por el calor, peleando, con miles de preocupaciones escritas en una pupila carente de sensación. Cuando Osomatsu se acomodó al frente mío, protegiéndome con ambos brazos a mis costados, sabiendo que me incomodaban las multitudes, lo pude ver por primera vez. Con el cabello desastrosamente peinado hacia atrás, con una corbata blanca mal amarrada sobre una sucia camisa escarlata, de expresión despreocupada y socarrona, no obstante, en él había algo más; él estaba tratando de progresar. Me estaba dejando atrás.

"Te la pusiste mal" Mis manos tiraron del nudo de su corbata para acomodarla y cubrir los rastros de suciedad impregnados en su camisa "Ahora si darás una buena impresión" Mis palmas repasaron sus hombros con orgullo "Te ves bien" Su rostro fue una oda hacia desconcierto.

"Esa es una linda actitud" Musito intentando mantenerse firme a pesar del endeble camino y la desenfrenada velocidad del conductor.

"Solo quiero que des lo mejor en tu primer día" Era verdad "Y mientras pueda te ayudaré" Quería que él me dejará atrás.

Era lo correcto a hacer.

Osomatsu me arrastro hacia un humilde negocio familiar; con pisos de madera, con paredes de un cálido matiz y pequeñas mesas con actitud hogareña. El más alto me sentó en un rincón de la parte delantera mientras me iba a preparar un sencillo café con una sonrisa que desprendía vida e ilusión. Él era un maldito pesimista, un vago cuyo futuro hace mucho botó. Me agrado verlo de esta manera. De seguro Choromatsu valía la pena.

"Harían bonita pareja" Musite para mí mismo, observando como él regresaba para depositar dos tazas de café con crema sobre mi mesa "¿Tan malo eres para tomar pedidos?" Un escalofrío recorrió hasta el último de mis poros bajo esa segura y dominante mirada "Osomatsu ¿Por qué hay dos tazas?" Con un lento y lascivo movimiento de lengua sobre sus labios él suspiro.

"Ya verás" Antes de que le pudiese reclamar, la campanilla de la puerta del local resonó interrumpiendo la música de jazz, deteniendo mi respirar.

"Ichiko" Balbuceé estático, perdido en el mar de complicidad en el que se había transformado su rostro. Melancólico y arrepentido, de manos huesudas, ya no traía el anillo.

"Yo debo regresar a la cocina" Fue lo que el de camisa roja me murmuro antes de golpearme en el hombro y llamar la atención de la chica. No quería.

Con ella fui cruel y distante, rompí nuestra relación de hermandad sin escuchar sus razones o darle alguna señal, tan solo desaparecí, sabiendo que le dolería, que estaría traicionando a quien entre sus brazos me acogió mientras dejaba caer una personalidad de cristal, pero no me importo, nada lo hacía mientras logrará mantener los reflectores de Osomatsu sobre la farsa que yo era. Fui basura, la herí, corrí y nos enterré, con una lápida cuyas flores jamás coloqué. Era un asqueroso ser.

"¿Ichimatsu?" ¿Por qué el maldito pasado no se podía quedar atrás? "¿Eres tú?" ¿Por qué mierda me seguía torturando?

No pude hacer más que encogerme con vergüenza sobre la silla al escuchar un acelerado taconear sobre el suelo de la cafetería, la chica tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, con las cejas fruncidas y la mandíbula desfigurada a causa de la cólera y del rencor. Una de sus palmas se extendió, mis ojos se cerraron esperando la estruendosa bofeteada que merecía, sin embargo, está no llegó. Ichiko tan solo se aferró a mi cuerpo acariciando los cabellos más cortos de mi nuca, dejándome estático con la calidez de su piel y alcoholizado por el mismo perfume que hace años uso. Ajeno.

"Eres tú" Musito convencida recargando su delgada silueta sobre mi pecho, encerrando un desquiciado palpitar "No lo puedo creer" Mis manos; temblorosas, correspondieron aquel contacto, mi mentón se acomodó sobre su hombro; restregándose en contra de su vestido, y unas inexplicables y vacías ganas por llorar amenazaron con despertar.

De esta manera dolía más.

¿Venganza?

"Pensé que estarías enfadada" Fue la idiotez que liberé al apartarme de ella; analizando sus facciones; lindas, femeninas, aun así, con su característico toque de oscuridad. Realmente quise llorar.

"Lo estoy" Aunque no lo hice "Estoy furiosa contigo" De todas maneras ella me sonrió al tomar asiento al frente de mi silla "Sin embargo, estaba muerta de preocupación" Mis hombros se bajaron como una patética manera de pedir _perdón._ Redención.

"Han pasado muchos años desde la última vez" Ichiko acomodó uno de sus largos y lacios cabellos negros detrás de su oreja; de una manera naturalmente coqueta "¿Cómo has estado?" Ella rio delante de mis evidentes nervios tomando su taza de café, bebiéndola con lentitud.

"Bien" Un fantasma de fina cintura y largas piernas "Me aburrí de trabajar para incompetentes así que comencé mi propia editorial de poesía" Una extraña calidez inundo mis sentidos cuando nuestras miradas se conectaron al son del saxofón.

"Es en lo que siempre te imagine" Mis manos apretaron la taza que tenía al frente mío "Felicidades" Ella con sus palmas me acuno.

"Siempre has tenido las manos frías" Se mofo inclinándose sobre la mesa "Escuche que tú comenzaste a trabajar en un hospital" Rozando con una impropia delicadeza mis yemas "¿Es lo que imaginaste que sería cuando entraste en la universidad?" Que bella sátira era mi vida. Una grandiosa actuación.

"No" Ya no estaba dormido "Este es un hospital pequeño y olvidado, con falta de personal y recursos, dirigido por un incompetente con dinero de sobra" Tampoco huiría más "No es a donde me imagine que terminaría, pero es algo que me gusta hacer" Una extraña mueca se enmarco sobre sus delgados labios "Me gusta mucho" Con un toque de morado.

"Es extraño" La atmósfera cambio "Desde que éramos niños pensé que yo te protegería como si fuese tu hermana mayor" El estómago se me inundo de una sensación cuyo nombre en algún punto de mi garganta pereció.

"Lamento haberte cortado" Ichiko negó, volviéndose a acomodar aquel largo mechón detrás de su oreja. Una extraña belleza.

"No es por eso" Sus manos soltaron las mías, arrastrándose por la superficie de la mesa con cautela y lentitud "Lo que pasa es que tú has cambiado" No pude disimular mi mueca de incertidumbre al ladear la nuca "Te has vuelto más seguro e independiente" Ni mi sorpresa al dejar la mandíbula caer "Has crecido"

"Tengo más de veinticinco años" Ichiko se adecuó sobre la silla con la espalda recta y el pecho inflado "No corresponde que me trates como un niño" Extrañaba esas ridículas muestras de superioridad y confianza, me hacían falta.

"Cuando estabas con Osomatsu eso parecías" Sus orbes; amatistas con toques de cielo, se centraron en el mostraron, sobre el de camisa escarlata "Eras como la muñeca con la que nadie quería jugar, rogando por un poco cariño" Sus palabras fueron como una filosa daga rasgando mi orgullo, plasmándose en el dolor "Te veías tan solo" Goteando, quemando y sangrando "Tan triste"

"Puedes decirlo" Sin nada en su interior "Adelante, dime que tenías la razón y que Osomatsu acabo haciéndome todo lo que dijiste que él me haría" Ella no me miro "Que nunca me amo" No fue necesario con aquel amargo suspiro pereciendo en su boca.

"Yo tenía razón" Hasta los ángeles más ingenuos tienen planes escritos a base de orgullo y maldad "Yo sabía que él te acabaría convirtiendo en un dependiente sumiso, que te aislaría hasta que no te quedase nada más que él" Ella se mordió con lentitud el labio inferior; procesando el daño "Pensé que serías un mártir incapaz de valerse por sí mismo" Sus dedos juguetearon con los bordes de la mesa "Pero con eso último me equivoque"

"¿Qué?" ¿Lo había hecho?

"Sí" Quizás.

"¿Por qué?" Tal vez no. No importaba.

"He escuchado muchas cosas acerca de ti en este último tiempo, primo" Ichiko bebió un último sorbo de café antes de dejar de lado la taza "Como que tuviste un amorío con un estudiante, que renunciaste a un empleo que conseguiste con la ayuda de tu pareja, y que además ahora vives con el patán" Ella apoyo con una mirada cansada su rostro sobre su mano "Aun así debo confesar que lo has manejado mucho mejor de lo que yo hubiese podido llegar a imaginar" Electricidad en armonía "Felicidades" Sin máscaras ni guion.

"Gracias" Musite probando el líquido; ahora frío "Supongo" Aligerando la tensión. Dejando de preocuparme por las cadenas en mis muñecas, aprendiendo a con ellas caminar.

"Me gustaría mucho quedarme más tiempo contigo" La chica sacó un pequeño y sencillo teléfono de su cartera escudándose bajo una neutra expresión "Pero tengo un escritor petulante al cual debo entrevistar" Ella se levantó de su asiento, encerrándome entre sus femeninos brazos "No hemos terminado acá, quiero que este viernes volvamos a hablar" Ya no tuve miedo para corresponder aquel agradable tacto.

"Así será" Con esos fantasmas acostumbraría a respirar.

"También deberías llamar de vez en cuando a tus padres, se escuchan muy preocupados" Sus manos descendieron por mi espalda para detenerse en mi cintura, su aliento; de toques dulces y gotas de tabaco, estremeció mi piel "Ellos se descargan conmigo, no seas desconsiderado"

"No lo haré" Ichiko se separó depositado un beso encima de mi frente de manera maternal.

"Ichimatsu"

"Realmente echaba de menos que hicieras eso" Una vergonzosa e involuntaria confesión que sola escapó "Me hacías falta" Descalza y despeinada.

"Tú también" Caminado hacia _algún lugar_. Ella delineo mis facciones, con una melancolía que destrozo mi ser; desgarradora y encantadora "Osomatsu" El nombrado trepito al estar parado a un costado, escuchando con una patética sutileza la conversación "Gracias por llamarme" Irónico y ridículo "Supongo que no eres tan malo" Sin nunca tocar el final.

"Espero que nos podamos conocer mejor más adelante, preciosa" Cuando él le guiño un ojo a mi prima, ella no pudo esconder su repulsión al bufar y darse vueltas sobre sus elegantes tacones negros.

"Nos veremos el viernes" Proclamo saliendo de la cafetería, dejando aquella silla vacía para que el de cabellos negros se sentará.

"Así que" El de rojo absorbió mi reacción con expectación, apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa "Tú buscaste a mi prima sin mi consentimiento" Un delincuente juvenil "Vaya amigo" Un ególatra que su propio mundo era incapaz de mirar.

"Era necesario que ustedes arreglaran su relación" Osomatsu tomó lo que quedaba de mi café para acabarlo de beber "Por fin las cosas están cayendo en su lugar gracias a mi trabajo" Chasqueé la lengua fastidiado.

"Con esa actitud te pareces a Todomatsu" Un hilo sensible sobre su cuello se ató "Yo" Idiota, inclemente "Lamento haberlo nombrado" Quien todo lo que toca lo acaba marchitando "Yo no" Él me dio la mano sobre la mesa. Un hermano mayor.

"No te pongas así" Era desabrido descubrir esa faceta de él "Totty y yo nos gritamos mierdas muy feas, no creo que podamos volver a ser amigos, las cosas no funcionan así" Madura "Pero estará bien" Confiada "Él conocerá nuevas personas que lo harán feliz" Valiente "Yo también" No "No es triste ni amargo" Quizás él siempre fue así "Solo es realista" Pero no lo quise ver.

"Nunca me dejas de sorprender ¿Cierto?" Su rostro fue un poema hacia el arrepentimiento "Yo tengo que regresar a nuestro apartamento, ya me quedé mucho rato y aún hay informes que debo acabar" El mío un orgullo que se trató de cortar. Suicida.

"Llevaré pizza cuando acabe mi turno" Fue lo que él tarareo consintiendo que me levantará "No" Él freno mis manos con un golpetear antes de que pudiese tomar mi billetera; yo era predecible "La casa invita por esta vez" El único al parecer.

En todo el transcurso de regreso a mi hogar no me pude dejar de atormentar con una intensa opresión en medio de mi pecho, ahorcando las palabras antes de que en mi mente pudiesen nacer, aplastando mi corazón. Algo andaba mal. Mi cabeza punzó, quise vomitar. Algo andaba muy mal.

Yo.

Al ingresar al apartamento, antes de que pudiese encerrarme en mi habitación para rellenar la forma de mis pacientes con prescripciones de medicamentos, mis pies se tropezaron con el viejo poleron de Osomatsu tirado en medio del suelo en el salón. Un tonto descuidado. Con un gruñido agobiado lo tomé del piso para llevarlo hacia el armario que teníamos en común, justo en el pasillo. Al abrirlo; un ropaje cayó desde la parte superior del closet chocando de manera estrepitosa en contra de las cajas del suelo, mi pecho ardió al percatarse de que aquella era la chaqueta de cuero de Karamatsu, jamás se la devolví.

Mis brazos acunaron la prenda, aspirando aquel varonil y exagerado perfume que él se solía poner, danzando con un doloroso retorcijo en medio de mi estómago y un ardor en la mirada; rozando con desesperación la textura como si con eso lo pudiese traer.

" _Has acabado con todo lo que alguna vez sentí por ti, felicidades"_ Apoyé su chaqueta en contra de mi rostro, conteniendo el llanto, dejándome caer sobre mis rodillas, patético, desolado. Muy tarde.

" _Ichimatsu"_ Me encogí aferrándome ahora al poleron de Osomatsu _"Lo siento, pero no te puedo llegar a amar"_ Con un corazón completamente desgarrado y un alma que buscaba el desfallecer _"Tengo a alguien más"_ Siempre _"Perdón"_ Siempre. Mi culpa.

"¿Por qué?" Un pequeño rastro de tristeza descendió por mi mejilla cuando me levante, chocando con el gran espejo dentro del armario. Encontrándome a un muchacho pequeño y aterrado, en lugar de mi avejentado rostro sin ansias por la tortura de vivir.

" _Eres una basura"_ No más _"Un estorbo"_ Basta _"Eres una mierda de persona, tan egoísta con los demás"_ Clavé mis uñas en medio de mi nuca, mordiendo mi labio hasta sangrar _"Solo eres un estorbo para Osomatsu"_ Quería que se detuviera _"Deberías morir"_ Pero no pasó.

Toda esa puta adolescencia que trate de dejar atrás regresó; las notas, el acoso, el maltrato, todo me golpeó, me hundió. Necesitaba ayuda, me estaba asfixiando en una muerte de la que no podía salir.

"Por favor" Mis ojos empañados se centraron en el reflejo de un frágil chico temblando, con las muñecas heridas y el rostro irritado, abrazándose a sí mismo en la soledad de su habitación "Ayuda" Y aunque su voz se quebró y las lágrimas no se contuvieron, nadie lo iba a hacer.

En la vida real no existen los héroes.

"Hey" Yo solo era un humano "Ichimatsu" Uno cuyos traumas jamás supero "Estarás bien" Con una autoestima que daba lastima ajena "Ya lo veras" Pero que aun así estaba cansado de llorar y quedarse atrás.

Yo sería mi propio héroe. Yo tomaría el rol protagónico en mi vida.

No necesitaba que me amará Osomatsu; yo estaba feliz de que alguien más pudiese cuidar de él. No precisaba de las palabras dolorosas de Karamatsu; me conformaría con acariciar a la distancia un futuro prometedor. No necesitaba tampoco del desprecio de nombres cuyas letras hace años se esfumaron.

"Ichimatsu" Me levanté del suelo dejando ambas prendas sobre el piso, hablándole al niño sollozante del espejo "Estarás bien" Me repetí dándome un valor que nunca antes había sentido, erupcionando en mi sangre y calcinando mis músculos "Porque" Con el corazón acelerado en una embriagadora sensación "Yo te amaré"

Me acepté por primera vez.

"Con todos tus innumerables defectos" Mis manos tocaron el espejo, mirándome a los ojos; al alma "Con todos esos traumas y esa retorcida personalidad" Dejando caer esa densa mochila de pecados de mi espalda "Yo me amaré de manera incondicional" Lo superaba "Soy valiente por estar acá a pesar de todo lo que viví" Lo dejaba "Soy inteligente, soy astuto, soy una buena persona con quienes me necesitan" Ya podía cicatrizar "Yo" Mire al espejo con vergüenza otra vez "Me siento orgulloso de lo que soy" Tanto tiempo lo necesite "Realmente lo hago"

Esa noche, por primera vez me abrace.

Deje de luchar en contra de lo que era, aceptando mis errores como mis aciertos; en una hermosa gama de gris. Y fui libre de arrepentimientos, dejé caer las cadenas sobre mis muñecas para poder vivir. Era fuerte, lo podría superar. Me tenía a mí, y los tenía a ellos.

"Bien" Me calme sonriendo, llevando mi mano hacia mi pecho, mirando de diferente manera al chico en el espejo "Ahora sí estoy bien" Me animé, tiritando por el estruendoso golpetear en la puerta de entrada.

A pesar de todos sus intentos por mejorar Osomatsu seguía siendo el mismo torpe con aires de rebeldía que alguna vez conocí. Olvidando algo tan importante como las llaves. Golpeando mis mejillas abrí la puerta del apartamento, quedándome sin aire al chocar con un par de profundos ojos azules; tan iguales como diferentes a lo que alguna vez conocí.

"Karamatsu" El nombrado se enmascaro con indiferencia al tratar de sostener una mirada; vacía "¿Qué?" Él suspiro.

"Hace poco me di cuenta de que no me regresaste jamás mi chaqueta favorita" Él vacilo antes de mover la boca, apretando sus puños al costado de sus caderas "¿Puedo pasar?" Maquinando las palabras en lugar de dejarlas fluir.

"Seguro" Todo mi ser se estremeció cuando su aroma invadió mi hogar "¿Quieres algo de tomar?" Él se limitó a sentarse en el sofá, con la nuca gacha. No supe que sentir.

"No, thanks you" Él estaba más alto, tenía los hombros ligeramente más anchos ocultos bajo un poleron azul, las cejas aún más gruesas, el cabello perfectamente peinado.

¿No es tonto?

"Te la traigo enseguida" Yo estaba tan enamorado.

Con un marchar ansioso regresé hacia el pasillo, metiendo el desastre que había hecho a la fuerza en el closet, recogiendo la única prenda que él me dejo antes de mirarme en el espejo por última vez. Yo era mi héroe. Podía ser también el de él. Ya no había nada que temer.

"Aquí tienes" Con un trémulo movimiento le regresé la chaqueta al de ojos azules; sin tocarnos, quien abrió la boca incontables veces sin llegar a decir nada en realidad.

"Gracias" Él la acomodo sobre su regazo, moviendo ansioso sus piernas en contra del suelo. Vamos Ichimatsu.

"Karamatsu" Hazlo "¿Tú?" Por primera vez, se sinceró "¿En realidad viniste por la chaqueta?" Te lo mereces.

"¿Eh?" Él lució ligeramente confundido ante mi pregunta; con el ceño tenso y la mandíbula torcida. Yo no sabía lo dulce y doloroso que podría ser extrañar tanto a alguien más.

"¿En verdad esperas que me crea que viajaste dos horas solo para tener esto?" Con cautela me acomode al otro lado del sofá, dejando una distancia que pareció ser eterna entre pieles que con fervor se rozaron "Podrías haberme llamado para que te la enviará o habérsela pedido a Osomatsu" Yo ya no lucharía por algo que rompimos entre nosotros dos, no le quería hacer daño "Incluso se lo pudiste contar a Atsushi" Solamente buscaba tener un buen final. Mi redención. Mi rol principal.

"No" Sus ojos fueron estática y magnetismo en el lugar "No vine por la chaqueta en realidad" Su voz fue aterciopelada y embriagadora. Una triste rutina que yo perdí.

"¿Entonces?" Él esbozo una mueca extraña.

"Osomatsu me vino a ver hace varios días y me dejo con ideas falsas" Karamatsu se acarició detrás de la nuca, reclinándose en el sofá, encorvado "Mentiras que necesito que tú me aclares" Él no podía evitar el arte de la sinceridad. Es por eso que me gustaba, aunque no se lo diría, no más.

"Ese idiota" En realidad no me molesto "¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?" Se lo agradecía. Tan tóxico como enternecedor.

Mi buen hermano mayor.

"Él, solo" La segura y dominante mirada de Karamatsu se pareció quebrar "Solo dime otra vez lo que finalizó el juego entre nosotros dos" Él ya no lucía como aquel potente y petulante pilar "Dime que me odias y que me utilizaste" Pequeño y temeroso "Por favor, dímelo" Tiempo de sanar.

Se sinceró Ichimatsu.

"Lo hice porque no quería arruinarte la vida al amarrarte con mis decisiones" Sus ojos absorbieron mis emociones a través de un lento y silencioso tacto "No quería que pasaras por las burlas" Me aferre a mi muñeca izquierda llevándola hacia mi pecho, con un incesante latir "Ni que tuvieras que enfrentar a tus padres y armar una zona de guerra en tu familia" Mi mirada se centró en él "Que botaras tu futuro por alguien como yo" Siendo el dueño de mis reflectores.

"¿Qué es lo que?" Su lengua, su mundo, su alma; su todo se pareció detener "I don't understand" Por supuesto que no lo hacías. No querías.

"Karamatsu" Me conferí de un misterioso valor al tomar sus manos entre las mías, acortando distancia en el sofá "Lo hice porque te amo" Al menos trataría "Yo quiero que seas feliz" Y estaría bien el fallar "Aunque sea con alguien más" Me levantaría.

"Yo" No pude evitar reír ante la maraña de problemas en la que él se había convertido. Mi estómago ardió cuando él apretó mi mano de regreso, el aire me escaseo, el corazón se me escapó para que mariposas se adueñasen de mis músculos, cosquilleando en mi boca.

"Lamento mucho todas las cosas crueles que te dije" Su calidez me envolvió en un último apretón de palmas; tan suave y melancólico "Desde que te conocí lo único que hiciste fue tratarme de animar y cuidar de mí" Destructivamente nostálgico "Y yo con lo único que te pague fue con agresión" Un beso a la distancia con sabor a _adiós._

"Tú"

"Gracias" Nuestros ojos desprendieron estática "Gracias por demostrarme lo que es amar de verdad" Y pese al rechazo no me arrepentí de haber adquirido ese valor. Ichimatsu era fuerte.

"No es justo" Su mandíbula rechino, su ceño se tensó, su mano golpeo la mía "¡No es justo!" Solo para volverla a tomar, con la mirada enrojecida.

"¿Qué?" Mis piernas tiritaron al observar como él rompía en llanto.

"¡¿Sabes lo mucho que me ha costado llegar acá?!" Delante de él "Lo mucho que me he esforzado por olvidarte y hacer una vida con alguien más" Me profesé pequeño y tímido "Me puse una máscara y barreras" No más que él "Me convertí en lo que siempre quise ser" Ay, Karamatsu "No es justo que ahora me llegues con esto"

"Lo siento" Él más alto se aferró a mis brazos, robándome el aliento al apoyar su nuca sobre mi pecho, escuchando el trepitar de mi corazón.

"He pasado meses tratando de odiarte, atormentándome con tus palabras una y otra vez" Mis manos recorrieron su masculina espalda, intentando pegar las piezas que yo mismo rompí "Preguntándome que pude hacer mejor para haberte hecho feliz" Ingenuo, de traje plateado y armadura.

"Tú eras capaz de irte de tu casa por mí" Él se hundió con fuerza en mi suéter, como si se pudiese fusionar con mi esencia.

"Sí, yo lo habría hecho con orgullo y rebosante de felicidad" Un hipeo en su garganta se atoro "Yo habría confrontado a todo el resto del mundo por nuestro amor" Cuando una costilla me dolió no pude evitar sonreír "Pero tú me apartaste, y yo te quise detestar" El héroe de los dos.

"Karamatsu" Él alzó la mirada; enrojecida y cristalina.

"No es justo que ahora me estés enamorando más con esa clase de lindas palabras, no lo puedo soportar" Tan sincero que quemó "No puedo simplemente, yo"

"Está bien" ¿Lo estaba? "Lo estará"

"Ichimatsu yo" El de ojos azules intento recomponerse al sentarse con la espalda recta en el sofá, tomando un gran suspiro de aire "Nunca te pude odiar" Recobrando la expresión que en su rostro se grabó el instante en que lo conocí "Creo que eso era lo que más me frustraba, verte y quererte abrazar, pero saber que no me corresponderías" Lindo "Yo estaba frustrado" Nuestros dedos se buscaron "Enfadado conmigo mismo por no dejarte ir" Bufe cohibiéndome al recobrar el equilibrio de la habitación "Me odie tanto por amarte" Cuanta desesperación.

"¿No es tonto?" Karamatsu con la curiosidad escrita me miro.

"¿Qué?"

"El amor" Apoye mis codos sobre mis rodillas, encorvándome, con un sabor demasiado dulce en la boca "Sufrir tanto para que la otra persona sea feliz y acabar haciendo todo lo contrario" El de cabellos negros rio, relajado, pisando los trozos de esa barata actuación.

"La vida no tendría chiste sin esa emoción, my kitty" Alcé una ceja con desagrado ante la confianza con la que él me trato. Nuevamente en el punto de partida.

"¿Un apodo tan rápido?" Karamatsu lucio ligeramente apenado al acercarse "Ni siquiera sabemos qué hacer con lo que sea que tenemos ahora en la habitación" Acortando todo espacio "Solo tenemos un desastre de emociones y disculpas inútiles" Su aliento, mis labios acariciaron.

"Ichimatsu" Su voz me hipnotizo "¿Qué te parece comenzar otra vez?" Una memoria golpeo mi nuca frenando un impulso de ilusión.

"¿Y tu novia?" Con un lento movimiento él negó, alargando el tiempo en aquel perfecto instante.

"No es mi lady" No supe cómo reaccionar "Solo es una buena amiga a la que le gusta que crean que somos pareja por la fama que se hace" Aquella muchacha me desagrado "No podía salir con nadie más" Repugnante e hipócrita "No quería herir a alguien con un despecho" Mi viva imagen antes de conocerlo a él.

"Solo me quería asegurar" Debajo de su galante sonrisa el rostro me ardió "No es que me interese de verdad" Nuestros dedos se entrelazaron sobre mi muslo.

"¿Entonces?" Un nudo me nació en la tráquea "¿Comenzamos otra vez?" Una filosa navaja en contra de mi cuello. Peligroso y tentador.

"Será difícil" Ninguno se atrevió a entablar distancia "Los dos somos hombres, yo soy mayor, tengo una familia complicada, tú una carrera en juego, tengo una mochila muy pesada que me da miedo traspasarte" Antes de que él pudiese protestar lo interrumpí "Pero esta vez, tengo todo el valor para tratar de verdad" Era redundante decir más.

"Muy bien, entonces" Él más alto se levantó del sofá para inclinarse al frente mío, apoyando su rodilla derecha sobre la alfombra, tomando mi palma entre las suyas "Mi nombre es Karamatsu Matsuyo, un aspirante a jugador de basquetbol, quien nunca ha tenido una verdadera relación" Sus labios acariciaron mi mano "I´m enchanted to meet you" Tan vergonzoso que podría morir.

Sin embargo, quise jugar con él.

"Yo" Sin sentido "Soy Ichimatsu Matsuno" Torpe e infantil "Trabaje menos de un año en una escuela, ahora lo hago de prueba en un hospital" Desquiciado "Tuve una única relación por diez años" Una locura en carnaval "Pero me enamore por primera vez de alguien más" Su sonrisa fue indescriptible "Alguien especial"

"You´re so cute" Cuando lo trate de golpear él me detuvo.

"¿Qué mierda pretendes con esto?" Demasiado penoso y ridículo. Dolía.

"Llevarte a conocer nuevos lugares, borrar los temores que tanto te atañen, enseñarte que todas las cosas tienen un lado bueno" No obstante, aquel dolor era embriagador "Amarte de la manera correcta, eso es lo que quiero" Hasta el final siendo masoquista. Tan tonto.

"¿Qué te parece comenzar con nuestra primera cita?" Él de ojos azules sonrió, acomodando sus manos sobre mis rodillas, inclinándose para que nuestros labios se rozaran.

El tacto me rebalso. Cerré los ojos aferrándome a su nuca, consintiendo que sus labios conocieran cada rincón de mi ser, mientras su fragancia nuevamente se impregnaba en mis pensamientos para plasmarse en un futuro cuya salida me ha dejado de importar. Su esencia a menta me embeleso. Magnético, ponzoñoso, adictivo, vicioso. Algo mágico, tan único.

Aquello era amor.

"My favorite Karamatsu boy" Fue lo que musito besándome de manera superficial "Lo haremos bien esta vez" En eso me permití creer.

Yo sabía que sería imposible el cicatrizar; ya nos habíamos dañado, jamás regresaríamos a nuestra comodidad, tenía la certeza de que enfrentaríamos momentos en que yo lo detestaría y trataría de escapar al impregnarlo con mi retorcida personalidad. Y sabía que nos odiaríamos, que lloraríamos, que nos incomodaríamos y una sociedad carente de rostro y empatía tendríamos que enfrentar. Pero nada de eso me importaba más. Quería intentar.

Amar a Karamatsu con el corazón ligero, goteando nuevos miedos en lugar de rencor, con un pasado aceptado y un futuro del cual ya no buscaría correr. Lo intentaría por él.

Y en aquel momento, mirándome otra vez, a través de los ojos de él, lo comprendí. Yo no solamente era el rol protagónico de mi historia, sino que también el autor. Mi destino estaba entre mis manos, y el de aquel niño aterrado también.

Escuchando los aplausos llenando un gigantesco escenario, con la sangre burbujeando de emoción y orgullo, apreciando como los focos se apagaban a mi alrededor, hice una reverencia, recogiendo las rosas cuyas espinas con tanto esmero evité, tomando de la mano a Karamatsu para observar como el telón de terciopelo se cerraba dándole pasó a una nueva actuación.

Mi acto final, y un nuevo comienzo como Ichimatsu.

* * *

Mil gracias por el apoyo!

 **Anonimo chan:** Hola y muchas gracias!

Oww cosita, perdón es mi costumbre crear miles de escenarios post apocalípticos en mi mente. Muchas gracias! Me hace muy feliz que te haya gustado el capítulo y más lo que me has dicho acerca de Osomatsu. Le costo al hombre pero finalmente pudo cambiar aceptando que era lo mejor por Choromatsu.

Muy perspicaz mi querido anonimo chan, muy perspicaz, pero de hecho le acertaste en varias cosas. Ichiko es alguien realmente importante para Ichi y con eso quedan restablecidos todos los pilares que Oso logro derrumbar a base de inseguridad, y en Kara, bueno, él debe conocer los verdaderos sentimientos del enfermero, lo merecen.

Muchisimas gracias!

 **nomasrun:** Hola y muchas gracias!

My love, te podías sentir feliz por Osomatsu, por mi lindo rompe hogares.

Awww porque eres tan amor? Me alegra muchísimo que pienses eso acerca de Choromatsu, bueno él tuvo que lidiar con muchas cosas que no le correspondían como tal pero de igual manera eligió acerse cargo para apoyar a su hermano, él también merecía de la sinceridad del de rojo, y ser libre de escoger a quien amar.

Nooo! Sabia que recordarías esa conversación, pero es mi forma sutil de arreglar todos mis fails XD

Kara pudo golpear a Oso, de hecho, entre nosotras querida, no le faltaron las ganas, pero como estaba Choro y sabe que su hermano esta loco por el de rojo (Aunque realmente lo odie admitir) pues se contuvo, por el bien de la estabilidad en aquel hogar. Kara esta realmente dolido con lo que pasó pero más que nada él esta frustrado, con él mismo, tiene muchas emociones que no es capaz de controlar y no lo dejan pensar con claridad, de verdad necesita hablar con Ichi. Jajaja cosita, me hiciste la noche con lo de Osomi, ya tenemos traumas con lo del rompe hogar, lo acepto.

Oww linda, yo también lo pensare de esa manera, o sino tendremos nuestro final con el hijo gato no más.

Coti! No digas eso, admiro de ti que puedas ser versátil en los estilos y mantener a la vez tu esencia, te puedes meter muy bien en la piel del personaje, comprender su mundo interior, sin perder los detalles más chocantes de la realidad, para mi es un verdadero honor que me hayas leído y no me arrepiento de nada si con eso tuve la oportunidad de conocer a alguien tan maravillosa como tú.

Mil gracias por todo el apoyo!

Te adoro.

 **Lizz972:** Hola y muchas gracias!

Pero mi vida, es increíble que hayas sido tan dulce hasta el final, muchas gracias, me alegro que te gustara el OsoChoro.

Te dije que era cuestión de que le tuvieras paciencia a Osito, aunque más de alguna cana me sacó a mí y a los pobres personajes. Choro igual es como joven, pero me causa mucha ternura que actué como una mamá para muchos, y pues al menos Kara creció lo suficiente para confrontar a Oso y no dejarse pasar a llevar, no todo fue negativo viéndolo de esa manera, aunque mantén la fe en el KaraIchi por favor.

Owww cosa hermosa! Yo te conocí con este fic y realmente agradezco mucho todo el apoyo que me has brindado, eres una personita especial en el corazón de esta acosadora que te quiere.

Muchas gracias y espero que el final haya sido de su agrado.

 **No Name:** Hola y muchas gracias!

Aww me alegra que te gustara la actitud de Oso con Choro, es que hay que hacer sacrificios con lo que vale la pena. Kara más que nada esta frustrado, no tanto en papel de victima, pero no con Ichi, sino con el mismo, espero que eso quede más claro con este capítulo ;-;

Owww me siento muy especial! Espero haber sido digna de una lectora como tú, porque me siento realmente afortunada de todo el apoyo que le has dado a este fic.

Mil gracias.

 **jojo:** Hola y muchas gracias!

Lo hiciste hasta el último capítulo mi querida jojo, subiéndome el ego con todas esas bonitas palabras. Muchas gracias, sabes que de ti de quien más lo apreció, eres una persona cuya opinión tiene mucho peso para mí. Gracias por haber apoyado tanto tiempo esta pequeña mutación, y a esta extraña autora, realmente espero que el final haya sido algo digno de tu lectura, porque te lo mereces, y sino lo fue pues te hago uno mejor! (Ese es mi nivel de love hacia ti)

Me anima mucho lo que piensas de Osomatsu, la verdad es que yo también lo odie en su momento por inmaduro, temeroso, habían cientos de razones para hacerlo, y pucha que le costo tomar su decisión para salir adelante, sin embargo, con esa caída más o menos brusca él se dio el espacio para madurar.

Jajaja awww no esta mal que te de risa eso, después de todo se le pudo pegar un poco de drama y dolor de su hermano.

Los planes que uno hace nunca funcionan, Choro no ira a la universidad que quería pero esta estudiando en lo que se imaginaba, ya más adelante le saldrán otras oportunidades, puede que con Oso las cosas se den difíciles también, sin embargo, si le tiene paciencia y el de rojo aprende a ser mejor por él, si fracasan podrán decir que lo intentaron de verdad.

Oww, igual sino la hubiera hecho siempre me la hubiese podido preguntar, que conste.

La relación con su prima es algo que Ichi hecha mucho de menos y que si bien no se dará como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado se puede retomar, tenle paciencia eso si sí quieres que se lleve con Oso XD.

Ichi se seguirá cayendo, sufriendo y creciendo, es parte de vivir, pero al menos lo hará con otra actitud.

(Me pareció la cosa más tierna del mundo que le pusieras dos partes, bella!)

Es que cosita ese fue como el mecanismo con el que Kara se aprendió a proteger, pero como veras no le sirvió para siempre. Te prometo tu extra lleno de dolor para compensar eso ;-;

Jojo, mi vida, siento que también te digo tantas veces lo mismo, pero es que tus palabras son tan importantes para mí, mil gracias, enserio, soy muy afortunada de que una persona como tú le haya dado una oportunidad a mi historia y mucho más por haberle conferido tanto apoyo, yo soy la que esta feliz de haber descubierto a alguien tan linda como tú.

Mil gracias por absolutamente todo!

Te loveo.

 **Azul Ackerman:** Hola y muchas gracias!

Wow, primero que nada, aprecio mucho el hecho de que le hayas dado una oportunidad a esta historia a pesar de las parejas que tenía. Y no tienes idea de lo mucho que significa para mí que esto realmente te haya gustado. Gracias.

Osomatsu seguirá siendo infantil porque es parte de su esencia pero ahora afronta las consecuencias de sus actos, ya no rehuye de lo que lo aterra, sino que lo confronta, y parte de eso fue Choromatsu, él sigue siendo un niño dentro de todo esto, con sus sueños de ir a la universidad y pasar una vida con el de rojo, va a ser difícil para ambos, sin embargo, nada es imposible con la nueva actitud que le han conferido a la relación.

Aww cosita, muchas gracias por compartirme tus teorías, de hecho la primera me parece que es bastante acertada en alguna medida, y la segunda me parece muy interesante, solo espero que esta mutación no te acabe decepcionando o algo así.

Jajaja al final no pude y lo termine haciendo como a la semana, soy débil.

Cosita, muchísimas gracias a ti por escribirme, has sido un apoyo gigantesco para la historia y estoy bastante agradecida por eso.

Muchas gracias!

 **Taty Hyuuga:** Hola y muchas gracias!

Mi maravillosa sensei, mil gracias por haber llegado hasta este punto en esta mutante historia, me es un gigantesco honor.

Espero que te estés cuidando, trata de no sobre esforzarte demasiado con todas las cosas que tienes que hacer, y recuerda que siempre tienes a esta extraña chica que te adora para lo que sea.

Sabes? Una de las cosas que más agradezco de esta historia es que me permitió hablar contigo y expresarte todo mi love de manera un tanto acosadora, muchas gracias por haber entrado a él en primer lugar, y ya te dije que te tomaré la palabra, eres alguien en quien confió.

Yo cumpli con mi parte del trato amor, espero la tuya, ya lo dijiste.

Pucha que le costo avanzar a Osomatsu, si, sé que fue frustrante varias veces pero por fin esta haciendo las cosas bien y sera un gran apoyo para Ichi, un hermano mayor se podría decir.

Con Kara, no te preocupes preciosa, tienes toda la razón, solo le falta ordenar sus ideas y darse cuenta de que con una máscara tampoco se puede llegar muy lejos.

Mil gracias por todo lo que me has dado, ha sido un honor y te quiero mucho.

* * *

Bueno, no estoy segura de que decir, solo muchas gracias por haberle dado una oportunidad a esta pequeña mutación que nació en mi cabeza hace medio año, para mí eso significo mucho, y este fic me dio oportunidades que nunca llegue a pensar que tendría, realmente disfrute el escribirlo.

Aunque la cosa no se acaba aquí, muchos me pidieron el punto de vista de Kara, pero yo lo hice con Ichi porque me parecía que era el correcto para cerrar, es por eso que uno de los extras sera de él. Esta historia tendrá tres sorpresas para el futuro. Las subiré en un par de meses.

Ahora sí! Mil gracias por haber leído!

Y espero que haya sido de su agrado.


End file.
